Light Pink Lover
by Qinlongfei
Summary: All beautiful fairy tales come to an end. Sadly they don't always end happily ever after. After ten years of running away and burying his head in the dirt, the heart broken Tsukune Aono eventually finds out he has more in common with a young Witch than Moka Akashiya.
1. 00: Know your place

I do not own Rosario + Vampire

Two things inspired me to write this story. First, the excellent written but extreme dark and tragic story 'Get What You Wanted' by MistressWinowyll. And 'Careful What You Wish For' by 'lord of the land of fire'. Both are stories written by much better author than I am. And I'm pretty convinced they are better than I'll ever be. But the story are just... so dark and tragic, especially 'Careful What You Wish For'.

And second, the lack of Tsukune & Yukari pairing stories. I know the reason is 1. Yukari is underage, and 2. she's arguably the worst character in the main cast there to fill the lolicon quota. Pretty much her whole shtick is she's a loli who acts like a Master Roshi like old pervert.

I like the idea of a story starting out with Tsukune and Moka have a huge fight and breaks up. But I want to take the story in a bit more cheerful and bittersweet direction. Not nose dive into dark and tragedy. As a result, I decide to give my own spin on the story (Just a warning as it still go pretty dark at time).

Also a huge thanks to fellow writer on FFN AM-Krillin. You give me so many good ideas during our brainstorming chat. You introduced me the awesome song 'Usubeni/Light Pink'. It fits the mood of this story (or at least this chapter) like a glove. Wish you best of luck with your story.

Without further ado: a 'Get What You Wanted/Careful What You Wish For' re-imagined.

Written by a total hack.

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Prologue: Know your place**

It was just like a fairy tale in real life.

The thought echoes in the head of Tsukune Aono. To think an absolute average person. A professional wallflower like him would catch the attention of a high born vampire. It's like the modern story of a stable boy who manages to catch the eyes of a princess due to his tenacity.

The first time he meets those beautiful green eyes he wants to be together with the girl whose hair was light pink like cherry blossom. Even if her beauty made him self-conscious. Living together with her in Yokai has also proven to be a health hazard again and again.

He's beaten, drowned, burned, turned to stone... many times over. There's also the more mundane threat to his own well being. Such as die due to blood lose because the vampire can't control her feeding instinct. Still he endures them all just for a chance to be with her and she does the same for him.

It was not like the vampire princess was the only one cared for the him for some weird reason. He also received passionate affection from an alluring succubus. A mysterious ice maiden. A witch.

He doesn't want to hurt any of the girls. In the end he'd finally gain the courage to push them all aside for the chance with his vampire princess.

That's how a fairy tale should end isn't it? A stable boy going through a gauntlet of trials to win the heart of his beautiful princess. Then they live happily ever after in their castle.

Except the fairy tale never tells you the 'ever after' part.

In hindsight he should have seen all the signs from miles away. Then again he's never the perceptive or sensible type for that matter. It starts out with the little things: how you stand, how you sit, how you walk, how you eat, how you speak. You need to carry the dignity befitting the stature of your spouse. For an easier way to understand, it's like living with a stick up your behind. They may be small things. But constant annoyance build up till your frustration is about to explode.

She watches with apathy in her cold blood red eyes as her silky silver hair flutter in the breeze. How he suffers everyday under that etiquette instructor. He'd ask her for help like all the time he was that helpless human boy threatened by monsters. Except he knows well what she'll say to that.

Know your place.

He is an outsider to her noble family. He wants to join with her hand for almost an eternity than he'd have to find a way to fit into her way of living. Not the other way around.

So he had to endure. If that's the price he'd have to pay to stay with her so be it. He's good at making compromises and being agreeable even at his own extreme discomfort. That's how he lives his life since before and even after his time in Yokai Academy.

But everything has a limit...

"What do you mean Moka!?" Tsukune Aono slams his fist right onto the table startling a few passing servant.

"Last time I checked you still had ears." The vampire princess stands tall, not even spare a glance at her chosen mate. In Tsukune's eyes she is like a vainglorious sun shining bright in the middle of the night.

"I heard you perfectly the first time." Tsukune fights hard to swallow that furious growl he wants to let out. "What do you mean I can't visit my family? I'm okay with living with you in this castle, but I thought I could at least visit my parents and cousin once in a while."

"You never bothered to ask." Her voice is cold with the usual apathy in them like she's saying the sky is blue or sun raises from the east. Despite, or because of it every syllable explodes on Tsukune's head. Like a sledgehammer to the face wielded by Moka herself with her inhumane strength. Quite fitting consider the source. "They were your family, your human family. You are a vampire now, your place and your family is right here with us. Be grateful I still let you have letters with them."

"What's wrong with trying to connect with my human family!?" Tsukune jumps up from the red wood chair with a swing of his hand. His force is enhanced by his rage. The chair flies into the wall and shatters into million pieces. "I AM **HUMAN**!"

For all his effort Tsukune manages to make Moka look at him and get an emotion in her uncaring eyes. Contempt... that's the only way he can describe it. Moka looks at him like she's looking at a little retarded child. A child who just said he wants to plant the sun into soil and harvest a million sun.

"Know. Your. Place."

Those words finally makes all his frustration he swallows into his stomach explode out like flood out of a broken dam.

"Tell me. Just where is my **DAMN PLACE**!? Is it always underneath you? Like a shadow you keeps around, never bother to spare a thought? What do I mean to you Moka!?"

"How long do you plan to keep this farce? Say you are a human all you want. You are a vampire and you need to live like one." Moka slowly walks towards Tsukune. Like a snake slithering towards a shivering rat before devouring him. She reaches her hand out to hold Tsukune's chin. Her dark red eyes stare into Tsukune's chocolate orbs. "You are my mate. Act like one."

Tsukune bats her hands away. For a second Moka looks down on her own hand. She looks like she has a hard time believing the boy has enough backbone to stand up to her now. She narrows her eyes as she glares at the one who she chose as her mate. "If you refuse to accept it... maybe you aren't the right one after all. What is more important to you? Your human family, who might still be around for fifty or sixty years? Or me who will be here to spend eternity with you."

Something seems to shatter in that moment but neither Moka nor Tsukune pays it any attention.

Tsukune digs his nail into his palm as he grits his teeth. To have Moka admit maybe he wasn't the right man after all they been through. All for what? To not let him visit his family because they are human and he's a vampire? They are still his family and he won't let them go till the end. Haven't Moka realize that's the man he is by this point?

It's so tempting to removes his seal and starts lashing out at everyone and everything. But even if Tsukune manages to overpower everyone here in the castle what would he prove? That he is one of them?

It is over for him isn't it?

He thought Moka would understand. It's all an illusion like the moon's reflection in a serene pound.

At that moment all his anger, all his strength seems to disappear. Like morning dew evaporate under the glorious incandescent sun. His arms hang limb alone his sides. All he can do is mutter in utter defeat. "Even after all we went through... you still don't understand me at all do you Moka Akashiya."

Without spare a glance at Moka he turns around and walks toward the hallway. "Same for me. I'm an idiot to fall for someone who never existed."

He walks out of the hallway in silence. The boy pretending he doesn't see Kokoa who ducks behind a suit of armor to hide from him. He ignores the murmurs of the servants as he steps out of the gate of the castle.

It was a nice dream while it lasted... but one needs to awaken from the bliss. In the end the stable boy is still a stable boy, caring horses in his old rags. The princess is still in her castle. Dreaming the day where her prince charming carries her away on a white horse.

Tsukune can't help but look back. In the distance Moka is looking down at him on the balcony. He tries to find that glimpse of flower petal like light pink. All he sees is glittering silver like the blessed moon staring him from the heaven above.

As he turns around he can't help but remember an old tale, the story which says cherry blossom used to be blue. The reason it has a shade of light pink is because people would bury corpse underneath cherry tree. The flowers are dyed crimson by the blood of dead.

* * *

When Tsukune arrives at home it's three in the morning. His mother is holding a broom and his father a golf club. They look at Tsukune with their eyes stare wide and mouth open. "Tsukune? What happened? We thought you are going to see us next Saturday."

"Mom, dad... Everything's... alright." Tsukune lets out a tired chuckle as he wobbles into his home. He manages to walk to the dinner table before collapse into a chair. Tsukune knows both his parents are looking at him with concern in their eyes. Why shouldn't they? His hair is a like chicken nest, his expression solemn, and his cloth is full of folds and small tears through the journey back home. It's a small miracle they manages to recognize him instead of mistaken him for some homeless beggar.

"Things didn't work out with that girl huh?" Kasumi runs her hand through Tsukune's hair. His father sits down on the opposite side of the table.

"...It's over. Moka told me I can't meet you in person. She made me chose you, or her." Tsukune cross both of his arms on the table. His head slowly sinks into his arms. "I thought she would understand."

"It can't be helped... She's some old noble family from west right? No wonder she doesn't want to associate with us commoners." Tsukune's father lets out a bitter chuckle. He reaches out and firmly grips Tsukune's shoulder. "Not all first love work out son. Your mom and I both know it well... you'll get through this, I know it."

"Wasn't there other girls who visited our home last year? Maybe your friends will help you through it..."

"NO!" Tsukune feels her mother let go her head. He looks up and sees his father has just leaped out of his chair like he's dodging a live grenade. "Sorry to yell at you... but I don't want to have anything to do with Yokai Academy anymore."

"Do you mean... you want to drop out your high school?" Kasumi lets out a gasp. She looks at Tsukune's father in an almost pleading way. "Dear... please say something."

"Do you know what you are talking about Tsukune? You never completed your high school. If you don't go back... it'll be very hard for you to find another High School, let alone work." Tsukune's father reaches out with both of his arms. He grabs onto both of Tsukune's shoulder and looks into his son's eyes. "It'll be hard to support yourself."

"I'm sorry for being such a disgrace, mom, dad..." Tsukune can't help but chocks on his own sob. "...but I can't go back and face Yokai Academy anymore... I don't care if I have to be a farmer in Hokkaido. I want to disappear..."

"Oh, Tsukune dear... you never disappointed us..." Kasumi brings Tsukune's head to her chest, giving him a tight but comforting hug. "We know you always do your best, in your own way."

"I'll talk to all my friends and see what I can do for you son..." Tsukune's father shakes his son's should one last time. "...don't worry. You are home now."

The heart broken boy finally breaks into tears.

 _Know my place... my place is right here, with my real family..._


	2. 01: Salary man vampire

Disclaimer: I own neither Rosario + Vampire or Dai-Guard

Huge thanks to my fellow FFN writer psytronix for betaing-editing my chapter even when he's busy with his own life and story. You are awesome man! You give this chapter a real touch up from my own hack job.

If you somehow click into my story before checking out his work which I highly doubt, go check out his story 'Things Are Never As They Seem'. It's a very humorous take where R+V is set in Monster Girl Encyclopedia universe (sort of) where all the monsters are girls.

Yes, that's right. Our favorite hopeless schmuck Tsukune Aono just entered himself into an all girl school full of monsters. Go check it out if you are tired of grim and dark story and just want to have a good time and laugh.

* * *

The sounds of firecrackers and fun times fill the town square. Confetti flies through the air like falling flower petals. A billboard with words "21st Century Defense Security Corporation Expo" indicate what the special event is. Both office officials and family look at all the nifty gadgets on display. In the distance, a giant robot stands tall and proud, looking towards Tokyo Bay.

A buzzer blares out the repeating welcome message.

 **"Welcome to 21th Century Defense Security Corporation Expo. The future of home and business protection!"**

"A gift from Dai-Guard." A beautiful woman with long, curly brown hair in her mid-twenties hands balloons to children. But everyone's gaze is currently on the company mascot. An extremely over-weight eagle wearing sailor shirt and a sea captain's hat.

The mascot itself isn't remarkable by any means. It's busting out all sorts of different dance moves from the classic "Cossack" to break dancing. Yet he has the gracefulness you wouldn't imagine seeing from an actor wearing a huge costume.

"No! My balloon!" A boy lets his balloon go as his attention is completely focused on the company mascot. The fat bird's eye suddenly seems to glisten under the sun. In a stunning display of acrobatics, the eagle mascot leaps into the sky. He catches the string of the balloon and lands right in front of the boy. The fat bird hands the balloon back to the little child with a pat on his tiny shoulder.

"Wow... So cool!" The boy's eyes light up with sheer admiration. The other spectators all give their claps to the remarkable company mascot. With an embarrassed look, the eagle danced back to its original position.

Some time passes before the bird mascot slips into the back stage, as it pulls the head of its costume off. Underneath the costume is a baby faced man in his mid to late twenties. He takes in a deep breath as he reaches out for a bottle of tomato juice.

"That was amazing man!" Someone pats the costumed actor on the back. "Where did you learn to move like that?"

"Oh, hi there, Akagi." The baby faced man smiles at his enthusiastic co-worker with a brushed back hair style. "High school; Newspaper Club."

"Really? Your club taught you how to move like an acrobat?" Akagi scratched his head with a bewildered expression.

"You won't believe the moves we have to pull off for a good scoop." The baby faced man gives a smirk to his co-worker. He bites off the bottle cap with his mouth before taking a large mouthful of the red liquid. A few drops of tomato juice trails off the corner of his mouth, making him look like a vampire who just drank from his last victim.

"That was some nice moves Aono. But our boss wants you to use more discretion. If you damage the costume, it'll come out of your own paycheck." A tall man with well-groomed hair in a yellowish brown suit walks towards the actor. He says with an apathetic voice with a professional smile. "Don't overdo it, okay?"

"Aye-aye, Mister Aoyama, sir!" Tsukune Aono gives a fake polite salute before he pops the costume head right back on. "I better go back out."

"Hey, Aono - if you're tired I can switch you for the afternoon." Akagi gives a concerned shout to Tsukune. The baby faced young man in costume looks back at his co-worker. Tsukune gave Akagi a thumbs-up gesture with his winged limb.

"Thanks Akagi, but I'll be okay. I'm confident in my stamina." The fat eagle flexes his muscle before jumps out of the backstage. "Besides, you are our ace pilot. If some giant monster arrives you need to get on Dai-Guard and whoop its ass."

"Yeah, that's right. I'll protect everyone if Unknown Enemy One dares to show up again! Hang in there, okay buddy?" Akagi flexes his arm muscle back towards Tsukune in his usual overly-eager tone, and toothy grin.

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 1: Salary man vampire**

"Hey, Aono - wanna go for beer? We're having an after work celebration." Night falls over the metropolis of Tokyo. Akagi slaps Tsukune right on his shoulder. His enthusiastic smile dies down when Tsukune gives him the usual apologetic look.

"Sorry, but I need to go. I've still got chores." Tsukune loads the last box onto the transportation truck. He picks up his bag from the sidewalk. "You guys have fun without me, okay?"

"Why are you pulling an Aoyama again? I thought we work pretty good together."

"Sorry..." Tsukune gives a deep bow to his co-working before he runs away from the town square. With his enhanced hearing he can catch his co-workers gossiping. Right now they discuss why Tsukune Aono always go straight home instead of socializing with his co-workers. It's not like he's Aoyama Shunsuke, the heart-breaker of their division.

Tsukune can't help but let out a chuckle. His co-workers have no idea...

The vampire gives one last look at the cargo hauler which contains dismantled Dai-Guard Super Robot before turns away. The walk towards his dingy one-man apartment is long. But walking by himself amongst the bustling crowd of Tokyo is peaceful. To think of all the companies he ends up working for, he eventually lands in this company.

The one that meddled with his life in Yokai Academy.

After the battle with Alucard, the human world has become aware there are creatures out of their control. As a result, many governments end up putting a good chunk of their budget into developing giant battle machines to combat this unknown threat.

In an ironic twist, humanity finally starts to react to this threat - only to have it disappear. Now, the most advanced battle machine in human history from almost a decade ago is mothballed into a glorified mascot for a security company.

Seen as "useless junk" by most people.

In a way, he feels sympathetic for the unfeeling steel giant. Dai-Guard is just like Tsukune Aono himself isn't it. Being put back into a mundane life because the world doesn't need him anymore. Although the young vampire realizes that comparing himself to Dai-Guard is horribly unfair for the steel giant. The Super Robot didn't have a saying in all of it.

Whereas Tsukune himself just ran away from the world of monsters with his tail between his legs. He would rather pretend to be that ignorant Tsukune Aono before he's accepted into Yokai Academy.

Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Yukari... and everyone from Yokai Academy. All of them distant memories fading in the wind. Ten years of mundane life. Only worry about how to pay food and rent tend to do that. That is what happens when you wake up from a dream, isn't it?

Tsukune's phone suddenly rings. He scrambles to fish his cell phone out of his pocket. In his hurry the young man almost drops it off the pedestrian overpass he's currently standing on. Tsukune lets out a relieved sigh as he finally manages to catch the phone firmly in his hand.

The caller appeared to be his cousin, Kyoko. "Hello Kyoko. How have you been?"

"Hey bro, you remember Yo-yo from my classes right?" The young man manages to catch a shiver of anxiety from his cousin's voice.

"The guy you been going out with for a year? Did something happen to him?" Tsukune's eyes start to narrow and his back shoots strait like a spear. The vampire is worried about his "sister's" well-being. His over imaginative mind already going to bad places such as this "Yo-yo" taken by the Yakuza for ransom.

"What?! No, No!" Kyoko seems to catch the change of voice as she quickly start to rectify the situation. "Nothing bad happened to Yo-yo. I was just nervous about bringing him to see mom and dad. You really like him right, bro? Can I have your emotional support?"

"You had me worried there. When do you have him over? Give me a call ahead of time, I'll be there." Tsukune lets out a light chuckle when he realizes he's being over paranoid. His back sinks into the rail of the overpass. "You have nothing to worry about Kyoko. Yoichi is a good guy, mom and dad will love him."

"Thanks bro! You are the best! We'll come home this Saturday. I'll see you there." Tsukune takes his cell phone off his ear and looks at the screen with a genuine smile on his face. Small moments like these make the young man believe he made the right choice between his family, and Moka...

Tsukune's nails dig into his palm once again at the thought of the silver haired vampire. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down.

The salary-man-vampire returns his phone right back into his pocket with a smile on his face. He continues walking toward the direction of the train station. In all honesty he can get home much earlier if he bunny-hops his way across the skyscraper. Then again... Having the experience of working on newspapers makes him very fearful of both journalists, and amateur photographers.

He really doesn't want to pick up tomorrows paper and realize someone's mistaken him for an UFO or something.

Being the cause of a global panic is the last thing on his mind.

"Hey babe... Want to have a good time?"

"Please stop this..."

Hearing the sound of a gruff man and a young woman's complaining voice Tsukune looks sideways into a dark alley. He sees a slim young woman with long dark hair being drag into the dark street.

Letting out a sigh he walks right into the alley.

"Why are you so serious babe, we're gonna show you a good time..."

"I seriously doubt it."

"You'll be singing differently when we make you scream in pleasure. Hehehe..."

Tsukune peeks out from the corner he's hiding behind. On a small clearing in the back alley four gangster looking men are surrounding the woman from earlier. She has a pair of granny glasses over her purple eyes. Dark silky hair stretches all the way to her back. A professional looking suit adorns her slender body. Judging from her posture and clothing choice she's either a businesswoman or a teacher of some kind.

The conversation degrades, quickly. Strangely the young woman doesn't sound all that distressed, even with all the gruff male's taunting and laughing. Which means she's either really confident in her self-defense ability or just plain naive. Regardless of the reason Tsukune feels like he should make himself known.

"Come on boys. The lady doesn't want to play with any of you. Why don't you all play nice and leave her alone?"

The group of gangbangers let out some chuckles as they look up, an unremarkable looking white collar worker in a cheap business suit standing before them. A gangbanger with dyed blond hair sitting on top of wooden crates jumps down on the ground. He starts to wave around a switchblade at Tsukune's face. "Oh, lookie what we have here? Someone wants to play the hero..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Tsukune suddenly caught the blade between his fingers. The gangbanger tries to pull the blade out of Tsukune's iron grip but a quick kick to the stomach sends him flying, right into the wooden crates.

The other gangsters look back and forth between their fallen comrade and Tsukune. "The fuck's wrong with you!?"

"Not much. Can't say the same for your friend, though. What kind of guy brings a knife to a boxing match?" Tsukune gives a nonchalant shrug as the other three gangbangers start to suddenly change in front of his eyes. Their skin seems to shred and tear into a few dozen pieces as scales start emerge out of their body. With a collection of loud hiss the three human has transformed into biped lizard creatures.

"You hurt our friends... Now you PAY!"

 _'Lizard men, huh? …This brings back memories. Good thing I can fight this time around.'_

Tsukune gives the bespectacled young woman a quick glance. She looks at the group of monsters, back and forth. Almost like she's analyzing them all.

Tsukune then realizes the woman is likely also a monster. Higher levelled one than lizard men, most likely.

Meaning: he jumped to her defense for nothing.

Oh well... He needed the exercise, anyway. "Sure, I hope you take cash, check, credit... Or your broken bones."

"What!?" The lizard man on Tsukune's right only has a split second to react before he receives a quick jab to the side of his head. He falls down like a sack of potatoes.

"What the hell are you?" The two remaining lizard men go into fighting stances. Tsukune almost chuckles at their attempt to look intimidating. Even if he's out of practice, the vampire can still see the fear in their eyes.

"I'm a salary man. Just a human." The salary man gives a shrug before he takes another step forward. His last two victims let out a shiver before launching themselves. They probably believe they stand better chance on offense than cowering in fear.

"Just a human my ass!" Tsukune bends his knees to duck under his claw swipe. The vampire gives one light tap to the lizard man's lower leg. The reptilian flies over Tsukune's head with a loud screech.

"What's wrong with being a human?" Tsukune tilt his head sideways as he holds his arm out. The last lizard man hammers his own head right on Tsukune's fist and drop to the ground.

"What's wrong with being a human!? Humans are weak, and pitiful! No way you can beat us!" A lizard man much larger than the other three rises from the wrecked wooden boxes. He charges at Tsukune with the ferocity of a wounded and cornered animal.

 _'Moka would tell this low level monster to know his place.'_

Tsukune can't help but feel his heart hurt at the thought of the vampire princess. Letting out a sigh he brings his right leg back a bit and swing it forward, emulating Moka's favourite move.

A roundhouse kick to the face sends the last lizard man crashing to the floor. He stays still.

"Don't look down on humans." Tsukune fixes his tie up as he looks around to see if any monster still poses a threat. The biggest movement he sees is a twitch of the finger. He should probably end their lives just so they won't prey on any more innocent victims.

But, Tsukune really doesn't want to become a murderer. Letting out a sigh, the salary man turns around, ready to put this chapter of his life behind him.

"Wait!" The woman suddenly reaches out and grabs Tsukune's wrist. "You aren't leaving after that!"

"Let me guess. You are actually their leader. This is some trap to capture chivalrous schmuck like me as food?" Tsukune looks the woman up and down. She doesn't look like a fighter but look can be deceiving for monsters. During the fight she does look composed after all. "So what monster are you? A lamia? Or a medusa?"

The woman suddenly lets out a giggle. Her voice is like the choir of hundred bells in a gentle summer breeze. "You don't recognize me?"

Tsukune cocks his head and gives the woman a blank look. "No... Should I?"

The woman's purple eyes stare into Tsukune's chocolate ones. She gives the salary man vampire a pout as her hands goes up her waist. As if suddenly recognize something she hit her own forehead with her palm. "Oh, right! I'm still wearing my glasses."

The woman takes off her granny lens. Without it she looks to be her early, rather than mid to late twenties. "There! Do you recognize me now?"

The woman winks at Tsukune while reaches one arm behind her back. She brings her hair back to the front and does a cutting gesture with her hand. "I used to have short hair too."

Tsukune's eyes suddenly goes wide. "You are... Yukari, right!?"

"Got it on the first try, you are good... For a dummy!" She, Yukari Sendou, lets out a very happy laugh.


	3. 02: The University Witch

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Digimon 02

Author's note: Once again, I want to thank AM-Krillin for his ideas during our chat. The idea of 'what if Tsukune takes too long to choice and the girls picked someone else' is suggested by him which I think is an interesting take.

Reply to Baron O Beefdip: Thanks for your review. Wish you have an account here on FFN so I can send you a direct PM reply. I'll have a full reply at the end of this chapter. Regarding the pairing issue you raised though, I'm not sure FFN ate a review I never seen because Jason was saying he's surprised someone is doing a Tsukune/Yukari pairing rather than showing disapproval. He even said he's interested to see how this pairing goes.

I myself am not a shipper. I write weird ideas not that many people did. So I'm not officially endorsing Tsukune/Yukari while disapproving Tsukune/Moka (or any other).

* * *

Tsukune stares blank eyed at Yukari. The grow up, but still young Witch is making a phone call with someone. Yukari waves her free arm in an animated fashion. Her purple eyes darts from one unconscious monster to the next.

Yet for all her enthusiasm, Tsukune can't hear what she's saying. Not because she puts some kind of magical ward on herself. Tsukune is simply too lost in his own thoughts.

All those memories from long ago. The times he meets all the girls. The times they fight with other monsters in Yokai Academy. The times they face Fairy Tale together. The times they laugh together. The times they cry together...

Tsukune believes those are fading memories that'll disappear one day. He's wrong.

Seeing Yukari ten years later makes all those memories as clear as yesterday. The salary man vampire wants to know what happened to all his friends. Including Moka.

Although on the other hands, he probably doesn't want to know. He has been avoiding them for ten years. There's a good chance they hate him now.

"Right, that takes care of it! Lucky Kei's close. She'll throw them in jail." Yukari closes her phone with a clap. She kicks a pebble towards the biggest lizard men. "We'll be free to go once she gets our statement."

Tsukune just stare at her with a blank face. Unable to find anything to say.

"Oh don't stare at me like that you spoony boy. You are embarrassing me." Yukari covers her face with her arm, before poking her tongue out towards Tsukune. "Not!"

"I don't know what to say. It's been ten years and... you changed. Like, a lot." Tsukune looks away from the young witch. He scratches his head. The salary man vampire tries to connect this young woman with the image of the childish Witch of their group.

"Oh, right. You are worried I'm some imposter. Like a doppelganger right?" Yukari's eyes suddenly start to shine in a rather sinister way. She launches herself straight towards Tsukune. The salary man vampire falls down the dirty ground with a loud thud. "There! You convinced?"

"You got heavier. You can't tackle me to the ground ten years ago." Tsukune blinks his eyes before blurting out the first thing on his mind. He gets a light slap on the face for the comment.

"You dummy! What kind of guy goes around telling ladies they are heavy!"

"Since when were you a lady?" Tsukune can't help but smile. His index finger touches Yukari's nose. Thinking back to all the perverted things the young witch used to do. They certainly aren't lady like.

Yukari glares into Tsukune's eyes while having a pout on her face. Before she can make a rebuke, a light cough takes both of their attention toward the alleyway.

A policewoman in her mid twenties steps out of the shadow. She has short black hair and a pair of very scary looking eyes. "Are you ready to give your statement Yukari. Should I also take you in for sexual harassment together with these no good lots?"

"Humph! You are no fun at all Kei." The witch crawls up from Tsukune's body despite her indignant mumble. She runs her hands over her cloth to dust away the dirt. "Let's get it over with."

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 2: The University Witch**

"I'll make sure those four won't hurt anyone for a good decade." Kei throws the last cuffed gangster into the back of her patrol car. She looks back at both Yukari and Tsukune. The salary man vampire can't help but feel like the police woman sets her sight on himself for a bit longer.

He gives another glimpse to the four gangsters in the patrol car. All of them are still out cold but back to their human form. The police woman injects something into the four monsters in the back alley. They turn back to their human shape afterwards.

Some kind of special serum to capture monsters in human society?

Tsukune wonders if this woman is also a monster, or some kind of special human task force to deal with them.

The police woman gets into the driver seat of her patrol car. She pauses for a moment before she starts the engine. "Go home Yukari. You keep asking for trouble wandering Tokyo late."

"Well, EXCUSE ME for trying to have fun, you sourpuss." Yukari blows her tongue towards the serious police woman. She suddenly wraps her arm around Tsukune's shoulder. "All good things happen to people who have FUN! I found this dummy again, didn't I?"

The police woman with scary eyes glares at Yukari for a few seconds. Suddenly the corner of her mouth curves up like a crescent. The smile doesn't seem to go with her face. Especially her scary looking eyes. "You did. Don't let the idiot go this time."

With this last comment she fires up her patrol car and drives away.

"Is it a good idea to leave four lizard men gangster to one police officer?" Tsukune turns his head from the disappearing patrol car to Yukari.

"I'm not worried. Kei's been doing this longer than us. Didn't end well with us, but we were special." Yukari gives Tsukune a wink. She then puts her granny glasses back on her face.

"Wait, we fought with her before?" Tsukune's eyes widen as he throws his arm up in surprise.

"Well duh. She trashed our first newspaper stand. Figured you are bad with faces with how dumb you are." Yukari shrugs her shoulders at Tsukune's exaggerated response.

"She was that spider girl from Public Safety Committee?" Yukari rolls her eyes before giving him a nod. Tsukune stares at Yukari for a solid minute before he finally lets out a defeated sigh. "You changed a lot."

"Do you like it? Ruby said I look too much like Moka. I decide to go for glasses moe, so you won't mistaken me for Moka when we meet." Yukari asks with a smirk. She gives her glasses a few light taps with her finger.

"You look good with them." For a second Tsukune wants to tell Yukari she looks old with them. He settles with a smile and a compliment in the end.

"You are such a bad liar, you dummy. Those granny lens look terrible." Yukari reaches her arm behind her back. She pulls her old witch hat out like a magician and plops it on her head. "I wear them to look older. No respect from students who are as young as you, if I don't look the part."

It takes a few seconds before Yukari's line reaches Tsukune's brain. "You are an university professor?"

"Tokyo University, faculty of science, physics professor." Yukari pulls her card out of her pocket. She gives the card to Tsukune with another wink. "Won't do if them call me 'Big Hat Yukari'."

At first Tsukune can't help but worry. Remembering all Yukari's antics back in Yokai Academy gives him the imagine of a lewd profession taking advantage of her students.

The salary man vampire gives the witch a closer look. Right now she's looking at the crowd bustling around. There is something in her purple eyes that's hard for Tsukune to describe. Is it serenity, or nostalgia?

"You changed a lot." Tsukune lets out a deep breath he doesn't realize he's holding. He's about to turn and leave but Yukari jumps right in front of him.

"And, you are dumb, and a broken record!" Yukari lets out a happy laughter as she takes Tsukune's hand into her own. She drags the salary man vampire along the street. "But I'll take it as a compliment. Let's go celebrate our reunion. I'll buy you beer! I know a really good Oden cart. My treat!"

"Shouldn't it be the guy who buys drink for the girl?" Tsukune can't help but let out a chuckle at Yukari's enthusiasm. He should know she won't let him get off easily.

"Oh yeah? I'm an university professor. What about you?" Yukari turns around. She crosses her arms in front of her chest and looks Tsukune up and down.

"Salary man, remember?" Tsukune points his thumb toward the back alley.

"That's settled. I buy you beer." Yukari winks Tsukune before taking his hand and start running down the street again. "Buy me beer next time, if you feel less like a guy.

"Oh, my dignity. She's gone." Tsukune can't help but puts his arm in front of his forehead. His voice a fake exasperation. Yukari giggles at his reaction. It slowly escalate till she's laughing so hard all the other pedestrians turn their head and look at her.

Tsukune can't help but feel... happy. Perhaps Yukari's enthusiasm is contagious. He can't help but show a genuine smile on his face.

Yukari's long black hair flutters in the cool evening breeze, among the full spectrum of Tokyo's bright neon lights. The not so young Witch looks positively radiant.

Like Moka was when they first met.

* * *

"Oh, little Yukari. You look happy today." The owner of the Oden carts is in his late fifties or even sixties. His eyes squints so hard they literally look like two thin lines under his thick eye brows. The portly old man has a perpetual smile on his face. Tsukune like to think Buddha probably look like this.

"Hiya, Old Man." Yukari takes off her big hat while Tsukune sits himself in front of the cart. She puts it behind her back where the hat disappears again like a magic trick. The Witch runs behind the cart and gives the owner an embrace. "Don't call me little. I'm over twenty, and I teach in Tokyo University."

"You'll always be little to me." Old man runs his hand through Yukari's hair with a hearty chuckle. Like a grandfather spoiling his granddaughter. "Who's this nice young man? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah. He's my high school sweetheart." Yukari sits down right besides Tsukune. The Witch takes Tsukune's hand with a sly grin on her face.

 **"WHAT!?"** The old man's body face seems to change right in front of Tsukune's eyes.

His face turns completely red. His brown eyes fully open up with fire like rage. His mouth also opens with gritted teeth. It's like the Buddha has transformed into a demon right in front of Tsukune.

Or would that be a Myoo?

The old man leans over his cart. He grabs Tsukune by his collar and pulls him over the cart. He stares the salary man vampire down with the full intention to kill, or hurts him very badly. Tsukune has never been so scared for his own life.

Not when Saizo threatens to flat him. Not when Kuyo is about to burn him to a crisp. Not even when facing the giant monster Alucard.

Goes to show you should never look down on humans.

 **"You dare to play the heart of an innocent 11 years old girl. And then you throw her away?"** Tsukune can feel the cart owner practically spitting on his face. The old man pulls back his left arm, ready for a punch. **"Like she meant NOTHING!?"**

"Take it easy old man. I was only kidding." Yukari suddenly throws herself over the cart. She holds old man's arm with an apologetic look. "Tsukune was my friend from high school, but he's not my sweetheart."

"What? I thought this bastard seduced you and four other girls." The old man looks at Yukari in confusion. He turns towards the poor salary man vampire and stares right into his soul once again. **"And then ran away!"**

"Put him down, old man. Now!" Yukari puts on a serious face as she stares at the cart owner. The old man look at her in uncertainty for a few seconds. He ends up complying.

"Thank you." Yukari gives old man a grateful smile and nod. She sits back down to her own seat. "We all admire him because he's just a really nice guy. He puts his life on the line for us more than once. How can we not fall for someone like that? Even if he's a total dummy... can we have some beer?"

"Of course." The old man's face return to the Buddha like visage. He gives Tsukune and Yukari a can of beer each. "This one's on the house kid, for almost scaring the crap out of you. Just don't make little Yukari cry again."

Tsukune can't help but think there is an "Or else" the old man isn't saying out loud.

"Haha... let's have a toast Tsukune. For our reunion!" Yukari laughs happily as she rises her beer. Tsukune wordlessly rises a toast together with her. She puts her beer can down in front of her. The Witch picks up a chopstick and starts to spin it in her right hand.

Tsukune notices something different in Yukari's eyes. He can't quite put his finger on what it looks like. It looks like nostalgia, or is it melancholy?

Either way, It doesn't go with Yukari Sendou's face. That perverted child prodigy who is always laughing. Joking she'll be together with Tsukune and Moka forever.

"I have no rights to complain. I was just a burden to everyone back then."

"Have you seen that kid in the group old man? You know, the one who think she's the smartest. Keep looking down on others. Turns out she was the dumbest kid. Others tolerate her because they knew she's too young to understand anything. I was like that, back in high school."

"It's not your fault Yukari. You WERE young. We are allowed to be stupid when we are young." Old man runs his hand over Yukari's hair once again.

Yukari takes her granny glasses off her face. The Witch closes her eyes while she cleans her glasses up with a hankie. She mumbles something about stupid lens glare hurting her eyes.

"Right! No crying about it! Today's a happy reunion! Toasty~!" Yukari lets out another exaggerated laugh as she raises her beer towards heaven. She turns to Tsukune again with a big grin. "Do you want to know what happened to the gang, Tsukune? Well, do you? Do you?"

"You are going to show me anyway." Tsukune lets out a soft sigh. The salary man vampire holds his face with his left arm and smiles at Yukari's antics. He can't help but feel a bit energized by the eager Witch.

"You asked the right girl! I been keeping in touch with everyone after graduation!" The Witch takes out her smart phone and start to shuffle through her apps. "See! I got the wedding picture of Kurumu!"

 _'So Kurumu is married.'_

Tsukune thinks back to the blue haired succubus. The one who likes to show off her perfect figure by tackle him with her chest. The one who keeps on saying he is her 'destined one'.

 _'It's foolish to think she will wait for me isn't it? I did break up with her before me and Moka...'_

Tsukune looks at the picture in Yukari's phone. Kurumu is wearing a beautiful looking western gown. The pure, snow like white is a good contrast to her blue hair. She's giving the groom: a blonde man in a black suit an embrace while nibbling his ear. A sly looking wink on her face. The beautiful succubus and handsome man look they are made for one another.

Much better than Kurumu and Tsukune Aono.

"Her mother took her to France after she graduated. I always thought Kurumu will end up with the son of a politician, or a business tycoon. But I guess she likes them romantic. That's Takeru, a writer." Yukari giggles as she looks at the picture once again.

"Hey, wasn't that the guy who wrote a bunch of children's book. Kids going into some computer world?" Tsukune looks at the picture more closely before asking.

"Yeah, also '50 shades of blue' and 'Interview with a succubus'. He has a very wide range apparently." Yukari laughs like a little imp before shuffling through her photos again. "There! Found a picture of Mizore and her husband, Daisuke!"

 _'So Mizore is also married.'_

Tsukune thinks back to the snow maiden who used to always look at him from his back. The one who is too shy to show her full feeling. The one who always hide behind a bush or a bookcase. Only jump out to defend him when he's in danger.

 _'She deserves someone who'll only look at her.'_

The salary man vampire look down to Yukari's phone again. In the photo he sees a man with dark pointy sea urchin like hair. He wears an Ainu head band on his forehead. The man is holding his fingers in a peace sign. He wraps his right arm around Mizore's shoulder and presses the snow maiden close to his chest. With a triumphant grin on his face, the Ainu man looks like he's announcing to the world Mizore Shirayuki is his girl.

As for Mizore herself, she's looking like she always does. Trying to avoid any attention given to her. The snow maiden isn't even looking at the camera. Only a small smile indicates she's truly happy with this man.

"That's Daisuke. A mountain boy living close to snow maidens. He proposed to Mizore after she went home. She said yes." Yukari looks at Tsukune with a grin that rivals Daisuke in the photo. "Just like Mizore to marry an idiot. I heard he's working in their Hotel. Their ramen chef."

"As long as she's happy." Tsukune lets out another breath he doesn't realize he's holding.

"Oh, and Ruby is the new headmaster of Yokai Academy." Yukari holds her phone to Tsukune again. In the picture an older looking Ruby stands before Yokai Academy. She wears a set of grey suits, instead of her old cloth. The witch look presentable and confident as she's about to give her speech.

"Always knew she had it. Who's this?" Tsukune asks Yukari as he takes a drink of his beer.

"Oh this? That's Gin." Yukari takes her phone back. The current photo on screen shows a man wearing a chef's hat and a white apron. He's holding a sleeping baby while a woman clings to his arm. "He married a girl from some bakery. He's learning to be a baker apparently..."

 _'WHAT!?'_

* * *

"That never happened before." Tsukune scratches his head while looking extremely sheepish. Besides him, the young Witch is wiping her dirty cloth with a bundle of napkins. All the pedestrian give them weird look as Yukari's suit and blouse look drenched.

Yukari rolls her eyes towards the salary man vampire. "Which part you spoony boy? Five seconds of blowing beer to my face? Or thirteen minutes of loud coughing?"

"...Both?" Tsukune coughs again as he tries to find a hole in the ground to slip into. He's unsuccessful. "Listen, I'm really sorry Yukari. You took me for beer and I end up blowing them all over you."

The glares at Tsukune for a few more seconds. Her mouth slowly turns upwards. The young Witch finally burst out laughing at Tsukune's embarrassment. She gets close to the salary man vampire and whispers into his ear. "Tell you a secret. You can always blow beer on me. That's what Gin would say; mark your woman right?"

"He's a terrible influence!" Tsukune jumps up and down while Yukari laughs at him. He lets out a defeated sigh before taking off his cheap business suit. The salary man vampire puts the suit right over Yukari's shoulders.

"Oh, I don't know. he turned family man after meeting his wife. Doesn't even show up in class reunion anymore the lucky bastard." Yukari holds Tsukune's suit closer over her shoulder. The young witch sighs with content. "You know, giving your cloth to another is seen as giving your soul to them in old days."

"Wha, what are you talking about." Tsukune can't help but feel his face heat up. He furiously waves his arm around before noticing Yukari smirking like a fox. "You just love to embarrass me don't you."

"What give me away? You dummy."

"I'll take you home. Least I can do after such a terrible night." Yukari looks away from Tsukune while clinging to his arm.

The young Witch seems to be mumbling something under her breath before finally lets out a sigh. "I'd like that, you spoony boy."

They walks in silence as Yukari rests her head on Tsukune's shoulder. As they reaches the foot of Yukari's apartment she finally tilts her head to look at Tsukune. "Tsukune, the gang's planning a reunion. You'll come this time. Right?"

The salary man vampire's first instinct is to decline. Looking at those pictures it is obvious everyone has moved on with their lives. To meet again after he's been pretending Yokai Academy never existed for ten years...

It will be awkward, to put things lightly.

Tsukune looks at Yukari's afterglow like purple eyes. He finds himself unable to decline the Witch's request. "What time? I'm busy this Saturday."

"Oh perfect! Our reunion is on Sunday. Give me your address. I'll have Ruby send you a school bus." Yukari's solemn looking face lights up into a smile once again.

"Wait, we are meeting in Yokai Academy?"

"Well, duh! Ruby's too busy to meet us all in human world. Her being headmaster and all. You really are stupid!" Yukari rolls her eyes once again as she puts her hands on her waist.

"Isn't that a bit dangerou? For Kurumu and Mizore's husbands I mean. They are all going right?" Tsukune raises one of his eyebrow at the young Witch.

"Oh, no worries. Yokai Academy changed a lot after Ruby became their new headmaster. You'll like it."

"I believe you." Tsukune smiles at the witch before giving her a nod. "I'll see you again on Sunday."

 _'There goes my whole weekend. But it's the least I can do for her.'_

Yukari turns around to enter her apartment lobby. Before she opens the door she turns around and look at Tsukune again. She shivers and then freezes up. Almost like she's surprised to see Tsukune just stand there looking at her instead of turning away. "Tsukune... don't run away this time. Please?"

"I won't."

* * *

Reply to Baron O Beefdip's review:

Tsukune is not a full time mascot. He works full time as an office worker and part time mascot together with Akagi during expo or when they shoot promotion in house. That's something from Dai Guard anime (Akagi without Tsukune of course) so I didn't think too much on his cheap business suit being too formal.

As for dialogue, I admit I'm very bad at them in action scenes. But I do want this story to have a certain campiness to it so I personally don't think it's that bad.

I think your suggestion is really good, but there's a small problem: It doesn't fit how I want to portray Tsukune. My idea of Tsukune in this story is a total dweeb acting out what he think is badass. Kind of like Gohan going Saiyanman in Buu Saga of Dragon Ball Z. Originally I planned to just have Tsukune doing Moka's roundhouse kick trade mark to finish all the lizard men gangster to homage the cannon manga. Then I realize 'wait a minute, this doesn't look like Tsukune. This looks like a male silver Moka.'

So I changed his fighting style more like something Jackie Chan would do in his Hollywood movies. A lots of slapstick fighting.

Hope that answers your questions.


	4. 03: Happy Days

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Digimon 02

 **Author's note:** I can't believe I'm already over 15 follow and almost reached 15 favorite when this story barely begin. I know this is a pretty small number compare to some of the big cats on this site but this is a first for me. Thank you so much for all of your support!

 **To ArgusRho:** I send you a pm, but since you didn't reply I assume you don't read PMs. Who is 'Ria'? It confuses the hell out of me when reading 'Careful What You Wish For'. Is this another name for Akuha/Aqua? Akuha will make appearance much later in the story.

 **To Baron O Beefdip:** Again, full reply at the end. I'm surprised you never got direct contact from author since you give pretty insightful review. ; )

* * *

Tsukune looks down towards the west end of the street. He's currently wearing a T-Shirt that writes 'I ❤ Dog' and a pair of baggy pants.

It feels liberating to throw on some casual cloth after dressing professional for his office job.

Right now he's on his way to his parent's house. The salary man vampire is glad he's only there to provide emotional support, instead of meeting the family of his sweetheart.

The pressure of all those high born vampires cast on him feels real even after ten years.

"Yo, bro! We are here~!" Tsukune's face towards Kyoko.

His cousin is wearing a white one piece dress with a straw hat on her head. Besides his energetic cousin walks a young man about Tsukune's age.

He has short, well groomed hair. A pair of silver framed glasses over his brown eyes. The man is wearing a full set of grey business suit while holding an umbrella over Kyoko's head.

Kyoko begins to run fast towards Tsukune. She charges into her cousin's chest and gives Tsukune a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Nice to see you again Kyoko." Tsukune smiles as he runs his hand over Kyoko's hair. He looks toward the man who is closing the umbrella. "Don't make Yoichi jealous."

"It's always nice to see Kyoko having such a good relationship with her family." Yoichi gives Tsukune a friendly smile and holds out his hand. "Thank you very much for coming to support Kyoko and I. Sorry to be a bother."

"It's no bother. I want to be here." Tsukune shakes Yoichi's hand. He turns towards Kyoko with a knowing smile on his face. "Aren't you too old to play lover's umbrella with Yoichi?"

"We aren't 'playing' lover's umbrella. Yoichi and I ARE lovers." Kyoko pouts her face before poking her tongue out towards Tsukune. "You are just jealous of me, stupid brother!"

Tsukune and Yoichi shares a good hearted smile. The salary man vampire puts his hand on Yoichi's shoulder and give it a good shake. "Good luck, but you don't need it. My parents will like you. Although I have to warn you. They can be a bit... unorthodox."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Yoichi gives Tsukune a respective bow. "I'll keep that in mind."

Tsukune walks pass the couple and stops in front of the door. He takes a deep breath before pushing the door bell. The door opens, revealing his parents. This time without broom or golf club in their hands. Kasumi Aono looks surprised at her son for a second. She gives her son a warm embrace. "Tsukune! We didn't know you are also coming back home!"

"Big day for Kyoko. I won't miss it for the world." Tsukune smiles back towards Kyoko and her lover. "Let's not block the door, mom."

"Yes, of course. We want to make our guest feel comfortable." Kasumi smiles as she retreats to the living room of Aono residence with her husband. Yoichi holds the door and gesture Kyoko to go in first. She takes in stride while holding her heads up.

Once they are in the living room, the bespectacled young man pulls a chair out for Kyoko as she sits done in the dinner table.

"It's an honor to meet both of you, mister and missus Aono." Yoichi gives a deep bow towards Tsukune's parents as he stands besides Kyoko.

"Oh, such a polite young man. Go on, make yourself comfortable and sit down. I'll get you something to drink. Do you want tea, coffee or juice?" Kasumi waves her hand in front of her face before going through the cupboard for some paper cup.

"No, I couldn't possibly impose..."

"Water's fine for this guy. He can be such a health freak. I'll have some apple juice for myself." Kyoko winks at Yoichi as she extend out her arms.

"Professional habits die hard I guess." Yoichi gives Kyoko a knowing smile.

"Ah, yes. Kyoko told us you are a doctor." Tsukune's father smiles at Yoichi. "Kyoko said you two first met back in university...?"

"Yes. I was working towards becoming a doctor, and Kyoko wants to go into criminology. We end up in the same psychology class together. Although we didn't start our relationship till last year, when Kyoko brought a sick kid to the hospital I was working in." Yoichi apologizes with another full bow. "Sorry I have not informed you my relationship with your niece, Mr. and Mrs. Aono. However, I will swear on my family's name: my intension with Kyoko is every bit as honorable as when you two first met."

"Did you hear that, dear!?" Tsukune's father suddenly jumps out of his chair and cries towards Kasumi.

"Oh, yes I heard it, dear." The two of them suddenly run towards each other and embraces. Mr. Aono picks Mrs. Aono up and spins her around for three circles. "That means we are going to become grandparents soon~!"

 _'No they didn't. Did father just admit his intention with mother was to get her knocked up!? How can they act so...'_

Tsukune can't help but slap his own forehead with his palm. He knows his parents can be spontaneously impulsive. They prove themselves by throw him into Yokai Academy without knowing anything about it.

But this? This truly takes the cake of dumb thing you can say as parents. What if they scares Yoichi away acting like couple of kids?

The salary man vampire looks at the bespectacled man. The poor man looks completely flabbergasted. Kyoko suddenly pinches Yoichi's hand with an impish wink. "See? What did big brother told you. Mom and dad love you."

"You are right Kyoko." The bespectacled young man smiles. He takes Kyoko's hand into his own and gives her a firm shake. Tsukune can't help but let out a breath of relief.

That's one less thing to worry about in his life.

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 3: Happy days**

Tsukune lets out a soft sigh as the school bus appears in his vision. He is wearing a button up shirt with green square and a pair of old jeans. The salary man vampire doesn't think it's necessary to dress up for this 'high school reunion'.

The bus pulls up to the side walk. Its door opens up to reveal not the man in shadow Tsukune is familiar with. A extremely tall woman in the same uniform is sitting right on the driver's seat. "Hurry up square, I don't have all day."

Isn't this a good mood to start the reunion he doesn't ask for...

"Sorry for the hold up." Tsukune gives a nod to the driver as he gets on the bus.

Just as he passes the female driver he hears a repeated 'Po' sound coming from her. The salary man vampire twisting his body towards the front of the bus and take another good look. He sees the female driver with a sinister smile on her face.

 _'They have an urban legend driving the school bus now!?'_

Tsukune decides to stuff all his worry into the back of his mind. Today, an urban legend who goes around making children disappear is the last of his worry.

The first thing he notices is Kurumu. The quirky succubus of their group is attention seeking like always. Although this time she certainly doesn't gain it by tackle Tsukune with her chest. The teal blue haired beauty is sitting on the front part of the bus with her husband.

Being a monster of love, Kurumu Kurono is never ugly to begin with. But to compare the adult Kurumu with her teenage self from ten years ago is like comparing a butterfly to caterpillar.

Her short hair now freely flows down her shoulders like a blue water fall. Her figure, used to be a bit on the chubby side back in high school. Now the perfect sculpture to draw out the deepest desire of any normal man. Especially with the black dress she is currently wearing that adds an extra layer of allurance and mystery. And her face is brimming with confidence which makes her already beautiful feature looks even more graceful.

The succubus and her part French, part Japanese husband seem to be happily sucking each other's faces off.

The blonde author breaks their kiss to catch his breath. "Everyone's looking at us, Kurumu."

"Good, let them see how happily married we are." The succubus spares a quick glimpse towards Tsukune with the corner of her eyes. She immediately turns back to her husband. The succubus proceed to smother Takeru with a barrage of kisses.

 _'It's nice to see Kurumu is happy with someone.'_

The salary man vampire wordlessly walks pass the succubus. The girl with teal blue hair, who no longer shower him with her affection.

Tsukune looks pass Yukari who is furiously waving her arm.

He focuses his gaze on the back of the bus. Mizore sits in the back corner.

The snow maiden stares outside the window. Unaffected by anything inside the school bus. Her hair binds in a traditional Japanese style with a snow flake shaped pin. A white kimono compliment her snow like skin and serene posture. Her unfocused eyes and emotionless face gives her the impression of a fairy from some fantasy land. Someone who will disappear if you blink your eyes.

A hand appears on her slender shoulder. The thick arm wraps around her and holds her close to its master. The Ainu man from the picture, Mizore's husband Daisuke glares dagger at Tsukune. "Eyes off someone else's wife, buddy."

 _'So that's Mizore's husband. At least he cares about her.'_

"Sorry to offend... Ack!" Tsukune falls into one of the chair as Yukari tugs him down by his wrist. He looks at the young Witch. The salary man vampire sees her pouting her face like an enraged Jigglypuff once again. "What?"

"Why did you stare at Mizore like you haven't had sex for ten years? How dare you ignore ME!"

Tsukune wisely decide not to inform Yukari how right she is. "I'm sorry? I just haven't seen everyone in so long."

"You are forgiven." Yukari closes her eyes with a smug looking smile on her face. She slaps her palm on Tsukune's shoulder for a dozen times.

"It's so nice to finally get everyone back together again! Well, Gin still doesn't want to come. Says their bakery is having a Sunday Promotion, so he's too busy with his waifu... good riddance! That lazy pervert wolf doesn't count! We'll have fun without him!"

Tsukune briefly considers asking Yukari which bizarro world she wakes up from this morning. The heavy air in the cramped school bus makes he feel 'have fun' is the last thing in everyone else's agenda.

"Still eager to please that spoiled child." Kurumu lets out a snort as she tears herself from her husband for a moment. The succubus gives Tsukune another taunting sideway glance. "Why don't you get yourself a real MAN instead? Then again, you were always a brat yourself."

 _'So she is still angry I chooses Moka over her. I totally deserve it.'_

Yukari suddenly pulls Tsukune's head into her chest. Before the salary man vampire has a chance to sink into self-loathing induced depression. "In that case this spoony boy is just the one for me. I'm forever ELEVEN myself, unlike you, old hag!"

The succubus and the Witch locks their gazes together. After ten years, sparks start to fly between those two friends. Although for a very different reason.

"So... Mr. Takaishi right?" Tsukune gives Takeru a courteous nod while Yukari and Kurumu have their staring contest.

"Please, call me Takeru. All my friends do." Takeru looks back and smiles at Tsukune. The salary man vampire has to admit this famous author look even more charming in real person. Together with Kurumu they look like a prince and a princess who walk out of some fantasy story book.

That, or a prince and the demoness who charms him into a forced marriage.

"Do you mind if I call you Tsukune instead of Mr. Aono? I understand you and Kurumu used to be good friends back in high school. Any friend of Kurumu is a friend of mine."

"Humph... he's no longer my friend!" Kurumu looks away from Yukari. She rolls her eyes toward Takeru while giving him an unhappy pout. Tsukune manages to catch a glimpse of the Kurumu he knows in that instant. The succubus crosses her arms in front of her chest while mumbles something under her breath. Takeru gives her a shoulder massage while he smiles at Tsukune in apology.

"Not at all, since you are a world famous author and I'm just a nobody salary man." Tsukune laughs while putting on his best fake happy face. "My cousin Kyoko introduced me to your books. I think they are very fun, and imaginative."

"Famous, infamous, or an utter embarrassment to humanity. Depends on who you ask. And which book you read." Takeru smiles sheepishly as he scratches his head. He gives the succubus a loving smile. "I wrote some stories for Kurumu alone. But she ends up sending them to my publishers by mistake."

"I didn't make a mistake. Those stories are good! I think you should get them published and get credit for your trouble." Kurumu plants a kiss on Takeru's cheek.

"Honey... I write children's book. Going from them to trashy adult romance is a huge leap in logic."

"So what? I'm a succubus. Logic and reputation are over-rated." Kurumu shrugs her shoulder in nonchalance. The author smiles at her in utter defeat.

The succubus runs her slender fingers along Takeru's face. "Be more confident. I think you are the best no matter what you write. Isn't that enough?"

"You are right. That's enough for me." Takeru smiles as he shares a quick kiss with Kurumu.

"Yes, by all means do excuse us water vapors in the back." A loud cough and sarcastic voice shakes the couple out of their own world. Tsukune looks back and sees the Ainu man with the biggest twisted brow ever. "So you are French, Blondie."

"Quarter French, from my mother's side." The author nods along. Looking confused at where this Ainu man is going with the conversation.

"Well, I know French too!" The ramen chef puff out his chest with a prideful grin on his face. He gets a slap on the head from Mizore.

"You do realize 'Le Fu' is not real French?" Mizore glares at her husband with half closed eyes. Her raising hand slowly freezes into a claw of ice.

"I'm not talking about that one!" Daisuke rubs the side of his head. He turns to look at the front again. "I'm saying: Omelette du fromage, Omelette du fromage, Omelette du fromage..."

The Ainu man keeps on going even when everyone, include the bus driver giving him an incredulous look.

He suddenly stops when a barrage of ice needles hits him on the side. The Ainu man slumps to the back seat as Mizore points her ice claw toward the bus driver. "Eyes on the road. Now."

"Hey, Mizore. Don't you mean..." Yukari kneels on her seat and pokes her head out of the back. She gives a mischievous wink to the snow maiden. "' **Ice** ' on the road?"

Once again, everyone's incredulous look focuses on one person within the bus.

"Alright, shutting up now..." The sunlight reflection from Mizore's claw glares right into Yukari's face. The Witch slowly ducks her head underneath the back of her seat. She places her head on Tsukune's shoulder while letting out a sigh. "Everyone's so serious those days."

Mizore pulls Daisuke's unconscious form close to her. Letting her husband's head rest on her laps. The snow maiden's ice claw dissolves into her human like hand again. With the faintest of a smile she places her hand on Daisuke's face. "We aren't teenagers anymore."

None of them say anything afterwards.

The green country side and blue sky flies pass their ride outside the window. The beautiful scenery can't shake away a feeling of heaviness for Tsukune. He can't help but feel very insignificant all of sudden.

Both Kurumu and Mizore are happy with their current lives now. As for him?

Ten years of running away and bury his head in the dirt.

Three years in a weather station on mount Fuji.

Five years working as a janitor.

And finally, two years a white collar office worker.

That's all Tsukune Aono has to show. Is he truly happy, or is he lying to himself with those insignificant achievement?

"That Porsche is following us." Bus driver's voice brings everyone back to reality. They look out the window. An expensive looking black Porsche on their tail. The school bus goes into the tunnel to Yokai Academy before anyone can get a good look at its passengers.

"Oh, I know who that is... Always the show off." Kurumu lets out a loud snort while grinding her teeth together.

Tsukune gives Yukari a puzzling look. The young witch returns his look by rolling her eyes. "Are you that dumb? Think, who are we missing."

"Ah, of course." Tsukune slams his right fist into his left palm. "Ruby is coming back to her school!"

Yukari gives Tsukune a blank look before she starts to bang her head into the window. "Is it too late to switch seat now? I'm afraid your stupidity is contagious."

Tsukune looks away from Yukari. He knows who the young Witch is referring to of course. He just doesn't want to admit it till the last second. Even after ten years, he's still not sure he's ready to face her again.

Despite the salary man vampire's wish, their bus quickly passes the tunnel. It reaches the scarecrow bus stop in minutes. "That's the stop, don't forget any of your luggage."

Mizore pulls the ice needles out of her husband's side. The six of them slowly gets out of the school bus. They look back and sees the black Porsche slowly stops itself about ten meters behind their ride.

A young Asian man with pointy black hair exit the driver's seat. He walks around the car and opens the door as a pair of slender legs step out.

She wears a set of grey designer suit. A pair of glasses hides her face. Her long, silky hair flutters in the wind as she slowly takes her glasses off.

Even after ten years, she still look the same as the night of their break up.

Moka Akashiya's stern gaze and Tsukune Aono's tired eyes meet together after ten years.

* * *

 **Full reply to Baron O Beefdip:** I'm glad you manages to enjoy my chapter after my explanation. I guess it's my fault since I give the impression I'm doing another 'Get What You Wanted' style story with my author note and style of the prologue.

But as I wrote in the note, I think of this more as a 're-imagine' of the idea instead of a full imitation. About the only thing I want to meaningfully inherit from the original is the story start out with Tsukune chose Moka over all other girls, but then they break up. Hope I don't spoil too much but for the tone of the story, I'd say 'Re-Take Evangelion' is a much bigger inspiration than 'Get What You Wanted' (Without the mature material of the original doujinshi of course).

I didn't use 'humor' tag because I don't see this story as a comedy or parody. This story has its share of silly and campy moment but they are there so the more serious moment won't get easily depreciate.

I don't know too much detail about what this 'Destined One' actually is, since from my memory the manga didn't elaborate too much. I might have simply missed it, since I figuratively throw Rosario + Vampire out of the window about half way through 'Season 2'. But here's my personal opinion on how 'Destined One' is sometimes used in fandom (the version you described).

I think it's a stupid plot mechanic for romance relationship. About one step above Jacob marking Bella's daughter as his mate from Twilight in term of stupidity.

Because yeah, that wolf marking thing is both stupid and uncomfortable but at least it somewhat aligns with the nature of wolf. A succubus (You know, the monster who goes around snu-snu men to death in their dreams if I remember it correctly) marking a male her only love for life? I see it both a convenient and contrived reason to write a female character who embodies female sexuality, but also root her to the main male character instead of a more natural writing through good character or story development.

I'm not going to go into full elaboration on why Kurumu chose another male as her husband in this story, so just make up your own theory about it. Either Tsukune isn't really Kurumu's Destined One like she thought, or the myth of Destined One itself is made up for some reason in their society.

So yeah, that's basically me pulling a Zack Snyder on cannon and just remake this story with my own head cannon. Apologies to anyone who think cannon should be unbreakable.


	5. 04: Things that we lost

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Digimon 02

 **Author's note:** First, thanks for everyone who leaves review or pm to inform me who Ria is. I have to say she's a really good character, but I have bad news for her fans: Ria won't appear in my story.

My story is balanced in a way, having Ria in here would make everything crumple like cardboard in the rain. But I do hope to bring more character development for the cannon cast, so I hope everyone can still find some enjoyment from my story.

* * *

[This is Yukari Sendou, from Yokai Academy. I'm not sure if you still remember me. We haven't talk with each other in almost ten years now. But this is really important.

I found Tsukune last night!

I'm trying to throw a gang reunion from the old days. Please, I beg you to come to Yokai Academy again this Sunday.

Best regard,

Yukari Sendou]

"Foolish Witch."

The monitor's glow gives the penthouse suite a cold color. The silver haired beauty turns its power off and walks toward the window. The proud high born vampire looks down from the skyscraper with her emotionless face. Ants like human walk all over the street.

At the young legal age of 28, Moka Akashiya is already the COO of world renowned energy corporation Fairy Tale. Very little things can bother her.

As for the where about of her bratty mate. That stupidly stubborn vampire who insists he is a human?

She never once loses sight of where he is in the past ten years. Does that idiot honestly think he can lose her by hiding in a weather station on Mount Fuji?

If that's the case, then it's like he said. He really doesn't know anything about Moka Akashiya.

She leaves the window and walks to her bed. Long finger presses a button on her phone. Kokoa's voice comes from her phone. "How may I serve, sister?"

"What's my schedule for Sunday, Kokoa?" Moka throws out the question as nonchalantly as she can. She opens her changing room. Trying to pick out which designer suit she'll wear for today.

"You have no business trips planned. Although you are scheduled to have a family lunch back in at home. Father is going to introduce the nephew of Count Maximoff to you..."

Moka's eyes squint close at that mention. "Call it off."

"E, excuse me?" Kokoa's voice trembles a beat.

"Last I check you still had ears. Plan a trip to Yokai Academy on Sunday for me." Moka finally sets her eyes on a set of jet black suit. She takes it out and puts it on her bed.

"Wha, what am I going to tell fa, father, and Count Maximoff?" Kokoa's voice sounds is shaking apart.

"High School reunion. If they have a problem we'll settle it the old fashioned way. In the arena." Moka puts a white and black stripped tie over her white blouse.

A confident smirk decorate Moka's face as she puts her suit on. That foolish Witch gives her a good opportunity. She can check if her mate has finally decided to grow up.

 **Light Pink Lovers**

 **Chapter 4: Things that we lost**

Tsukune feels like there are thousands of thoughts running over his head. Yet he can't even pick one thing to say. It's hard to know what he feels inside. Seeing that silver haired beauty again, after ten years.

Before he can open his mouth, Yukari runs giddily towards Moka. Moka's bloody red eyes break contact with his to look at Yukari. "Moka! It's so nice to see you again."

Despite her enthusiasm, Yukari does not tackle into Moka like she would have ten years ago. The Witch stays her feet before she reaches the vampire princess. Almost like something invisible stops her dead in her track. She waves her arm furiously despite her short distance from Moka.

Moka doesn't seem to acknowledges the Witch. Then again, she barely acknowledges anyone. The only thing she says is to her pretty boy driver: "Bring my luggage, after you park my car."

"Yes, master." The young Asian man nods as he gets into the Porsche again. The car follows the school bus and disappear from everyone's sight.

"Pfft, show off!" Kurumu lets out an annoyed hiss underneath her breath as Moka walks pass the group. She puffs out her chest and takes a step towards Moka. "Just so you know, I could have Takeru order a limo if I wanted to."

Moka ignores Kurumu's taunt. She walks right pass the succubus just like she dismisses Yukari's greeting.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! You... muff!" The mouth of the succubus freezes shut before she can blurt out some insult.

"Do you want another kick to the head? Be quiet, for your own good." Mizore follows Moka's example as she walks toward the campus together with her husband.

"MFFF! MFFG! MUUFFF~!" Kurumu claws her frozen lips with her nail. She stomps on the ground with her high heels and trips over. Takeru catches her from behind.

"Take it easy honey. I'm sure Mizore did it for your own good." The blonde author moves his lips close to Kurumu's ears. "Tell you what, I'll give you a back massage once we settle in. Okay?"

A red cloud appears on Kurumu's face. She looks away from her husband before giving him a nod.

Tsukune looks at all his former friends with a blank expression through all this.

They are always the dysfunctional group even back in high school: Kurumu is always competitive with both Moka and Mizore. Yukari also likes to stir up trouble when it's not with Moka or himself. So he really should expect some animosity between the girls in this reunion.

It still feels wrong.

"What are you thinking? You spoony boy." Yukari's voices shake Tsukune out of his stupor. He looks back and realizes Yukari bounces to his side. The Witch slides her arm inside of Tsukune's.

"Yukari, is it just me or something's wrong?"

"Haha, of course it's just you. Us girls always fight even back in high school, remember?" Yukari gives Tsukune a slap on the shoulder. "Everyone's gone already. Race you to the school gate! Last one there is a rotten egg~!"

Tsukune shakes his head in utter defeat. He jams his hands in his pockets as he slowly walks up the trail.

For a moment he almost feel a bit nostalgic. Remembering the first time he walks those road.

He looks back towards the dead forest. Almost expecting to see the compassionate girl with pink hair charging towards him on a bicycle again.

Only silence greets him of course.

The salary man vampire lets out a sigh as he turns around. He nearly jumps out of his skin. Yukari's face is right before him. "AH~!"

"It's not much a race if you don't compete, you dummy." Yukari giggles at Tsukune's exaggerated reaction. She grabs Tsukune by his wrist and drags him running. "Come on! We aren't going dead last!"

Yokai Academy still look fairly similar.

From the distance, Tsukune manages to see Ruby in front of a crowd of students. A dozen students standing in front wear an arm band with 'Public Safety Committee' written on it. They also carry weapon such as wooden swords, or security batons.

Tsukune start to form fists with his hands. Seeing PSC again makes him fearful for the safety of both Kurumu and Mizore's husband. If they realize those two are normal human surely those PSC will murder them. Like what Kuyo tries to do more than ten years ago...

A boy with orange hair waves his hand at his fellow students. With a series of 'hi ho', the students bring up two giant flag. One writes 'Welcome to Yokai Academy'. The other writes 'We Love Humans'.

Tsukune's jaw figuratively hits his feet. Yukari looks back and gives him a knowing wink. "What did I tell you? Yokai Academy changed."

"My name is Ruby Tojo, the current headmaster of this humble school." Unlike the picture Yukari shows Tsukune, Ruby's hair is cut short. She also no longer braid her hair into twin pony tails. It goes well with her suit and office lady look.

She gives everyone a respective half bow. "I wish you have a pleasant stay."

Ruby turns around to look at the orange haired student. With a single pony tail on the back of his head and a wooden sword the student look like an old time ronin. "Shippon. Make sure our guest are properly cared during their stay."

"Yes, Headmaster Tojo." The PSC member nods his head as he walks forward to the group. "Please follow me. I will show you to your lodging."

"You aren't going to accompany us, Ruby?" Tsukune takes a step towards Ruby. Shippon appears in front of him to block his path.

"Please do not bother Headmaster, Mr. Aono. She is very busy." Despite being polite, there's a certain air of command and authority to the teenager's voice. Tsukune takes another good look. He sees an emblem of the PSC leader on Shippon's cloth.

"It's okay Shippon. I'm not made of eggshell." Ruby turns around to face Tsukune once again. Tsukune realize her eyes is full of apathy just like Moka. "Mr. Aono. Please show some professionalism in front of my students. Refer to me as either Headmaster, or Miss Tojo."

Tsukune feels like he is strike by lightening. Ruby's voice is polite, but cold. The two of them stand close, where he can reach his arm out and grab Ruby's hand. But there's a feeling of distance between the Witch and himself. One he cannot across no matter how fast he runs.

"I'm sorry headmaster."

"You are forgiven, Mr. Aono." The Witch, no, the headmaster gives Tsukune a smile as she turns to walk towards the campus once again. "Please excuse me. Being a headmaster is busy work. More than staring at the pretty assistant all day long."

She disappear into the school building with the majority of PCS and student body volunteers. Only Shippon and the two flags remain with the small group of visitors.

Tsukune can't help but feel she's no longer the Ruby Tojo he knows. The Witch who first fights them tooth and nail to protect her coven, but later becomes their friend. The one who helps him transform from a human, to someone who can utilize his monster power.

The old Ruby is like a shattered glass window. And she looks entirely different, even if the original pieces still make the new image.

He turns his head, and sees Kurumu shooting him a rather condescending stare and a smirk. He shakes his head. The salary man vampire follows Shippon toward the dorm.

It takes him a few moment before he realized something. They aren't going toward the direction of the dorm. In fact, he realizes the forest on both side are no longer those dead trees but a forest of evergreen pine. "Where are we going?"

"The way to the guest lodging. Some student burned down a large part of the school a few years ago." For some reason, the head of PSC seems to look sheepish as he scratches his own nose.

"Headmaster Tojo decided to plant those pine trees, and build some place nice for guest as punishment for the students involved."

"Do you have a huge hot spring?" Kurumu's eyes glitter between the shadow of the pine trees.

"Of course." Shippon gives the succubus a nod with a smile on his face.

"This is unacceptable!" The small group suddenly start to hear a commotion around the corner. Shippon's eyes squints together and his brows tight into a knot. It looks like the head of PSC is swallowing something really foul tasting by force.

"Please wait here, and excuse me for a second." The orange haired boy breaks into a sprint as he round off the corner. The group look at each other trying to figure out what's going on. Moka keeps walking forward at the same steady pace despite Shippon's warning.

"The leader of PSC told us to wait here, Moka." Moka stands still for a second as she hears Tsukune's voice. She resumes her slow but confident walk right afterward.

"I fail to see how that's my problem."

"I'm not waiting if she's not." Kurumu pouts her face as she strides forward. Her husband gives everyone else a shrug before catching up to Kurumu.

"Like hell I'll wait! Let's go Mizore." Daisuke grits his teeth as he pulls his wife forward together.

Tsukune lets out a sigh. He decide to follow Shippon's warning. "I'm okay waiting here..."

Yukari has other idea on the other hand. She tugs the salary man vampire's wrist once again as she runs forward. Surpassing everyone and takes the lead. " Ah~! Slow down Yukari. What if there's some bad monsters trying to start up trouble?"

"And you'll let little old me get hurt?" Yukari regards Tsukune with her best puppy dog eyes. She also fakes a cutesy voice. "What kind of my knight in shining armor are you?"

"The really stupid kind. Who gets drag into your trouble." The salary man vampire resigns to the fact he is being used as the Witch's footstool once again.

Around the corner, two building sits on cliff. One is a three floors tall modern building. The other is a traditional Japanese style lodging surrounds by a beautiful Zen garden. Right in front of the buildings' gate a few girls holding megaphones are shouting and screaming behind a... newspaper stand?

"For too long, we monster kind lived under the oppression of humans. This school of monsters is one of the last few sanctuary for us but what do they do? Give us a human headmaster! And she forces us to submit to human's rule even more! We monsters will not be keep down! Viva la Revolution! Viva la Resistance~!"

The one in the lead seems to be a red haired and petit looking girl. She's wearing a black cape on top of her Yokai Academy uniform. The girls is currently standing on top of the newspaper stand. Shouting on top of her lung. Tsukune can see her fangs showing.

" Viva la Revolution! Viva la Resistance~!" Her cohorts shouts the same phrase together with the young girl.

"Ah. That's a new newspaper club. That brings back memories." Yukari cups her own cheeks with her hands. She turns to look at Tsukune with a smile. "Do you think they'll be our new family Tsukune?"

"Please tell me we are seeing the same thing..." Tsukune gives Yukari an incredulous look.

"They are even fighting with the Public Safety Committee, like we used to." Yukari points her finger at Shippon and a couple of other PSC officers. The head of PSC has gone from scratching his nose to rubbing his bridge with frustration.

"Look Maximoff, I'm not asking you to stop printing newspapers... even if they are human hating propaganda." Shippon whispers his frustration under his breath. "But would you please move your stand? We are having some alumni guests arriving today. Your club is being a bother."

"That's the perfect reason for us to set the stand here! We need to show those who graduated from Yokai Academy. How much their successors are suffering from the oppression of human!"

"Le Fu?" Tsukune looks back and realizes the rest of the group has arrived. Daisuke raises his eyebrow at the display. He goes down when an ice needle smashes into the side of his head.

"Mizore, that's not good for your husband." Tsukune looks back and forth from the unconscious Ainu man, to his snow maiden wife.

"Don't worry. I'm a certified acupuncture practiser. And he has very thick skull." The snow maiden says nonchalantly. Mizore picks up her husband with her ice claw. She holds the man close to her side.

"You are THE Moka Akashiya right?" Tsukune turns his head sideways. The red haired girls is holding a microphone in front of Moka. He can see admiration glistering in that girl's eyes. Tsukune places one of his palm on his forehead.

 _'Ah, man. It's like Kokoa all over again. They even have the same hair color.'_

"Can you please tell us: what do you think about this monster and human situation?"

Moka's red eyes look down at the girl's green. "I don't like humans. Destroy them, for all I care."

The girl stares down at Shippon triumphantly as Moka walks pass her. "See! Even our most famous alumni agrees with me!"

"Regardless you are a bother to the other guests. Please move your stand elsewhere. Or I will use force to move you." The head of PSC places one of his hand on his wooden sword's handle.

"Yeah! Don't our opinions matter!? Moka wasn't the only one back in the newspaper club you know." Kurumu waves her fist around at the young red head.

The petite Newspaper Club member gives Kurumu a side way glance. She waves her hand dismissively at the succubus. "Go back to the cave you crawled out of, you servants."

"Servant!? Why you little bat brat." Cross shaped veins start to pop all over Kurumu's face. She glares at the girl while grits her teeth. Blade sharp nails extending out of her hands. "Someone need to teach you some manners."

"Bring it on, milk drinker harlot." The red head girl shows her sharp fangs as she gives Kurumu a taunting smirk. They each takes a step before charging at each other fist and nails ready.

The vampire's fist punches into a spinning pointy hat, a wooden wand blocks Kurumu's nails.

"Witch!"

"Yukari!"

Both the vampire girl and Kurumu lets out an enraged hiss. Tsukune looks to his side before looking back. Sure enough, the young Witch is no longer standing beside him.

"No need to fight. We all come from Newspaper Club. We should be like families." Yukari puts the hats back on her head. She winks her eyes at both combatants.

"Oh, I am being like families with this twat." The corner of the succubus' mouth begins to shiver. "She needs a good spanking from aunty Kurumu."

"Go back to Hogwarts you filthy Witch. You aren't even a real monster." The vampire girl narrows her eyes as she glares at Yukari. "Yokai Academy belongs to us monsters. Not you humans!"

Yukari gives Kurumu a confident smile before turning towards the vampire. "Like it or not, I'm an alumni. And being Moka's biggest fan, I know she doesn't like commotions. Maybe you should move your stand somewhere else? Just so you don't upset Moka?"

The vampire glares dagger at the smiling Witch for a few moment more. The red head spits on the ground when she realizes she can't intimidate Yukari. "We are leaving! But we only do it for Moka, not any of you!"

And just as she says. This new Newspaper Club begins to gather their things. In a few moments they silently move out of everyone's way. Tsukune walks up to Yukari. He puts his hand on her shoulder. "That's pretty amazing. Talking them down like that."

"I'm an university professor remember? It's easy as herding cats once you know what make them tick. That girl didn't make it too hard for me." Yukari spins her wooden wand around her fingers. From her puffed out chest it's easy to see she's proud to receive Tsukune's compliment. She runs behind Tsukune's back and start pushing him forward. "Don't just stand here. Get settled in! I'm sure you have a lots of catching up to do with Moka!"

"Didn't you see her ignore me?" Tsukune sighs in resignation as he holds onto the building's door frame.

"Well duh. She's a lady. She has to play hard to get. You need to take initiate as a guy. Now squish~!" Yukari reels back to gather her strength.

With one final push Tsukune's hand comes off the door frame. His feet leaves the ground. The salary man vampire flies straight into the guest lodging's lobby area.

Tsukune first notices the well polished wooden floor after his heads stops spinning. The second thing is a pair of black colored high heels. He looks up and sees Moka looking down at him just like ten years ago.

"Get up. This is the form of a dirty mongrel."

"Ah, man."

Tsukune's face hit the floor.

So much for his dignity.


	6. 05: Ain't that a kick in the head

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Digimon 02

 **Author's note:** Something I notice when reading other RV stories is: a lots of writers like to turn Tsukune more or less into Batman. Of the psycho thug variety popularized by Frank 'I shit on everything I used to love' Miller. Not trying to knock on those authors of course (other than Frank Miller anyways XD), since a lots of them are much better at writing than I am... but Tsukune just doesn't come off as Psycho Thug Batman type of person.

Personally I like the idea of trying to build on top of cannon. What little there is anyways since RV cast from cannon are mainly stereotypes. I think he's more Tobey Maguire's version of Spider-Man. That is one reason why I don't want to make him too dignified.

* * *

 _'This is not so bad...'_

 _Tsukune sighs with content. He puts his arms behind his head._

 _A big blossoming cherry tree behind his back. Beautiful pink petals dance in the breeze. They surround both Tsukune, and the girl lying on his stomach._

 _"I wish I can stay with you like this." Moka also lets out a sigh. She rolls her head to face Tsukune with a smile. "Forever."_

 _"We have a long time. Vampires practically live forever, don't we?" Tsukune holds his lover close to his chest. He can feel his shirt getting wet. He wraps his hands around Moka's shoulder, trying to comfort his mate. "What's wrong Moka? We beat Fairy Tale. We can have our happy ending now."_

 _"We are almost immortal, but we aren't indestructible." Moka pushes her head away from Tsukune's chest. He can see tears in her green eyes. "I'm sorry I had to go, Tsukune."_

 _She stands up from the grass field and start to walk away from Tsukune._

 _"What are you talking about? Where are you going, Moka!?" Tsukune quickly gets up. He runs after Moka, chasing after her cherry petal like hair. Moka only seems to be going at a leisure stride. But Tsukune only lags further and further away from her. Even when he's breaking into full sprint._

 _"Why are you leaving me behind!? Moka! Wait!" Tsukune leaps forward in a desperate effort. Just as he's draws close to Moka, her light pink hair seems to lose its color and becomes silver._

 _"Know your place, human." Moka turns around. Blood red eyes full of apathy. She brings her leg back and then swing it forward, kicking Tsukune away as everything fade to darkness._

"MOKA~!" Tsukune reaches his hands skyward. His breath rapid as he stares at ceiling. A very familiar ceiling at that. He realizes it's the ceiling of the cheap apartment he rents.

"SHUT IT BUDDY! IT'S FIVE IN THE MONRING!" Someone screams at the top of his lung while knocking on the wall.

"I'm back home..." Tsukune mumbles to himself. He feels both dizziness and pain assault the side of his head. He moves his hand up to touch his head. His hand immediately recoils back when contacting his skin. The pain to his head almost feel unbearable.

"So that's how everyone feel after they get a roundhouse kick from Moka." Tsukune lets out a bitter chuckle. The salary man vampire realizes something. He's lying in his own futon at his home. And someone has wrapped the side of his head with bandages.

"Who brought me home?" Tsukune asks no one in particular under his breath.

With a sigh of resignation he pushes himself into the washroom. The salary man vampire has a whole week of work ahead of him after all.

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 5: Ain't that a kick in the head.**

 _'This is not so bad...'_

Tsukune submerges most of his body into hot water. He closes his eyes and sigh with content.

Taking a bottle of special potion once in a while can be a pain. Still, being a typical Japanese man it's hard for Tsukune to say 'no' to hot spring.

"I can see the appeal even if I grow up in France." Takeru sits down right besides the Salary Man Vampire. "This is what Japanese call 'seeing each other's naked truth' isn't it... What are you doing Daisuke?"

Tsukune fixes his sight on the Ainu ramen chef. Daisuke throws the towel off his waist. He steps onto one of the large rock around the hot spring and start stretch his bulging muscles.

"It's Mr. Motomiya to you Blondie!" The Ainu man sneers at Takeru's slim build as he does a double biceps. "Your wife is a succubus right? That means she's going to check us out during bath. I'm gonna put on a good show..."

An icicle lands right on top of his head before he finishes. The Ainu man rolls his eyes into the back of his head. He promptly falls face down into the hot spring.

Tsukune and Takeru looks at each other with a fearful expression. They duck into water even deeper. Hoping the steam will conceal them from Mizore's death from above.

"We should totally get him out before he suffocate to death." Takeru suggests to Tsukune. The salary man vampire nods his head and silently moves towards their downed comrade.

An icicle lands a step away from Tsukune.

"Let. Him. Die." Mizore's voice comes over from the other side of the bamboo wall.

"Okay." Tsukune slowly submerges his entire body into hot water.

 _'She's probably mad at the moment... I don't want to push my luck.'_

"What happened here?" Shippon walks into the spring. He walks over and pulls Daisuke out of water. The head of PSC places the unconscious Ainu man right besides Takeru. "You'll catch a cold sleeping like that."

"He tripped and fell on his head." Tsukune pops his head out of hot spring. He lets in a mouthful of fresh air.

"Ah, here you are Mr. Aono. I should apologize to you." The head of PSC sits down across from Tsukune.

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong." Tsukune tilt his head sideways.

"It's more about what my brother did when he's still the head of PSC. He tried to burn you and your friends alive." Shippon runs his hand through his hair. His yellow eyes look down into the water as a fluffy fox tail pokes out.

"Wait, nine and seven... you are the little brother of Kuyo!?" Tsukune jumps straight out of hot spring.

Takeru looks back with a puzzled look as the salary man vampire hides behind a boulder.

"One of them anyways. We have a big family." The fox demon chuckles nervously. His eye turns sideways like he's remembering something. "Kuyo was the elder most of our generation. Even at home he's tasked to keep all of us little ankle biters in line. Guess he let that power got into his head."

"Okay, as long as you don't threaten to burn me on a cross. We'll be just fine." Tsukune slowly gets out of boulder he's hiding in. He gets into the hot spring once again.

"So, I was curious Kurumu... what book are your husband working now?" The three guys turn their heads toward the bamboo wall. They can hear Yukari's voice coming from the other side.

"He's working on a story called 'Long Night'. It's about the story of a vampire and a succubus both got interested in one guy..."

Tsukune and Takeru both submerges their head into the water. They try to hide their burning faces from a curious looking fox.

"You censored me from the story?" The two of them hears Mizore's annoyed voice when they emerge for a breath.

"Be happy with your ramen chef, ice cube." Both men manages to picture Kurumu laughing with confidence in their head. "With this book I'll immortalize my victory over that bloodsucker."

"You lost in real life, so you make yourself feel better with a make belief. Good for you." Mizore's calm yet sarcastic voices completely silences Kurumu.

"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊~"

"Is it just me. Or Kurumu's cry just got louder..." Takeru looks up skyward. A naked body leaps right into him and slams his head into a rock.

"Takeru~! That old ice hag is picking on me!" Kurumu hugs the blonde author tighter. Not yet realizing he is out like a light.

"Miss Kurono please release your husband. He's suffering from a concussion." Tsukune and Shippon manages to pry Kurumu off her husband's body. Before she shakes the poor man's brain out of his ear.

* * *

Tsukune wraps a white bathrobe around him. He takes a bottle of cold milk with fruit juice from the fridge. Such simple pleasure gives him a smile. "It's so great to be alive."

Both Kurumu and Mizore are in their bedroom taking care of their unconscious husband. The salary man vampire enjoys this moment of quietness. He decides to take his milk to the patio and watch the red lake over the cliff.

He is about to step out onto the patio before he stops his feet. Outside sitting on a patio chair is no other than Moka Akashiya. The silver haired vampire beauty is pouring wine into a glasses goblet.

The salary man vampire quietly stop walking. A voice in his head starts to scream at him to turn back. Get away from the girl who casted him out because he doesn't want to give up his own family.

Yet another part of him brings out all the times she save him back in Yokai Academy. How enamored he was with her. Not for her beauty, but for her strength and confidence.

How she always stares down whatever hardship and obstacles in their way. And then kicks it all away.

He wants to talk with her again. What he hopes to accomplish... the salary man vampire doesn't know.

Someone puts a warm hand on his shoulder. He almost jumps out of his bathrobe.

"And here I thought you didn't like me that way..." Yukari covers her face with her hands in a show of fake embarrassment. Despite that usual Yukari brand of quirkiness her voice is very low. Not loud and eager, like when they are in newspaper club. "There's Moka. Go on, talk to her. You two haven't talked for ten years right?"

"There's a reason why we didn't speak for ten years." Tsukune takes a look at the Witch. He runs his own hand through his hair. "What am I going to accomplish?"

"Ten year's a long time. Yes. But can you truly let it all go? Everything happened here, in this academy." Yukari takes her hands off her own face. She takes Tsukune's hand into both of her own.

"I'm probably going to regret this." Tsukune takes in a deep breath.

Yukari gives him a knowing look as she shakes Tsukune's hand. She releases the salary man vampire's hand and gives him a light push on his back.

He returns Yukari's gesture by a light tap on her big hat.

Tsukune opens the glass door. He steps onto the patio and walks around the umbrella and patio chair. He sits quietly on the empty chair and pop the milk bottle open.

The milk tastes sour in his mouth. Yet Tsukune doesn't think it has gone bad.

Moka gives him a sideway glance. She puts another glass goblet to the table and fill it up. "Have some wine."

"Thanks." Tsukune puts the empty milk bottle besides his foot. He picks up the glasses and pour the red liquid down his throat in one go. He set the glass goblet to the table with a slight frown. "Bitter."

"You drink like a commoner." Moka takes a taste of her wine before setting it down. She looks out towards the lake, not sparing Tsukune a glance.

"You know it from start." Tsukune wants to tell Moka there's nothing envious about being a high born. He chooses silence instead. Both of them sit together without a word. Looking at the serene lake.

Tsukune closes his eyes. He imagines himself hearing the sound of wave hitting the cliff side. Even if there's no wave in the lake. "How have you been?"

"Busy." Moka reaches her hand out for another taste of her wine. "Father wants to see who fits better as his heir. Akua or I. So he pits us against each other."

Tsukune thinks back to that name. Isn't Akua the name of Moka's elder most sister. The one who boldly declares she's in love with Moka?

"That's unfair. Family should stick together." Tsukune takes in a deep breath to calm himself. When that fails he reaches his hand to hold the milk bottle tightly in his fist.

"He's doing the right thing. The heir of a great house must be strong." Moka remains stoic as she slowly turns the glass goblet in her hand. "Your naive human ideals won't survive monster's world."

"And you become strong by reject those who love you? Have you ever thought: maybe it's the monster world that's wrong?" Tsukune turns his head to look at Moka. He doesn't know what makes him angrier. The fact Moka's dad would pit the sisters against one another when they love each other. Or the fact Moka so readily accept it.

"You think human, who barely lives over one hundred years. Human, who always repeat their own mistakes. Human, who fight among themselves for the petty most reason. Knows better than us vampires?" Moka's red eyes are cold with apathy. That look reminds him of the night when she question if he truly is the right one for her.

"You are wrong! We human make a lots of mistakes, but we do learn from them. And if for nothing else, at least we know family should stick together." Tsukune jumps up from the patio chair. He gives Moka an intense look.

"Oh really... do you speak for human as whole? Or the few who live in your own little bubble?" Moka slowly rises from her own chair. She takes a step forward and looks Tsukune in the eyes. "Do you know how many human would tear their own family's throat out for power, or for money?"

Tsukune opens his mouth trying to find a rebuke. He realize he can't do it without lying out of his mouth.

"Stop being a naive child. Grow up and come back to your real family." Moka takes another step forward. Her face so close to Tsukune's, the salary man vampire almost feels her breath on his face. "We are the ones who will always be with you."

"Why demand me back now. You kicked me away ten years ago." Tsukune grits his teeth as he thinks back to that night from almost ten years ago. How Moka casually rejects everything he puts in to be with her.

"All I did was telling you how childish you were. You were the one who choose to run away instead of grow up."

Tsukune turns around from Moka. He puts his arms on the guarding rail of the patio. The lake still looks as calm as before despite the blood like color.

Staring at it no longer calms Tsukune's mind. Is it because looking at the lake is like looking into Moka's eyes?

"Why do you insist on being a spoiled child? You won't survive the world of monster like this." Moka's calm yet emotionless voice suddenly seems to ignite a hidden fire deep inside of Tsukune.

"You are calling ME a spoiled child!?" Tsukune throws his arms upward in frustration. "I was the one who give up MY family to live with you! I was the one who had to endure all those etiquette lessens! I was also the one who had to put a forced smile with all those other 'high born'! Even when they sneer down at me! I did all those so I can be your perfect mate!"

He takes another step forward and continues. "And why didn't you live with my family instead? They'd never force you to hurt your sister! But no! You can't give up your castle home, your servants, your sports cars or whatever other luxury you 'high born' have, can you?"

"If you love being a high born so much why don't you just marry one and live happily ever after with him in your castle home. Just so I can do whatever I do myself!? Hell, why don't you just sleep with your pretty boy driver? I bet you two can have adorable little children together!" Tsukune turns back towards Moka. He suddenly realize he probably hits one of Moka's murder button.

The fact her hip long hair is now opening up like a cape. They flow upwards without any wind is definitely not a good sign. "What. Did. You. Just. SAY?"

Tsukune takes a step back. He swallows hard. All his frustration disappear now he feels his life may truly be in danger. "You are... going to have beautiful children no matter who's the father?"

"Do you honest believe? That I. A high born vampire would sleep with any dirty mongrel just to spit you like some cheap whore!?" Moka takes a step forward. The wooden floor cracks under her pressure. "Don't be so full of yourself! Make no mistake Tsukune Aono. You belongs to me. Not the other way around."

"Is it too late to get a restraining order for my ex?" Tsukune pushes his back deep into the guard railing.

"Know your place." Moka brings her leg back. She then throw it forward. Her feet connect with the side of Tsukune's head.

The world spins and turns fast in Tsukune's eyes. He doesn't know how long it takes before he finally gets his bearing. All he sees is a big black car rapidly enlarging in his vision before he slams face first into it.

The salary man vampire doesn't even manages to feel pain. All he feels is an overwhelming numbness all over his body. Unable to even move a finger.

He sees Moka jumps down beside him. She takes her phone out. "Kokoa, send me a Ferrari. An idiot crashed on my Porsche."

Everything fades to black.


	7. 06: Back Alley Dream Boy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Dai Guard

 **Author's note:** I realize I made a mistake on chapter 1. Shunsuke is actually Akagi's first name, not Aoyama (His first name is Keiichiro). That was me being an asshat, which I have corrected now but I decide to record my shame in this AN. XD

Jokes aside, I have already gotten a couple of reviews saying I'm mistreating Tsukune. While I can understand the sentiment (And I'm happy there are people who care about Tsukune), I'd like to say I don't hate him. If I do then I won't write stories about him. For example, you won't caught me dead writing a story about Naruto.

There are writers who like to spoil and pamper their favorite character. Making everything go their way. Sadly, I'm one of the few (possibly sadistic) writers who like to do the opposite. I tend to throw a lots of shit to my favorite characters, and then have them climb out that figurative shit mountain and be triumphant in the end. All in good time of course.

;)

* * *

Tsukune holds his head high. In spite of all the curious glances throw into his way.

There's no need to stare at the ground. Especially when there's no way to hide his bandaged head from plain view.

The salary man vampire walks the same hallway he's been walking for two years. He walks toward his Public Relationship Division 2. Even before reaching the door he hears Akagi's spirited. "Good morning everybody!"

Such youthful energy gives a smile to Tsukune's face. He pushes the door to his division open. "Good morning everyone."

"Wow! What happened to you Aono?" Akagi drops his bag onto the floor.

"High School reunion." Tsukune waves it off as he walks towards his desk. He keeps a nonchalant smile on his face.

"Oh~ This has got to be good. Did you have too much beer, or not enough coffee?" One of his female co-worker asks with an impish smile on her face. Fuuka Tanigawa, the one with dark tan skin and short blonde hair. For some reason her expression makes Tsukune think of Yukari. Even if they can't look further apart.

"Run out of sweet Mocha. Had to take bitter." Tsukune instinctively reaches his hand towards his hair. He manages to catch his movement to avoid another minor headache. The salary man vampire settles for a face scratch instead. "My head... slip in the bath."

"I was hoping to dig up some dirt on our good boy. Boring~!" Tanigawa throws her arms around her chest. She sits back into her chair and lets out a disappointed huff.

"Aono does feel like a sweet Mocha boy than someone who drink black coffee." Shizuka Irie offers her usual emotionless comment. It's hard to imagine this mature looking woman is just twenty years old. Even if her height, posture and look suggest otherwise.

"Ha! Sweet Mocha boy. I like that title!" Tanigawa throws her arm up. Almost like she's ready to give Irie a high five.

"Now, now everyone. A little joke to light up the day is not bad. But let's not make Aono-Kun uncomfortable." A slow clap echoes in the room. Everyone turns their attention towards their division head Haruo Oosugi. An old, portly gentleman with a pair of glasses and a mustache on his face. "It's important we make everyone feel welcome in our division."

"Yes sir!" Everyone in the office give a serious reply as they go back to their work.

"This pile is for Mr. Aono." The woman with long, curly brown hair puts down half of the pile on Tsukune's desk. She dump the rest to Akagi.

"Hey! What's that for Ooyama!?" Akagi's head jerks upwards in protest.

"Aono is injured. So you need to help out your co-worker a bit." Ooyama Noriko gives her usual motherly smile to Akagi. "Work off your extra energy."

The energetic man puffs out a sigh. He hangs his head down in defeat.

"I can take them all. Don't want to bother you..." Tsukune reaches his hand toward Akagi's desk. Akagi takes the document pile up with both of his arm. He shoves them out of Tsukune's way.

"No way man. You need to take it easy once in a while. Stop being a brave soldier all the time." Akagi laughs in an exaggerated way as he repeatedly slap Tsukune's shoulder. "You are going to make me look bad!"

"You are quite capable of making yourself look bad without Aono." The sarcastic comment comes from Ibuki Momoi. The girl with short red hair and even shorter temper. "I bet Aono will finish his work before you. Even with that head injure handicap."

"I'm not that dumb!" Akagi protest in loud voice. He throws his face towards Tsukune. "Let's see who finishes his work early Aono! May the best man wins!"

The pilot of Dai-Guard buries his head into his work afterwards.

"It's not a race, Akagi. If you only care about speed, you'll make too many mistakes." Aoyama walks behind everyone carrying his tea mug. "Don't make yourself do the same work twice."

Tsukune shakes his head and focuses on his own work. He can't help but have a smile on the corner of his mouth.

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 6 Back Alley Dream Boy**

The last piece of document set properly into its rightful place.

"All right everyone. This day is done. Good work." Cheers erupt inside Public Relationship Division 2. Everyone start to grab their belongings.

"All the wrap up of that fair is finally done... let's party!" Fuuka turns her head towards Tsukune. "You aren't getting away this time, Aono."

"Isn't it weird to party on Monday night?" Tsukune looks outside the window. It's already dark outside. "Besides, it's already late and I need some rest for this head trauma."

"You didn't look traumatized to me." Shizuka moves her eyes to look at Tsukune's desk. A huge pile of finished, and organized paper sits on it.

"Come on man. Just a quick beer and you can leave? We work together so we got to stick together." Akagi throws his arm around Tsukune's shoulder. "I even helped your share today."

Tsukune looks at his energetic co-worker's face. He smiles at Akagi. "Alright. Just a quick beer."

"Ha! We finally got Aono on board. Our division's heart breaker will be next." Fuuka shares a quick high five with her conspirators.

"Some fun time after hard work is good for recharge. But, don't party too hard you'll miss tomorrow's shift." Division leader Haruo says as he tidies his own desk.

"Sir, yes sir!" Once again everyone shouts in unison. This time with much more pep than morning. Everyone finishes their tidy up and walks out of their office one by one. Chatting topics with their own friends.

Tsukune is the last to leave their office. He walks behind the crowed. A few steps away from his happy co-workers.

It makes the salary man vampire nostalgic. Watching Akagi and Momoi gets into another fight. The women from their division chatting gospels. Or their three portly stooges Ishizuka, Taguchi, Ijuin talking about guy stuff.

Those simple things reminds him of the good time in newspaper club back in Yokai Academy.

Last Sunday is a pretty good indication he can't go back to the good old time anymore.

The girls: Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby all have their own lives. He feels like an intruder more than a friend in that supposed high school reunion.

As for Moka... well, she's Moka Akashiya. She obviously doesn't need him to be happy.

"Oh, are you waiting for someone?" Tsukune hears Noriko's voice from the front. He moves his head. Trying to find an opening through the wall of people to see what's going on.

Standing right besides a tree outside their 21st Century building is Yukari Sendou. Her big Witch hat covers her face. She's also wearing a purple blouse, short yellow skirt, and black cape instead of her professional looking suit.

For a split moment she looks like something that jumps straight out of Tsukune's memory. From ten years ago, when they are all happy in Yokai Academy's newspaper club.

It only takes another moment to realize she's much taller. Her hair is also much longer reaching all the way towards her legs.

"Hi there. I'm waiting for an indigo guy." Yukari rises her head to show her face to the crowd. Tsukune immediately shrinks back. He silently tries to slip into a back alley.

"Oh, you are waiting for Aoyama? I'm sorry but he left early like always."

"Nope, the other indigo guy." Yukari's laughter makes everyone spin their body to look at Tsukune. Kind of awkward. Since he's in the process of imitating Solid Snake.

"Oh... hi there everyone." Tsukune waves to his co-workers. He throws away a cardboard box.

"That trick only works when the guard didn't see you. Tsukune, you dummy!" Yukari bends over like a shrimp. She has one of her arm pointing at Tsukune. Her other hand is covering her stomach. Trying to stop her stomach cramp from laughing too hard.

"Aono? You two know each other?" Akagi scratches his head. He walks besides Tsukune and pulls him up from the ground.

"Yeah... we went to the same high school." Tsukune looks away from his co-workers and Yukari. A sheepish smile on his face.

Tsukune's co-workers look at him and back at Yukari again. Ibuki finally breaks the silence. "She looks a bit young. But Aono also have a young looking face..."

Chiaki Nakahara lets out a nervous chuckle. The resident short haired girl with glasses is often mistaken for being much younger than 25. Mainly due to her petit and delicate face, and her somewhat timid personality.

"That was cold of you Tsukune Aono. Trying to give me the slip instead of introducing me to your buddies." Yukari crosses her arms in front of her chest. The wink on her face betrays her true emotions.

"Right. Everybody from Public Relationship Division 2. This is Yukari Sendou, a friend from high school. And Yukari, they are my co-workers..." Tsukune lets out a sigh of resignation. He walks in front of everyone, telling Yukari their names. "...And we are missing Aoyama, who always go home on time."

"Aono, you sly dog. Why haven't you told us you got such a cute girlfriend?" Fuuka squint her eyes. She gives Tsukune a light punch on his shoulder. The blonde girl has a mocking smile on her face.

"Yukari and I aren't dating. We just met again last week!" Tsukune waves both of his arm over his head. His animated gesture makes his co-worker either chuckle or laugh.

Yukari pouts her face at Tsukune's reaction. "You don't need to deny it so fast. Do I embarrass you or something?"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Tsukune jumps up on his feet again. Once again drawing the laughter of his co-workers.

"Yet both of you are on a first name basis." Ibuki's comment gives Tsukune a light blush on the face.

The more outgoing ones from his division surround Tsukune. Giving him some light punches on his shoulder. Or roughs his hair a little.

"Now, now. That's enough jokes on Mr. Aono's expense. Aren't we going to have a quick drink before we all go home?" Division head Haruo claps his hands again.

"Yes Sir!" Everyone lets go of Tsukune. The guys slip him thumb ups when the girls aren't looking.

"So, you are going to have a drink with your buddies, Tsukune dear? Mind if I tag along?" Yukari jogs her way besides Tsukune. The young Witch slips her arm into Tsukune's once again.

"Well... I'm just going to have a quick one before I go home. Don't you have classes to prepare?" Tsukune scratches his chin with his index finger.

"Already taken care of. I'm a genius after all." Yukari puffs out her chest with a confident smile.

"Classes? Are you a teacher Miss Sendou?" Ibuki turns her head towards Yukari.

"Call me Yukari. As for your question, professor actually. Tokyo University, faculty of science. Physics professor." Yukari chuckles as she look down at her own cloth. "I usually dress professional, but a girl got to show her best to the guy she likes, right Tsukune?"

"Why are you asking me!?" Tsukune gives Yukari a puzzled look.

All the women in their group lets out a loud sigh in front of him.

The three portly stooges drag the clueless man away from Yukari. They each give him a noogie. "Someone like Miss Sendou is a god send to you. Stop taking her for granted."

"What are you guys talking about!?" Tsukune runs his finger through his ruffled hair.

"You are in for the long haul Miss Yukari. My condolences." Ibuki puts her hand on Yukari's shoulder. She gives the Witch a sympathetic nod.

"That's nothing new. He actually got smarter from high school." Yukari turns her face towards Tsukune. She tips her feet and pets Tsukune's head. "Be a good boy now."

"Since when have I been a bad boy...?" Tsukune throws his arms up in bewilderment. His stance breaks when he meets Yukari's puppy dog eyes. "Okay, trying to sneak away from you was a shitty thing to do."

"So you finally noticed." Yukari jumps up and gives the salary man vampire a hug. As she's close to Tsukune she whispers into his ears. "I'm sorry..."

"What for?" Tsukune gives her another bewildered look. The always cheerful Witch breaks her eye contact with Tsukune. Her sight fixes on the ground. Her face a sheepish, almost ashamed look.

Such look does not go with Yukari Sendou.

"What happened on Sunday. I didn't think Moka would actually hurt you..." Tsukune pinches her nose before she can continue on that train of thought. "...OW!"

"I was the one who wanted to go out and talk with her. I was also the one who pushed her murder button. Stop blaming yourself for it." Tsukune releases her nose. He runs his hand on Yukari's hat. "You were the one who drag everyone to that 'reunion' right?"

"Wha, what are you talking about?" Yukari suddenly freezes on the spot. She looks up to Tsukune with surprise on her face.

"I'm not an idiot... Ouch! Okay, I am. " Tsukune recoils back from the pain. He touches his head wound by accident when he tries to scratch his head.

"Yes, you are. You big dummy." Yukari giggles at Tsukune's carelessness.

"But, I'm not that stupid." Tsukune scratches his chin while looking thoughtful. "Kurumu was openly mad at me. Mizore treats me like I was not there. Ruby doesn't even want me to call her first name. And Moka... she is still being Moka Akashiya. None of them are even friendly with each other."

"You were the only one who was trying to have a good time. Doesn't take a child prodigy to figure out who was behind the thing. How did I do?" Tsukune turns his head towards Yukari. He has a somewhat smug look on his face.

"So you figured it out. You are good, for a dummy." Yukari giggles again as she looks down on the ground in front of her. "I thought If I just bring you back, maybe thing could go back to the way it should. It's pathetic isn't it? I always thought I'm smarter than everyone, but I keep doing useless things..."

Tsukune puts his arm around Yukari's shoulder. The salary man pulls her close to him. "I don't think you did something useless. Seeing how the girls look at me now. It gives me some closure. I know they don't need me to be happy with their lives. Hell, if anything all of them are happier without me meddling in their lives. That's something I won't be able to do myself. Because I'm afraid."

He turns to look at Yukari right in the eyes. Pinching her cheek while giving her a smile. "So thank you, for doing something 'useless'. For me."

"You, why you insist being an idiot!" Yukari blushes as she locks eye with Tsukune. She hammers him in the chest with her fist. She runs her other hand over her face. "You are going to ruin my make up!"

"Hey! Aono! What's taking you so long!" Both Tsukune and Yukari looks ahead. They realize everyone have walked half a block away from them. Akagi is waving his arm frantically at them. "Are you thinking about pulling an Aoyama on us again!?"

"You better not be making Miss Yukari cry Aono! Or else I'll give you a piece of my mind!" Ibuki says as she pulls up her sleeves.

"Haha... Sorry about your make up. Let's just have a beer with my co-workers and have a good time. Alright?" Both Tsukune and Yukari start to laugh. Tsukune turns his head to look at Yukari once again.

"I'd like that, you spoony boy." Yukari holds Tsukune's hand in her own. The two of them run forward to catch up to Tsukune's co-workers.


	8. 07: Wrong on so many levels

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Dai Guard

 **Author's note:** I want to thank my reader 'Moonless Night of Peace' with his/her comment on Master Roshi dress up as Yukari. That comment gives me the idea of the scenario of this chapter.

I'm not sure if you are still reading, but in case you are. Try to enjoy the idea of (Adult) Yukari dress up as Master Roshi instead of the other way around.

;)

* * *

"I been wondering, Miss Yukari." Yukari sets her beer mug on the counter. She looks at Ibuki. "Are you a real Witch, or is your cloth..."

"...Dress up? Cosplay? I do them a lot, when I'm not teaching classes of course. No respect from your student. If they catch you have fun." Yukari hammers the counter while laughing happily.

"I'm the real thing. Magical spells, potions, hexes, all those super natural goodness. I don't sit in front of a cauldron throwing newt eyes in it. If you are wondering. Chemistry set is more of my forte."

For a second Ibuki look like she wants to say something more. She's interrupted by Fuuka. "COOL! Can you show us a magic trick or two?"

"Of course. Can I have your cup Tsukune?" Yukari spins around on the bar stool. She takes Tsukune's glass of water without his consent.

"Sure. Since you already made up your mind." Tsukune blinks his eyes at the empty counter.

Fuuka backs away from the glass. "It's not going to blow up in our faces is it?"

Yukari gives the tanned girl a puzzled look. She suddenly seems to have an Eureka moment as she chuckles at the question. "That only happens if you fail a high level transmutation. Like turning water into alcohol."

The Witch picks up a chopstick while everyone watches her. She waves her chopstick around like a magical wand around the glasses. "For my first trick, I will turn water into funk."

Yukari knocks her chopstick on the glass while chanting 'Abracadabra'. At first everyone's disappointed nothing happens. Then, circles of wave begin to generate from the middle of the glass and expand outward. With this effect music starts to float out of the glass.

"Wait, I know this song... 'Opposite Attract'?" Tsukune raises his eyebrow. He gives Yukari a glance.

The Witch pokes her tongue out towards the salary man vampire.

"Paula Abdul is my spirit animal." She looks at Tsukune with a smile. Her chopstick drums on the rim of the glass with the song's rhythm. "Sing along with me."

"Do I have a choice?" The salary man vampire puts his chin into his own hand.

Yukari just winks at him as she starts rapping. "I'm a Witch on the rap so mic it. Here's a little story and you are sure to like it. Swift and sly and I'm playing it cool. With my spoony boy, Tsukune."

The Witch continues to sing the female section of the song. She bobs her head up and down. Purple afterglow like eyes looking at Tsukune expectedly.

 _'Ah, what the hell.'_

Tsukune shrugs his shoulder and follows Yukari. Bobbing his head to match her rhythm.

The quiet chat among different friends die down as they go along with the song. Everyone start to move their heads left and right. They clap their hands, or hum along the tone together with the Witch and the vampire.

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 7: Wrong on so many levels**

Tsukune stands outside of the security gate of Yukari's apartment. He pushes the button combination to Yukari's unit on the console.

The young Witch's energetic comes out of the buzzer. "What are you waiting for? Come on up!"

The security door clicks open. The salary man vampire can't help but feel there's some kind of irony in this situation. Inviting a vampire into her home and all.

Then again, this is Yukari. Even if she no longer tries to tack Tsukune into the ground every time she sees him.

He crosses his arm in front of his plain white T-Shirt. Think back to how quickly the Witch manages to disrupt his uneventful life. Not he's complaining about it. It simply feels strange to get mixed into the world of super natural after all those years.

The elevator stops with a ding sound. Tsukune takes a look at the sign on the wall. He slowly but steadily makes his way to Yukari's door and gives it a knock. The door flies open.

Yukari is wearing a Hawaii shirt, a pair of white shorts, and a... is that a turtle shell on her back?

The Witch quickly look Tsukune up and down. She gives a satisfied smiles to him. Yukari shoves a large bag into Tsukune's hand. "Good, you dressed casual and simple. Now, go into bath room and change into this!"

"Is there a reason why you look like Master Roshi from Dragon Ball?" Tsukune lets out a sigh of resignation. Letting Yukari pushes him into her bathroom.

After last Sunday's debacle he doesn't even dare to hold onto the doorframe. The young Witch is surprisingly strong for her build if she can break a vampire's firm grip.

"Same reason you are going to look like Goku! Now, get on with it! Don't wanna waste time on our first date! Chop chop!" Yukari slams the door close behind Tsukune's back.

The salary man vampire takes a look around Yukari's washroom. It's almost as big as his whole apartment. It has many different bottles of shampoo, or skin care products. But at the same time it's also organized and clean. Unlike his small bathroom where things gets haphazardly throw around places.

Tsukune shrugs his shoulder. He opens up the bag and takes out a dark blue shirt and an orange Gi.

Yukari did say he's going to dress up as Goku.

"Yukari, I'm not complaining about dressing up as one of the strongest character of a shonen jump series..." Tsukune takes off his cloth. He starts putting on Goku's trademark costume. "...but, aren't we, you know, kind of going on a date? You look like Master Roshi and I look like Goku is wrong on so many levels."

"Oh, you worry too much you spoony boy. Do you want to wear my bunny girl suit instead?"

Tsukune doesn't want to know why Yukari happens to have a bunny girl suit lying around. "Alright. Shutting up now."

"Smart. We are going to have so much fun together." The salary man vampire manages to catch Yukari's unweaving enthusiasm through the door.

 _'This is not what I had in mind with how the first date should go. Then again, this is Yukari... at least her idea of a first date isn't a lover's hotel.'_

Tsukune looks himself in the mirror as he puts on Goku's orange Gi. The salary man vampire runs his hand through his short hair again. He's glad Yukari didn't give him a wig because of how hot the day is.

He opens up the door. Yukari is putting on a pair of sandals and sunglasses. "Perfect! Now we can go to the anime convention together."

"Anime convention, huh." Tsukune chuckles as he gently taps the tip of his boots on the floor. He usually prefer to dress simple and comfortable. The costume feels a little restrictive to him.

"What did you expect? A movie? Theme park? Or the beach?" The Witch hits Tsukune's forehead with a thick headed wooden staff.

Yukari's question makes Tsukune scratch his head.

The salary man vampire realizes he truly have no idea how a 'first date' should play out. He hasn't really gone on a normal date with anyone. Despite his popularity with (monster) ladies back in Yokai Academy. Hell, that first year club tour with Moka is the closest thing he has to a date.

"Are you listening to me? You spoony boy?" Yukari knocks on Tsukune's head again. This time with a little bit more force. "You know what? Just forget about this idea of going on a date. We are just going to have fun together. As two friends. How's that sound?"

"Whatever works for you." Tsukune gives a nonchalant shrug to Yukari's pout. He opens up the door and hold it for Yukari.

"It doesn't work that way, you know." Yukari looks at Tsukune before she giggles.

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune tilt his head sideways.

"Showing chivalry to a Witch. You should try to burn me on a cross."

Tsukune puts his hand under his chin. He looks thoughtful for a few seconds. Tsukune moves his sight towards Yukari's head. "I'm not seeing a Witch hat. So I'm only holding the door for an old man."

"Damn. Your skin got thicker. I was looking forward to your embarrassment." Yukari pouts her face again as she walks out of the door.

"I had practice." Tsukune laughs at her adorable looking face as he closes the door.

Yukari locks up her door before holding out her arm. "Hold my arm then. You don't want a frail old man to fall down do you?"

The salary man vampire complies with a smile.

* * *

Yukari slaps Tsukune's hand away from his neck. "Stop pulling your collar! You are going to destroy your costume!"

"I'm not comfortable around this many people." Tsukune looks around the sea of people around him. Some of them dressed casual, others in costume just like Yukari and himself.

Yukari gives Tsukune a blank look before bonking him on the head again. "You live in Tokyo, my boy. What do you mean you aren't comfortable around lots of people?"

"Touché..." Tsukune looks around different faces around him. He lets out a shaky chuckle. "I feels like a monkey doing stage tricks."

"Good, you are completely in character." Yukari runs her wooden staff across Tsukune's chest. She winks at Tsukune behind her sunglasses. "Goku is a pretty clueless guy. You are a natural idiot. Just be yourself. You'll pull off Goku."

"Nice to see you picked such a good character for me to impersonate." Tsukune sighs in resignation as he walks behind Yukari.

The Witch walks toward a booth on the outskirt of the convention. Sitting behind the table is a short, fat man in his late forties.

Dressed up as Lum the Invader?

"Oh! Little Yukari. Are you selling doujinshi this year?" The old man waves at Yukari from afar.

It's surprising to Tsukune how many people seems to be friendly with Yukari now: First the spider monster girl they fight back in Yokai Academy. Then that old man who runs the Oden cart. And now this old cross dresser.

This new image clashes with Tsukune's memory. The little pervert who always follow Moka around. Because she's lonely all the time.

"Hi there, teach!" Yukari waves back towards the old man. "Na, I haven't been doing any doujinshi since I became a teacher myself. No time between taking care of my students, and juggling my personal life."

"You mean wandering around late at night. And drinking beer?" 'Teach' gives Yukari a kind smile as he stands up. Yukari bows her head low so he can run his hand through her hair. "Who is this nice looking young man?"

'Oh no... not another scary old man again.'

Tsukune's fight or flight instinct instantly kicks up. He shifts his center of gravity back. Ready to bolt the instant 'teach' goes mental on him.

"An old friend." Yukari giggles at Tsukune's reaction. "What did you work on this year?"

"Old favorite of mine. Old geezer like me have to hold onto our nostalgic memories." 'Teach' shows Yukari a few doujinshi book he has on his table. "Ah, I better go get more copies..."

He promptly bends down to get a box of doujinshi. Not a huge problem for Yukari since she's looking at the books on his table.

As for Tsukune... the salary man vampire is focusing his full attention on the old man. Just in case 'Teach' decide to attack him. Which means he gets the full view of life's unfortunate horror.

"Here you go. The money for your books, teach. See you next year." Yukari takes out of her wallet and pays for them.

"See you next year Yukari. Hope you start doing doujinshi again. I'm curious who did the boy chose in the end."

The young Witch happily takes the books away with a paper bag. She bumps head first into Tsukune's petrified form and fall on the floor.

"OW! Why are you standing around like a statue? You dummy!" Yukari waves her staff at Tsukune.

The salary man vampire finally breaks out of his shock. He looks at Yukari with a haunting look in his eyes. "The horror I just witnessed, it cannot be unseen..."

"Oh, stop being a drama queen!" Yukari takes Tsukune's hand into her own. The Witch drags the still paralyzed Tsukune with her. Not caring he's walking around with eyes unfocused like a walking dead.

Yukari stops almost at every single booth. Either making purchase, or amiably chatting with the people.

They finally stops in front of a huge stereo. A bunch of teenager and young adults are singing the opening theme song of Dragon Ball. Yukari joins them and starts singing with pep.

Tsukune on the other hand watches in silence. He manages to recover his mind a short while ago. It's nice to see Yukari being happy. Even if he himself feels like an outsider.

It reminds Tsukune of his first year Yokai Academy club fair. Where he is barely more than a footstool, tagging along the popular girl.

Tsukune thinks back on that year of his life. It's tough, having to constantly worry about his own safety. As well as Moka's safety when her vampire power is sealed by her Rosario.

But it's also very carefree.

For most of the time it's just him having fun time with Moka, as well as their friends. Public Safety Committee and Anti-Thesis group not withstanding of course.

The salary man vampire realizes that's what happiness is like to him.

Right now, he's happy seeing Yukari simply having a fun time now. Even after all those things have happened. Even if he's no longer friends with the others anymore.

"What do we have here? I didn't think you would dare to show your face here. Kakarot." A coarse and arrogant voice brings Tsukune out of his thoughts. He turns his head sideways and sees Vegeta in real person?

His brain quickly respond to the bizarre situation. Starting with the facts. He is in an anime convention. He's in Goku's costume. Therefore this is just some really dedicated fan pulling off a perfect Vegeta Cosplay. Although this person is certainly a bit too much into role playing in Tsukune's opinion.

"Oh, hi there Vegeta." Tsukune waves his hand towards the other cosplayer. A fist flies his way. He manages to dodge it due to his enhanced reflex. "Where did this come from?"

"We'll decide who is the strongest today. Kakarot." 'Vegeta' goes into his fighting stance. Others around them begins to back away. Conveniently forming a round arena with their bodies. They start cheering the name of their respective character. Or simply howling for a good fight.

"Yukari, is this normal?" Tsukune back paddles to the stereo. He asks Yukari with a very quiet voice.

"Sometimes you get fans doing fake fight. Last year it was someone dressed as Cloud and Sephiroth." Yukari shrugs her shoulder.

She lets out a loud cough to clear her voice. The young Witch gets into character, and uses a fake old man's voice. "What are you waiting for, my boy? The crowds are waiting. Put on a good show."

Tsukune gives Yukari an incredulous look. He sighs with resignation as he walks back into the circle. The salary man vampire digs into his brain for the memory of watching DBZ anime. In order to imitate Goku's stance.

Tsukune and 'Vegeta' stares at each other for a few seconds before they both run at each other. Exchanging punches and kicks.

Remembering his superior strength, Tsukune aims his attacks a few inches away from his opponent. Or simply stops right before his fist or feet connect. Creating an illusion his opponent is dodging and blocking his attacks.

The corner of his mouth move up. Pleased at how much his hard work has paid off.

After ten years of learning how to live a normal life with the strength of a vampire. Now, he has close to perfect control of his body.

A fist connect with his face due to him being distracted with his thought. It doesn't hurt in the least. Still, Tsukune remembers Yukari's request for him to put on a good show. He jumps backward, acting as if the punch sends him flying back and hit the floor.

Vegeta fans around him begin to cheer for their prince of Saiyan. While Goku fans start crying for their hero to get up.

'That's my cue to take it up a notch.'

Tsukune gives a full smile as he begins to enjoy this. He flips back up from the floor. The salary man vampire charges forward with renewed vigor in a wave of cheers and whistles. This time putting more flare to his move as he jumps and flips around.

For a few moment, it feels like he's going to commit to the acting for the whole day. Until someone yells at the top of their lung about security coming.

"Ah! Party poopers!" Yukari quickly runs into the battle. She takes Tsukune's hand into her own as she breaks into a full sprint. Somehow manages to slip into tiny cracks between a wall of people with Tsukune. "Time to jet!"

The salary man vampire gives a quick glance back. He realizes 'Vegeta' also disappears into the sea of people before security guards show up.

Yukari guilds Tsukune through waves and waves of people till they run out of the building. They keep on running for a few more blocks before they stop. Yukari giggles to herself while rubbing her own stomach. "You had too much fun didn't you, you spoony boy? That's the first time security guards got involved!"

Tsukune's cheeks start to burn up. He scratches his head while looking away. "Sorry I got us kicked out."

He gets a bonk on the head by Yukari's wooden staff. Yukari takes a step closer to Tsukune. Her face so close, the salary man vampire can almost feel her breath. "Don't blame yourself you spoony boy. I told you to put on a good show, and you did. Besides, I got everything I wanted today..."

"Let's all laugh at an industry that never learn anything TEHEHE~"

"Let me get the phone." Yukari backs away from Tsukune while fishing out her phone. She takes a look at the caller before picking it up. "Hi, Ruby. Fancy getting a call from you..."

The smile slowly disappear from her face. Her voice also starts to become less bubbly and more serious. Finally after a few minutes she hangs up. "Right, I'll come in and help you, tomorrow."

"What's wrong?"

Yukari looks up at Tsukune. She shrugs, and puff out a sigh that looks uncharacteristic to her usual self. "Newspaper."


	9. 08: A Home Coming Fool

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire

 **Author's note:** I do send PM reply to most people who drops me a review. Unless I really have nothing to say. So if anyone give me a review asking questions, or simply having dispute with how I choose to write something I do suggest you give your pm box a check after a few days. You'll probably see a reply from me and I encourage you to have some deep discussion with me through PM. ;)

To Jason: I'm impressed you actually make some deep observation of my story so far. Not all of your prediction is right on point of course, but that's because I'm consciously withholding information so far within my story. Most of the story so far is framed with only the information Tsukune himself knows. Hopefully you will feel satisfied once you know the full picture. ;)

As for how Moka will react when she realize Tsukune picks Yukari over her as his waifu... well, let's just say it won't be pretty. ;)

* * *

Yukari leans her cheek into her hand.

It's nice to know something remains constant in her life.

The young Witch steals a quick glance at Tsukune. When he's not looking at her. A very easy task to do. Consider he's staring out the window of the school bus. The salary man vampire absent mindedly sucks on a pack of tomato juice.

It makes him look goofy instead of scary. Unlike most vampire Yukari knows.

It doesn't matter if he's a clueless human lost in a world of monsters. Or if he's one of the most powerful vampire living a mundane life.

"Is the big bad Shinso hungry? Don't you prefer something fresh? Right out the tap?" Yukari pokes at Tsukune's shoulder to get his attention. She pulls down her collar. Exposing her neck to Tsukune with a sly smile on her face.

Tsukune's hand crashes into the juice pack. Good thing it's mostly empty so the red liquid didn't explode out of his hand. But the few remaining drips of juice still trails down his hand into his pants.

His pointy teeth also become more prominent in his mouth. On account of how hard he's gritting. For a second the face of Tsukune Aono disappears. Almost like he's devoured by his inner vampire.

"I will **NEVER** drink anyone's blood. Moka may turned me into a vampire. But **I** will decide how to live my own life!"

"Sorry I offended you." Yukari looks away from Tsukune. She does not want to see this face on his soft features.

"...no, you didn't know. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry, Yukari."

Smile slowly returns to Yukari's face. She thinks back to their short conversation from yesterday.

 _"I'm going to Yokai Academy with you." Tsukune's voice is soft as usual. However, there is an air of finality that does not leave room for dispute._

 _"I can't stop you. But you do know Ruby may not be grateful?" Yukari looks back at Tsukune. She has a conflict feeling about Tsukune's action despite her poker face._

 _Tsukune looks away from Yukari. His eyes are distant. "I go, because I want to help my friend. Not because I want to be thanked."_

"If you feel sorry." Yukari reaches her hand out. She takes Tsukune's hand into her own. "Treat me to that new cafe then. I really like their strawberry cake."

"Alright."

 _'Tsukune Aono is still Tsukune Aono, no matter if he's just a human, a ghoul, or a Shinso vampire.'_

Yukari gives Tsukune's hand another firm squeeze. She sits back into the hard leather chair. She feels satisfied despite how uncomfortable it feels.

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 8: A Home Coming Fool**

"You are early Yukari... and Mr. Aono too." Ruby greets Tsukune with an expression of shock as he walks into her office. The headmaster of Yokai Academy quickly adjusted into a more business like face. "I did not expect you to greet me with your company. It's a surprise, but not unwelcoming."

"So, Newspaper club giving you a heck of a headache?" Yukari jumps over the back of the couch. She plops herself down into the cushion and makes herself comfortable. "The leather seats of your bus is terrible. By the way."

"So I was told, yes." Ruby stands up from her desk. She walks to the shelf and takes some boxes out. "What would you like to drink? Coffee? Tea? Nothing alcoholic though."

"Anything's fine." Tsukune walks around the couch and sits down besides Yukari. The lateral collapses onto the couch. Resting her head on Tsukune's legs. "Shouldn't you show some more professionalism?"

"Relax, Ruby's family." Yukari winks at Tsukune. Her palm gently taps his cheek. "Can't you cut our spoony boy some slack, Ruby? I hate to see my family fight."

The headmaster shakes her head. She sets the tray down on the tea table in front of them. Placing a cup in front of Tsukune, Yukari, and herself before pouring hot tea into them. Her eyes focus on the tea cups instead of the vampire in front of her the whole time.

Ruby finally replies with a deep sigh. "Ten years is a long time, Yukari. You can't force things."

Tsukune feels like he should say something. But words can't form in his mouth. So he simply does Ruby does. Staring into the amber colored liquid sitting serenely in the delicate china cup.

"So, let's talk about those youngsters." Yukari sits up from Tsukune's legs. She gives an groan of indignation as both Ruby and Tsukune look at her. "What!? I'm older than those youngsters!"

"I better take Mr. Aono up to speed then. How much do you know? About the change to the world of monsters, Mr. Aono? Should I give you the quick version, or start from big bang theory?" Ruby takes the cup up and bring it to her mouth.

"This guy? He's been busy building his own career last ten years. So, he knows two things about monster news: Jack and shit. And Jack just left home." Yukari reach her arm out around Tsukune's shoulder. She brings Tsukune's head close to her till they become attached by their cheeks.

"Guilty as charged." Tsukune raises his hand up. Like he's a student trying to answer the teacher's question.

"So, I should start from Big Bang Theory?" Ruby sets her cup down as she looks inquisitively at Yukari.

"That would be good, if you want us to stay for the night!" Yukari releases Tsukune's head. She starts giggling to herself again. "Quick and main points for now. I'll fill in the blanks later for spoony boy."

"Alright." Ruby nods her head as she looks away. Towards the window that overlook the courtyard. " Human, at least those in position of power have always know about monster's existence. After Alucard's rampage, such knowledge becomes much more public over night. As you can imagine, most people don't take the idea too fondly."

"If you find something you don't understand, destroy it immediately. Typical human reaction over the years. Why fix what's not broken?" Yukari's usual chirpy voice has a tint of resentment or bitterness.

Tsukune remembers how she lives with discrimination from both human and monsters. Witch being seen as an in-between of human and monster after all.

"A collection of high level monsters from all over the world steps in afterwards. Trying to salvage the situation."

"Think Illuminati, but for monsters. Some of them are actually lizards though. Hey, maybe they are actually human underneath all that scale! That would be cool!" Yukari giggles to herself as she sits back into the couch.

"This 'Inner Council' forced some very strict rules for monster kind, knowing a total war with human would end with both human and monster's total destruction."

"Nuclear fallout is surprisingly not fun for monsters. Most monsters who calls the shot are the 1%. They don't want to lose their mansion, Mercedes and their personal cruiser. Classism is the most important human invention, and monsters agrees." Yukari shrugs her shoulder.

Her movement makes her large Witch head fall right over her face. She pokes it back into place with a indignant huff.

"Over the last ten years there's increasing dissentient objection from monster kind. Since many of them actively help protect humanity during Alucard's rampage. A lot of monsters think they are being unfairly oppressed by both human and the Inner Council. And unfortunately, the current Newspaper Club in Yokai Academy is one of them..."

A sudden torrent of angry shouting erupt outside the window. Both Ruby and Tsukune gets up from their seats and walk over.

Outside on the courtyard they see a large crowd gathering around a makeshift stand of wooden box. The young vampire girl is standing on top holding a megaphone over her mouth.

Loud voice calling for Headmaster Tojo's resignation is clear even within the headmaster's room

"Headmaster Mikogami wanted you to become his successor." Ruby looks back at Tsukune. Giving him a good long look for the first time. She gives a professional looking smile to the salary man vampire.

"Honestly, I don't know why you bother with those youngsters, Ruby." Yukari takes the tea cup up to her mouth. She takes a long, slow drink of the liquid. "It's hard for us Witches to be normal and blend in with human. Being the headmaster of a prominent monster/human relationship school during this shit storm? You are asking for headache."

"I own Headmaster Mikogami that much, at least. He gave me a new purpose after I lost so much." Ruby turns back to look at Yukari. The same, professional looking smile on her face.

"I also do it for myself. I knew what it's like to be consumed by a chain of hatred. How destructive it is. We must learn to endure our pain. Even if we don't forgive them. I... don't want to see anyone else walk my own path. Just because they are young, and don't know any better."

"For what's it worth. I think you are a better headmaster than Headmaster Mikogami." Tsukune instinctively reaches his hand out towards Ruby's shoulder. He manages to catch himself halfway and simply let his arm hang awkwardly in the air.

"Yeah, no kidding! He just sits behind his desk all day doing jack all! Other than stealing glances at you, Ruby." Yukari sets down the cup. Her body rocks left and right as she laughs loud enough to draw out the angry shouting outside.

"Maybe a high level vampire would do better than a Witch like me... but I try my best." Ruby moves her eye from Yukari to Tsukune.

"I'm sure you are a better headmaster than I will ever be. I don't know the first thing about running a school."

"Oh, don't give yourself too much credit, you spoony boy." Yukari jumps up from the couch. She skids her way to Ruby and Tsukune. Yukari reaches out her arms. She holds Ruby's hand in her left, and Tsukune's in her right. "Ruby will still run Yokai Academy. You'd just be a figure head."

Ruby and Tsukune looks at the young Witch for a moment. They look back at each other. They shares a genuine smile between them after ten years.

"That sounds about right." Tsukune shakes his head with a resigned smile on his face.

"Let's stop beating around the bush. How do you want to deal with this new newspaper club, Ruby?" Yukari peaks out of the window. A sly smile on her face.

"Can you talk them down like you did last Sunday?"

"Piece of cake. As long as Moka has a change of heart and burst out that door to help me this instant." Yukari giggles at Ruby as she releases her hands.

All three look at the door expectedly for a second. Nothing happens of course.

"Well, that's obviously not happening." Yukari crosses her arm in front of her chest. She scratches her chin with her index finger. "It'll be a little tricky. But don't you worry Headmaster Tojo. Yukari has a plan."

* * *

Tsukune gets down to the Academy courtyard with Yukari. He sees two group of students having a standoff.

On one side, a group of students behind those with PSC armband. Shippon leading the crowd with his wooden sword draw in his hand. Staring coldly up at his opponent from across.

In the center of the courtyard is an equally large group of students. Surrounding the petite looking, red haired vampire girl. She stands on top of her makeshift podium. She has both arms behind her back and a condescending smirk on her face. "Finally come to shut us down? Fitting the old hag send her lap dog. She's too much coward to face us herself."

"My action has nothing to do with Headmaster Tojo." The fox demon takes a step forward. He points his wooden sword at the vampire. His voice is low, unlike his opponent. "Headmaster is patient and merciful. I'm not, and I'll not have you sully her name."

"You are all bark and no bite. Not like your brother. Just like your coward master." The vampire girl sneers at Shippon. A loud wave of cheer and whistle erupt from her cohorts. Jeer and bad name calling for Ruby follows afterwards. Ranging from the more tame ones such as sell out, to depraved ones.

Tsukune takes a good look at the head of PSC.

Shippon's face remain stoic. But his stance look off. His balance seems to subtly but constantly shifting forward and back. Like he's using all his willpower to battle against his natural instinct to lash out. The fox demon is also griping the handle of his sword so tight his knuckles turn white.

With Tsukune's enhanced vampire eyes, he can see a very slight shiver of Shippon's hand.

"You know, there's a rumor our 'respectable Headmaster' is a capital letter masochist. Whip and leather is easier! If you want to get into her pants so much!" One of the male student shouts out loud. A large volume of laugh follows.

Tsukune digs his nails into his fist.

The salary man vampire can practically feel his blood boiling at this point. He can feel the flow of his power practically exploding within his vampire blood.

He hates how useless he is. Back when he is a normal human in Yokai Academy. Always having to rely on the power of Moka, or the other girls to solve the problems.

Now that he has the power of a vampire at his finger tip. All he feels is fear and a sense of dread. It is so easy to lose himself to that power. Using brutal force to 'solve' all of his problems.

Tsukune hates such thoughts. It reminds him too much of Moka. And the society of vampire who reject the values he grow up with.

That's why he works hard to keep his vampire nature in check. It doesn't matter if he's berated, or beaten for fighting against his vampire nature. He'll endure it, and remain as much a human as possible.

Hurting his friend is absolutely the last straw. Ruby really DOES feel pleasure from pain is besides the point. Nobody should insult her because of it.

Tsukune steps on his shoe lace on purpose. He bends down to tie his shoe. Quickly scoops up a pebble without anyone looking. The salary man vampire takes a quick aim as he gets back up. He takes the shot and fire the tiny pebble like a marble out of his hand.

Tsukune's bullet finds its mark. The male student goes down with a loud howl as the stone explode on his forehead.

The salary man vampire doesn't have long to savour the feeling of satisfaction.

The cheering, jeering, laughing, and bad name calling die down. The students look around. Trying to see who lets out a loud scream among them. Quiet murmurs follows afterwards. Asking what happened to the downed student.

Someone suddenly lets out a loud yell. "He's attacked! I saw something hit his head!"

Hell breaks lose afterwards. All of the students on the side of newspaper club begin to change into their monster form. They rush towards the PSC like a raging wave of angry mob.

Shippon starts yelling something as his subordinates start to form two lines. On the outside, the student begin to bulk up as they pulls out their wooden swords and security batons. The student on the inner line start to draw out fire or ice out of their hands.

As for the leader of PSC, he himself takes three steps in front of his subordinate. Five fluffy tails grow out of his back. They spread out like the tail of a peacock as they crackle with white hot flame.

For a second, it looks like a large scale battle between the students of two side is inevitable.

'Damn it! I messed up bad!'

Tsukune bends down his legs. Ready to jump into the battle at a moment's notice. If his bad decision leads to such madness, he has to do his best to stop it.

Until a low voice chants beside Tsukune.

"Hermit."

A giant column of golden lightening descend straight down from the heaven. It hits between the two groups. Turning the field black as small wave of lightening snakes around the impact sites. A few students leading the charge yelps out as tiny remnant of electricity dance onto their body.

Both group stops what they are doing and step back. They watch the woman under the big Witch hat in awe rather than contempt.

Using elemental power within monster society is nothing new. But only a few kinds of monsters can utilize lightening. Such as celestial dragon or thunder bird. The power that's often associated with the majesty of heaven is as awe inspiring among monsters as it is among human.

Yet a lowly Witch command the power of lightening. Quite literally at her finger tip as she holds a tarot card between her index and middle finger. It's enough to intimidate an angry mob of monsters down to being pussy cats.

"You aren't going to scare me with that little light show, Witch." The Maximoff jumps down from her makeshift podium. She still has that smug look despite Yukari's show of strength. "Do you want a fight?"

"No, I came here to talk." Yukari puts her tarot back into her pocket. The Witch holds her head up. Showing the vampire girl a confident smile underneath her big hat.

"I'm pretty flattered this new newspaper club also fighting against Public Safety Committee. Like we used to. Imitation being highest form of reverence and all. But you guys need to sits back, take it easy, and think about what you are doing. Fighting against authority for the sack of fighting against authority is silly. Do you want Inner Council crackdown hard on Yokai Academy?"

The students support newspaper club begin to look at each other. A wave of realization and fear begin to decorate their face. It seems the reputation of this 'Inner Council' precede itself. They turn to look at Maximoff with expectation in their eyes.

"So what if those sell out want to come out and play? We'll beat them too." The vampire girl's voice radiant a sense of blind bravado. The kind of self-centered ego only belong to someone who doesn't know how insignificant they are may possess.

"So you can, good for you." Yukari's smiles like that of a sly fox. She starts to play with her wooden wand between her fingers. "You know, Moka Akashiya isn't the only big bad Shinso vampire in our newspaper club back in the day. This guy..."

The young Witch drags Tsukune forward by his sleeve. Tsukune feels like he should say something as countless sights suddenly focuses on him. He settles with a small wave and a 'hi'.

"...Is also a Shinso. Don't you want to know what he thinks? About your action?"

"That idiot?" Maximoff sneers before she start to laugh. "Is that the best you can do, Witch? Bring out Lady Moka's little half blood pet? Everyone knows he's nothing more than her little footstool. Someone she tosses out on his ass after she's bored."

Tsukune feels Yukari's grip tighten around his hand. He looks down to the side. Meeting Yukari's comforting gaze.

'The guys were right, she really is a god sent to someone like me.'

With that thoughts he let go of Yukari's hand. The salary man vampire steps forward to meet the petit highborn. His voice no longer weak and unsure. "In that case. You shouldn't have any trouble beating me?"

The laughter of Maximoff suddenly stops. "What are you saying? Half blood?"

"I call out our kind's noble tradition. Trial by combat. Me against the entire newspaper club. If I win, you stop harassing Headmaster Tojo. If I lose, Headmaster Tojo will resign and school board pick a new headmaster."


	10. 09: Old VS New

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire

 **Author's note:** Sorry about the long hiatus. I hit a bit of a writer's block with this chapter as I was writing it.

To explain, there are writers who think about their story in words. And then there are the writers who first picture the scene in their head (like a manga page or a scene from an anime) and then use words to describe it. I'm the second type, and at times I feel like my writing skill is not enough to translate how I would picture a scene (and my drawing suck too so there's no way I can make this an actual fan comic).

While I'm still not 100% happy with the result, I feel like I wasted enough time. I might as well just cut my loss and just power through this part so I can get the rest of the show on the road. Apologies if this chapter (or any other) isn't enjoyable for you who read it.

* * *

"Your big plan is having me beat them all up?" Tsukune Aono's voice shakes with skepticism. His eyes open wide. He's having a hard time accepting what comes out of Yukari's mouth. His hand clenches together tight. Fingers dig deep into his palms. He loses his grip, and then tightens it again.

"Don't make it sounds so savage. You need to give tough love once in a while." Yukari bonks Tsukune's head with her wand. Her voice sounds chirpy. Unusually so, now that Ruby thinks about it.

She should talk with Yukari last week. During that disastrous 'reunion'. But she's too busy trying to deal with her own problems. And to the older Witch's shame, Ruby choose to leave Yukari to her own devices.

Just like what she's been doing for the past ten years. Even when Yukari is the one of them who needs the most help from Tsukune's departure.

"I, just thought you can find some non-violent way." The vampire scratches the back of his head. His face remains the same from ten years ago. With that same clueless expression. Even if his body is taller and shoulders broader.

 _'Yukari was always the cheerful one ten years ago. She still is for the past ten years whenever we get together. But she tends to spend more time stare at nothing more and more. Especially when we meet back here in Yokai Academy. '_

 _'She only goes back to her cheeky self. When one of the girls shakes her out of her stupor.'_

 _'Yet right now she is acting just like her old self from ten years ago.'_

Yukari rolls her eyes at Tsukune. "We are dealing with hyperactive teenagers with raging hormones. Simple and to the point is the best solution."

"Why do I feel there's something you aren't telling me." The vampire leans back into the back of the couch.

 _'She hasn't get over that clueless human boy in Yokai Academy from ten years ago. It's almost sweet she's the one who finds him again after all these years.'_

"I don't like it. Beating other people down feels like what bullies do. Like Saizo, or Kuyo."

 _'She doesn't yet realize. At the end, Tsukune Aono will reject Yukari Sendou just like he rejected all of us ten years ago. His passion has no space for anyone who isn't Moka Akashiya.'_

"I'll do it." Tsukune lets out a resigned sigh. The vampire stands up from the couch. Holding his head up and body straight. "Least I can do for Ruby."

 _'What?'_

"That's the spirit! Go help Ruby, like an anime fan on prom night! And if we end up getting a new family... that's a bonus!" Yukari hops her way to Tsukune's side. She grips Tsukune's shoulder with a firm shake. Happily leading him out of the headmaster's office.

"I didn't need to know the last part."

 _'What are you thinking Tsukune Aono? Coming back and decide to help me after ten long years has already passed...'_

 _'Maybe he isn't thinking at all. He's just being the same as ten years ago. Helping those in front of him because he can.'_

"We are idiots, all of us."

Ruby gives long, hard look at her reflection in the teacup. She sits back into her chair and closes her eyes.

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 9 Old VS New**

Yukari watches Tsukune stretches his legs on the gravel. The salary man vampire has the same look from ten years ago.

The one he has when he foolishly jumps into fight way out of his league to help his friends.

Good thing he's ready to play the big league this time around.

"You almost caused a riot. Good job." Yukari pokes Tsukune's forehead with a stern look.

"Sorry. It was a stupid." The vampire hangs his head low upon hearing this. His eyes avert Yukari's gaze.

"Ah, don't worry about it, you Spoony Boy." Yukari's ice-cold facade melt down into a warm smile. She closes her hands on Tsukune's face. Moving his head back to look her right in the eyes. "I'd be angry if you did nothing. You hit that stupid boy because he insulted Ruby."

"I still made a huge mess. If you didn't calm them down..." Yukari puts her index finger right on Tsukune's lips to close them tight. Stopping the vampire from despising himself.

"We all make mistakes. We are 'human', after all." Yukari winks at Tsukune while emphasizing the term human. She moves close till she practically joins Tsukune with their face. The young Witch whispers into the vampire's ear. "No matter how big of a mess you make. I'll always be there to wipe your ass."

Tsukune's face glows red like a traffic sign. He stammers a bunch of nothing from his mouth. Good thing he's saved from his embarrassment by Shippon.

"That was a bold declaration, Mr. Aono. Is the headmaster aware of this?" The Yoko's expression look more like a sniffer dog than a fox.

"Ruby knows." Yukari gives the head of PSC a reassuring wink.

"It's shameful we need to rely on alumni to solve this. But things will only get worse if PSC goes in guns blazing." The fox demon lets out a loud sign. His shoulders slump in defeat.

Shippon only shows one moment of his weakness as he puts a hand on Tsukune's shoulder. "Don't underestimate Maximoff. She may look like a spoiled brat, but she's an S class vampire like Moka Akashiya."

Tsukune's brown pupil visibly dilate the moment he hears Moka's name. He stands up straight while stretching his arms. "I can't lose."

Yukari takes a long step. She once again whispers into Tsukune's ear. The coldness in her voice surprises even her. "You have to destroy them, instead of just beat them. You need to shatter Maximoff's pride in opposing Ruby and the student's reverence in her."

Tsukune gives a long stare at Yukari. His brow twist together. Ultimately he gives Yukari a nod before marching into his battlefield. With that rare show of determined confidence rather than his usual timid uncertainty.

The Witch looks further towards Tsukune's opponent. This new generation of Yokai Academy's newspaper club.

Three girls march out to meet the salary man vampire in the middle.

One of them is an extremely short girl with short black double braid. And an Ainu headband similar to Mizore's husband. Maximoff already looks like she belongs in middle school. This girl practically just comes out of the grade school like Yukari ten years ago. With a slight chubby baby face to boot. She has that same uncertain look on her face like Tsukune usually does. Rimuru, a snow earth spirit lives with Ainu tribes.

The second girl has her golden blond hair freely flow down her expressionless face. Two small horns poke out of her hair on top of her head. She drags a steel ball shackle behind on each of her limb. Rena, from an Oni tribe who has a history of being a school delinquent. Almost like a female counterpart to Saizo minus sexual assault rumors.

The last one has her brown hair tied in a ponytail. Similar to the one PSC's very own fox demon leader. She has a confident smirk on her face similar to their vampire leader. She also holds sheathed katana in her crossed arm. Yukari sees a faint purple glow surrounding her weapon. A cursed sword named Murasama.

So, an Earth spirit, an Oni and a cursed sword. Like a bad joke missing the punch line.

Although she admits that's a good team mix for a battle. With a long range controller, a hard-hitting brute, and a fast skirmisher.

Behind those three, the tiny redhead vampire girl stands out. Like a swan among a flock of ducklings.

Demetra Maximoff is the pride of House Maximoff like Moka is the pride of House Shuzen. Although not a Shinso like Moka, the little vampire princess is born with a large amount of Yoki even for vampire standard.

Yukari can't help but feel a sense of familiarity. Or perhaps nostalgia when looking at the girl. The little red head looks less like Moka (both her kind but clueless human persona or her strong and prideful vampire persona), and more like a peacock beating its chest. The little vampire princess is more like Yukari Sendou back ten years ago. An adoring fan trying to imitate the real thing.

Cute, if she doesn't harass Ruby constantly. A lesson of humility through tough love will be good for her.

The young Witch looks further. Sitting at a desk with her head right on it is another blond girl. She has a pair of the elf-like pointy ear and a delicately beautiful face. Although that look is somewhat ruined by that trail of saliva running down the corner of her mouth as she naps.

 _'So, that's the real big boss. I wonder if Tsukune notices it... Ah, who am I kidding. This is Spoony boy I'm thinking about.'_

"Noticed Himawari?" Shippon walks right beside Yukari. "Maximoff may be the one running the show. But she's the third year head of newspaper club."

"The only senior in the club?" Yukari gives a side frown to Shippon. The fox demon nods in affirmation. "Like Gin from our time. You didn't kill off the other senior members, did you?"

Shippon looks like someone shoves a rice ball of freshly produced fecal matter in his mouth. "I'm not my brother! I don't believe in excessive violence or might make right!"

The fox takes a long and deep breath. After realizing his high pitch voice is drawing attention. "That girl is trouble. All the senior in her club drops out of school after their break. Rumor has it: those dropped out students are eaten by her."

A PSC member standing in the middle of the yard starts to make the announcement. "This is a duel by vampire's tradition. Yokai Academy dropout Tsukune Aono against the newspaper club. The winner will be declared when the other side either yield or unable to continue fighting."

"So, before we start. People aren't going to say I'm some kind of bottom feeding scum of the Earth if I punch a girl. Right?" Tsukune raises left hand. His right hand is holding onto his left foot behind his hip.

"You can always yield and crawl in a hole." The cursed sword snickers at the salary man vampire.

"Both side ready? BE~GIN~" The PSC member immediately turn behind. He disappears into the crowd faster than a speeding bullet.

The tiny earth spirit begins by blowing a white blizzard into Tsukune's face. He puts both of his arms in front of his face. Trying to keep his balance on one foot against the mighty wind.

Murasama dashes at him low. Using the blizzard as a perfect cover and makes a quick slice at his feet.

Tsukune chooses that exact moment to lose his balance. He falls backward into the bed of snow. Dodging a sword slice in the process.

The salary man vampire rolls back onto his feet. Avoiding a ground shaking punch in the nick of time. He seems to have trouble keeping his balance on the snow. Constantly tripping over his feet while dodging assault against him.

When the blizzard clears everyone sees the midget earth spirit is wrapped in a giant armor of solid snow. It makes her look more like a giant monster who lives in snow land. Like sasquatch or wendigo.

 _'A controller who can act as a second brute? A bothersome combination. One fast and sharp. The other lumbering but hit like a truck. What about the third one?'_

Yukari shifts her focus away from the earth spirit throwing punches and kicks. Or the cursed sword trying to cut Tsukune with her real body. She looks at the Oni who remains silent.

 _'This doesn't make any sense. Oni isn't known for being calm during a fight. Especially for a delinquent. She should be charging at Tsukune like that bloodthirsty cursed sword.'_

Rena stands motionless in front of Demetra. The only movement being her eyeballs following Tsukune's movement.

The Oni picks up one of her iron ball in her hand. She takes aim at Tsukune's head. Throws it with all her strength at Tsukune's face. When the salary man vampire is distracted by another blizzard to his face.

Yukari finally sees a metal screw on her neck as her long hair flutters.

 _'A Frankenstein's monster made with an Oni's body?'_

The iron ball across the distance in a blink of an eye. Tsukune falls face first into snow as it connects with the back of his head. Loud roaring explodes from both side of the spectators for a different reason.

Yukari runs her left hand under her chin. How this fight is going look fishy to her. Tsukune shouldn't have this much difficulty in the battle. Judging how easily he deals with those lizard goons.

True, those girls from newspaper club have some surprises under their sleeves. In fact, Yukari would even say those girls are stronger than her own friends back in freshman year. Moka notwithstanding.

They are still a bunch of teenagers, though. Nowhere as skilled as the professional killers from Fairytale.

"Is Tsukune Aono that much above their level?"

Shippon's word gives Yukari a thought. The only reasonable explanation is Tsukune is playing around with them. Why would he do that? Is it out of an uncharacteristic cockiness? Or is he planning something?

* * *

"Ouch, that was a good throw. You girls got me good." Tsukune rubs the back of his head as he slowly gets up. He takes a look at his palm. There's a small smear of red on his fingers.

That girl manages to draw blood. Even when he throws himself towards the ground before impact. He underestimated the strength of that girl.

He didn't realize her real form is a Frankenstein's monster.

The hit is light all things considered. Nowhere near Moka's roundhouse kick TM. Especially with his enhanced vampire healing ability.

"Please, yield Mr. Aono." The gigantic snow armor crumbles around the Earth Spirit. The girl is looking at Tsukune with a hand in her own mouth. Her eyes almost pleading Tsukune to simply give up the fight. "Before Rena or Murasama really hurts you!"

"You should listen to Rimuru." The girl with long ponytail returns the katana back to its sheath. She hugs the sword with both of her arms in front of her chest. "I don't know what's this 'Shinso' nonsense, but it's hard to control myself when I smell blood. I really, really want to cut you into little bits now..."

The girl starts to mumble to herself. Her body trembles. Her eyes glitter with a maniac shine. The myth of cursed sword is something Tsukune reads even before coming to Yokai Academy. It is said they have an insatiable thirst for human blood.

Kind of ironic for a vampire to fight another bloodthirsty monster.

"Ah! Please control yourself Murasama. We'll get into trouble if we kill headmaster's guest." Rimuru tries her best at holding back Murasama. An uphill battle considers she has the body of a grade school student.

"I can still continue. Just need some warm up to shake loose my old joints." Tsukune stands up to his full height. He swings his arm around a bit. Almost like he's proving his point. "They get cranky, at my age."

"This time, it's the full treatment." Murasama breaks Rimuru's hold. Taking Tsukune's gesture as a signal. With her sword still in its sheath.

Tsukune waits for the attack. Taking a step back in the last second when Murasama draws out her blade. He stumbles on his feet. Falls backward toward the ground once again.

Although this time he kicks his right foot forward. Hitting Murasama's hand and knocks the sword flying into the sky. For a split second, the girl's face seems to have a confused look instead of that crazed grin.

 _'A possession type instead of materializing type... her body is human. Can't hit her too hard.'_

The salary man vampire rolls back on the snow. Holding out his hand to catch another iron ball throws at him. His feet skid on the slippery snow. Tsukune gives into the motion and rolls back. Making a shallow trench on the white field.

Two done, two more to go. He'll just have to hold out for another two surprise throw attack.

At least that's his plan. Before a large shadow rapidly descend on him. He quickly hops back to dodge two crashing iron balls crashing towards his head.

So the Frankenstein's monster jumps into the fray. Rather than using her last two shots try to nail himself again. Tsukune cross both of his arms in front to shield himself from another blizzard attack. He lets the strong wind carry him back. Away from the attack range of Rena.

Two iron balls rapidly enlarge in his eyes. He quickly pulls his arms up to his face. Bumping them away. He shakes both of his hands while a single drop of tear freezes besides his eyes.

That really hurts. Block two metal balls that go over 90 miles per hour with his freezing hands is definitely one of his dumber ideas.

Tsukune has no time to regret his quick decision. As Rena charges at him at blinding speed. By losing those four shackles her speed almost matches Gin. At the current state, there's no way Tsukune can outrun the little Frankenstein's monster.

So he doesn't try to.

Tsukune suddenly stops his quick backpedal. He put one of his feet forward. The vampire's toe feels like a bug sting as a shadow screeches past his head. A few loud and simultaneous loud scream from the crowd announces the success of his plan.

 _'Wasn't sure if tripping her over would work. That was lucky.'_

Tsukune takes a quick glance behind his back. Rena quickly pulls herself up from the three students she knocks over. The Frankenstein's monster turns around and faces him again with a fluid motion. But she remains still instead of charge in like a moment ago.

Tsukune turns his head back to look at the other two girls. Murasama already picks her sword up. The cursed sword stands to Tsukune's left as

 _'Waiting for her friends to get into position?'_

The salary man quickly looks at Maximoff. The tiny vampire girl still stands on the same spot. With her arms fold in front of her chest and a smirk on her face. Either she's completely confident in her underling's ability, or she doesn't care about them at all.

For some reason, Tsukune feels it's more of the lateral than the former. Regardless, the heiress of Maximoff family doesn't look like she'll jump into the fight.

 _'Now I know all their tricks. Guess it's time for some counter attack.'_


	11. 10: The Way of Human

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire

 **Author's note:** I want to thank my friend and fellow writer here on FFN Ultimateblack for suggesting Grammarly app to me. It helped pick up a lots of mistakes in my writing.

I also want to thank all the people who fav/followed this story. Wow, 40+ fav and 50+ follow? I know it's pretty low, but that's a first for me. I hope I don't disappoint you guys with this story.

And for all of the people who think I have some personal vendetta against Tsukune, have a little fun with a change of perspective and enjoy reading Moka getting the shit kicked out of her.

: )

* * *

Kokoa cringes as Moka hit the floor of the arena once again. She should have know better. She should have to stop Moka from ditching that family dinner her father planned with Maximoff clan.

By doing so, Moka has disgraced both of their family. And by their tradition, it's now being settled in the arena.

"You put too much faith in your Shinso bloodline. Your bloodline may be strong. But you are nothing more than an undisciplined child." The count remains perfectly still. His feet hasn't moved an inch since their match begins.

Moka pulls herself up from the stone floor. She charges toward the count with a loud roar.

 _'NO! Not like that!'_

Kokoa's head coils back. Moka telegraphed her attack too clearly. Even Kokoa herself can dodge this roundhouse kick to the head.

The count waves his left arm upwards. His dark colored Yoki wraps around Moka's leg. It blows Moka back before her leg even come close to the count's head. The count makes a pull movement with his hand. His Yoki pulls Moka towards him as she helplessly flips in the air.

Kokoa casts a quick glance towards her family. Issa stands stoic on the top of the arena. He looks down at the fight with a neutral expression.

Kahlua's face contorts with worry. Her center of gravity is leaning too far forward like she's about to jump in herself. She's only stopped by Aqua's iron grip on her wrist.

Aqua's face is as cold as their father.

Kokoa looks back into the area. Knowing she can't get any help from her family even if she wants to help Moka.

Count Maximoff wraps his long fingers around Moka's neck. His nails dig into Moka's skin, drawing blood. "Yield, or be destroyed."

Kokoa can't see Moka's face. But she does manage to hear her sister's voice. "I... will not, yield!"

It sounds much softer than usual. Possibly due to the beating Moka suffered. But there's an unshakable determination within that's unmistakenly Moka Akashiya.

Kokoa can feel her heart beating faster and faster. Till the point where she simply wants to jump into the arena. Pointlessly dying with her sister together will surely feel better than watching Moka die?

The count gives a long, hard stare towards Moka. He drops her to the floor once again. "Then I yield."

Kokoa feels light hearted after hearing those word. She wants to sink her body into the stone chair and forget about this whole ordeal. Issa's strong voice brings her back to reality. "Are you sure about that, Lord Maximoff? It will count as your lose."

"I cannot make her yield, only killing her. That is not something I wish to do. For I have no desire to cut the legacy of Akashiya Blooddriver short." Count Maximoff give a quick glance at Moka's still form. He looks up at Issa with a content smile on his face. The count shakes his head before turning his back and walks out of the arena. "You raise a hell of a daughter, Lord Shuzen."

Kokoa jumps down into the pit of the arena as soon as Count Maximoff turns away. She runs straight towards her sister's side.

Kokoa doesn't care this show of weakness. She doesn't want to hear her father's reply to the count or see the reaction of her sisters. The youngest Shuzen sister knows how disappointed her family is at her. At this moment, all she cares is her sister Moka's well-being.

To Kokoa's relief. Moka is indeed alive like the count said. The youngest sister can't help but frown at her sister's current state.

 _'All this for that one human, is it worth it?'_

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 10: Way of the human**

Tsukune Aono rolls across the field of snow. His body digs a deep trench. The salaryman vampire lands in a kneeled position and looks forward. Murasama and Rena are on the ground in a tangled mess. The cursed sword is obviously angry at Rena if the loud cursing is an indication. Rimumu is trying her hardest to separate the two with her gigantic snow hands.

Without a doubt, this new generation of newspaper club is good. Their skill, and even power better. Moka notwithstanding.

However, that's only for teenage monsters. Tsukune has much longer time to refine his control over the years. They won't even touch him if he wishes it. While he can easily tip their balance with a quick poke, or by simply standing in their way.

And the final nail in the coffin: Their attacks aren't well coordinated. Murasama the cursed sword it the weakest link. She tends to be overly aggressive and charge out of their formation.

The mild mannered Earth Spirit, an emotionless Frankenstein's monster try to cover her, of course. But they are overextending themselves in the process. Makes it easy to knock them into each other. Murasama gets angrier and more aggressive. The vicious cycle repeats itself.

Tsukune scoops up a handful of snow. Noticing the snow level is reaching his knees. The salaryman vampire smiles to himself.

 _'They did well for their age. But it's time to end this.'_

Tsukune takes a good look at Murasama as he bends down. The Cursed Sword manages to push Rena off her. She charges at him with Rena following up. Unknowingly left Rimuru behind by herself. With a sudden burst of leg strength, Tsukune charges right past them. Stopping right before the face of Rimuru. He locks eye with the startled Earth Spirit as he blows a mouthful of cold air at her nose.

"Boo."

"YEAH~!" The timid Earth Spirit lets out a loud air. She immediately uses her blizzard breath out of instinct rather than calculated tactics.

The strong gust of wind carries Tsukune backward. He tumbles into Rena first, and then Murasama. Snow quickly gathers around their body as they roll across the snow field.

* * *

"What is Mr. Aono doing?" Shippo stares at the scene with bewilderment. A snowball rapidly enlarges as it rolls its way towards the dead trees on the far side. Within the snowball resides Tsukune, as well as Murasama and Rena.

"He is trying to subdue those girls without actually hitting them... I think." Yukari tilts her head sideways. She tickles her cheek with her index finger.

"Won't a chop to the neck be more efficient?" The Yoko gives the Witch another look. Yukari returns with a faint smile.

"He's never the brightest bulb." The Witch runs her finger around her chin as she looks at Tsukune thoughtfully.

 _'Tsukune can be slow on lots of things, but he's not an idiot. Not really. So why isn't he taking this fight seriously? Why is he making himself look like a clown when he can easily drop those girls like flies?'_

"I see..." Shippo turns his head back towards the ongoing battle. The snowball, instead of crumble in front of the tree is launch into the air. A shadow cast over Rimuru as the snowball rapidly descend towards the Earth Spirit.

The timid spirit let out a loud MEEP sound. Her body freezes like a deer in the headlight. The only thing she manages to do is cross both of her snow arms in front of her face as the snowball crashlands. It splatters right on top of Rimuru. Becoming a small hill of snow with stiff limbs sticking out in a rather comical fashion.

Well, that fight ends in a rather anti-climax way.

That must be how the students feel. Since a senior PSC member steps in front of the divided crowd. "Since Mr. Tsukune Aono can not continue, the winner is..."

"Wait! I'm okay!" A limb punctures out of the mound. A shivering Tsukune drags himself out of the snow. He hugs himself with his arms, trying to preserve his body heat. "My head broke my fall."

"Useless subordinate." Maximoff bites her nail. Obviously unhappy with her club member's failure. "Well, consider yourself lucky you manage to beat my subordinate, half-blood. But now, you will face a highborn vampire."

"BUUURRR... Gracing me with your presence? Surely you are too kind, my lady." Yukari can't help but chuckle at the sarcasm that drips out of Tsukune's voice. She has forgotten how cheeky can Tsukune be compared to ten years ago.

The petit vampire is not amused. A frown appears on Maximoff's face as her hands reach toward the pendant of her necklace. "Jest all you want, you clanless hooligan. But can you stand the full power, of a highborn from one of the great clan?"

With that declaration, she pulls the pendant off the chains. A cloud of dark smoke surrounds the petit vampire's body.

'A power seal like Moka's?'

Two meters tall Amazon of a woman stands where the petite vampire once is. Her bulging muscles rip with power. Her voice also becomes much more booming than before. "BETTER FIGHT ME WITH FULL POWER HALF-BLOOD, OR ELSE YOU MIGHT NOT WALK AWAY AT ALL."

Vampires are most well known for their strength. But in reality, there are many ways for a vampire to use their Yoki. Some choose to enhance their speed and agility. Some focus on their inherently strong regeneration to stay alive. Others take advantage of their unnaturally long lifespan to dabble in the arcane art.

Demetra Maximoff is a power type through and through. Her unsealed body is a good indication. Her full power easily matches up to Moka when she enrolled in Yokai thirteen years ago.

"Ah, that's a lot of power. Better be extra careful." Tsukune looks up at Maximoff's face. The unsealed vampire is taller than him for a good head and more. Tsukune waves his right arm. With a clank sound, his Rosario seal drops out of his sleeve.

A smirk adorns Maximoff's face. "TAKE OFF YOUR SEAL AND FIGHT ME WITH YOUR TRUE FORM. I'LL SHOW YOU THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A HIGHBORN AND A HALF-BLOOD LIKE YOU. EVEN IF YOU SOMEHOW GOT THE BLOOD OF AN SHINSO FROM A HIGHBORN."

'She has no idea what she's asking for, Tsukune and Moka was taking Alucard apart even ten years ago. Surely his power has only grown in last ten years. In her head, this child must think she's reliving one of her idol's heroic moment without knowing how frail she truly is.'

To Maximoff, and also a degree Yukari's surprise. Tsukune doesn't take off his seal. The salary man vampire takes off an armband he wears on his left wrist. He wraps it over the Rosario seal on his right, properly secures it in place. "Right, let's do this."

"DO YOU SEEK TO MOCK ME, HALF-BLOOD?" Maximoff's face twist in anger. Her knuckles produce a series of popping sound with how hard she clenches her fists.

"Mocking you? Of course not. You look really strong. I don't want to take my seal off by accident." Tsukune shrugs his shoulders. He obviously doesn't take the highborn vampire serious despite saying otherwise.

 _'He's trying to make Maximoff losing her composure. It's working perfectly judging from her expression. Not a good idea to underestimate an S-Class vampire, though. At least with all those extra muscles she should be...'_

Maximoff leaps at Tsukune before Yukari manages to finish her thoughts. She crashes into the snow with the impact of a meteor. Knocking the three fallen Newspaper club members fly into the wall of the school building. Yukari shields her face with her cloak to stop splattering snow and frozen dirt from getting into her eyes.

 _'Hell, that was fast! Not as fast as Gin under a full moon, but I definitely won't be able to dodge it without enhancing my speed.'_

Yukari quickly glances across the battlefield. Trying to find the whereabout of Tsukune. She manages to catch the salary man vampire pulling his head out of the ground on the far side of the crater.

The highborn charges in and try to finish Tsukune off with an overhead roundhouse kick. Obviously trying to imitate Moka's favorite move.

"Wow! Time out! Don't melee me!" Tsukune seems to lose his balance from his sudden movement. He lands right on his butt, dodging the screening foot in the process. A bad position to be in since he can't dodge any follow-up attacks.

Lucky for him, the highborn vampire spins right past him. Crashing face first into the ground behinds him.

"Weird." Shippon runs his hand across the tip of his nose. A puzzling expression on his face.

"Caught something I didn't?" Yukari tilts her head sideways toward the fox demon.

"Maximoff didn't trip over herself. Mr. Aono kicked her off balance." Shippon drops his hand as he points at Tsukune. The salary man vampire is rolling and tumbling around the highborn. Getting snow and mud all over his hair and clothes yet Maximoff can't even land a grazed punch or kick. "He's obviously way above her skill, so why does he act like a clown? No offense."

 _'Good question. I did ask Tsukune to destroy this new newspaper club in the fight.'_ Yukari looks around at the crowd. A smile silently creeps up her mouth. _'And I just found my answer.'_

"How would you handle this?" Yukari turns her head back toward the fox demon.

"I wouldn't want to fight them..." The head of PSC backs down underneath Yukari's smile and unwavering gaze. "...but if I have to? I would use my full power to beat them down. A show of strength is the best way to keep other monsters in line."

"So, just like your brother then?" Shippon's face turn a deep shade of red when Yukari mentions Kuyo. "Ah, don't feel ashamed. I suggested the same thing to Spoony boy over there."

"Hi there." Tsukune lands head first in front of them at this instance. He flips back up to his feet while running his hand along his dirtied cloth. "Don't worry. I got this... No, I don't get this!"

Maximoff lands right after him with a loud stomp. Snow and mud fly as high as the school building. After the dust settled everyone finds the highborn waist deep in the ground. As for Tsukune? He's sitting on the edge of the crater. Cloth dirtier than before but otherwise no less for wear. "That was a bold jump. May I suggest put your energy to good use? Like competing in Olympic?"

"I don't understand." The fox demon looks like he's about to throw his arms up in frustration. "Why does he allows himself be shame like this?"

"Take a good look at the crowd. And you'll find your answer." Yukari points a thumb up back above her shoulder. The same knowing smile sits on her face.

Shippon looks back at the audience going wild. The once cheering crowd is now jeering and booing.

"Come on Maximoff! Why aren't you finishing that half-blood?!" "Don't tell me you can't even beat a clown!" "Moka Akashiya never take this long to put someone idiot back in their place!"

"I see." The fox demon now sports a thoughtful expression on his face. "Mr. Aono downplays his abilities. He also makes Maximoff look incompetent since she's having a hard time fighting him."

"Got it in one. You are good. For the brother of that knucklehead fox Kuyo." Shippo blushes again at Yukari's thumb up.

"Brother's never the brightest bulb in the family. Elders chose him as the heir because of his power."

"Right, going back to the conversation. Tsukune can simply beat her down, but it'll only make her resent Ruby even more." The Witch pushes her hat back up using her staff. "He can't stay in Yokai. And be Ruby's personal attack gopher. To the other students, Maximoff will look like a child bravely stand up against a grow up bully. And she can influence other students to cause trouble."

"But if he discredits Maximoff, she'll lose any pull she has with the student body. Without a strong leader, this whole attack on headmaster will crumble." The leader of PSC punches his palm. "A sinister but effective strategy. Not the most honorable way to deal with things, but I still have to applaud Mr. Aono. Sacrificing his dignity for headmaster's sack is the hardest thing for us monster kind. Especially for vampires who value their pride over life. Is this the influence of his human side? A way of human?"

 _'A way of human? Maybe, we certainly use more underhanded strategy than those straightforward monsters. But even human value their pride highly most of the time. Most of us won't bear the indignation of acting like a fool, especially for an old friend who no longer like you.'_

 _'Tsukune Aono is different. He truly knows what it feels like to be the target of bullies. That's why he doesn't care about pride. He'll throw it away for the sack of an old friend, even if she's still angry at him.'_

 _'He would have run away from Yokai Academy long ago if that's not the case.'_

 _'That, or he's simply a masochistic idiot with no self-preservation instinct. It's hard to tell which is which when we talk about Spoony boy here.'_

Yukari clicks her tongue through her sheepish smile. She bonks herself on the head with her staff.

Shippon raises one of his eyebrows at this display. He shrugs his shoulder lightly. The head of PSC refocuses his attention to the battle, which looks like it's drawing to a close.

 _'Regardless, that's the way of Tsukune Aono I know.'_

* * *

 _'She has completely lost her cool, time to end this.'_

Tsukune trips over Maximoff again. However, he doesn't fall on his butt or run away this time. Instead, he quickly dashes right beside the fallen highborn and squats down. The salary man vampire put a hand on top of her head.

"Get your hand off me! You filthy half-blood!" The little (despite her overall height) vampire's voice is no longer booming. She tries to push herself back up. An aura of pure darkness surrounds her body as she pushes her Yoki to the max. Despite her effort, she can not push Tsukune away.

"There, there. You did well for your age. I'd give you a lollipop, but I'm all out." Tsukune rubs his hand back and forth on the head of the highborn. He sounds like he's trying to please a kitten throwing a temper tantrum.

After a short while of violent struggle, the red-faced highborn finally quiet down. Maximoff lies motionless on the ground. Her ragged breath the only noise. "Kill me."

"What?" Tsukune is surprised at the vampire's response. He shuffles around to squat in front of Maximoff's face. "Why would I want to do that?"

"I'd rather die than suffer the indignity of losing to a filthy half-blood. So I'll never yield to you." The highborn glares into Tsukune's eyes with venom. Perhaps she's trying to taunt Tsukune into killing her. Or maybe it's simply a response out of stubbornness. Regardless of the reason, she probably doesn't expect what Tsukune is going to do next.

The salary man vampire flickers his finger hard on Maximoff's forehead. "Don't do something so stupid."

"Ow!" Maximoff covers her forehead while she rolls around in pain.

"You think losing one fight is so tough you need to kill yourself? When I was your age, I get the crap beat out of me every single day. Sometimes more than once a day. But choosing death is a coward's way to end it because it means you give up. Don't say death so easily. Not when you haven't lived to your full life." Tsukune takes out a handkerchief out of his pocket. He wipes the mud off the highborn's face before walking away.

"Where are you going! The fight hasn't done yet!" Maximoff tries to stand up. But she collapses down to her knees instead.

"You have no more Yoki or stamina to continue, so I won the battle..." Tsukune turns back and waves at the highborn. He suddenly feels like something is dragging his ankle. The salary man vampire looks down at his feet. He sees a vine entangling around him and growing taller. "Okay, that's new."

Tsukune quickly kicks his feet. Trying to free himself from the vine. It stretches out, using its elasticity to outlast the vampire's superior strength. More vines break off the ground to bind him in place.

"You are a disappointment, Demetra Maximoff. I assumed you'd last longer against a fully sealed Shinso vampire. Still, you distracted him well enough." A sing-song like voice enters Tsukune's ear. He turns his head around, seeing the blonde girl with elf-like pointy ear slowly gliding atop the snow towards him. "Your face is a little green Mr. Aono, are you okay?"

Tsukune feels a chill going down his spine, despite the girl's pretty smile. There's no doubt about it. This girl is a dangerous predator like Kuyo.


	12. 11: Solar Death Ray is REAL!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire

 **Author's note:** And we came to the conclusion of the 'New Newspaper Club Arc'. I hope all the Tsukune fans is happy with his fight since I'm not very good at writing fight scenes. This will definitely not be the last time Tsukune get into a fight with other monsters in my story.

The end of this chapter is a bit of a teaser. XD

To Jason: Yep, Tsukune definitely doesn't like killing. At least in my version of 'Tsukune/Moka breakup story'. Like I said before, I always see him more as Peter Parker than a more dickish version of Batman. As for Moka and her family, well, right now we mainly get Tsukune's side of the story, but as the story progress we'll see a bit more of Moka's side. And I hope her action would come off at least a bit more understandable when I get the full picture out.

Thanks for everyone who keeps following my story.

* * *

"You look a little pale, are you OKAY?"

The blond elf-like girl lazily shakes her head, her azure eyes half close as if she just wakes from a deep slumber.

Tsukune Aono's instinct all screams in overdrive despite the facade she puts on. It's the same feeling he has when facing Kuyo back in his school days. Without a doubt, the girl in front of him is a dangerous predator just like the fox demon.

Monsters rarely have problems with killing, but most of them kill out of callousness for the value of life. An instinct born out of mindlessness, rather than any directed malice. He has learned over time, that monsters like Saizo are more bullies rather than outright murderers.

Tsukune gets a distinctly different feeling from the girl standing before him. Right now, Himawari radiant the same desire as a hungry snake regarding a shivering mouse.

"Ah! I know! The fragrant of the flower will make you feel better!" The girl seems to have a eureka moment as she tilts her head. A giant vein bulges out of the dirt and snow like a giant worm. It has dozens of big, yellow petal-like a sunflower. But the center is a giant gaping hole like those bug eating plants one sees on Discovery Channel.

"Don't be shy, make yourself at home." Himawari lovingly pets the vein, before it comes down at Tsukune with the intention of swallowing him whole.

 _"Good thing I'm not a helpless rodent."_

A dark aura surrounds Tsukune Aono as he pushes his current Yoki to the max. The salary man vampire bends his legs and stomps on the ground with all his Yoki enhanced strength. He breaks the vines and leaps into the sky in an instant. A quiet sizzling sound around his body catches his attention.

 _"Water?"_ Tsukune looks at the minor burn mark on his hands, which heals at an exceedingly fast rate. Water has the power to purify negative energy like Yoki, yes. But it's like water and fire: Water puts out the fire, but if you pour a cup of water onto a burning house it'll instantly evaporate.

"Nice trick, hiding water in your vines. But you won't have enough water to kill an S-Class vampire. Hope you have another trick up your sleeve, if you don't want to give up." Tsukune lands right beside Maximoff. He bends his legs slightly down, gets ready to jump into action again. The salary man vampire knows better to underestimate this opponent.

"So beautiful, your burning Yoki. It's like looking at another sun. A dark sun for us monsters." Himawari waves a large piece of leaf in front of her face like a fan. Her eyes sparkle with fascination on Tsukune's show of suddenly points one of her hands into the sky. "Will it be strong enough? Not even the might of Roman fleet can stand the power of the sun."

"Are we talking about Archimedes's solar death ray? Do you know that story is made up?" A loud rumble interrupts Tsukune's snide remark. He looks around, realizing a wall of giant sunflower surrounds himself and Maximoff.

Himawari rises above the wall. She stands on top of a flower like a regal queen and gives Tsukune a smile. "My solar death ray isn't made up. Enjoy your stay."

As if responding to her command, the center of all the Sunflowers lights up in bright white.

 _"Me and my big mouth..."_

Tsukune gives a quick look at Maximoff. The heiress of Maximoff family barely has the strength to get back on her arms and legs.

"Go back to your sealed form. You'll be a smaller target." The highborn gives Tsukune a pointed look. She begrudgingly nods her head and puts her seal back. Tsukune picks up the childlike heiress and holds her close to his side.

"I'm getting too chivalrous for this shit..." The salary man vampire mumbles to himself. His vision filled with whiteness.

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 11: Solar Death Ray is REAL!**

"So... This is getting ridiculous, huh?" Yukari looks at Shippon. Both the Witch and PSC manages to retreat up the roof of Yokai Academy to avoid the onslaught. As for the less organized protesting students?

Most of them are running like a headless chicken or twitching quietly in a crater somewhere. Become unfortunate victims of Himawari's solar death ray.

One of the PSC hands Shippon a folder. The fox demon opens it up. "Himawari is registered as an Alraune during enrollment. No indication of being a subspecies, or special mutation."

"Normal Alraunes don't go around throwing laser beams like a walking WMD. I guess she faked her record, or she played too much Pokemon." Yukari begins to throw a toy Pokeball up and down her free hand. "Mind I capture her? I **am a professor** you know?"

The head of PSC gives Yukari an incredulous look. "Miss Sendou... please take our situation seriously. We are looking at another possible Hokuto situation at our hand."

"Haha, sorry." Yukari clicks her tongue as she puts her toy back. She looks down at the school field where Tsukune is doing his best dodging two dozen death ray at once, from multiple angles. The salary man vampire is doing fairly well at not getting hit.

 _"If he doesn't come up with a counter strategy he'll get hit soon. Especially with Maximoff slowing him down. With that kind of intense sunlight, one hit is instant game over for Tsukune."_

Tsukune suddenly jumps towards one of the sunflower and stomps it hard with both of his feet. The sunflower itself doesn't sustain much damage. The action does manage to throw Tsukune into opposite direction, throwing off all of Himawari's aim for a brief moment. His eyes lock with Yukari's for a second.

Yukari puts her staff on her back and opens her arms. The Witch catches Maximoff in her arms and spins on her heel to negate the momentum of the throw. She gives the scrowling heiress a smile. "Enjoying the ride? Princess?"

Yukari stops paying attention to the mumbling highborn vampire. The Witch refocuses her sight on Tsukune Aono. His black aura burns bright as he cuts two giant sunflowers down with a swift double chop. The Witch squints her eyes, seeing Tsukune's aura is more intense in his hands.

Or rather, around his nails.

 _"Using Kurumu's technique? Smart. What's strong against strong blunt force is weak to swift cut damage. But..."_ Two more sunflowers sprout out of the field. _"...You lack Kurumu's mobility. There's no way you can thin out those numbers."_

Tsukune seems to realize this, as the salaryman vampire throws himself straight at Himawari.

 _"It's an obvious trap. Will you break it through with brutal force, like Moka?"_

A wall of entangled vines burst out of the earth. Ready to bind Tsukune in place. The sunflowers also turn their head towards The vampire's darting form.

To the surprise of both Yukari and Himawari, Tsukune Aono didn't try to punch, kick, slash, or even dig through the jungle of vines. The vampire climbs the jungle like a monkey instead. He launches himself away from Yokai Academy towards the forest outside of the school.

 _"... or you can... run away?"_

Himawari blinks once, twice, three times. The Alraune lets out a loud curse uncharacteristic of her regal queen look. "Are you Fucking kidding me?"

The flower monster turns towards the direction Tsukune disappears. "I won't let you escape this easily. Your Yoki is too tasty to slip away."

"Stop right there Himawari! You have violated the rule!" Shippon jumps down from the roof with the rest of the PSC members. They surround the Alraune with their weapons drawn. Some of the members already let out their monster appearance. As for the fox demon himself, a blue fire coats his wooden sword. "This duel is now over! Come in quietly and serve your sentence in community service!"

Himawari doesn't even spare Shippon or the rest of the PSC a glance. She giggles behind her fan shaped leaf. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, Tsukune Aono never truly yield in this fight. So technically the duel still continues. Or do you want to challenge the tradition of vampires?"

For a race of monster as prideful as vampires, running away from a duel is unthinkable. Especially for the one who issues the duel. As a result, Himawari still has the right to chase Tsukune down without anyone else's interference.

The fox demon look hesitates for a split second. That's apparently all Himawari needs. The Alraune and all her sunflowers descend into the earth with a wave of her hand. "Toddles~!"

"Damn it!"

"What should we do? Do we give chase?"

Shippon gives a quick look at the field. A few dozens of students are twitching, rolling, screaming, and moaning in agony. He lets out a loud sigh while slapping his head with his palm. "Let's just get those students to the infirmary first."

* * *

Tsukune Aono breezes through the dead forest like a bird. He uses both his arms and legs to launch himself from tree to trees. Occasionally pause for a moment to look at his surroundings. The salaryman vampire suddenly makes a complete stop.

Green vine-like plants coil around the dead trees, making this part of the forest look both alive and dead at the same time. "You look a little pale Mister Aono, are you OKAY?"

Himawari slowly sprouts out of the ground behind the vampire. A grim aura surround the beautiful Alraune, making her look more like a vengeful spirit.

"Can't help with my skin. Bloodsucking corpse and all that..." Tsukune gives Himawari a shrug and an aloof smile.

"Such a deep and brilliant aura of Yoki. It's almost a pity to eat you. Almost..." Sunflowers begin to blossom everywhere. Those sunflowers are regular size, unlike those giant ones from a moment ago. "Did you honestly believe I would let a vampire with Shinso bloodline get away?"

The problem is their number. Hundreds of laser shooting sunflower surround Tsukune Aono from treetop to the ground. With no place left to run for the vampire.

Tsukune shrugs his shoulder again in a nonchalant manner. "You have mistaken me for Moka Akashiya. She's the one with a noble bloodline. I'm just some random wallflower, no pun intended."

"There's no need to hide it. I can feel that huge amount of Yoki sleeping inside you." Himawari licks her lips. The Alraune seems to catch her unladylike behavior. She quickly hides her face behind her fan shaped leaf. "I don't know why you choose to hide such power. But it's too late for you. You won't survive the next attack, Shinso vampire or not."

"There is one opening left." Tsukune gives Himawari another smile while his dark aura flares up once again. The vampire jumps high and fast into the sky.

"Fool! I already have all my flowers lock onto you!" Himawari laughs arrogantly. All the sunflowers on her plants shift skyward. They lock onto Tsukune Aono and fire their solar death ray.

The shoots miss Tsukune completely.

Tsukune smiles as Himawari's face turns from puzzled to a sudden angry realization. There's nothing wrong with her calculation or aim. Too bad the very ground her stand on is rumbling like a storm.

Himawari is a plant-based monster. Their flexible and elastic body means a vampire's brutal strength is highly ineffective against them.

Tsukune Aono has tried to use slash moves like his old friend Kurumu, but he lacks Kurumu's extendable nails. Getting into extremely close range is suicidal with fast, deadly attacks coming from multiple angles.

Therefore the salaryman vampire thinks to himself: What if he doesn't attack Himawari directly? No matter how adaptable Himawari's body is, a plant monster still needs a solid earth foundation.

What Himawari mistakes for a super leap to dodge her attack is an all-out attack on the ground.

It's already too late for the Alraune when she finally figures out what is going on. Himawari can only scream at the top of her lung as she gets buried in an earthquake.

"CURSE YOU~ TSUKUNE AONO~!"

The vampire lands on the giant crater. He jumps down and starts to remove large chunks of earth and broken wood. After a short while, he manages to dig up the Alraune.

"Hey, Flowery. Are you okay?"

The Alraune's eyes are twirling. She mumbles something about: Egg yolk covered stockings.

Himawari is, most definitely, NOT OKAY.

"Right... I'll just leave you right here..."

"What should I do with you, Mr. Aono..." Ruby's voice makes Tsukune drop Himawari right back into the crater.

"She's like this when I got here." The vampire takes a side step. He puts both of his hands behind his back to appear innocent.

"...Your battle turned our school field into the surface of the moon. A few dozen students got severe burn injury because of your duel. You also made this giant crater here in the forest." Ruby Tojo shakes her head like a disappointed mother. One of her hands runs across her forehead. "Anything you want to add? Shippon?"

The fox demon steps out of the dead forest with a loud cough. Members of PSC surround the edge of the crater with their leader.

This kind of situation looks familiar to Tsukune Aono. It's almost like that time with Shippon's brother back when he's still a student. The salaryman vampire wonders what will be his punishment.

Granted, he's no longer a Yokai Academy student so they can't exactly expel him. Execution might still be a thing.

"All members of newspaper club are incapacitated. The winner of the duel is Tsukune Aono."

"Ha?" Tsukune's head turns sideways.

"Is there anything you wish to add? Headmaster." The fox demon turns to Ruby.

"Well, we do need a bigger swimming pool. This crater is a good foundation."

Ruby's smile look a little impish to Tsukune Aono. The kind of smile he expects from someone like Yukari. The vampire realizes he never gets to know his former friends after ten years.

 _"Just how much of their lives have I missed?"_

"You know what they say: All's well ended well." Yukari jumps down from the top of a dead tree. She lands right beside Tsukune while carrying Maximoff in bridal style.

"It's more like making best of a bad situation. We still need to fix our school field for our sports club activities and athletic tournament."

"Don't worry about it Ruby. We'll stay and help you. It'll be a weekend's work." Yukari puts the still pouting heiress on her feet. "Don't you have anything to say to our big bad Shinso vampire?"

"I... I won't accept it!" The vampire girls run away from Yukari. Maximoff climbs out the crater and gives Tsukune a quick glare. "I'm going to train harder and beat you next time! Just you wait!"

The heiress run away after that little outburst.

"Ah~, New family GET!" Yukari gives Tsukune a knowing smile and a wink. Tsukune simple collapse onto his ass.

 _"I don't even want to dignify that comment with a response..."_

"Thank you for your assistant, Mr. Aono." Shippon slides down the crater. The fox demon walks right in front of Tsukune Aono and offers his hand. "You have shown me my mistakes."

"You are welcome?" The vampire scratches his head.

 _"What's this guy talking about?"_

Lucky for Tsukune Aono, the fox demon continues his ramble. "I didn't want to become my brother, so I'm afraid to face newspaper club head on. You have shown me we can't run away from our problems and hope they'll go away. You also showed me there's a better way to deal with troublemakers than simply beat them down with force."

Tsukune tilts his head sideways in curiosity. He takes Shippon's hand into his own and gives a firm shape. "I don't know what to say. But I think you are a better leader of PSC than your brother. Not trying to burn me on a cross is a big plus."

The fox demon gives Tsukune Aono a chuckle. "Wish I met you when you were still a human. But you are alright, Mr. Aono."

Tsukune walks up the crater with Yukari and Shippon. He finally looks Ruby right in her eyes. "Sorry about the school, Headmaster Tojo..."

"Ruby."

"What?"

"You can call me Ruby." Ruby gives Tsukune a typical professional smile. Unlike before, it feels a bit warmer.

 _"I don't know what happened... but Ruby seems to treat me like a friend again."_ Tsukune runs his hand through his messy hair. He decides to let it go with a shrug. _"Oh well... I never understood what girls think."_

* * *

The students who intensely watch Tsukune's duel with newspaper club has dispersed. Half of them ends up in the infirmary, the other half back to the dorm. Most of them talk about how disappointing Maximoff's strength is.

One of the student slips into the forest when nobody is looking. The male student has a very unremarkable face. As a result, nobody realizes he's the one who starts the commotion that almost ends up in a riot.

The student walks toward the road that leads toward Yokai Academy's exit tunnel. A strange ripple begins to form on the unremarkable looking boy with Yokai Academy's uniform as he enters the tunnel.

What walks out the tunnel is a girl with short dark hair and sweet looking face. She has a tattered cloak wrap around her body.

A series of soft music comes out of her cloak.

The girl picks up her cell phone. "Yes, master?"

"Is Tsukune Aono a threat?" The coarse voice from other side sounds wild. Like a bearly contained beast imitating a human.

"That boy is soft. He wields his power like a three years old swinging a claymore." The girl has a sinister smile plastered across her face. For a second, it looks like someone pushes two very different faces onto one head to the point it threatens to tear apart.

"Eliminate him if he becomes a threat." The man abruptly cuts his phone.

"Tsk, such an impatient master." The girl puts her phone back. She looks at her hand and blows at her nail. Her fingers suddenly become elongated and extremely thin. Like fives scythe shooting out of her palms.

"I could kill him a dozen times over."

The girl starts to laugh like a maniac as her lower jaw seems to disconnect from her face.


	13. 12: I'm not your pet!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Dai Guard

 **Author's note:** Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I got sick over holiday period. At least I didn't have to miss any work, hoory~

Anyways, after some rather happy chapter it's time for some angst and pain associated with being in love. Yeah~ But as Ryan Ranold puts it, we'll be back to commercial break soon.

; )

 **To Jason:** I guess Maximoff does end up like Kokoa didn't she? The original idea for her is basically a zealous fangirl who blindly chases after her idol's image. I like to toy with the idea when Tsukune goes back to Yokai Academy again, the organization used to be his enemies is his ally, while the club he was in is now his enemy. As for the machination behind the scene... I don't want to spoil too much, but it probably has less to do with Tsukune than you think. It'll be revealed in due time of course.

Hope this chapter is enjoyable to everyone who follows.

* * *

"Not a single word from either of you. Or else."

Both young men exchange a quick look. Moka gets the feeling they are suppressing the urge to laugh. But she doesn't care.

 _Dirty mongrels._

The heiress of Shuzen family holds her chosen mate closer to her. Letting the young man's head resting on her shoulder to make him a bit more comfortable. She brushes off a strand of his messy hair off his eyes. Moka looks at Tsukune's peaceful looking face without a word.

 _Why do you insist on being childish and unreasonable?_

"Lady Akashiya, the car can't enter this alley." One of Moka's attendant - the young man who has similar messy black hair as Tsukune - helpfully informs the vampire princess. He interrupts her quiet moment with her unconscious chosen mate in the process. "It's still a long way to Mr. Aono's resident."

"Stay in the car and wait for me. I shall bring him back to his hovel myself."

"I advise against it Lady Akashiya. Our responsibility is to attend you and keep you safe. We cannot perform our duty if we are away from you."

"Know your place, never question my power." Moka shots the young man a glare as she takes Tsukune out of her car. Once again, the vampire princess gets a distinct feeling both young men are suppressing their urge to laugh at her. But it doesn't matter. She won't let the opinion of two dirty mongrels spoil this peaceful moment she has with Tsukune.

Moka carries Tsukune towards his resident. She occasionally gets a few curious glances at her when she passes someone on the way. Her expensive designer suit draws attention in one of the poorer regions of Tokyo. Still, she manages to reach Tsukune's rental dorm without any incident.

The vampire frowns upon entering his room. It's even more humble looking than Yokai Academy's dormitory with only al tatami covered room, a small kitchen, and a washroom. The room reeks of old age and disrepair like all those typical rental dorms left over by construction workers.

The room is clean for a young man's resident. There's no leftover garbage of fast food containers, pop cans, or dirty magazines lying around.

 _You have always been the good boy, haven't you? Then why do you refuse to give us a chance?_

Moka gently put Tsukune down and prepares his futon for him. She tucks him into his bed and runs her hand across his face. The boy's face doesn't change from back when he attends Yokai Academy. It looks soft and innocent as he slumbers, not fierce like something you'd expect from one of the most powerful monsters.

As prideful as Moka is, she admits there's a lot more than meet the eye when it comes to Tsukune Aono. Even back when he's only human, he has a habit of jump into life-threatening danger to help his friend.

There have been many suitors for Moka Akashiya over the years. All of them from prestigious clan befitting Moka's stature much more than some random half-blood. But none of them would willingly jump in front of Moka Akashiya to be turned into stone.

They aren't Tsukune Aono.

 _Come back to me._

Without a word, the vampire princess presses her lips against Tsukune.

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 12: I'm not your pet!**

Tsukune Aono hums himself a happy little tone. The trip back to Yokai Academy isn't all sunshine and rainbow, but he's happy to help Ruby. And the former Witch changing her mind and regarding him as a friend again doesn't hurt his mood either.

Tsukune's happy mood is spoiled a little when he rounds a corner. Coming face to face with a red-headed young man in an expensive business suit. The man has both of his hand on his waist as he takes a huge step to block Tsukune Aono's way.

The arrogant way this stranger carries himself is a good indication of trouble. The strong pressure from his Yoki, which the young man no doubt leak out on purpose further affirms it.

In all honesty, the salary man vampire should have guessed something like this would happen sooner than later. You don't just beat an heiress of a great clan and expect to walk away scot free. His time with Shuzen clan may be short, but Tsukune still knows how much of inflated ego all the vampires carry with them.

"Excuse me, sir. But I'm in a hurry to go to work, and you are in my way." Tsukune stops before he invades the stranger's personal space. Too bad the other side doesn't share the same courtesy.

"You are the one who beat up my sister." The young man leans his face right in front of Tsukune's face. To the point, Tsukune can feel his breath. The salary man vampire is glad vampires don't have garlic breath, at the very least.

"I wouldn't say **beat up**." Tsukune blushes at the word this stranger used. He doesn't feel proud of beating a teenager. "I got lucky in the end."

"Oh, don't get me wrong." The stranger continues with a confident smirk. "That brat got what's coming to her, thinking she's Moka Akashiya the second just because she's born with more Yoki than us. But you see, we Maximoff Clan have a reputation. Can't let some half-blood beat one of our own- Hey! I'm talking to you here!"

Tsukune activates his Yoki enhanced speed and charge right through the young man. He doesn't get very far as the pompous young man appears right in front of his eyes.

"You are pretty arrogant with your speed, playing my dumb sister for a fool. Too bad, I'm the FASTEST in my family!" The red-headed young man split into two in front of Tsukune's eyes. And he continues to multiplies into four, eight and more. "How's your speed against mine!"

 _It's too early in the morning, or the week for this nonsense._

Tsukune regards the young man with a completely blank expression. He suddenly throws his fist over his shoulder towards the back. With a loud crunch sound, he feels something squishy break against his fist. All the images of the young man in front of him disappear.

The salary man vampire hears a whimper from behind him. "You! you broke my nose!"

"I don't need to be faster. Just fast enough." Tsukune turns back to look at the highborn vampire. He's covering his bleeding face with both of his hand. A look of utter shock on his face like this is the first time someone hits him. "See a doctor and leave me along. Some of us need to work for a living."

"How dare you make a fool of me! Die! You half-BARF!" The frenzied vampire meets a roundhouse kick right to his face.

"Don't look down on human." Tsukune Aono pulls his right leg back from Moka's favorite move. He puts one of his hand above his eyes to shield his eyes from the sun. His sight follows the highborn vampire flying towards the horizon a few moment more until the highborn disappears. "Well, guess he's flying back to Transylvania."

Tsukune breaks into a sprint and runs towards his company, knowing he wasted enough time. He does manage to catch the sight of a limo parked right outside.

 _Someone important is visiting? Not my problem. The driver looks familiar, though._

The salary man runs all the way towards his department. He pushes to pass the door and give everyone a big smile. "Good morning guys, sorry I'm a little late."

"Did you tripped in the bath again?" Fuuka snickers a little as she's going over the document.

"Not really. Someone did try to start trouble." Tsukune quickly walks to his desk and puts down his bag. He starts digging into his pile of the document.

"And you outrun them like always?" Akagi asks with a good-natured grin on his face.

"Yeah, newspaper club for the way." The two of them shares a high five.

The door to their department opens at that precise moment, causing Tsukune and Akagi to freeze on the spot. They turn to see someone they don't know at the door. "Is there a Mr. Tsukune Aono here in Public Relationship Division 2?"

"Ehmm... I'm Tsukune Aono. How can I help?" The salary man vampire awkwardly waves his raised arm at the man at their door.

"Our sweet Mocha boy isn't in trouble, is he?" Fuka looks back and forth from Tsukune to the man at the door.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. Mr. Aono is a valuable member of our team who is always on his best behavior. I'm sure he's not in any trouble." Division head Oosugi's words are comforting, but Tsukune notices a hint of concern in his eyes. Is it possible this company veteran smells soul play coming, or is he over thinking once again?

"Our company is currently negotiating with an important client. Our client casually mentioned she used to be in the same class as Mr. Aono. So, our board of directors decided our client would feel more at home if Mr. Aono could attend to her."

Tsukune doesn't catch anything the man says afterward. It doesn't take a child prodigy to guess which one of his high school friend this is. And considering who they parted way last time they see each other?

 _This day is going to suck._

* * *

Tsukune Aono can hear Moka's confident voice even before he enters the meeting room. "This contract is very generous to your company, President Ookouchi. There should be no need for hesitation."

"The offer is generous indeed, Ms. Akashiya. Although that's precisely the reason it worries me." The president of 21th Century Security has a square-shaped face, tanned skin and a scar running across one of his eyes. Despite this, his personality is much more empathetic than his intimidating look first suggest.

Tsukune doesn't have lots of opportunities to speak with the men. Considering the fact Ookouchi is the president of the company, while Tsukune himself is a common office worker. But the few occasions he comes across their stoic president, he can feel the air of understanding emanate from the former SDF.

"Explain."

"I take pride in 21th Century Security, but I'm also not arrogant to think this company can stand toe to toe with a multinational energy giant like Fairy Tale. It makes me wonder." President Ookouchi fold both of his hand together and forms an arch in front of his face. A gesture that looks more natural to Neo Genesis Evangelion's Gendo Ikari than Ookouchi.

It's time like this that reminds Tsukune President Ookouchi participated in that battle against Alucard from ten years ago.

"Why would the COO of the world's most prestige multi-national energy corporation want to cut us a lucrative deal? We both know there's only one thing unique about our company."

"You, take this to Ms. Akashiya. Don't mess it up." One of the attendant gestures towards Tsukune. A dish of delicate pastry on his hand.

Tsukune doubt the pastry would sway any favor for Moka unless it has some tasty human blood in it. Still, he takes the dish an affirmative nod and walks toward the silver-haired vampire princess.

The salary man vampire wordlessly takes the dish to Moka. The vampire princess did not look up.

Moka's mind does seem to wander away from the conversation for a split second. As Tsukune notices she simply let her mouth hang open without saying anything. Although to her credit, the COO of Fairy Tale recovers very quickly.

"You worry this is some plot to steal that battle mecha or its blueprint." President Ookouchi regards Moka with complete silence. Something tells Tsukune she is right on the money.

"If I truly want the blueprint or that pile of outdated junk I could simply come in and buy your company from under you. Your connection with SDF or Japanese government can't protect you from a legitimate purchase. No, I want to work together with 21th Century Security because I believe it's a sound investment for the future."

"A fair point. Please do excuse us for a short period. The board of directors needs to talk over such an important decision." President Ookouchi gives Moka a nod after a short silence. "In the meantime, would you like to take a short break Ms. Akashiya? Maybe have some lunch?"

"Very well, I will take a thirty-minute break from this meeting. I trust we can come to an agreement afterward."

Moka Akashiya leaves the room without sparing another glance towards Tsukune.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Tsukune stretches his limb on the roof of his company. He decides to take some fresh air after suffering from that oppressive atmosphere. One perk of being an undead bloodsucking monster is you don't feel hungry as often as a human so he doesn't mind missing lunch.

"Do you enjoy starving yourself? At least try to drink." A familiar voice comes from behind the salary man vampire. He fights his first instinct to jump right off the roof.

 _Nevermind._

Tsukune looks to his left, a pack of tomato juice in Moka's hand. He takes it off Moka's hand and has a sip. "Thanks."

"So that's the life you spend ten years to build: working as a nobody in an insignificant security company." Moka opens a blood pack and stands beside Tsukune. The two of them look away at the bustling city of Tokyo.

"All of this, and I mean all of this." Moka opens her free hand outward as if signifying the human build metropolis. "Should be beneath you."

Tsukune looks down on the street: A bunch of running students, a housewife carrying grocery bags, a retired old man taking a walk in the nice weather.

Everyone have their lives and stories. How can Tsukune Aono be so impudent, that he thinks he's above everyone just because he's no longer human?

"In that case, you should be happier with Saizo. Maybe I shouldn't have troubled you back then."

"That lowly Orc has no place standing beside a highborn vampire. He barely qualifies as a servant."

"You do remember I was even lower than him? Being an insignificant human and all?" Tsukune turns to look at Moka. He does a finger gun toward his temple.

"It doesn't matter what you were. You are one of us now. You should act befitting your stature." Moka turns and looks at Tsukune straight in the eyes. "Surely you aren't happy with this arrangement yourself: Working a dead end job that'll get you to nowhere. Quit your work and come to Fairy Tale. I need a secretary. It'll be enough pay to move out of that dingy dorm. I'll even let you stay at Fairy Tale's property without charge."

Tsukune draws in a heavy breath. He balls up both of his hand into a fist, relaxes, balls into a fist, relaxes. Finally, he digs his nail into his palm.

The salary man vampire wasn't sure if he's happy with his life last time he sees his friends.

Now he knows.

 _I may not be in heaven._

 _But I AM **HAPPY**!_

Tsukune Aono knows how much contempt Moka Akashiya holds for humankind. As a vampire, her inhuman strength allows her to destroy men with ease. Being the heiress of the most powerful clan give her enough money to bury someone without even lifting a finger.

But for all her strength and all her money, she can not control someone's mind. Tsukune Aono's mind is still his own. And he is proud of the life he builds for himself. Getting promoted from that Mount Fuji weather station to the company headquarters, and then moving from a janitor to an office worker.

That's something Tsukune Aono achieves by his hard work, not due to the strength of a vampire or the back of a powerful clan.

He also thinks back to his co-workers from Public Division 2. Akagi's boundless enthusiasm, Fuuka's quirky but good-natured gossip, and their Division head's Oosugi's understanding. The salary man vampire may not let them in like his friends from Yokai Academy, but he still treasures their presence all around him.

The salary man vampire won't throw this life away, no matter how humbling it compares to Moka's designer suit, sports cars, or presidential suit.

"I just realized something." Moka slightly tilts her head at Tsukune's sudden change of voice. "You never wanted a mate to begin with."

"What do you mean?" Moka's center of gravity slightly shifts at Tsukune's statement. It looks like she almost takes an unconscious step back only to correct her stance at the last second.

"If you want a partner for life, you'd value his opinion. But everything is always about what you want, what you think is the best. You never let your so-called 'mate' choose anything for himself."

Tsukune takes a step forward with that statement and stares Moka right back at her face. "You know what you want? A pet who always obeys your every command. Maybe you should get one of your trained 'dirty mongrels' for it because no self-respecting man would want to be your little pet! I may be a wage slave, but I have a higher standard than this!"

Moka's expression changes from puzzle to shock and finally settles down to an explosive fury. "Don't you dare mock me like this!"

The vampire princess brings her leg back and swings it forward like hundreds of times she did before. In a split second Tsukune Aono feels the impact on his head.

The kick feels even heavier than last time.

Tsukune stands his ground firm this time. With a loud bang sound, Moka's feet bounces off his head. She spins half a circle back and crouches down to regain her balance. "You grow a backbone this time."

The salary man vampire silently lets a thin line of his blood run down his face. "This is how you solve all your problem aren't you? Just like how you bullies our president into signing that contract by throwing money."

Tsukune takes out of his handkerchief and presses it to his bleeding forehead. "Excuse me, **Ms.** Akashiya. This nobody needs to get his head wound taken care of."

"Don't you walk away from me Tsukune Aono!"

Tsukune stops just before he reaches the door. He turns back to give Moka one last look. "You can only kick people away from you, Moka, not kicking them back to you."

The salary man vampire leaves Moka by herself without another word.


	14. 13: Reason of Happiness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Digimon 02

 **Author's note:** After live's regularly scheduled program, we are back to commercial break again. Yay!

Gin makes his first official appearance. He's a character I really want to cut some slack in Light Pink Lover. Honestly I don't understand all the Gin hating in Tsukune/Moka break up story. At least in the manga, it's obvious he really cares about everyone in Newspaper Club and his careless attitude is just a try-hard act because he's traumatized by losing his friends against PSC.

 **To Jason:** Once again I wish you have an account here on FFN so I can PM chat with you, because you make a lots of interesting observations in your review. I don't want to go into detail because I don't want to spoil anything major for everyone.

All I'm going to say is this story is definitely inspired more by 'Careful What You Wish For' than 'Get What You Wanted', but everyone really need to adjust their expectation if they expect a simple repeat of 'Careful...' with the exception of Yukari being Tsukune's waifu instead of Kurumu. I mean no disrespect to the author of 'Careful...', but I get a feeling we have very different design philosophy when it comes to story writing. This story being a romance/hurt/comfort rather than a straightforward tragedy and all.

I seriously respect 'Careful...' a lot as a tragedy story. I think it's the pinnacle of a tragic story set in Rosario Vampire franchise that can not be topped by anything. At least when it comes to character tragedy.

* * *

Yukari slides her bag onto one of her sofas. The university professor is about to prepare herself a warm bath when her telephone rings. She quickly runs to the phone, but her face contort with a frown when she sees who is calling.

Regardless, the Witch picks up her phone. "Hello uncle, how are you doing?"

"Very fine, very fine my little Yukari. How's your career coming alone?" The voice from other side sounds eager, but there's a plasticity to it. "Do you think they'll make you the principle, or get into the board of education?"

"I'm only 20, uncle." Yukari chuckles at her uncle's comment. Her face doesn't look amused despite this.

In fact, the Witch's face almost look deformed at this point. It is like someone stretched her skin unnaturally wide just to force a smile.

"Yes, yes of course. We are proud to raise a prodigy within our home, and you'll have a bright future ahead of you." Yukari's uncle continues to ramble, not able to see Yukari's sour looking face. "But you'll be a principle some day, right? Just don't forget about us when you make it big."

"Of course not uncle. I'm grateful for everything you and aunt did. By the way, I already send this month's money to you guys. You should get it in a couple of days."

"Ah, yes. Thank you very much, little Yukari. I'll talk to you next month." The man hangs up with a satisfied tone to his voice.

Yukari's frown deepens as she raises her arm above her head. The professor glares at the glass door to her balcony for a moment as if she want to pitch the phone right out. She takes a deep breath and lowers her arm, letting the phone slide right onto the couch beside her bag.

The Witch walks into her bedroom and drops face down into the mattress of her queen sized bed without a word. She stays still for a good five minutes before she starts making a growling sound.

The university professor reaches out her arms towards her pillow. She pulls two human shaped plushie dolls and presses them against her face. One looks like a boy with short black hair, the other a girl with long pinkish hair.

"Fuck, my, life." Yukari lets out a frustrated chant while rubbing her face against the dolls. "Isn't it right? Tsu-Tsu, Mo-Mo."

The Witch suddenly pushes herself up.

All the frustration and anger went from her face and replaced by a goofy looking grin.

"What am I doing? I have the real thing now." Yukari hops off her bed and strides into her washroom. She prepares a warm bath and dips herself into the tub while humming I don't want to set the world on fire.

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 13: Reason of happiness**

Tsukune blinks his eyes once, twice, three times. He closes his eyelid and rubs his hand over just to make certain his eyes aren't playing a trick on him.

"Never seen a baker in your life, rat?" Ginei Morioka lets out an annoyed sneer. This action along is not noticeable. What is noticeable is the attire the werewolf is wearing: A white apron over a flour stained T-shirt and work pants, with a white chef hat on top of his short hair.

The salary man vampire vaguely remembers Yukari telling him about Ginei marrying a baker girl. The shock at the time is so great he ends up blowing a mouthful of beer right into Yukari's face.

It's almost preposterous to think the mad dog and pervert wolf of the newspaper will one day settle down. Becoming a baker of all things is the cherry on the icing.

"I'd never imagine rolling pin as your weapon of choice." Tsukune takes a quick look Gin's hand. He tries his hardest to resist the urge to laugh.

"Ha, ha! Laugh at me all you want, twerp. I can beat you senseless with this piece of wood-AHH~!" The werewolf's threat is interrupted when a scooter imbues itself into the back of his head. "What did you do that for, you crazy woman?!"

The culprit is a woman with dyed pink hair. The large bundle flutters in the wind like a bush as she puts both of her fists up to her waist. "If you have the time to threat someone, how about help me serve the customer!"

Yukari waves her hand at Gin while munching on her melon bread with bloated cheeks. She looks like a squirrel in Tsukune's eyes.

"Look at what you did to Little Lamb! Now I have to bring her to our mechanic again!" Gin takes a look at his moped and releases a pained howl at the scratches and dents.

"That piece of junk belonged to garbage dump long before you took it home!"

"Little Lamb is not a piece of junk! She can still carry me around!"

"You named your scooter?" Tsukune glances from the scooter to Gin and back. "And what's up with 'Little Lamb'?"

The werewolf flips his finger at Tsukune. "Says the idiot who almost married a bloodsucker."

Yukari giggles at Gin's comeback. "He got you there Spoony boy."

"Touche." Tsukune crosses his arms in front of his chest with an annoyed expression. Before anyone gets a chance to say anything else a sad wail begin to pour out of the little baker Gin and his wife own.

"See, even you daughter is upset daddy cares more about his scooter than his daughter." The woman rolls her eyes at Gin. She slaps the werewolf's head and begins to make 'Shoo' motion with her hand. "Go take care Horo, you lazy dog boy."

"I swear you two women will be the death of me." Gin enters the baker with an indignant grunt. Tsukune still manages to glimpse a smile of happiness on the lips of the mad dog.

"Hard to imagine Gin being a settled down type." The salary man vampire scratches his head.

"You have to give him more credit. He may be crispy on the outside, but wolf boy is all soft and tender inside." The woman chuckles as she extends her hand towards Tsukune. "Haven't introduced myself. Jun Morioka, I take care of the wolf boy and this store. Oh, and don't let my stupid younger brother give you any shit."

"Your, brother?" Tsukune tilts his head sideways in curiosity. The woman's face does seem familiar now that he takes a closer look, although he can't remember where.

"Yeah, my dope of a brother Daisuke. He married one of your high school sweethearts. I can't imagine how he got himself a snow maiden for a wife." Jun lets out a hearty laugh at that comment. Despite the cursing, it's obvious the woman cares about her younger brother. "Between you and me, I think that Mizore girl is too good for him. But it can't be helped. My brother needs a strong woman who can take care of him, and keep him in check."

"Silly Tsukune, we aren't at an anime convention, you don't need to make Ginyu Force poses." The witch covers her belly will trying to suppress her laughter. The shock that Jun and Daisuke happen to be siblings make Tsukune wildly swing his arms around.

"I'm, just happy Mizore find somebody." Tsukune takes a deep breath as he calms down. The salary man vampire wants to find something else to add, but he's interrupted by Gin. The werewolf exits his shop while gently rocking the baby girl in his arm.

The girl opens her eyes to look at Gin. She lets out a happy bubbly sound as her father tickles her.

"Ah, that's such a cute little girl." Yukari has a dreamy smile on her face as she walks in front of Gin. She extends on of her index finger in front of Horo. "Hi little one, want to pull aunt Yukari's finger?"

Horo begins to reach for Yukari's finger while she giggles. Gin, on the other hands, let out a disgusted grunt. "You are going to be a bad influence for Horo."

"Oh yeah. I'm a University professor at 20, so obviously a bad influence." Yukari blows her tongue at Gin.

"Do you also want to play with Horo, Aono-Kun?" Jun leads Tsukune in front of Gin with an inviting smile.

"That's a bad idea, woman."

"Oh, stop being an uptight father, you silly wolf boy. Aono-Kun is gentle, unlike YOU!" Jun pinches Gin on the waist. Gin rolls his eyes at his wife.

"Tsukune boy is a bloodsucker, and Horo is a-"

CHUMP

"-proud wolf."

Tsukune blinks his eyes once, twice, three times before his brain registers he's bitten. The salary man vampire begins a series of a high-pitched girly scream as he starts running in circles. Unfortunately for everyone, he pulls Horo right out of Gin's arm due to his inhumane strength. So the werewolf begins to chase after him, desperately fearing his daughter's wellbeing.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK~!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU RAT FACE DAUGHTER SNATCHER!"

Jun and Yukari look at the two men with blank expressions on their faces. They look at each other before let out an exhausted sigh together: "Man!"

* * *

"I'm never going to Gin's again." Tsukune Aono looks at his bandaged finger while the two of them ride the bullet train. A drop of tear still in his eyes.

"Oh, stop being a big baby, you spoony boy. You have been hurt worse." Yukari slaps Tsukune's side while scolding him like a mother.

"Yeah, but I never experienced something so painful." Tsukune unwrapped the bandage. To his dismay, the bloody wound still hasn't closed yet. He leans towards Yukari and whispers into her ear. "And my regeneration doesn't work."

The Witch looks thoughtful for a short moment as she whispers back to Tsukune's ear. "Some say werewolf can kill a vampire, guess it's true."

"It hurts, true or not. I'm not going through this shit again." Tsukune frowns his brow as he gets ready to wrap his fingers up.

"Oh, you crybaby. Let me make it better." Yukari suddenly closes her eyes. The Witch take Tsukune's wounded finger into her mouth. She begins to lick over his wound with her tongue.

The salary man vampire feels his head burning up to the boiling Aono has never been this close with a woman before. Not even Moka when they are officially a couple.

A geyser of steam escapes from each of his ears as he loses his higher brain function. He blissfully loses his consciousness as other men in the train begin to glare at him with envy.

The Witch leads a still half-conscious Tsukune out of Urayasu Station after a short period. A deep shade of red adorns the face of the salary man vampire. "That never happened to me before."

"Which part? The thirty minutes of crying about your hurt boo-boo, or completely lose your mind when I try to kiss it better?" Yukari turns back and laughs at Tsukune.

The salary man vampire looks away from Yukari with a sheepish smile on his face. "Both?"

"Better get used to it then. I'll **take good care of you** from now on."

The salary man blushes again at Yukari's emphasis on certain words. He looks around before calling out to Yukari. "You are going the wrong way."

"How so?" Yukari's head goes sideways like a curious looking owl.

"Disney Land is to the south." Tsukune points his wounded finger towards the amusement park in the distance.

Yukari seems to have a Eureka moment as she slaps the side of her head. She bends her back like a shrimp again due to how hard she laughs. "Oh, you thought we are going to Disney Land? Silly Tsukune, I just said we are going to Urayasu. Never said anything about Disney Land."

The salary man vampire realizes she's right. Yukari never mentioned the amusement park when they were planning this trip. He lets out a sigh as he stretches his Donald Duck T-shirt. "Great, NOW I feel like an idiot."

"Oh, don't look so disappointed you spooney boy. There's always next week if you want to go on a theme park date with me. Now, let's go to the place I want to go."

The Witch exclaims in a happy sing-song voice. She starts to stride forward in a merry rhythm while dragging Tsukune behind her. Not noticing the salary man vampire loses himself in his mind once more.

 _Am I disappointed? Does this mean I am excited about the idea of going on a date with Yukari?_

Tsukune Aono racks his brain for the answer. To his disappointment, the salary man vampire realizes he won't know the answer.

Tsukune was surrounded by his friends back in Yokai Academy, but it feels more like a group of friends hanging out. He barely spends any alone time with a single one of them. Those study sessions he has with Moka back in the first year is probably the closest experience he has.

Granted, Kurumu used to flirt with him a lot. He discounts those incidents since he never sees Kurumu that way.

Tsukune also disregards the time he was living with Moka's family. Yes, he does live with Moka under the same roof, but he spends most of his time learning how to act like those snobby nosed aristocrats. When he has time to spend alone with Moka, the vampire princess acts cold, distant, and condescending.

The salary man vampire wonders what today will be like if he's with Moka.

Moka looks at the baby in Gin's arm with nothing but scorn. The silver haired vampire princess practically exploded like a volcano when Horo bites her finger.

"How dare you bite me, you dirty mongrel! Know your place!" Moka's red eyes shine with the intent to murder. She swings her leg forward sending Morioka family flying away.

"Team Rocket blasting off again~!" They scream comically before turning into glittering stars in the sky.

With that deed done, the vampire princess turns her glare towards Tsukune Aono. The salary man vampire raises his arm high above his head to show his surrender. "I'm not with them."

"How dare you disgrace me!" Tsukune joins Morioka family in Earth's orbit.

 _I have been lying to myself all this time. The real Moka never had feelings for me. The person who cares about me is outer Moka, and she's a fragment of Moka's mother._

Tsukune Aono's mind wanders to Yukari Sendou again. He feels the warmth and softness of the Witch's hand while picturing the smile she no doubt has on her face.

It's strange how happy he is by simply spending time with her. It's not like the Witch is a complete 180 when comparing to Moka: She makes fun of Tsukune, calling him bad names and laughs at his supposed idiocy. They also always go to the places she wants to go and does things she wants to do.

In spite of all that, Tsukune Aono realizes he is very happy when he's spending time with Yukari. Without a doubt, he is much happier than living with Moka. Maybe it's because Tsukune Aono always ends up enjoying the activities he does with the Witch, in the end. Or maybe it's because of how Yukari is always smiling warmly or laughing heartily, and her happiness is contagious.

In fact, Yukari kind of reminds Tsukune of a certain someone else even if she's wildly different.

He's not as happy as when he first come to Yokai Academy and spending time with the pink haired Moka. But that Moka is different from anyone else in the world, being Tsukune Aono's first love and all that.

Or should that be Akashiya Blooddriver?

Tsukune Aono files those thoughts away deep within his mind. The pink haired Moka is a memory that will never return to him no matter who she is.

"Here, you look parched. Drink this." The Witch breaks Tsukune's thought as he feels something cold thrust into his hand. The salary man vampire looks up to see a mocha ice cap and Yukari's winking face.

The Witch also has a cup of the same drink in her hand. Tsukune blushes at her impish smile as Yukari leads him down to a bench. The two of them drink their sweet ice drink in silence.

"I'm sorry." The salary man vampire breaks the silence after halfway through his coffee.

"What for?" Yukari Sendo kicks up both of her legs as she sits back. Tsukune raises his cup as the answer.

"I shouldn't be thinking of another woman when I'm spending time with you." The salary man vampire looks down at his feet. Granted, he's not thinking any perverted thoughts about Moka and Yukari isn't technically his girlfriend. It doesn't stop the Tsukune from feeling like shit like he breaches some unspoken law between Yukari and himself.

The Witch chuckles at Tsukune's response. "You are right, but I don't mind."

"Really? Why?" The salary man jerks his head up and looks Yukari right into her eyes. He wonders if Yukari is lying to comfort him, but he only sees the sincerity in her eyes.

"I'm in love with Moka too, remember?" Yukari leans her head back and gazes at the white cloud in the sky. A nostalgic smile adorns her face.

"She's really gone."

"I'm sorry." Tsukune looks at his feet once again. His mind wanders off to that fateful battle with Fairytale and Alucard.

It was the most frightful night of Tsukune's life. The first time he saw Moka as completely helpless, and the first time that he realized he could lose her forever. He was willing to sacrifice his life to save Moka, only to lose her for good in the end.

Well, the 'Moka' that cares about Tsukune Aono anyways.

And now he's burdened with the curse of being a vampire, destined to watch the world grow old around him, yet powerless to save the one he cares the most. It's almost funny how the whole event turns out if he isn't the dancing jester on the central stage.

"I failed her. She sacrificed herself because I was weak." Tsukune closes his eyes and buries his face in his enclosed hands. The salary man vampire opens his eyes as he feels something warm wraps around him, seeing Yukari giving him a tight embrace.

"Don't ever blame yourself for it. You were strong that night. You almost give up your life to bring back Moka. You give everything to fight against Alucard. I was the useless one." Yukari's eyes grow cloudy and distant. She says everything in a soft, sleeptalk like murmur instead of her usual energetic chirp.

"I was always so proud of my intelligence, thinking I'm better than everything because I get to jump grades. But when push comes to shove, I'm nothing. Neither my magic or my intelligence was any use. I can only cry and do nothing when I saw both of you got stabbed."

"You were young." Tsukune smiles at Yukari as he runs his left hand through her silky dark hair. He holds Yukari closer, trying to give her a bit comfort. "And you didn't do nothing. You helped bring me back."

"Young and stupid. We all are, aren't we?" Yukari giggles at Tsukune as she brushes her fingers against Tsukune's hand. "So stop blame yourself if you want to comfort me. It just makes you sounds like a hypocrite."

"Okay, I won't. Promise." Tsukune raises both his hands up. He stands up from the bench. "I had enough rest, let's go to that place you want to show me."

"Yeah, let's get going before the day darkens. Chop chop!" The Witch hops onto her feet from the bench. She jumps for a few steps forward before turning to look at Tsukune again. "Don't look down so much."

"Oh?" Tsukune smiles at the Witch, wondering what quirky remark she'll make this time.

"You'll never find hope below your feet." Yukari gives the salary man vampire a wink and a smile. She takes Tsukune's hand into her own while he looks dumbfounded for a second.


	15. 14: Haven't we been here before?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Moonlight Act/Gekko Jorei

 **Author's note:** Not sure I got Haiji's personality right in this chapter, since I didn't pay that much attention to Season 2. From what I remember he's kind of a hot-blooded idiot archetype.

I really enjoy writing both Yukari and Kokoa, and imagine what kind of character growth they might underwent during the ten years time-skip. But I definitely want to avoid the trope of 'Tsukune/Moka breakup story' where all Moka's family suddenly takes Tsukune's side for no good reason. All Moka's sister are one step away from marrying Moka in the manga version, and I just feel it out of place for them to all side with Tsukune.

And I'm bringing back a manga villain in this chapter, there'll definitely be more of those later down the road although there'll be OC villains as well (since from what I remember, a number of them either died or turned good at the end).

* * *

Kokoa bangs her head on the dining table once, twice, three times and more. The petite looking vampire keeps using her head like a drumstick in the vain hope of releasing some headache from her build up stress over the last month.

The youngest Shuzen sister wonders how she used to idolize her big sister Moka so much. Back in her youth, Kokoa looks up to Moka like she is what vampire would, should, could ever be: powerful, dignified, and always carry herself with unshaken pride.

Now, not so much. Kokoa still holds her older sister to a high degree most of the time, other times she sees Moka more like an angry child throwing temper tantrum. She wonders if this change in perspective is due to some new development in the last ten years, or her simple notice of Moka's less desirable traits.

Either way, the only thing Kokoa hope to achieve by banging her head against the table is to numb her senses to the point where the current situation can start looking less stupid.

"Excuse me Miss, but you are making other customers uncomfortable. I have to ask you to please stop this." One of the servers walk to their table and asks in a low voice.

Kokoa rest her head on the table for a few seconds before she lets out a hiss. "My family owns this chain. Shut up, and fuck off, if you want to keep your job."

The server quickly walks away after this and apologizes to the other customers.

"I see you are in high spirit today Kokoa, is this some training for your head?" Haiji laughs at Kokoa's antics in between drinking his tea.

Kokoa raises her head up to give her probable boyfriend (Their relationship still stays at sparring matches even after ten years) a pointed look. She lets out an annoyed grunt as her face begin to plaster the table top once again. "I'm just sick and tired, tired and sick of all the shit going through my life."

"I see, what did your sister Moka do this time?"

"How do you know?"

"Haha, that's all you ever talk about when we go out." The Tengu lets out a hearty laugh once again. Kokoa wants to bang her head against table once again. She hates being easy to read, especially by Haiji Miyamoto considering he's not particularly intelligent or perceptive. How can she become the right hand of her sister Moka if she's so easy to read?

"She tried to do her chosen mate a solid, by offering Fuckface a cushy job at Fairy Tale." Kokoa berates herself once again for letting some of her old habit leaks through her frustration. "So he doesn't work his ass off for a dead end job that's going nowhere."

The youngest Shuzen no longer look down or dislike Tsukune Aono for trying to stealing her sister away. In fact, she feels sympathetic toward the helpless idiot. But she is still frustrated and pissed off at the situation. The situation both her sister Moka and Tsukune Aono plays a role.

Kokoa isn't about to badmouth her sister Moka. Because one: She still respects and loves her big sister too much to even think about calling her bad names.

And reason number two: She dread the consequence if words get into Moka's ear, Haiji isn't the best person to keep a secret after all. Kokoa Shuzen doesn't want to go around the world in eight seconds aboard Moka Roundhouse Kick Airline.

"That doesn't sound too bad. You didn't try to do the same with me. Haha, I'm just kidding. Do go on." Haiji rubs the back of his head while Kokoa glaring daggers at him.

"Fuckface refused, and she kicks him in the face." Kokoa has to fight the urge to keep faceplanting into the table over and over once again. Sometimes she wonders who is supposed to be the younger sister. Surely Moka should realize trying to get her mate back by kicking him is the equivalent to fixing a broken TV by kicking it out of Earth's orbit and how the law of probability will sort everything out.

"Oh, OH!" The Tengu blinks his eyes as he realizes the implication of Kokoa's word. "So I guess their relationship is-"

"It was dead on arrival." Kokoa lets out a heavy sigh as she leans her face right into the tea cup. She begins to drink it without her hands like an animal. "I was there, saw their break up. It's times like this I miss the other Moka. She should be able to sort it out."

"Well, don't let Moka catch you say this. She might disown you too." Haiji reaches over the table and places his big hand right over Kokoa's face. The Tengu gives struggling Kokoa a confident smile. "But she still cares about that Aono dude, right?"

Kokoa rolls her eyes at Haiji. "No, she fought Count Maximoff because she's a closet masochist who enjoys getting beat up."

"Haha, stupid question." The Tengu looks at Kokoa with a serious look after he finishes laughing at himself. He even pounding his chest for some added dramatic effect. "I know how to fix their relationship."

"Really? You do?" The youngest Shuzen sister raises her eyebrow. She can't help but look at her probable boyfriend with expectation.

"Let them fight it out!" Haiji slams his elbow on the table. "True emotion can only be expressed by their fists!"

Kokoa goes right back to her infinite head slamming again.

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 14: Haven't we been here before?**

Tsukune Aono looks up at the little shop Yukari brings him to. It is an old style wooden building that reeks age even more than his dingy dorm. A board on top of the front door shows him what shop this is: A used bookstore.

It makes sense an intellectual type like Yukari is interested in books. The salary man vampire thinks to himself.

"What are you waiting for you Spoony Boy? A red carpet treatment? Come in with me." Yukari giggles at Tsukune's blank expression. She drags the salary man vampire behind her into the store. "Grandpa, Grandma. I'm visiting again!"

"Oh, hello there little Yukari. Nice to see you." The owner of the bookstore is an old man with white hair. His slanted brows and narrow eyes make him look angry at first glance. Despite this, the old man smiles when he sees Yukari. "Kaya is in the back, sorting through some books. Go right ahead."

"Thank you. I'll go right in." Yukari happily strides towards the back of the shop.

"Is it a good idea to walk into someone's home?" The Witch answers Tsukune's question by grabbing his collar and drags him alone.

"Why do you insist on ruining one of my few good shirt?" Tsukune lets out a sign as he resigns to his fate.

"Okay, if this Donald Duck shirt is one of your few good shirt you have a serious problem. Guess we are going shopping for you tomorrow." Yukari giggles at Tsukune's complain. She walks through shelves of old, used books into a small warehouse. The Witch peeks around the corner like a thief as a mischevious smile creeps on her mouth again.

"Another book from Minmei Publishing? Where am I keeping the Secret Arts series..." Tsukune hears the sound of a young woman wondering out loud. The woman is probably still in school, judging from her voice.

Yukari pokes her index finger right at Tsukune's mouth before he can say anything. She winks at the vampire while moves her hand in front of her mouth like she's trying to close a zipper. Tsukune raises one of his eyes at Yukari's antic. He still nods his head at the impish Witch and plays along.

The Witch slowly sneaks behind the busy young woman before she suddenly says out loud. "Hiya Kaya. Busy working again?"

A loud bang and a dust ball of puffy smoke escape through the door.

Tsukune picks up a book that falls on the floor. He takes a look at the cover and sees the title 'Monster Encyclopedia Vol. 1' with Minmei Publishing's seal. The salary man vampire's heart skips a short beat.

"Please stop doing this Yukari. Some of the books are old. I don't want them damaged." The young woman lets out a frustrated sigh.

Yukari, on the other hand, has the decency to look a bit sheepish. "Sorry about it Kaya, I didn't expect you to react so strongly. Did something happen?"

The salary man vampire manages to finally get a good look at the young girl named Kaya as she takes a dripping book off her head. She is indeed a teenage girl. The confident yet cold and distant way she carries herself reminds Tsukune of Moka.

That's where their similarities end: She has long silky black hair and brown eyes like a typical eastern beauty walking right out a painting. She also looks distinguished more scholarly than Moka's ferocious fighter presence.

"No need for you to concern. Although you are acting a bit more, exuberant than your usual self." The teenage girl takes a sideway glance at Tsukune. "I see."

Kaya walks towards Tsukune and stares right into his eyes. "Did you read any play by Masamune, Hakucho?"

Tsukune turns his head sideways like an owl at the girl's sudden question. "What?"

"Which book by E. T. A. Hoffmann is your favorite?"

 _Is she judging me?_

The salary man vampire simply gives the girl an incredulous look. It seems like he stands corrected. Kaya's blunt disregard of other people's feeling while running her mouth is just like Moka.

"Disappointing, I expected you to find someone more sophisticated." Kaya turns her head to regard Yukari once again with a disapproval look.

Yukari only regards the other girl's scorn with a smile. "It's boring to be together with someone that's same as me. I might as well date a mirror."

"Fair point." Kaya nods her head as she goes back to sorting through the books. She seems to suddenly remember something as she knees down to a different pile and start sifting it through. "Where did I put that book?"

"What book are you looking for, Miss?" Tsukune moves forward to overlook the scholarly looking high school girl.

"Monster Encyclopedia by Minmei Publishing. Yukari placed an order on them a long time ago, if we come across it."

"I have it here. It fell at my feet." The vampire extends his hand toward the high school student while holding the book.

"Thank you." Kaya turns her head towards Tsukune. She seems to be surprised at something as she simply looks at the vampire instead of taking the book from him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"You are holding the book with both of your hands." Kaya's answer makes Tsukune realize how unnatural his current position looks. "You aren't much of a reader. So I didn't expect you to value a book so much."

"Well, I don't read plays, or story books too much. But I do enjoy reading something like an encyclopedia. The information on them is intriguing." The salary man vampire scratches his head in embarrassment after the girl takes the book away. "It's an old and rare book, right? I don't want to damage it more."

"You are surprisingly thoughtful." The high school girl stares from Tsukune to Yukari. She hands the book to the university professor. "Here you go Yukari. The book you asked for."

"Thanks, Kaya!" Yukari happily takes the book into her hand. She hops her way in front of Tsukune. "Here you go Spoony Boy. A present for you."

"Really?! You bought this book, for me?" Tsukune can no longer contain his excitement. He almost jumps into the ceiling as he takes the book from Yukari.

"Of course silly." Yukari holds both of her hands behind her back as she smiles at the salary man vampire. "I missed your last ten birthdays. Got to find you a gift worth the time you know."

"That is, I don't know what to say. That's the nicest thing someone gives me." Tsukune stammers to himself once again as he holds the book in front of his chest. "I mean, I didn't get you anything either."

The Witch walks in front of him and takes Tsukune's hand into her own. She leans closer to Tsukune's face and whispers into his ears. "You being here with me is good enough."

Tsukune looks away from Yukari's face. He pretends to look over books on the shelve to hide his blushing face from Yukari. A tactic that's clearly not working if Yukari's mischevious smirk is any indication. The salary man vampire tries to strike up a conversation instead. "How did you know Yukari, Miss-"

"I read one of the paper she published, her idea to link supernatural phenomenon with modern science is fascinating," Kaya replies while carefully sorting the small mountain of books into neat little piles. "I normally shun away from supernatural like idea of occultism, monsters, and UFOs. But the idea of explaining such possible occurrence with established scientific principle is a different story."

"What Kaya is trying to say: She sends me a mail after reading my paper, and I replied back. One thing leads to another. We become pen pals, and then reading friends." Yukari picks up a pile of books and takes them toward the shop. "Give me a hand with this, Spoony boy?"

"Yes, of course." Tsukune picks the biggest pile and follows Yukari out of the storage. "So, does she know-"

"Nope, a normal human through and through. She probably won't believe I'm a Witch even if I wear my big hat." Yukari looks back into the storage room and giggles. "Maybe I should pull a white bunny out of my big hat. That'll convince her."

"Let's not cause trouble for others." Tsukune lets out a sigh as he watches Yukari putting the books away into shelves. "One of me is enough."

"What, are you worried about being replaced?" Yukari runs one of her finger along Tsukune's chin. "Don't worry. You are always you."

"That's not what I mean. Nothing good will happen to a normal human who stumbles into monster's world." The salary man vampire hands another book to Yukari. He looks at the floor thinking back to his time in Yokai Academy. There are lots of happy memories, especially with his friends. But deep down, Tsukune still feels like he just wants to have an unremarkable life being a regular human instead of becoming a vampire.

The salary man vampire quickly remembers what Yukari said to him before coming to this used bookstore. He brings his head back up and looks at the Witch.

"I know." The mischief in Yukari's purple eyes disappear. "I wanted some normal, human friends too. You know. That's why I'm excited when Kaya sends me that mail."

The Witch continues as she puts the last few books away. "I'm always the youngest one everyone takes care of back in Yokai. For the first time in my life, I met someone younger than me, even look up to me. I guess I just want something to come out of it. Even if that's not the best thing for Kaya."

"Don't worry about it. I know you are a good friend to her." Tsukune puts one of his hand on Yukari's shoulder. "You are a good friend to me after all."

"Have you thought about reading some books? Other than Encyclopedias." The high school girl's voice turns both Tsukune and Yukari's head. She has obviously finished her tidying up as she runs her finger across the book covers.

"Maybe, do you have any suggestion?"

"You are very excited when you got that monster encyclopedia, so my guess is you are into folklores and monster stories from all the different cultures. How about starting with Bram Stocker's Dracula-" Kaya pulls one of the books out while wondering out loud.

" **NO!** " Tsukune and Yukari cry out in dismay together. The high school girl looks at them both with a puzzling expression together.

"What I mean is, Tsukune here is a bit sentimental. Horror stories aren't the best place to start." Yukari tries to cover up their freak out after clearing her throat.

"Alright, maybe you can pick a book for your boyfriend, Yukari. Since you know him better."

"Hmm, let me think." Yukari runs her index finger under her nose while looking at the ceiling. She finally comes to a conclusion as she points her finger skywards. "L'Oiseau Bleu by Maurice Maeterlinck."

"Good choice." The girl nods her head as she pulls the book out of the shelf.

"Are you going to the postal office?" Yukari notices the mail in Kaya's other hand as she takes the book from the high school student. "You want a hand?"

"It's just a short errand." Kaya puts a hat on as she turns to leave.

"Is something wrong?" Tsukune looks at Yukari's blank face. There's something out of place considering Yukari's lack of smile.

"There's another reason why I brought you to Urayasu." Yukari puts the book down on a short shelf as she looks at Tsukune in the eyes. "I got some inside information from Kei: young girls from Urayasu are disappearing over last year."

"Serial murder, or human trafficking? How come there's nothing on the news?"

"Police looked into it, found nothing." The Witch shakes her head. "The number isn't large enough to cause some public panic. Either the culprit is smart, or picky."

"Not large enough to be a profitable human traffic ring then." Tsukune rubs his fingers under his chin. "You think it's monster?"

"Would explain why police find no trace. There's no monster officer in Urayasu. There only a few of those around the whole country." Yukari gives Tsukune another look. "Doesn't this remind you of something back in Yokai Academy?"

"Yeah, that was the first time Moka acknowledged me too." Tsukune frowns at the memory of that particular encounter. It was the first time the silver-haired Moka complimented him.

The salary man vampire still remembers how happy he was back then. It feels like the other Moka starts to care about him. Such a naive sentiment. "You think your friend is in danger?"

"Don't know, better be on the safe side." Yukari drags Tsukune behind as she runs out of the old bookstore. "Let's follow her and make sure."

Tsukune is about to pick up his pace when Yukari suddenly stops right in front of him. He nearly trips over and tackles the Witch into the ground due to the sudden shift. The salary man vampire looks up to see what causes Yukari to stop her running.

A man about his age stands a little distance away from them. His brown feline like eyes locks onto Yukari as he smoothes his orange hair with one of his hand. The man has a pair of stylish sunglasses over his head, a silky scarf around his neck, and he has a suit of trendy clothes the young rich man likes to wear. His overall fashion and his pretty face make the man look like a pretty boy idol.

The salary man vampire feels his nose itches. The man is doing a good job suppressing his Yoki, but he's clearly a monster to Tsukune's acute vampire sense.

"I'm here to see Miss. Kudo, but fancy meeting you here Miss. Yukari Sendo. Nice day to you." The pretty boy says with a smirk and a wink. "Still well behaving, I see."

"Why, of course." Yukari gives the man an innocent angelic smile. "Being a university professor, I have a public image to keep. Just like you, Joshua."

Tsukune Aono swears he sees a few young girl faints on the road at the mention of this pretty boy's name. Maybe his guess of pretty boy idol isn't too far off.

"Better keep that way, it'll be a shame if your students find their professor end up in jail," Joshua whispers in a low voice as he walks pass Yukari toward the used bookstore.

"What's that about?" Tsukune gives Yukari a puzzled look.

"That is a peacock beating his chest." Yukari gives the salary man vampire a wink. "Come on, we need to catch up to Kaya fast, chop-chop!"

Tsukune Aono lets out an exasperated sigh as he files his curiosity away and follows Yukari. They round a few corners before Tsukune sees Kaya talking to another woman from afar. The sunglasses wearing woman with braided dreadlock seems to look familiar to Tsukune.

"Get away from her Kaya!" Yukari shouts out towards her friend as a tarot card flies out of her sleeve. " **MAGICIAN!** "

The tarot card ignites into a bright white inferno as it surges forward, taking the shape of a serpent. It charges at the familiar looking woman. She jumps away from Kaya with a furious hiss.

The woman lands on top of a building. She looks like she's about to pounce on Yukari or Kaya, but Tsukune leaps after her to block her way. He still doesn't know who this woman is, but the salary man vampire trust Yukari.

This woman must be dangerous if the Witch is willing to use a high power attack spell in front of other witnesses.

Tsukune throws a punch toward the woman's head. She manages to dodge to the left just in time, but the pressure from Tsukune's fist still breaks her sunglasses. Without her disguise, Tsukune manages to recognize the culprit. "You!? Hitomi Ishigami!"

"Damn you vampires. Why don't you leave me alone!" The disgraced former art teacher from Yokai Academy lets out an undignified shriek as she leaps back.


	16. 15: Punish You in the Name of Moon God!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Moonlight Act/Gekko Jorei

 **Author's note:** I'm honestly starting to enjoy writing the short intro before the in chapter title. Since I want majority of my story's main body to be Tsukune's perspective (with very limited Yukari and Moka perspective) for a storytelling design, those short intro let me go to town with other characters and present a bit more background information from different characters.

Personally I imagine Issa would have a kindred spirit with Tsukune. Since he's a Japanese vampire he probably went through a lots of shit when courting Moka's mother from the other great clans.

* * *

Issa walks through the granite hall into the council room. It feels grandiose and oppressive like always with the number of high-rank monsters sitting in it. There is still some time before this session start, so the vampire lord decide to think over all the events happened recently.

Or rather, the mess one of his daughters is in due to her mother's inability to let her daughter go.

 _Damnations, Akashiya. I told you it was a bad idea, but you never listen to me like always._

"My lord?" Issa hears the concerned voice of his follower. The vampire lord realizes he unconsciously puts his hand over his face in frustration.

"I'm okay, just a bit tired. Don't concern yourself." Issa waves his follower off. The vampire lord's mind wanders to his daughter.

The current situation she finds herself in is not ideal, to say the least. Kicking away her chosen mate means she's eligible once again. Normally it's not a huge problem for a vampire to remain single. Their almost immortal lifespan means they have no need for offspring to carry their legacy. And a good number prefer solidarity over attachment.

Unfortunately for Moka, the Shinso bloodline she carries from her mother means she's a highly sought after prize for all the great clan. Issa has no doubt some of them would take her by force, with Moka still too young and inexperienced to use the power that comes with the bloodline to its fullest potential. The Shuzen clan and Issa himself can only protect her from those ambitious vampire lords for so long, and he fears it won't be enough time for Moka to fully mature as a Shinso vampire like her mother.

His foolish daughter only has herself to blame if she ends up being a trophy wife of some the more unsavory vampire lord and drags the entire Shuzen clan with her.

 _As much as you loathe to admit it, you are just like your mother, Moka. Both of you certainly give me a headache. Maybe the lad was right to leave you after all._

Thinking about Tsukune Aono gives Issa a nostalgic smile. He still remembers hearing the report about the still human boy trying to court his daughter back in Yokai Academy. The determination reminds Issa of himself from a long time ago when he is a dirthead from a little island called Japan, trying to court Moka's mother.

Issa still remembers the look of shock from those great clan ponces when he won the hand of Akashiya Bloodriver. Oh, thinking about their faces never fails to amuse Issa.

Deep in his mind, the Vampire Lord wish there's something he can do to help Tsukune Aono. But for him to show some favoritism towards the human turned Shinso vampire does Tsukune no good.

The boy already caught the ire of other vampire lords when Moka first choose him as her mate. If Issa tries to help the boy in any way, it can easily result in those vampire lord going after the boy, or heaven forfends, his family.

Issa can bring Tsukune Aono into Shuzen Clan, but there are two problems with it: One, he can't guarantee the clan can protect Tsukune, and by extension is human family considering Shuzen Clan isn't as united as it sees from outside. And two, the boy already choose to live as a human, bringing him into a great clan will only drag him into the eye of a coming storm that has nothing to do with him.

No, the lad already made his decision to live as a human as long as he can. The best way for Issa Shuzen to help Tsukune Aono is to honor his wish and leaves him alone.

"In light of increasing monster crime against human from past ten years, we are to have a vote on passing our first official law. The Monster Act." The sound of a speaker snaps Issa's attention back into the present.

"Twisted monsters who commit crimes against human, will be punished by righteous monsters!"

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 14 Punish You in the Name of Moon God!**

"Why don't you just," Hitomi whips her snake hair forward from multiple angles trying to bite Tsukune, "leave me THE, FUCK, ALONE!"

"Not when you are trying to harm people right in front of our face!" Tsukune swings his leg forward while flaring up his Yoki aura. The combined force and shockwave bounce all of Hitomi's snake hair away from him. The salary man vampire lets the momentum carries him forward. Barreling and spinning toward the disgraced former teacher like a mini-whirlwind.

Ishigami lets out a shriek, no doubt remembering those two painful scars she gets from Moka. To the Medusa's credit, she doesn't freeze like a deer in headlight this time.

Hitomi's body suddenly twist around in an unnatural angle, which bends her body right out of Tsukune's way. She sends another wave of her snake hair at Tsukune as the vampire is busy adjusting his stance.

Tsukune focuses a large amount of his Yoki to his nail. The vampire extends out his fingers like a claw and slashes wildly, cutting the snakes down before they can bite him. He charges toward Hitomi once again, not wanting to give her an opportunity to go after Yukari and her friend.

The salary man vampire takes a more slow and steady approach, compare to his fast and furious assault last time. Tsukune takes one step after another toward the disgraced teacher, batting and slashing snake hair away with his nail.

Slowly but surely, Tsukune begins to decrease the distance he has with the Medusa. "Give up, and turn yourself in! I won't give you a scar like Moka!"

Evidently, that's the wrong thing to say. Hitomi responds by sending wave after wave of her snake to attack Tsukune. The salary man vampire lets out a sigh in between slashing and batting away the snakes.

Tsukune makes a quick grab for the former teacher. Hitomi manages to dodge his hand swipe again by twisting her body in an unnatural way almost like she has no bones in her arm.

 _Her entire body is like a snake. Do I have to hit her heart like a real snake? But I don't want to kill her by accident._

Hitomi's arm suddenly pivots back before Tsukune can finish his thought. He manages to catch the sight of a small sprayer bottle before a strong gust of liquid jets out of the bottle. The salary man vampire instantly feels a strong burning sensation in his eyes. He lets out a loud yelp half out of surprise, the other half out of pain.

 _Pe, pepper spray!?_

The salary man vampire fights the urge to rub his eyes as he recoils back. He feels a few sharp pain around his arms, and his skin slowly turns harden. Tsukune lets out a grunt as he jumps far back away from Ishigami and pushes more Yoki into his arm to fight against the medusa's petrification poison. He also pushes some Yoki outward to extend his sense, trying to compensate for his loss of vision.

 _She didn't bite me that much. I just need to hold her off till my eyes and arms heal. Good thing she's running away instead of biting me more-_

 _OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT~_

The salary man vampire realizes with a belated realization on why Hitomi Ishigami is not using his temporary blindness to launch more attacks: She's chasing after Yukari and her friend.

Tsukune pushes a large amount of Yoki into his legs. He leaps into the air towards the Ishigami while sending pulses of Yoki towards every direction. The salary man vampire learned to use this technique to map his surrounding similar to a bat using supersonic waves. It allows him to know what the terrain is like even without eyesight.

 _Wait, I'm picking up another Yoki signature, and it's not Yukari._

Tsukune lands on the road as he reopens his healed eyes. A man with a pair of cat ears and feline like eyes is standing between Ishigami and her intended target. Despite looking slightly different and holding a sword, Tsukune quickly realizes this is the man Yukari called Joshua.

Ishigami is standing in a hunched posture while holding her arm. A few of her snake hairs freshly severed from her head still twist on the floor. A thin smoke rises from both her arm and snake hair stomps.

"Ishigami, Hitomi. You have defied the law set by Inner Council." Joshua points his silver sword at the silently seething medusa. "By the power invested in me, I punish you in the name of Tsukuyomi."

"Give up, Ishigami." Tsukune takes a step closer, enclosing the disgraced teacher with Joshua.

"Damn you meddling Tsukuyomi agent, and you blasted vampire." Ishigami snarls furiously. She suddenly twists her neck to stare at Kaya. "I won't go down without a fight."

"Don't look!" Yukari and Joshua try to throw themselves in front of the high schooler, but it's too late as the human girls start to turn into stone.

Ishigami uses this distraction to slip away from the opening. Tsukune quickly chases after her and reaches out to grab her shoulder. The Medusa twist her body down into a roll to duck under Tsukune's swipe. Her extended hair grabbing a garbage can and a board to throw at Tsukune.

The salary man vampire effortlessly breaks them. But the disgraced teacher manages to increase their distance in the distraction and throw two pedestrians over Tsukune's head. He has no choice but to jump back, catching both innocent bystander and gently set them down before their crash landing.

Joshua charges over the occupied vampire and chases after Ishigami. Ishigami throws more people he promptly ignores.

Tsukune jumps high to catch all the people before they get hurt. He lets out an exasperated cry when he turns to look at Joshua. "You gotta be kidding!"

Ishigami has apparently realized the apathy of human bystanders' well-being from Joshua. So instead of throwing people randomly away, she starts to use them as human missiles. The problem is the person she pitches away happen to be a human baby.

And the cherry on top, the cat monster still doesn't seem to care!

 _Got to go fast! I can catch the baby before they collide with him!_

The salary man vampire bolts forward like an arrow released from the bow string. Tsukune pushes his yoki enhanced speed to the max as he reaches out toward the flying human baby, who now seems to move in slow motion. He doesn't expect something fast and heavy to hit him from behind.

The salary man vampire falls onto the ground with a loud yelp. Tangling into a mess with the thing that barrels into him. When Tsukune opens his eyes the first thing he sees is a hiss from an angry looking cat. He thinks it's a wild cat for a second before realizing it's Joshua's face.

"Move, you fool!" The cat monster grunts in an indigent fashion as he fails to get up. Tsukune pulls his leg away from Joshua. The Tsukuyomi agent flips back to his feet and continues his chase.

Tsukune, on the other hand, starts desperately look around. He worries if the baby gets hurt, or worse.

"Don't worry. Everything's fine." Yukari's reassured voice makes Tsukune snaps his head back. He sees Yukari cradling and rocking the baby in her arms. The Witch gives Tsukune another one of her mischievous smile and winks. "I can go fast too."

"What about your friend? She got turned to stone-" Tsukune loses his voice as Kaya walks into his vision. The poor high school girl is probably still in shock as she stares blankly at her feet. She wraps both of her arms in front of her chest while wrapped in Yukari's jacket.

"Good thing Ishigami's petrify stare isn't very strong. I turned Kaya back. It's never pleasant to get turned to stone." Yukari's smile deflates as she wraps an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Yukari. I'm fine," The high school girl tries to reassure Yukari of her wellbeing. But her still trembling shoulder suggest she's still far from being fine.

"You! It's your fault Ishigami got away!" Tsukune jumps at the sudden loud accuse. He turns around and sees a fuming cat monster pointing a silver sword at his face. "I'd have gotten that damn snake if you amateur didn't get in my way!"

"Well, excuse me for trying to save a very young child!" Tsukune shouts right back at Joshua.

"That damn brat would have been fine even if your girlfriend didn't catch him! Human baby are harder to kill than you think because their body don't tense up!" The cat monster practically screeches at Tsukune's face. "Because you tried to play hero a very dangerous monster criminal got away! How many more human do you think she's going to hurt? Huh!?"

"Ladies, ladies. You are both pretty, can you pipe down before you scare the child?" Tsukune and Joshua turn to look at Yukari. The Witch puffs up her face and pout at them as she gives the baby boy back to a furiously bowing mother in tear.

"Well, you better teach your boyfriend to not mess with Tsukuyomi's official business Yukari. I'll just leave him a verbal reprimand this time. He won't be this lucky again." Joshua takes a step back. He smoothes his hair as the fur on his head recede, obviously trying to look graceful despite having dirt all over his fashionable cloth. Tsukune wonders if the cat monster is trying to impress Yukari before he gets his answer.

"You are also a monster." Kaya looks up at Joshua with a mixed expression.

"Yes, but please don't mix me with common rabbles like those two, Ms. Kudo." The cat monster goes down on one knee in front of the high school girl. He kisses one of her hand like those old fashioned gentlemen. "I am a proud agent of Tsukuyomi, the official yokai peacekeepers who take down the criminal monster. You have nothing to worry about while I'm here, Ms. Kudo."

"You let her turn into stone." Yukari's remark almost makes Joshua choke on his breath.

"Isn't it a bit insensitive? Reminding her that ordeal?" Tsukune gives the high school girl a worried look.

"I'm fine now. Please don't worry about me." Kaya seems to regain most of her composure as she straightens up her back. She hands Yukari's jacket back to her. "Thank you, Yukari."

"Don't mention it." Yukari gives her friend another quick embrace before taking back her cloth. "Sorry about the mess."

"You saved my life." The high schooler gives Yukari a warm smile. She waves goodbye to Yukari as she turns to walk back towards her home. "You take care yourself too, Yukari."

"I'll walk you home, Miss Kudo." Joshua quickly runs up to Kaya, but not before he turns around giving Tsukune and Yukari both a smug looking smirk.

"What a bag of hot air." Tsukune shakes his head at the supposed monster peacekeeper. Yukari laughs at his reaction.

"Considering his aunt, I'd say air-headedness is a hereditary in their family."

"His aunt?" Tsukune gives Yukari a puzzled look.

"Yeah, you know her better than me. She's your home room teacher back in Yokai Academy."

"He's the nephew of Miss Nekonome?" The salary man vampire jumps backward with his arms sticking out sideways. Yukari laughs so hard at his awkward looking pose she ends up bending over. Her jacket falls on the road.

"Did you think he's a foreign monster like Maximoff?" Yukari picks up her jacket. "His real name is Josuke Nekonome. Joshua is his stage name."

"Stage name? Is he an actor or something?"

"Yeah, he's the lead singer of Splash."

"Haven't watch TV for a long time, although the name Splash is familiar-" Tsukune seems to remember something as he looks sideways thoughtfully. The vampire suddenly lets out a weird sound like the squeal of a dying pig.

"Geeze, what happened?"

"Kyoko is going to drown me in a washing machine for not asking his autograph. She's a huge fan." Tsukune kneels down in the corner as he holds onto his head.

"Like she's going to believe you meet Joshua randomly on the street." Yukari pulls Tsukune back to his feet as she pats his back. "Enough about the Puss in Boots. Let's go catch ourselves a snake."

"Ishigami? Didn't she already got away?"

"Do you think all criminals behind bars got captured the first time? Besides, we HAVE to catch Ishigami now she knows Kaya is my friend. She'll come after Kaya again just to get back at us." Yukari gives Tsukune a serious look before her impish side takes over once again. "Don't worry, Dr. Aono. Sherlock Yukari is on the case."

"Pretty sure you are the one with a Ph.D., but okay." Tsukune raises his shoulders at Yukari's antique. He sees the Witch slip into a small alleyway and quickly follows. He looks around using his eyes first, and then extend out his Yoki trying to sense the presence of the Medusa only to come up empty-handed. "I don't think she's here."

"She did slip under Tsukuyomi's radar for a year." Yukari nodded her head as she starts flipping away the piled up cardboard boxes and garbage bags to check on the walls. Not minding the rancid odor they emit. "She's good at hiding."

"What is this 'Tsukuyomi'?" Tsukune lifts up a garbage bin for Yukari. He doesn't know what Yukari is looking for, but he trusts Yukari's judgment.

"Remember the Inner Council Ruby told you about?" Tsukune gives Yukari an affirmative nod. "'Tsukuyomi' is their muscle here in Japan."

"Kind of like PSC back in Yokai Academy?" Tsukune frowns at Yukari's remark.

"Yes, but don't get the wrong idea. Pompous windbag like Joshua is the exception, not the rule." Yukari gestures for Tsukune to put the garbage bin down as she looks around another corner. The Witch seems to find something as her face beams with excitement. "Aha!"

"What is it?" Tsukune moves closer to take a better look. He sees a few straight lines draw on a dark corner of the alley. "What is it?"

"The symbol of 'open' in Eight Symbols of Daoism cosmology. She is hiding herself and all her victims in a pocket dimension." Yukari points her finger at the small symbol with lines. "She's obviously not very skilled in spellcraft if she needs to leave symbols in the open. She probably found some artifact and begin to use it with only basic knowledge. What a script kiddie."

"Can you open it?"

"Of course!" Yukari gives Tsukune a confident smile. "You may be a big shot Shinso Vampire, but when it comes to magic? I'm Batman, and you are Robin."

"Just don't put me in a red spandex and green hot pants." Tsukune wipes his forehead as he sighs dejectedly.

Yukari takes out a tree branch from her cloth and points it towards the symbol. After a few moment, a vortex of gray cloud begins to form on the wall.

Tsukune is about to head into the portal before Yukari stops him with her arm. She winks at Tsukune while touching the tip of the branch on her lip. "Nah-uh, lady first."

Tsukune tilt his head sideways at Yukari's request. He finally nods his head. He may have more power, but Yukari knows more about magic.

The salary man vampire follows Yukari through the portal. The pocket dimension looks like a starless night with only a pitch black backdrop. Tsukune can still see everything around him without an apparent light source. The cloud of gray smoke does make it difficult to see far.

"Be careful." Yukari turns back and gives Tsukune a concerned look. "She may be a hack, but it only makes this place more dangerous."

"Right, I'll follow your steps." Tsukune gives Yukari a nod as he falls in line. They walk in silence for a good twenty minutes as Yukari suddenly stops and raises her hand. Tsukune moves and looks toward the direction she's facing.

The salary man vampire stares at the statue in disbelief with his mouth open. "MOKA!?"


	17. 16: Knight and Damsel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Moonlight Act/Gekko Jorei

 **Author's note:** I realized after someone explain to me both 'Get What You Wanted' and 'Careful What You Wish' For are set in an AU (That I'm not familiar with) where canon event play out differently. So characters I consider to be acting OOC may very be completely in character according to the AU.

The story I'm writing however largely using manga's continuity for what event happened in Yokai Academy with the exception of one huge major divergence in the end. As a result, I think both of Moka's elder sisters are firmly in her camp considering they are both one step away from declaring themselves as Moka's Waifu (Aqua actually sort of did).

Anyways, sorry about sort of Rick Rolling you guys with how I ended last chapter. It's completely unintended, although I think the result is kind of cool.

;)

Major thanks to reader thepsychoking for catching one of my mistake in this chapter. Thank you very much for pointing it out to me in a review man. It should be corrected now.

* * *

Moka stares blankly at the cake Kahlua places on the table. The red liquid she uses as icing is slowly dripping down onto the plate. Moka briefly wonders if that's supposed to be tomato juice or blood. Either way, it looks like the perfect way to ruin a good cake.

Kahlua is completely oblivious to Moka's mild annoyance. She happily claps her hands while sitting down in front of her tea cup. "It's so nice to have afternoon tea together! We haven't had tea together in ten years. I just wish Kokoa can join us."

"It can't be helped." Aqua sits down beside Kahlua. The elder most Shuzen sister gracefully sips her tea while looking at Moka from the corner of her eyes.

"Yes, she's having another date with her mate. Oh! Maybe she can bring her mate with her next time." Kahlua lets out a resigned sigh as she turns to look at Moka. "Oh, you have two sets of tea cups. Is your mate joining us, Moka?"

"No."

"That ungrateful mongrel rejected our dear sister, remember?" Aqua squints her eyes together. She stares intensely into her tea cup as her grip around the handle tightens.

"How could he! Oh, Moka, you poor thing." The most childlike Shuzen sister lets out a cry of dismay as she stands up from her seat. Kahlua quickly jumps besides Moka and gives her a tight hug.

"My mate didn't reject me. He just needed a bit more time..." Moka closes her eyes as she lets Kahlua chokes the breath out of her.

A quiet, yet remarkable snapping sound draws all three sister's attention. On the table, in front of the seat next to Moka, the old teacup used by Tsukune Aono when he lives in Shuzen castle is split neatly in the middle. Moka's face slowly turns pale at the ominous omen.

Kahlua, on the other hand, is oblivious once again. She lets go of Moka and picks up the ruined cup. The childlike Shuzen sister holds the cup to the front of her face. She begins to join them together and then separate them. "look, Moka. Fullmoon, half-moon! Fullmoon, half-moon!"

Moka shots out of her seat and bolt for the door like an arrow. Before she can exit the dining room, Aqua suddenly appears right in front of her. The heiress of Shuzen family hisses while glares at her elder sister. "Step aside, Aqua."

"Kahlua spend a lot of time prepare this afternoon tea. She wants to see her sisters enjoying their time together. You are going to make her sad." Aqua does not budge an inch as she stares Moka right back. "Do you want to raise your arm against your sister, for an ungrateful mongrel who treats you like a dog?"

Moka's answer is a roundhouse kick aimed at Aqua's head. Unfortunately for her, Aqua is much faster. The eldermost Shuzen sister ducks under Moka's assault and puts Moka in a sleeper hold. "You may have more power, but you are undisciplined. You are staying for this afternoon tea party whether you like it or not."

"No! Don't fight Aqua, Moka. Sisters shouldn't fight each other." Kahlua puts a hand in front of her gasping mouth. Her expression also becomes horrified by the scene in front of her.

"We aren't fighting. We are playing wrestle."

"Oh, in that case, LET ME JOIN TOO!"

The last thing Moka sees before everything turns to black is Kahlua's body flying towards her.

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 16: Knight in distress, damsel in shining armor**

The stone statue in front of Tsukune and Yukari forever freezes on an unspeakable terror. The young woman's mouth is wide open with a clear sign of both fear and agony.

Tsukune Aono tightens his fist. He feels like his hand may explode into a mist of blood and gore if he punches Ishigami right now.

The Yokai Academy drop out didn't see Ishigami's horror first hand more than a decade ago. But seeing the stone statue right in front of his eyes, he realizes why out of all the atrocities committed within the barrier of Yokai Academy, Ishigami is the only one who is publicly disgraced.

"That's not Moka." Yukari gently tucks Tsukune's sleeves. Her voice is somber and quiet, missing her usual chirpy tone. "Take a closer look at her face."

Tsukune moves closer to the statue and gently touches her face. The resemblance is uncanny, but this girl isn't Moka.

"That's not all, take a look around you." The salaryman vampire takes a wide glance around. All of sudden he understands why Yukari sounds so solemn.

There are at least a few dozen statues all around of them. All of them look like Moka, but they all look utterly frightened, in extreme pain, or begging for mercy. Not only that, but Tsukune also realizes they all wear what look like Yokai Academy's uniform.

"This, don't tell me?" Tsukune turns around as his brows twist together. "She kidnapped them because they all look similar to Moka, and she's been torturing them before turning them to stone!? "

"Looks like it." Yukari takes a piece of tarot card out of her sleeve. She presses it forward to the statue. Before she can make contact, a snake suddenly shoots out of the black mist and snatches the card away from her. "My High Priestess!"

"Won't do to let you keep turning my beautiful arts into filthy flesh. You naughty Witch." Ishigami hisses with annoyance as she walks out of the fog. She catches Yukari's tarot card as her snake drops it into her hand. The disgraced teacher takes a good look and smirks. "Kuroe Tarot? Of course, yes, I almost forgot you are her daughter."

"Ishigami! You, you did it to all those innocent girls!" Tsukune balls up his fist as he glares at the Medusa in rage.

"What if I did? That's the law of monsters should be, the strong have the right to feed on weak-" Ishigami's smug expression suddenly freezes as she rolls on the ground. Tsukune Aono launches himself at the Medusa with a visible dark aura around his body. All of Ishigami's snake hair on Tsukune's path explode into a mist of red. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Are you trying to kill me?"

"When I first went to Yokai, I used to think to be a vampire is cool, because vampires are strong, unlike a human. Now I fear my power constantly. It's like the world around me suddenly turns into eggshells." Tsukune stands up from his crouching position and slowly step toward Ishigami. The disgraced teacher takes a step back every time Tsukune takes a step forward. "I hate how monster all act like bullies, thinking they can do whatever they want over those weaker than them. I don't want to become one."

"But you! I have no problem beating you up!" Tsukune launches himself forward. Ishigami lets out a shriek of fear as she throws herself backward into the cloud of black smoke.

 **"Don't get cocky! I still own this place!"**

The medusa's voice begins to boom all around Tsukune. He looks around and sees Yukari in the distance hammering air. It's almost like she's doing a mime act.

The salary man vampire walks towards his companion. He extends out his hand to meet an invisible wall. "What the?"

"She just activated the 'Zhen' of this pocket dimension. It's a form of geomancy technique in Daoism, using terrain effect to trap or kill intruders." Yukari's voice comes from the barrier. It sounds muffled.

"Do you know what it does?"

"Looks like a basic trapper type Zhen, creating a maze to separate intruder and hide the caster. Stay where you are, and stay safe. Don't do anything rash till I come and find you." The Witch gives Tsukune a long look as she walks back and also disappears into the fog.

"Don't worry about me! Be careful of Ishigami!" Tsukune shouts at Yukari using his hand like a megaphone. He turns back the other side and closes his eyes, expanding his Yoki around trying to sense the Medusa. To Tsukune's disappointment, he feels like his Yoki simply disappear into a sea of slime around him and not coming back.

 _My sensing technique is useless in here, have to rely on my sight and hearing._

The salary man opens his eyes and ears. He begins to walk around in a small circle while on high alert.

 **"What's wrong with you, vampire? Worried about your little Witch sweetheart? Don't worry. I'm taking good care of her. She'll be another fine collection."**

"Leave Yukari alone you bastard!" Tsukune shakes his fist at air. The salary man vampire suddenly ducks his head down as he feels something approaches him fast. The snake bites his back instead of his head.

Tsukune cuts the snake off with a quick palm swipe. He charges toward the direction, only to hits his face right into an invisible wall.

 **"Feeling a bit anxious? Where are your confidence and bravado now?"**

 _Damn it, Ishigami is right. I won't be able to save Yukari if I lose my cool. This place lets her attack me from afar while I can't do anything about it. I have to stop and think._

Tsukune takes a deep breath as he regains his composure. He walks back, concentrating on his surrounding instead of Ishigami's taunt.

The salary man vampire suddenly feels strong killing intent from two directions. He flips up in the air and activates his enhanced speed as the world goes into slow motion around him. Two long whip-like snake shoots out of the fog. Tsukune extends out of hand and grabs them.

Tsukune gives both snakes a strong pull as he lands on his feet. Ishigami's maniac laughter turns into a desperate shriek as she gets pulled out of the mist and flies towards Tsukune. The salary man vampire balls up his hand into a fist and throws it toward Ishigami's face.

Ishigami grunts indignantly. She cuts off both snake and sends herself into an uncontrolled mid-air stumble. The Medusa hits the ground face first hard, but it lets her avoid Tsukune's punch. Her respite is short-lived, as Tsukune charges forward and throws a series of quick punches at her guts and finally sends her flying again with a strong punch.

The disgraced teacher pukes out blood as she struggles to support herself with her arms. Tsukune looks down at her form with contempt as he walks toward Ishigami. "Give up, Ishigami. Turn everyone back, and I won't beat you any further."

"Damn you, damn all of you! You arrogant vampires!" Ishigami's blank, milky eyes suddenly flares up with insanity as she shoots all of her snake hairs towards different directions. "You may beat me, but all of these deaths will be on your conscience!"

Tsukune looks up as his rage filled face turns into an expression of panic. The salary man vampire realizes there are a half dozen statues behind Ishigami, and she's using her snake hair to toss them all into the sky. He once again pushes his speed to his limit, catching everyone midair, and gently set them down.

The salary man vampire suddenly feels a strong, sharp pain before he can let out a breath of relief. His shoulder, elbow, hip, knee joints, as well as his lower face turns from muscle and bones into stone.

 _How? How is my Yoki not fighting against her petrification?_

"This is a new form I'm practicing. Do you like it?" Hitomi Ishigami walks leisurely into Tsukune's vision. Her full head of snake hair condensed into nine like a miniature hydra. "Shame you are the first victim. I wanted to try it on that Shuzen brat first. Oh well, I wonder what's her face is like when I send your shattered statue to her."

"Damn it! Tsukune Aono you spoony boy! You had one job before I get here: Keep yourself safe!" Yukari suddenly jumps through the thick wall of black smoke. She sees Tsukune and throws her arm skyward in exasperation.

Tsukune can't do anything other than shooting Yukari desperate looks. He hopes he can get his meaning across.

 _Run! Yukari, run!_

"Ah, Yukari Sendo. So good for you to join us. Tell me: What are you going to do now? Your vampire knight in shining armor can't move." Hitomi Ishigami turns to look at Yukari with a smirk on her face. Like a snake staring down at a frog.

"Good question. Let me think." Yukari starts to play with her hair while her eyes look upward. She looks at the Medusa with a wide grin showing off her white teeth. "I'm thinking: I'll clobber you, take my knight, and ride into the sunset with him. How does that sound?"

"You are as cheeky as always, but this isn't a Yokai Academy exam. You academic talent has no use against me!" The disgraced teacher launches her snake towards Yukari while laughing. "What are you going to do? Drop a bathtub on me? Let's see how beautiful your despair is!"

"Tisk, no wonder Yokai Academy kicked you out while they kept Kagome and Kotsubo on board. You have no professionalism as a teacher." Yukari jumps back in between Ishigami's attack while chuckling. She takes a card out of her sleeve. "Let's shuffle our hand for a new round, shall we? EMPEROR! Come forth!"

The card in her hand turns into a ray of light and changes shape. As the light disappears, an ornamented longsword appears in Yukari's hand. She swings the sword at Medusa's hair and bounces them back.

The disgraced teacher laughs at Yukari's failure to cut her hair. "Aren't your skinny arms getting tired using that sword like a baseball bat? Maybe you should have joined baseball club, not newspaper club."

"Tired? Please, I can do this all day. I can do this all day without my hand." As if trying to demonstrate her point, Yukari let loose her sword and hold both her empty hands up. Her sword swings itself in front of Yukari protectively, knocking away all of Ishigami's assault. "See? No hand."

"Cute trick, but your Yoki won't be endless. You'll run out of Yoki way before me."

"Oh, that's not the only trick my sword has, he also gives a haircut. Go!" Yukari points her finger at Ishigami's head. Her sword spins forward like a flying disc and cuts all nine snakes down at the stem.

"My snake! How dare you do this to my beautiful hair!" Ishigami lets out a desperate scream as she holds her almost bald head.

"Oh, you aren't happy with the style? Let me make something more stylish!" Yukari takes out another tarot card from her sleeve. "Activate magic card, MAGICIAN!"

A surge of white hot flame leaves Yukari's hand and coil around Ishigami's head like a whirlwind. The disgraced teacher screams in agony. When the fire disappears, the remain of snakes on her head has turned dark and crispy.

"Dreadlock is so out of style. Do you like your new look with an afro?" Yukari gives Ishigami a wink and a bow.

"You, you insolent human monster half-breed!" Blue veins begin to pop all over Ishigami's face. With a loud scream, she grows back her snakes. The disgraced teacher grabs every single statue with her snake and tosses them at Yukari. "You'll kill them if you dodge or block!"

"Then I choose option 3, activate trap card. THE FOOL!" Yukari snaps her fingers. The statues flying towards her all disappears in the blink of eyes.

"What!? What did you do to my art collection!?"

"Zeroth Arcana THE FOOL," Yukari takes her left hand out of her sleeve while holding a tarot card. "It let me banish things to MY pocket dimension. Too bad you turned them all to stone, my control doesn't allow me to banish living things yet."

"Damn you meddling half-breed." Ishigami glares at Yukari with hatred. Her eyes turn toward Tsukune and smirks. "Better catch your boyfriend! If you don't want his neck snapped!"

Tsukune feels like he's thrown into a washing machine as his vision spins and shift. He feels Yukari catching him in a firm but gentle embrace. Any relief he feels almost immediately turns into fear and regret as he hears Ishigami's mad laughter and sees multiple snakes connecting to Yukari's body.

 _Yukari, I'm sorry I let you down._

The salary man vampire suddenly realizes the Medusa's triumphant laugh turns into a scream of panic. He then notices the snake bites aren't turning Yukari into stone. The Witch sets him down on the ground, and Tsukune realizes with confusion Ishigami is the one slowly becoming a statue.

"I'm turning into stone? What did you do!"

"Simple, you activated my second trap card when you bite me." Yukari flashes another tarot in her left hand with an impish smirk. "HANGMAN. With it, I can reverse your abilities. So when your snake bites someone, you turn into stone instead of them."

"You, you have been toying me all along!?"

"What can I say? A girl wants to show off in front of her high school sweetheart." Yukari giggles as she puts both of her arms behind her head. "GG, Hitomi Ishigami."

The Medusa opens her mouth to scream something, but her voice never comes out as she fully petrifies. A piece of card and a metal plate fall from her body on the ground.

"Let's see what you got here. My HIGH PRIESTESS, and oh~ A Taiji Chart too? No wonder you can make this pocket dimension." Yukari walks in front of Ishigami's statue and picks both things up. She bashes Ishigami's head gently with the metal plate. "Such a high-grade artifact wasted on a low-level scrub. Shame on you."

"As for you." The Witch turns around and looks at Tsukune. She walks in front of him and gently bashes his head with the HIGH PRIESTESS tarot card. The Witch gives Tsukune a wink as she pats Tsukune's cured cheek. "Maybe you'll learn to listen to me next time, you silly spoony boy."

Tsukune collapses onto his knees as he draws in a deep breath. "Yukari, you, you are very strong now."

"Of course I'm stronger than before. I can't rely on you to save me in last ten years." Tsukune looks up at Yukari's face. For a second he sees something else in Yukari's eyes other than her usual good-natured tease. He quickly dismisses the thought as him imagining things due to all the shocks he experiences on this day.

"We should help all those girls."

"Yes, lets. Those poor girls need serious therapy to cope with what they went through. I'll call Kei, and have her contact Tsukuyomi. They'll lock Ishigami away for good and help those girls." Yukari takes her phone out of her pocket. She suddenly seems to remember something as she looks up at Tsukune with her usual mischevious look. "Don't I deserves a reward for saving you?"

"Of course, anything." Yukari's beaming look make Tsukune realizes he just dig his own grave.

"Wear a skin-tight red spandex, and hotpants next time we go to an anime con."

"Me and my big mouth, do you know how wrong that'll be if you dress as Batman?" Tsukune lets out an exasperated scream as he lay down on his back and extend out his limbs.

Yukari giggles at him as she throws herself onto Tsukune's body. Tsukune sighs again as he runs his hand through Yukari's silky hair. "You know, Ishigami is still watching us even if she can't say anything."

"Oh, are you embarrassed about showing affection in public? You are so traditional, how cute." Yukari looks up at Tsukune's blushing face. She gets up from Tsukune's body and helps him up by offering a hand. "We wasted enough time, let's help those girls first. We can get a room later."

"Wait, you still want to?" Tsukune's face twist at Yukari's implication.

"What can I say? I'm a greedy girl. Of course, I want to get what I wanted. You silly spoony boy." Yukari elbows Tsukune's gut as she winks at him.

"You are just fucking with me again aren't you? I don't know when you are joking and when you are serious."

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Yukari lets out a hearty laugh as she activates her FOOL card on Ishigami.


	18. 17: Fear the old mutt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire

 **Author's note:** I always picture Gin as a sort of older brother/cousin like character. The kind who like to embarrass you everytime he opens his mouth, but secretly take cares of you behind your back. So that's how I decide to portray him in this story. Not sure if anyone besides me gets tired of the trope of him sleeping with Moka in all the Moka/Tsukune break up stories, but I certainly am pretty tired of this trope.

Regarding Tsukune, that shape shifter isn't kidding when she said he's not that great a fighter in this story so far. He's not very skilled at using his Yoki to fight since in cannon manga he only had a short training session with Ruby near the end, and in my story he hasn't had any serious fight for ten years. He's much better than a bunch of common monster thugs, high school students, pampered rich kids but he would die very quickly against a monster who's been in life and death battle all their life.

He's not going to stay that way forever of course, since I will throw him into the big league later down the plot. Which is why he's going to have a bit more training before that happens.

 **To Jason:** I think those girl's first priority is getting some major psychological therapy, possibly for life rather than throwing themselves at Tsukune.

Personally, I think Tsukune's charm is pretty strictly limited to monster girls, rather than human girls since he's so different than every other male monster. But that's just me.

* * *

The pen in Yukari's hand dance on the test paper like a graceful ballerina. A series of checkmark and X start to dot the paper as she finishes grading the paper. The bespectacled professor doesn't even realize one of her co-workers enters the office.

"Still working hard Professor Sendo? I hope the kids aren't giving you any trouble."

Yukari raises her head and smiles at her much older co-worker. "They are well behaving, Dr. Izumi. As expected from the most prestigious institute."

The older staff member sits down at the desk across Yukari. "Don't overwork yourself into the ground Professor Sendo. You don't need to prove anything just because you are young."

Yukari smiles at her co-worker again. "Thanks for the concern, but I know my limit."

"I'm sure you do." The older professor smiles back at Yukari. He takes a drink before asking. "Good to see you are happy."

Yukari looks up from her paper and gives her peer a curious look. "Excuse me?"

"You are smiling more and more."

"I guess I am." Yukari looks down at her desk as she puts her red pen down. "Well, finished all the test paper. I'm going back home now, see you tomorrow Dr. Izumi."

The university professor tidies her desk up before leaving the office. She has to resist the urge of humming a tone as she passes the hallway. Her delighted stride comes to an end as she exits the gate of the university.

Moka's long silver hair floats like a cape behind her in the wind. Yukari feels the vampire's red eyes staring at her despite the sunglasses. The Shuzan heiress wordlessly turns around and start to walk away. Her message to Yukari is clear even without saying a word: Follow me.

The Witch quickly catches up to the vampire and wordlessly follows her away.

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 17: Fear the old mutt**

"I lost even though I'm stronger than Ishigami. I don't want to know what would happen if Yukari didn't win. It made me think: I can't protect anyone if I don't get stronger." Tsukune stares at his hand as he opens up and closes a fist. "Will you train with me?"

Gin Morioka stares at the salary man vampire with a bored expression. "Let me get this straight: You lost to a damn snake because you got cocky and careless. You feel humiliated in front of your girlfriend, so you decide to start working out after slacking off for ten years. You won't asking your girlfriend because asking a girl make you feel less like a man. And you come to me because you think you'll easily beat me to feed your shattered ego. Did I miss any point?"

"Not the exact word I'd choose." To his credit, Tsukune Aono has the decency to look away sheepishly at Gin's observation.

" Why do I get dragged into your shit? Did I slept with your wife or something." The werewolf runs a hand through his hair in frustration. He puts a piece of gum into his mouth. "Want one?"

"No thanks. I don't want wolf hair in my mouth."

"Well, screw you too." Gin flashes Tsukune a middle finger. The werewolf starts to move his mouth in a furious manner, almost like he's pretending the piece of chewing gum is Tsukune's head.

"I imagine you'd smoke, not chewing gum." The salary man vampire gives a puzzled look.

"Second-hand smoke is bad for a baby." The werewolf shrugs his shoulder as he squats down.

"I never imagine you'd be a family man." Tsukune leans his back against the wall as he starts looking at the cloud in the sky. One of them looks like a bird spreading its wings to him. "So, things didn't work out with San? Did she got tired of you chasing skirts?"

"Like you have any right to say. Why aren't you with that blood sucking albino."

"Touche." Tsukune closes his eyes as he slides his hands into his pants pockets. "She made me choose between my family or her. Said I can't visit my human family if I want to be her mate."

Gin gives Tsukune a long pointed look before huffing a loud sigh. "You are such a goddamn brat."

"Excuse me?" Tsukune opens his eyes and glares down at Gin. The werewolf glares right back at him.

"You don't even realize what a big deal Moka is, at least with those bloodsucking aristocrat wannabes." Gin spits out his gum into a piece of tissue and tosses it into a garbage can. He takes out a box of Pocky and takes one into his mouth like a cigarette. "She's the last of the Shinso. All those old families want a piece of her."

"I'm a Shinso vampire too. I don't see any vampire princess all over me." Tsukune looks down on the street as he turns his head away.

Gin laughs like a hyena at Tsukune's response. "HA! Dream on lover boy. You may be a Shinso, but you are still a half blood to those stuck up old timers."

The werewolf stands up so he can look at Tsukune at eye level. His expression becomes serious. "Do you know how powerful some of those great clans are? Some of them control a human country for centuries. And here you are, a nobody from a little island called Japan wins the hand of the last Shinso vampire. What would happen to your human family?"

"Are you saying Moka was trying to protect my family?"

"Sure sounds like it, or she's a bitch. Hard to tell with Moka."

Tsukune looks up at the cloud as he ponders Gin's words. He'd throw those words right back into Gin's face ten years ago. But Tsukune Aono is no longer a school child anymore. The salary man vampire has seen how real world work after ten years working for 21st Century Security. He realizes there is truth behind the werewolf's claim.

The only thing left for him to think about is how Moka fit into the picture. The vampire princess certainly doesn't look like she concerns for Tsukune's family, or himself for that matter when she forbids him visiting his parents.

The salary man vampire realizes Moka is never the type to openly show concern for anyone. She would rather put up a proud and distant exterior and try to tackle all the problem herself when no one is looking. That incident with Lilith mirror is a pretty good example after all.

But shouldn't Tsukune Aono be different than everyone on the other hand? He is supposed to be Moka's chosen mate to spend eternity with her.

"It's a bit too late to think about that." Tsukune lets out a deep sigh as he closes his eyes. "If she truly meant well she should tell me everything. I doubt we'll be happy together if she doesn't even trust me."

"Most sensible thing you said today." Gin walks closer and puts his hand on Tsukune's shoulder. "You may be one of us now, but you are still a human deep down. The marriage between a human and a monster is never easy. Heck, I got kicked out of my pack for marrying a human woman. The old man didn't like me making our bloodline weaker."

"So what happened to you and San anyways?" Tsukune opens his eyes and gives the werewolf a mocking smile. "Seriously, did you sleep with someone else?"

"Bullshit! That's bullshit!" Gin's face suddenly contorts in rage. He starts throwing up his arm up while stomping around. "I didn't cheat on her! I didn't- oh, hey Saizo."

Tsukune has a hard time recognize Saizo without Gin's greeting. The orc is adopting a short crew cut instead of his old curvy style from Yokai Academy. He is also wearing an oil-stained mechanical overall as he carries Gin's scooter in his arm.

This new look fits Saizo better than his pretty boy image from Yokai Academy.

"Here's your scooter Gin. Be careful next time." Saizo puts the Gin's motorcycle down in front of his bakery. The orc turns his head sideways at Tsukune like he's also having a hard time recognize the human turned vampire. His cell phone start to ring before he gets a chance to say anything. The former delinquent smiles when he looks at his telephone. "Hi, Wakaba."

"Yes, I'll bring some eggs and green onion home after work."

"Love you too, bye." The orc puts his cell phone as he looks at Gin with an extremely annoyed expression. "What do you want, Gin?"

The werewolf simply makes some exaggerated kissing sound instead of answering Saizo's question.

"Oh, shut up. Like you are any better. Who's the pipsqueak?"

"You don't recognize him?" Saizo shakes his head at Gin's question. "He's the guy who got engaged with Moka. You know, the vampiress you wanted to make your girl?"

"Oh, right. The Yokai Academy's drop out." Tsukune almost vomits out blood at Saizo's remark. He certainly isn't proud of never finishing high school education. "Isn't he a social elite now or something? Why is he hanging out with scrubs like us?"

"Nay, he walked out on his fiancee." Gin grabs Tsukune's shoulder and presses the salary man vampire right into his face. "He's a bigger fuck up than me."

"Gin, if you don't release me and shut up I'm going to throw you across the sea to China." Tsukune lets out an indignant grunt as he glares at the werewolf. "I heard they love to eat dogs there."

"Look. I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to go. Don't want to keep Wakaba waiting."

"You have a girlfriend?" Tsukune raises an eyebrow at Saizo's comment. "What kind of monster is she? Wait, let me guess, a mountain troll?"

"Don't gossip behind my girl's back." The orc waves his fist at Tsukune while looking annoyed. "She's the nicest human I met."

"Wait! You are dating a HUMAN girl!?" Tsukune stares at the delinquent in disbelief. "What happened to Mr. 'let's kill all the male and rape the girls'?"

"You believed that rumor?" Gin releases Tsukune as he rolls around the street burst out laughter. "If Piggy raped human girls he won't get to go to Yokai Academy. Those baldies from Ura-Kouya would skin him alive and lit candle with his fat."

Saizo for his part does manage to look a bit sheepish as he scratches his head. "Look, I know you don't like me too much. But I graduated Yokai Academy. I'm not gonna become some criminal."

Tsukune turns around rigidly like he's a robot. He walks to the corner of the street, kneels down and starts drawing circles on the ground. "Saizo graduated, I didn't... Saizo graduated, I didn't... Saizo graduated, I didn't..."

"Oh, cheer up rat face. You came here to train with me, didn't you? Let big brother Gin show you some advanced moves." Gin start to swing his arm in a circle as he gives Saizo a look. "Unless you want to have a go first, Piggy."

"HA! My arms are getting rusty repairing cars all day. I could use some exercise." Saizo start to crack his knuckles. He suddenly loses his voice as he sees the deep trench Tsukune is making in the street with his index finger.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Saizo looks from Tsukune to Gin. He steps aside behind the werewolf. "He's all yours."

Gin gives the orc a blank look as he flaps his folded arm up and down like a bird. "You are a chicken, CHICHICHICHICHICHICHIP~"

The werewolf turns his attention back to Tsukune after seeing Saizo isn't going to entertain him any further. He waves his finger at the vampire. "Come at me with your full power."

"Are you sure about this?" Tsukune goes into a slight crouch position as he readies to sprint at Gin. "Even with my Shinso form sealed, my Yoki still way surpass you."

"Don't get cocky on me, boyo. You may have more Yoki reserve, but we werewolves don't get the reputation for vampire killers for nothing." Gin gives Tsukune a confident smirk as his face slowly changes into a more canine looking one. His teeth sharpen, and his nose begins to bulge forward.

"Moka did one hit KO'ed you back in Yokai Academy." Tsukune's remark almost makes Gin trip on his feet.

"That fight was rigged." Gin wipes his mouth at some imaginative blood. His face becomes serious once again as he also bends forward. "Ready or not, here I come!"

The vampire and the werewolf charges at each other like two bullet train before Saizo can even blink. Their arm crash into each other as Tsukune pushes Gin back using his superior strength.

Gin retaliate by throwing a quick series of punches and slashes. The vampire quickly matches up Gin's speed as they begin to exchange blows before suddenly jumping apart.

"Not bad." A trail of blood starts to drip down from Gin's smirk as his back hits the wall. Within a blink, Tsukune suddenly appears right before him. The salary man quickly throws six fast punches to his chest, causing him to break through the wall.

"I win!" Tsukune shouts triumphantly. To his surprise Gin's body suddenly vanishes from his eyes. The salary man vampire feels six sharp nails scratching at his face and neck as Gin's voice breathes down the back of his neck.

"The virus from my nails will stop your regeneration as I cut your arteries. You will helplessly bleed to death as you lay on the grass, that's how you die for the first time."

Tsukune grits his teeth as the vivid image come into his head with Gin's description. He pushes all his Yoki into enhancing his speed as he dashes forward into the air. He jumps from light pole to tree branches as he skips a few block in an instant trying to catch his breath.

The salary man vampire suddenly ducks his head down as he feels the hair on his back stand up. The top branch of the tree he stands on crashes down with a loud snap sound as Gin swipes his claw. Tsukune turns his head back as he sees Gin pointing a claw at his face.

"This is your second death. And the third time, you **DIE FOR REAL!** "

The werewolf charges at Tsukune once again with his brandished claws. Tsukune's heart beats faster and faster as he tries his best to block Gin's relentless assault while backing away. His sleeve quickly gets tattered as scars start to decorate his arms.

"Damnit Gin, have you lost your mind? We are training, not dueling to the death!" Tsukune yells at Gin in exasperation, but the werewolf doesn't respond. The vampire can only see bloodlust in Gin's canine eyes.

Gin reaches forward with a quick lunge to break through Tsukune's defense. He tightens his claw around the vampire's neck as he pushes Tsukune toward the ground.

 _Such a stupid way to die._ Tsukune feels the grip around his windpipe tighten as his back hit the street. A frying pan suddenly imbues itself into Gin's head before he can do anything. The resounding echo makes Tsukune wonder if he's going deaf for a few seconds.

Gin's claw loosens around Tsukune's neck. He stays still for a few second before crashing backward and falls on the street like Tsukune.

"YOU STUPID, HORNY BITCH~!" Jun's scream pierces right through Tsukune's eardrum like a drill.

"Shut the fuck up woman! You don't call me that in public!" Gin throws the frying pan away as he jumps back up.

"Yeah, well, we also agreed you don't destroy public property! Do you want to get kicked out of our home!?" Jun charges out of the bakery armed with a rolling pin and a kitchen knife. The feisty mother presses her face right into Gin's nozzle as she points to the hole in the wall. "Now tell me. WHAT'S THAT!?"

Gin looks at the hole, as well as the broken branches and telephone pole around him. "Oh."

"Righto. Now, GO AND KNEEL IN THE CORNER, BITCH!" Jun gives Gin a satisfied nod before clubbing him on the head with her rolling pin.

"Yes, dear." Gin lets out a weak whimper. He turns around with tail between his legs as he kneels in the corner of the street.

"That hole is my fault." Jun's head turns toward Tsukune as he tries to explain the situation.

"Good, you can join him IN THE CORNER!"

"Yes, Mrs. Morioka." Tsukune follows Gin's example with his head hang low. Jun's attention turns to Saizo with the two main culprits subdued.

"I don't have anything to do with the fight." Saizo backs down while holding up his hand. "And I need to bring some egg back for Wakaba."

"You didn't stop them either. KNEEL, CORNER, NOW!" Jun raises his kitchen knife high in the air.

"Yes, Mrs. Morioka."

"Now, reflect on all your mistakes!" Jun gives the three monster men a stern look. She takes out her cell phone and enters Wakaba's number. "Hi, Wakaba? Do you want to come to our place for supper? Saizo? He's also staying. Great, see you around seven, love you."

The three monster men watch Jun returns to the bakery before letting out a deep breath. Saizo sums up everyone's thoughts in one line. "Human women are scary."

Tsukune smirks at Gin. "So, you are her bitch huh? Pretty fitting."

"Shut up. You aren't doing better." Gin gives Tsukune a middle finger before taking out three Pocky sticks. "Pocky?"

"Thanks." Tsukune and Saizo take Gin's treat. They all look at the clouds in the sky with a blank look.

"So, you know why you lost?" Gin's question makes the salary man vampire think. He was doing pretty well against the werewolf till he got intimidated by Gin's threat.

"I got scared and lost my cool."

"Bingo. When monsters fight, fear is a real power. Now matter how much Yoki you have, if you get scared you will lose." Gin snaps his finger.

"So how can I get better?"

"Simple, you get used to it." Gin gives Tsukune a sinister smile that tells the salary man vampire he will be in a world of hurt. "We'll take turns beating the fear right out of you."

The werewolf waves his finger before Tsukune can say anything. "Na-huh. If you back down now, you'll never become a man Yukari can depend on."

Tsukune looks back from Gin to Saizo. He lets out a frustrated sigh as his head slams into the ground. "Gin, I hate you. Fuck My Life."

* * *

Moka gives a cold stare at Yukari. The warm and soothing music in the cafe can not dissolve the cold tension between them. "You will regret it."

"Maybe." Yukari puts down her cup of cold mocha. She gives the vampire a tired, yet content smile. "But it's still my choice. Oh, and Moka?"

"I don't think you gave Tsukune enough credit."


	19. 18: Get what you wanted?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Dance in the Vampire Bund

 **Author's note:** I confess, even though I planned out most of the arc of this story, I never plan this chapter till I was writing the last chapter. I wanted to keep the story mainly in Tsukune's perspective and only reveal other character's side when it becomes relevant to himself. So the reveal of why Moka is acting the way she is in this story is supposed to occur much later.

But then I realize since that chapter is also supposed to happen entirely with Moka's perspective where Tsukune is nowhere close, there's really no reason why I keep it more than halfway into the story since Moka is supposed to be an important character (even if this is more of a Tsukune/Yukari story).

So yeah, I feel like this chapter is possibly where I go entirely too far with my characterization of the canon character and completely snap them. So I'm genuinely interested to see what others think about Moka's reaction towards her mother. I'll also have a short note on the end explaining why I choose to write Moka this way so I don't spoil anything before the chapter.

 **To Jason:** Glad you enjoy the change I made to Saizo. I do want a cast of character who are diverse in personality, so I choose to keep some villain as one-note villain and let others reform in this story. As for Yukari and Moka's conversation, it's all in this chapter and I hope you aren't disappointed, or infuriated with it.

* * *

The young man with black hair silently peeks out of the shadow. His dark colored suit helps him blend into the background. The young man's eyes narrow at the intended target: That baby-faced young man around his age walking carelessly through the street.

Tsukune Aono.

There's something in this newly turned vampire's attitude that almost infuriate the young man. Perhaps it is how carefree Tsukune act, completely oblivious to the danger around him as well as the harm he mindlessly causes to others. Or maybe it is his steadfast refusal to accept his role within the society of monsters. Regardless, the young man's breath barely quickens as he brandishes his claw. Emotion has no room for a job like this.

The young man's body suddenly tenses up instead of jumping out of his hiding place.

"Hide your claws before I remove your head from your shoulder." The young man can feel the sting of the sharp nail against the back of his neck. He retracts his claws and turns around to face his tormenter. "Akira Kaburagi Regendorf of the Earth Clan. Gotten tired being the guard dog of that spoiled princess and decide to seek thrill in assassinations?"

"Ginei Morioka of Wind Pack." Moka's driver gives Gin one long blank stare. "Is Tsukune Aono your ward?"

"I'm no longer of Wind Pack, but that's not important. I'm the one asking questions." Gin keeps his claw pointed at Akira as he stares into the eyes of the younger werewolf. "Did Shuzen clan order a hit on the kid or not?"

Akira treats Gin with another long moment of silence before he finally opens his mouth. "That man will be the fall of Lady Moka. I can't allow that."

"In another word, you decide to settle things yourself." Gin lets out a mirthless chuckle as he walks around the younger werewolf. "Kid may be a fuck-up, but he's still a good kid. He deserves to be happy, not lying in a ditch with maggot chewing his body because some spoiled vampire alpha bitch doesn't know how to let him go."

"I have already failed my first charge. I don't intend to fail again." The younger werewolf breaks his monotone. His face seems to twist together into a knot as he balls his hands into fists.

A brief glimmer of sympathy seems to shine on Gin's face. But he quickly becomes serious and intimidating once again as he glares at Akira.

"Then we are going to have a problem. Shall we settle this the old fashioned way? Let's see how well you protect your new princess without your head."

Two werewolves glare at each other for a long pause. A fight seems inevitable until the younger werewolf backs down. "Very well, I knew better than challenge Wind Pack's best warrior."

Akira turns around and starts to walk away. Before he rounds the corner, he turns back and gives Gin one last look. "I'm not the only one who wants Tsukune Aono gone. The others won't be so easy to back down. Even you won't be able to shelter him forever."

Gin takes out a Pocky stick from his pocket. He throws the snack into his mouth and begins to crush it between his sharp teeth. "Damn it, kid. Why do you always get into trouble? You better man up fast."

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 18: Get what you wanted?**

Tsukune walks down the busy street trying to get to the train station. He rubs his sore back as he winces a little. "Maybe I should get an ice pack."

The salary vampire has to admit he had no idea how much he's lag behind. Gin rather handily kicked his ass again in an after dinner workout session. Either Gin got unbelievably strong in the last ten years, or he didn't use full power when fighting Moka back in Yokai Academy. Regardless, Tsukune Aono has to admit the werewolf is really strong.

The salary man vampire looks at a hospital building to his left. He briefly considering going in and have a doctor looking over his bruises. Although that thought quickly gets derailed when he sees a familiar face. A tall, suave looking young man around his age wearing a light green suit is walking beside a middle-aged woman.

"Aoyama?" Tsukune realizes he must have said this out loud since they turn their head towards him.

"Aono." The residential womanizer of Second Public Relation Division gives Tsukune a nod with a blank look. While it's not impolite, the salary man vampire feels like Aoyama want be left alone.

"Is this one of your friend from work? You should spend more time with your friends." The portly looking short woman looks up at Aoyama with a kind but stern smile.

"I have to take you back to your room, mother."

"Oh, hush boy. I'm not helpless." The woman shakes her head as she pulls her arm out of Aoyama's hand. She walks a couple of steps towards Tsukune. "My boy can be a bit difficult sometimes, but he always meant well. Please do bear with him."

"There's no need for it Mrs. Aoyama." Tsukune gives Aoyama's mother a bow before watching her enter the hospital building. The salary man looks at the engineer who simply lets out a soft sigh. "We probably shouldn't tell her we aren't friends."

"What can I say, mother worries too much." The engineer shrugs his shoulder.

"All those times we thought you were womanizing, you were taking care of your mother weren't you?"

Aoyama doesn't answer Tsukune. He simply crosses his arm in front of his chest and leans back against the wall. "Family always come first."

"I can respect that." Tsukune gives the engineer a nod as he also walks in front of the wall.

"You sounds like you speak from experience."

"Had to choose between my family and my lover." Tsukune takes out the box of Pocky he gets from Gin and offers one to his co-worker. "Pocky?"

Aoyama gives the salary man vampire an incredulous look. In the end, he politely nods towards Tsukune, takes a Pocky stick and put it in his mouth like a cigarette. "Thanks."

Tsukune follows Aoyama's example as he also leans back against the wall. The two of them simply stand beside each other in silence, looking up at the moving cloud under the evening afterglow.

* * *

Yukari takes off her large granny lens and puts on her big hat as she walks amongst the torrent of people on a busy Tokyo street. She strips off the gray suit jacket and wraps a black cloak around her shoulder. When she emerges from the other side of the street, Professor Sendo the physics teacher from Tokyo University has transformed into Yukari the Witch.

The Witch looks up at the cafe. Its decoration reminds Yukari of those fairytale castles from story books. It's probably supposed to look equally majestic and magical, but the castle like building just look like a giant gray tombstone to Yukari.

 _Somethings never change._

Yukari fights the urge to shake her head as she follows Moka into the cafe. There are a couple of young couples having ice creams together and a family eating lemon cake with their child. Yukari unconsciously tightens her grip around her mother's tarot cards.

Witches aren't exactly the kind of monster that's most in tune with Yoki considering their half-human heritage. But even Yukari can easily sense most of the customers in this cafe are monsters in disguise. She wordlessly follows Moka to one of the seats in the back of the shop and sits down.

The two of them both places their order. They sit in silence, letting the soothing melody in the cafe washes over them as the server brings them the drink.

The young Witch puts on a much happier expression on her face when she looks up from her big hat to face Moka. "Long time no see, Moka. How have you been? I have been busy with kids from my class. Well, I say kids, but they aren't that much younger than me. I guess it's my job, being a teacher and all. Do you know any good makeup? I'm going to-"

The heiress of Shuzen family gives Yukari an unimpressed stare. "I'm not stupid like my chosen mate. Drop the act already."

Yukari's bubbly smile freezes on her face. She lets out a soft sigh and sinks back into her bench. "I can't fool you, huh? Should we get down to business without any fanfare then?"

Moka continues to maintain her gaze into Yukari's eyes without blinking once. "You should leave my mate Tsukune Aono if you know what's good for you."

"Funny, I thought you two are over. Didn't you kick Tsukune down a cliff last time?" Yukari crosses her arm in front of her chest as she stares Moka right back. "Is this some new hip way for modern vampire lovers: Confess their undying love by kicking each other."

To Moka's credit, the heiress does look away in an almost sheepish way. "My mate was being childish and needed a lesson."

Yukari gives Moka a long and incredulous look before she lets out an even louder sigh. "Oh, Moka... How do you fall for a guy without knowing anything about him? He needs-"

"Enough!" Moka turns her face back to stare down at Yukari once again. "What happens between Tsukune and I isn't your concern."

The heiress of Shuzen closes both of her hand together on the table. She also leans down closer towards Yukari. "Do you honestly believe you can have a chance with him when he won't hold his commitment to me? Deep down, Tsukune Aono is a runner. He may be willing to whisper sweet nothing into your ear now. But when he realizes what life awaits him afterward, he'll leave you behind just like he left me."

The Witch simply smiles back towards Moka. "I won't know what'll happen if I don't try me best first. Can you let me have my turn for a chance, Moka? Please, as a favor?"

The Shuzen heiress keeps giving Yukari the same cold stare. "You will regret it."

The smile never leaves Yukari's face despite Moka's hostile reaction even if she starts to look tired. "Maybe. But it's still my choice. Oh, and Moka?"

The Witch takes another sip of her cold Mocha Ice Cap. "I don't think you gave Tsukune enough credit."

Yukari sits up and looks into Moka's eyes. "He was a human among monsters who would kill him on sight if they knew his secret. He still stayed with you even when he's repeatedly hurt. After all that, do you truly believe he is nothing more than a runner? No, all this time he worked his ass off to earn your respect to hold him as an equal. Why don't you give him the respect he deserves, Moka?"

For a second, the heiress of Shuzen clan looks thoughtfully into her drink. But when she raises her head, all Yukari can see in her red eyes are the same coldness. "I will not pamper him, like **Her**."

The Witch looks at Moka with her mouth gaping open. "You aren't willing to give your lover a fair chance, because of Your Mother?"

"Silence!" A pure black aura suddenly flares around Moka. The shockwaves knock both of their drink onto the floor and shatter them into countless little pieces. Yukari looks around and is glad the human customers have all left the cafe. The remaining monster customers and employee quickly look away from them. Probably out of an instinctual fear of someone with such great amount of power. "I will not call that... **WHORE** , a mother!"

Moka's outburst makes Yukari sinks deep into her bench. Not due to fear for her wellbeing but the implication of how one can feel that way for the one who brings them into this world. "Please, Moka. Don't say that."

"Why shouldn't I say it? I didn't mind someone utterly useless walks around in my skin while I remain a prisoner in my body. I even started to love her like a sister." Moka's voice only seems to raise up in volume instead of calming down. "But it was all a lie! She just wanted to control me, and mold me into her image! She trapped me in my body and lied to me! What kind of mother does that!?"

For a long moment, the only thing Yukari can hear is Moka's exhausted breath.

The Witch simply looks at Moka with the same tired smile as Moka finally calms down enough to control her own Yoki. The heiress tries to act as if nothing has happened.

Despite the vampire's designer suit, Italian leather boots, and suffocating power, there's something pitiful, even downright pathetic about her.

Yukari lowers her head and takes off her big hat with both hands. She holds the hat up and moves it onto the table. "What do you see, Moka?"

"An old hat."

"True, it is very old. I got it from my mother, and she got it from her mother. It has passed through generations, probably." Yukari runs her hand through the fabric.

"My magic teacher, Ms. Abegail told me this: When a Witch is going away and thinks she won't return, it is by tradition she'll pass her hat down to her daughter. I don't know why we do it, but I think we believe a part of us will be passed down to our daughter. To keep watching over her, keep her safe."

The Witch looks up at Moka with a determined sparkle in her eyes. "I'm not your mother, Moka. But I think it's the same with Lady Akashiya. She wanted to keep you safe, see you be happy, so she left a part of her within you. She just didn't know how to express it, and it ends up hurting you. I know you are still upset with Lady Akashiya's decision, but she made that mistake a long time ago. What you and Tsukune had is special. Please don't throw it away because you want to be the opposite of your mother."

Moka simply closes her eyes and ignores Yukari. The Shuzen clan heiress seems to suddenly remember something as she pulls a lock out of her pocket and put it on the table.

Yukari takes the white lock up to her face and exams it back and forth. She looks back at Moka. "A divine lock to adjust a seal's strength. Those aren't easy to make. Is this for Tsukune? I saw the seal on his wrist when he was fighting Maximoff."

"My mate's Rosario works differently than mine. My father gave it to him because he can't control his Shinso form. It also locked away most of his Yoki." Moka nods at Yukari. "This lock will let him use most of his Yoki without releasing his Shinso Form. Give this to my mate. Tell him you made it, or something."

"No, you should give it to him. You had to go through hell to make it, or else Lord Issa would give Tsukune this lock with his Rosario seal." Yukari puts the divine lock back on the table and pushes it back to Moka.

"He'll just throw it right back in my face, like before." Moka grabs the lock off the table and put it back into her pocket. "Fine, I'll just toss it in Tokyo Bay if you don't want it."

Yukari puts the big hat back on her head. She extends out her hands to hold onto Moka's trembling pale hands. "I don't know what happened between you and Tsukune. He also makes his fair share of mistakes. But he isn't unreasonable, just craves for your respect, Moka. Maybe you should put aside your pride for once, and be nice to him from time to time. Life is more than simply get what you wanted."

Moka looks away from Yukari as she looks to the side. "Says the Witch who wants to steal away my mate."

The Witch smiles at Moka's remark. "You have a point. But you know something, Moka? Tsukune isn't the only thing I wanted."

"Oh, do tell."

"I always wanted the two of you all to myself, remember?"

Moka gives Yukari another long, blank look before she jerks her hands out of Yukari's grasp. "Too bad for you. I never cared about you, or any of my 'friends'. That was all **HER** doing. All of you only made me weak, just like **Her**."

Yukari pulls her hands back under the table, but she doesn't break eye contact with Moka. "I think you are lying, Moka. After all, you saved me from those lizardmen. That was all on you, not lady Akashiya."

Moka stands up from her seat and starts to walk toward the door. "This conversation is over. Try to seduce my mate if you want. It won't matter in the end."

Yukari quickly jumps out of her bench and run forward. "Moka!"

The Witch catches one of Moka's hand. "My first true friend was Moka, not Akashiya Bloodriver. You can toss me aside if you want, but I'll never give up on you."

Moka standstill for a moment, but she pulls her hand away from Yukari and walks out of the cafe's door.

* * *

 **Author's Note (With spoiler in case the main body of the chapter isn't too obvious):**

As most of you probably already figured out, my story mainly takes place in manga-verse rather than Ria-verse compare to all the other 'Tsukune/Moka break up stories'. With one major divergence from canon: Silver (or rather, real) Moka doesn't become sweet like the canon ending. In fact, she pretty much throw away all her character development throughout the series and reverted back to her original state from the manga's beginning.

And this chapter explains why: When it's revealed her Pink self was a clone of her mother, she felt betrayed so she tossed away all the lessons she learned, believing them to be lies.

Honestly, I didn't like that twist in canon's ending. I think it's on par with some of M Night Shyamalan's most idiotic 'what a twist!' for the sack of a twist ending. Making Pink Moka a clone of Moka's mom doesn't add anything to Moka's character. It also made Akashiya Bloodriver come off kind of as a cunt: Akashiya basically took over Moka's life and imprisoned Moka within her own body. That's like some fussy parents who want to raise their child in their own imagine taken to the most extreme.

Considering Moka's personality, I honestly can't imagine her taking this revelation well at all. Can manga's canon ending still occur? Definitely, maybe she just love Tsukune that much, so she choose to swallow her pride and act like her mother to be together with her love. But I want to explore a different direction when that revelation went badly, thus this story.


	20. 19: Onward to the beach!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire, Moonlight Act, or Digimon 02

 **Author's note:** Sorry I failed to update on Sunday. Anyways, here is the chapter and the beginning of the new arc. After the regularly scheduled shit show AKA life, I hope everyone enjoy this light hearted commercial break.

 **To Jason:** Once again you make some interesting observations and predictions. As I said, I have no problem with a story where real Moka and Tsukune lives happily ever after. I'm just interested in exploring alternative ideas that I feel not been done to death yet, since obviously Moka and Tsukune being the original's main ship, there are a lots of good end story between them.

I like the premise of break up stories started by 'Get What You Wanted', but those stories mainly take place in Ria-verse. I feel like I can do it from a different angle, and do it in cannon manga-verse which as far as I know, not that many writer have done yet.

Although you did make a wrong observation in your review. Moka didn't ignore her growth in Yokai Academy. She just felt so betrayed by her mother, she deliberately threw those growth away and embraced her vampire nature of pride and selfishness.

* * *

"I received the artifact from your courier. Thank you very much, Yukari. My family is in your debt." Tsukune hears someone's voice in Yukari's study. He puts down the drink and takes a look, realizing the Witch is on video chat with someone.

"Who are you chatting with?" The vampire knocks on her open door a couple of times first before enters her room.

The boyish-looking man in the video gives Tsukune a happy smile before Yukari has a chance to reply. "Oh, hey there Tsukune. I haven't seen you over ten years! Shame your relationship didn't work out, but there's always next time."

Tsukune blinks his eyes. The man in the video chat is acting like an old friend, but Tsukune doesn't remember him in the slightest. "Excuse me. Who are you?"

The man makes a loud sound as he falls over his chair. He slowly climbs back up his desk. "Haha, very funny Tsukune. Pretending you don't know me."

"No, I'm serious. Who are you?" Tsukune scratches his head as he takes another sip of tomato juice.

"Ah, come on man. Don't tell me you forgot your high school boyfriend already."

Tsukune's response is blowing his mouthful of tomato juice onto Yukari's head. The Witch takes a dry towel out of her drawer. She begins to clean her hair with an impish smile on her face. "Geez Tsukune, did you learn how to mark your territory from Gin?"

"S, sorry..." The vampire tries to apologize between a series of loud coughs. He turns his attention to the man on the screen. "Can you stop joking and just tell me who you are?"

The man hangs his head down in a dejected fashion. "I can't believe you forgot your boyfriend. I'm Huang Fangfang, you know, the transfer student from China? Yokai Academy second year?"

"Oh right, you are that stupid Chinese guy... er, I mean you are that Chinese transfer student. Of course, I totally remember you." Tsukune slaps his back head as he laughs in an exaggerated manner. He whispers to Yukari when Huang Fangfang isn't looking. "Who the hell was he again?"

"Young master, please come here for a second." A woman with white hair suddenly walks into the screen. She drags a screaming and kicking Huang Fangfang away. After a short few seconds, the sound of savage beating and shrieking echoes into Yukari's study room from the off screen. "STOP BRING SHAME TO YOUR FAMILY! YOU 傻瓜! 笨蛋! 超级大白痴~ (She's calling Huang Fangfang an idiot in various ways)"

Tsukune and Yukari both stare at the unmoving screen with a giant bead of sweat on their head.

"Sorry about my idiot brother's behavior." A woman wearing Daoist robe sits down on the swivel chair. "We are looking into the source of the theft of our Taiji Chart. Could be an inside job, or a straight outsider theft. Super Natural crime is on a steady rise, and we are running ourselves ragged. Our family's security isn't what it used to be."

"A good chance to recruit some more fresh blood, if you ask me. Let's just hope they take the job more serious than Fangfang." Yukari giggles out loud as she sees Huang Fangfang wanders onto the screen from the background. The face of Huang family's heir is swollen up like a pig due to the severe discipline he just received.

"Haha, that's true. Young brother is a bit of a goof. Don't underestimate him though. He's an official Immortal class Dao Wizard now."

"Well! Congratulations!" Yukari turns her head to see Tsukune's confused face. "In their family, 'Immortal' is the second highest Dao Wizard rank. It's only a level below 'Celestial' rank."

"So I guess that's a pretty big deal, congratulations." Tsukune half-heartedly waves his hand at Huang Fangfang. His self-proclaimed boyfriend waves back with a renewed vigor despite his injuries.

"Something big is happening behind the scene, Yukari. Every one of you takes care, okay?" Huang Lingling turns back and gives Yukari a serious look. Unfortunately, she undermines herself by taking her head off. "It'll be a shame everyone joins me in death so soon."

"Don't you worry about it." Yukari wraps her arms around Tsukune's neck. "I have the brain. He has look. We'll make a great team together."

"I suppose that's true." The Jiangshi Dao Wizard puts her head back with a smile.

 **Light Pink Lovers**

 **Chapter 19: Onward to the beach!**

Joshua covers his sensitive feline ears with his hands. The cat demon has the biggest scowl on his face possible. "They are butchering this song."

The lead singer of SPLASH band's annoyance coming from a trio of Yukari, Jun, and Kyoko, who are in the process of howling Dancing in the Velvet Moon's lyric.

"Maybe you would like to show us how a pro does it? Japan's number one J-Pop singer?" Yukari passes her mic into Joshua's hand with a sly look.

"Gladly." Joshua snatches the mic from Yukari's hand and starts singing the song. The cat demon doesn't notice the three-way high-five between Yukari, Jun, and Kyoko. The girls were singing off-key on purpose to listen to a free concert.

"Why am I doing this?" Saizo whined for the fifteenth time as he turns the steering wheel. The orc's muscular body fidget uncomfortably on the cramped driver's seat.

"It's either you or Gin. I don't trust him enough with the wheels." Tsukune looks back at the werewolf, who is currently flashing a middle finger as a response. "Just so we are clear, once when we get to the beach and surrounded by women in a swimsuit, there will be no non-consensual ravaging."

"You are never going to let that go, aren't you?" The car mechanic rolls his eye at Tsukune's teasing comment. A woman with light, short hair wipes the sweat off the side of his head with a napkin. "Thanks, Wakaba."

One might wonder how come this weird group of human and monster couples (or in Kaya's case, fiercely protest the idea of being a couple with Joshua) is inside a mini tour bus, with a busted air-condition unit no less.

Well, the truth is they are invited to the new beach resort house San just opened. With Yukari being Yukari, there's no way she would pass up the opportunity for a free weekend stay near a beautiful beach, even if all the boys have to help clean up the resort at night.

Oh, the humanity.

"Shame Kei isn't joining us. She took her job too seriously." Yukari buries herself inside her leather seat while crossing her arms.

"Yukari, Keito-San was part of Public Safety Committee. You know, that bunch of school bullies that killed San's old club? Don't you think it would at least be a little uncomfortable if she goes to San's resort like nothing happened?" Tsukune looks back at the Witch with an incredulous look on his face. There's no doubt Yukari is the smart one among those two, but she can also be a bit slow sometimes.

"There's your brain. Good boy." Yukari reaches her arm over and pets Tsukune's head.

"So, drop out. How come you are still the butt of the joke? Even when she makes a mistake?" The orc asks with a hint of sarcasm.

"Just drive." Tsukune also rolls his head as he tries to ignore Saizo's muffled giggling. The salaryman vampire rather put his highly sensitive ear through the sound of the nail on a chalkboard.

"Oh! I can see it! The Melody Beachhouse!" Tsukune suddenly feels a strong tug around his neck as he gets drag out of his seat. He turns to see Kyoko practically jumping up and down. "Can't believe I'm going to a resort run by monsters! On the opening ceremony! I'm going to make all my co-workers jealous!"

"Maybe you should release Tsukune, Kyoko." Youichi pulls his fiancee close to him, releasing Kyoko's hold on Tsukune's collar in the process. The salary man vampire mentally makes a note to return the favor if the aspiring doctor ever gets into trouble with monsters.

"All right! Everyone besides the hydrophobe vampire gets their swimsuit ready! We are going to the beach!" Yukari shouts happily with a commanding tone. She picks up her traveling bag as Saizo pulls the mini-tour bus to a full stop.

"I used to be known as Kappa Tsu-Tsu chan," Tsukune mutters under his breath. The salary man vampire smiles as he remembers how he drags Moka into swimming club during his first year at Yokai Academy. The still human Tsukune Aono did not know water is apparently a vampire's kryptonite.

He wonders if that is how Moka used to feel: Forced to watch on the sideline while her friend has fun in the swimming pool.

Well, the OTHER Moka anyway. He's pretty sure the current Moka doesn't have any real friend, only servant who bow their head to her every whim.

"What are you waiting for, Spoony boy? We are going to lock you inside the bus~!" Yukari's shouting outside wakes Tsukune up to the real world once again. He quickly grabs his bag and joins this weird group of human and monster.

"San Senpai~ So nice to see you again!" Yukari exclaims as she tackles the siren owner. Gin on the other hand simply looks away while humming a weird song.

"Ah, San Senpai. I brought you a gift, a new notebook for your writing needs-" Tsukune reaches into his bag, trying to carefully pull out the notebook without ripping off the elegant wrapping around it.

"That's very kind of you, Tsukune Kun. But I don't need notebooks anymore." The siren smiles at Tsukune as she speaks with a musical melody.

Tsukune blinks his eyes at this turn of event. He rips the wrap apart, takes a marker out of the bag and makes some furious scribble onto the notebook. The dumbfounded vampire holds up the notebook high over his head for everyone to see.

[HOLY SHIT! San can speak now!]

"Ignore Spoony Boy. He's out of touch with everyone."Yukari giggles together with San at Tsukune's antics. "Congrats, San Senpai. Being THE first monster operate hotel for human clients is a milestone."

"Yes, we are trying to make this a celebration event with both human and monster-kin. Make sure you stay for the concert after our official opening too. I'll be singing too." San runs her hand through Yukari's hair like a loving mother. The Witch giggles some more like a child.

"Did someone say a concert? I love concert! What band did you invite?" Kyoko overtakes her fiancee and jumps in front of San.

"Well, it's supposed to be a surprise for everyone." San winks her eyes at Kyoko. "They are doing me a favor, so I don't want them being bothered by their more... zealous fans. If you catch my meaning."

"Those are your friends right, San? I'm sure they won't be a bother." Everyone turns their head toward the entrance of the new resort house. A blond man wearing a white and red Hawaiian shirt and a pair of blue shorts is leaning against the doorframe. A pair of sunglasses hides most of his facial feature like Joshua.

And speaking of the pop idol, Tsukune feels like the cat demon just let out a low hiss. The vampire simply ignores it, contributing it to his runaway imagination.

"Wait, is that YAMA- MURF~" Kyoko's explosive shout become a muffled whimper. Her fiancee Youichi wraps his hand over Kyoko's mouth.

"Calm yourself down Kyoko. You don't want to announce his presence to the entire beach." The doctor gives the rock star an apologetic look, to which the lateral nods his head in appreciation.

"Yamato Ishida of Wolf Pack." Joshua takes off his sunglasses and stands in front of the other idol with a sneer on his face. "Nice to see you here."

"And to you, Joshua of SPLASH." Yamato also takes off his disguise and returns an aloof smile.

"Is it just me, or there's a spark between those two?" Tsukune whispers into Yukari's ear.

"Typical reaction when two Alpha males bump head. A Beta like you won't understand." Gin turns around and starts to take note a bunch of flying seagulls. Tsukune blinks his eyes again at the werewolf's response before shrugging his shoulders.

"Here you are, Gin. Are you trying to hide from me?" San suddenly steps behind Gin. Tsukune manages to catch the werewolf visibly shiver. "Why not give your old club member a greeting?"

"Haha, what are you talking about San Senpai. I'm not hiding away from you. Nope! I was just preoccupied with... a beautiful fly." Gin slowly steps away from the siren with a weird smile on his face. He suddenly makes a straight dive off the cliffside into the sea. The resulting splash causes a child to cry, as it destroys his sand castle.

Tsukune watches the werewolf furiously kicking his leg as he tries to swim toward an island in the far distance.

"I still say he slept behind San's back, and that's how they broke up." Tsukune turns to look at Yukari. The Witch simply reaches her arm over and ruffle the vampire's hair.

"Who'll take him? Moka?"

"Ah, good point."

* * *

Tsukune kicks some sand up with his sandal. The salary man vampire feels a bit bored as he has to hold the urge to dive into the big blue sea and start swimming. He squads down and run his finger against a little hermit crab crawling across the sand.

Gin is still not back from his trip to the distant island, although everyone else is probably having fun.

Tsukune is the first one to finish unpacking, considering he has no need to change into swimwear. As a result, the salary man vampire is simply taking a leisure stroll. He enjoys the cool and gentle breeze in his face even if he can't swim without a third-degree burn.

The beach is already full of tourists even in the early hour. People in swimsuits are either swimming in the sea or enjoying various other beach-based activity while the mermaid lifeguards carefully watch over them.

Wait a minute, mermaid lifeguards?

The mermaid sits on top of a white wooden lifeguard's chair overlooking the busy beach. Her long wavy hair flutters against the morning breeze while her fish-like lower body gently rocks left and right. A group of male swimmers surrounds the tower like her loyal subject, reflexing their muscles trying to impress her despite their athletic (to put it diplomatically) build.

The salary man vampire breaks into a furious sprint as he makes a trench in the sand. He stops himself in front one of said lifeguard dangling her fish tail on the elevated wooden seat. "You were the swimming club captain from Yokai Academy, right!?"

"Oh, hi there. You were that human who wanted to join our club. Shame we didn't control our more primitive urge back then. Swimming club could use a cutie like you." The long-haired mermaid gives Tsukune an appraised look before a wave of realization seems to hit her. She waves her hand toward Tsukune with an alluring smile on her face. This act immediately makes the bunch of speedo wearing muscle flexing men surrounding her glare dagger at Tsukune.

"You aren't up to no good like back in Yokai Academy, are you?" Tsukune gives the swimming club captain a blank look as her cohort start to surround him.

"Who the fuck are you? Trying to accuse Ichinose-Sama?" One of admirer pushes Tsukune with all his might. He fails to budge the salary man vampire of course, although it doesn't seem to discourage the aggression from the rest.

"Look, I'm not trying to pick up a fight." Tsukune puts both of his hands up. After fighting with a bunch of monsters, he is no longer afraid of a bunch of self-proclaimed human tough guys. It doesn't mean he wants to beat another human up, of course. Especially consider he can probably flick them all the way to China with his pinky.

He wonders what those admirers would do if they know their precious Ichinose-Sama used to suck the life force out of another student back in high school. Then again, maybe those young men are a monster enthusiast, and they want to have a mermaid suck their life force dry.

"Too bad, you should have thought about this before you try to bully Ichinose-Sama." One of the men in swimsuit grabs Tsukune's collar. The men have wavy blonde hair reminiscent of how Saizo used to look in high school. He pulls his right arm back, ready to punch Tsukune in the face.

"Now boys, play nice." San descends from the sky before the situation can escalate further. The group of young men all gazes at her angelic form with awe in their eyes. "A word with you Tamao. You haven't been neglecting your work while chasing boys, have you?"

"O, of course not Miss. Otonashi." The former swimming club captain suddenly looks very small. The mermaid seemingly shrinks under San's smile. "My girls and I are doing our best to look after everyone on the beach."

"That's good to hear." The siren turns towards Tsukune before flying away. "I hope that answers your question, enjoy your stay here, Tsukune."

"Right, I'll be going now." The salary man vampire mumbles to himself. He quickly slips away from the scene while everyone still focuses their attention on San's retreating form. Getting into a fight with a bunch of monster enthusiast is the last thing he wants to do on his weekend.

"That was dumb of you like always, you spoony boy." Tsukune hears Yukari's voice. He turns around to look at the Witch in her swimsuit. Tsukune doesn't consider himself as a very horny guy, but even he's mildly curious what swimwear Yukari chooses to consider her disadvantage in certain areas.

The Witch spins around to show off her deep blue one-piece school swimsuit to Tsukune. "Well, what do you think? Are you disappointed I'm not wearing something fancy like a Bikini?"

"Sukumizu? Really?" Tsukune turns his head sideways like an owl. He didn't expect Yukari to play the Moe card. At least, not when Yukari spend most of her time to look like a grown up after their reunion.

"Really." Yukari giggles at Tsukune's baffled reaction. She slips her arm under Tsukune's. "I have to play on my strength. If I can't pull off the alluring look like that cow Kurumu, I'll just have to settle for being the adorable one."

"That's a healthy way of looking at things." The salary man vampire can't help but smile at Yukari's reaction. He pulls out a blanket and lay it on the sand, before sitting down with Yukari on the blanket. They look away at the horizon where the sea and sky blur together. "I just wish we can enjoy our peaceful time together with our friends."

"Me too." Yukari rests her head on Tsukune's shoulder. "What's the point of celebrating human and monster being chummy together if we no longer have our friends?"

"Even Kurumu?" Tsukune looks at Yukari with a warm smile.

"Yes, even milk tank." Yukari returns Tsukune's smile with a giggle of her own. The two of them remains still while holding their hands, letting the bustling sound of the beach wash over them for a bit longer.


	21. 20: The time of my life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Moonlight Act/Gekko Jorei

 **Author's note:** For those who might be wondering, no, I didn't forget the existence of Kiria Yoshi (or the foreshadowing Season 2 had in the end). And yes, he is planning something sinister in this story.

 **To Jason:** Here's a wild guess, but probably not many people remember Tamao existed since she only appears in one chapter of the manga (I had to google her name). Not to mention her characteristic kind of overlaps with Kurumu, so anyone who want to pair her up with Tsukune might as well just go for that ship instead.

* * *

Kuyo opens up the massive double door to Kiria Yoshi's office. The Chimera is currently on his computer, busy typing something. Kiria doesn't even spare a glance to the fox demon before he asks a question with no emotion behind it. "I trust your mission was a success?"

"The Inner Council made it too easy," Kuyo replies with a smug looking smirk. "So many monster kin feel oppressed by those self-righteous big shots. They practically jump the chance to join us. Pick up the talented one and promote them into captains is the easy part."

"What about your little brother? What was his name, Shippon, no? As I recall, you started hating human because they hurt your brother." Kiria still doesn't move his sight away from the monitor. He does move his right hand onto the mouse. "From what I know, he's a pretty loyal attack dog to that new headmaster of Yokai Academy."

Kuyo looks away for a brief second with the mention of his little brother's name. He opens up his palm, let an ember dance on the center. "To let himself become captured by a woman, and a Witch no less. That brat has forgotten his pride. When the time comes, I'll see whose loyalty he truly lies: Our family or that Witch."

"And if he refuses to join you?"

"It's better he die by my hand." The fox demon closes his hand, crashing the dancing ember. "That's enough about me. What about your part? Are you sure **HE** will hold his end of the bargain?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that greedy old bloodsucker." Kiria smiles as he looks at the screen. It shows a line design of humanoid construct. "Moka did well on her part. This human designed 'super robot' is an outdated piece of junk but it has its merit. Applying our technology and arcane research to it, we can construct something that'll even rival Alucard in his prime. I only need three more pieces of the puzzle."

"To build something that'll rival Alucard, it sounds like you are more ambitious than being a pawn in this game between the vampire lords."

"Do not mistake, my friend. I won't let me, or you become a vampire lord's disposable piece. Once when I finish this plan, we'll be another player on this board."

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 20: The time of my life**

Kaya Kudo pulls a book out of her bag. She is currently sitting on a wooden armchair underneath an umbrella on the beach. The book-loving high school girl barely gets through a single paragraph before she starts frowning. She looks to the side and sees the face of Joshua leering at her like he wants to lick her all over with his eyes. "Go away, Joshua."

"Miss Kudo, you don't seem to know how much charisma you possess." The cat demon puts down a bowl of shaved ice and a glass of cocktail. "How can I control myself, when I see your soft white milky skin..."

The high school girl tosses him away before he manages to finish his sentence.

"What a shameful display." Tsukune shakes his head as he looks up from his sand castle. He turns around and comes face to face with Yukari's fox-like smile. "What?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was just thinking about a certain someone back in high school." The Witch tilts her head sideways as she chants with a sing-song voice.

"Hey! I wasn't THAT pathetic when I had my crash with Moka." The salary man vampire puts his arm up defensively across his chest. "Was I?"

Yukari simply smiles at him without saying anything back.

"Okay, alright, I was as pitiful as Joshua back in Yokai Academy. I shouldn't chase after Moka all the time like a puppy dog. Are you happy now?" Tsukune throws his arms up in exasperation.

"Yes, I'm happy you finally realized your mistake." Yukari giggles as she leans in closer towards Tsukune. She closes her eyes and sticks out her lips. "Are you going to do something about it?"

 _Does she want me to, kiss her?_ Tsukune suddenly becomes aware of how sweaty his hands feel. He's fairly sure it's something else other than the beating sun on the beach. Something doesn't feel right despite how fast his heart is beating. It is true he enjoys spending time with Yukari, but does he sees her the same way as Moka back in Yokai Academy?

 _I probably shouldn't leave her hanging._

Tsukune leans his face closer towards Yukari as he swallows hard. Yukari suddenly pulls her head away before their lips make contact. "GATCHYA~!"

"Did you think I'm going to let you kiss me that easily? Mr. Aono? Sorry, but you better work hard for it." The Witch jumps up as she winks back at Tsukune. She quickly turns around and runs after Kaya. "Let's go play some beach volleyball, Kaya~!"

"I'm not good at sports..."

"Nonsense! You are in Team Yukari! Let's just have some fun." Yukari ignores her friend's weak protest as she drags Kaya to the beach volleyball court.

"Didn't expect that." Tsukune blinks his eyes as he looks back at the spot where Yukari was. Now that his heartbeat has managed to calm down, he can tell his feelings with more clarity.

He should probably feel pity that Yukari was just teasing him. All Tsukune feels is the indescribable amount of relief the moment Yukari pulls away. Tsukune honestly doesn't know how he should treat Yukari if their relationship moves into next phase and becomes something more than friends.

"Yo, drop out. You want a soft drink or beer?" Saizo's voice makes Tsukune look up. The orc is carrying an icebox in his hands.

"Do you have tomato juice?"

The orc look confused for a moment before he sets the ice box down on the sand and starts to dig into the bottom with one of his massive arms.

" I was just asking. You don't have to kill yourself for it." Tsukune can imagine both the piercing coldness and the burning sensation from water with the rumbling sound of Saizo shoving ice. Before long, the orc tosses a bottle of tomato juice into his hand. Melted ice on the glass burns Tsukune's hand. But nothing his fast regeneration can't fix. "Thanks."

Saizo wordlessly sits down beside him. He takes a can of beer out of the icebox and drinks it down in one go. "What was it like living with a vampire?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. It is both very dumb and very dull." Tsukune drinks a mouthful of his tomato juice. He looks at Yukari and Kaya playing beach volleyball against Kyoko and Jun. The bookish girl is more athletic than he thought. She manages to hold her own with Yukari against Kyoko's agility and Jun's strength. Saizo's girlfriend Wakaba is on the sideline, keeping their score and handing energy drinks and towel to the players. "Aren't you feeling lonely? Your girlfriend is all the way over there."

"How needy do you think I am?" The orc rolls his eyes at Tsukune's question. He throws the crushed tin can towards a recycler. It lands with a woosh. "What about you? Do you feel lonely now?"

Tsukune looks down at the sand castle he build beneath his feet. He knows Saizo is referring to the fact he's no longer the central attention of multiple girls. "No, at least I don't think so. I guess I always feel a bit overwhelmed back in Yokai Academy. I mean, what should I do when I suddenly went from professional wallflower to center of the attention everywhere I go?"

"You know. Lots of boys envy you back in Yokai Academy." Saizo lets out a mirthless chuckle as he sits back. "What does this weak, stupid loser has over us? All the good girls are all over him when he doesn't do anything while we have to bust our asses trying to get anyone's attention."

"Maybe if you guys aren't trying to be a bunch of horny rapists or bullying murders, all of you would have better luck? Have you thought of that?" Tsukune snorts at Saizo's complain as he rolls his eyes.

"If someone told me this back in Yokai Academy, I'd send them packing. Now, I guess there's some merit in your weakling human ways."

Tsukune doesn't understand what Saizo mean by it, so they simply sit in silent as they watch the girls play volleyball. He looks at Yukari, who leaps up from the sand to slam the volleyball hard to the other side of the court. Dark hip-long hair flutters behind her back like a silky cape.

It's a good look for her considering the youthful energy Yukari always carries. Now she's no longer little, Tsukune Aono realizes Yukari's charm can easily stand together with Moka.

The salary man vampire briefly wonders why Yukari decide to keep her hair long. It's probably not due to lack of time since she obviously takes good care of her hair considering how healthy it looks.

Tsukune feels he barely knows anything about Yukari at all. She seems to know people everywhere she goes. Both from the other Yokai Academy alumni, to human who has no connection to her monster half.

Could she also have someone important between those ten years? Perhaps her change of hairstyle is for the person she cares.

Tsukune moves his sight onto Saizo's girlfriend Wakaba, the girl with dull shorthair. It's probably a bad thing for him to admit it, but she looks kind of plain. She reminds Tsukune of a small animal, like a hamster, a squirrel or a bunny.

"How did you meet your girlfriend?"

"Wakaba? She brought her bicycle to the workshop I worked. Nobody wants to bother with a beat up old bike. I took some time to fix it for her after my shift ended. We got to spend time talking and went from there." Saizo shrugs his shoulder as a nostalgic smile creeps up his face.

"That's it?" Tsukune looks at the orc with a disappointed look.

"What did you expect? Do you want me to save her from a mob of lizardmen or something?" Saizo rolls his eyes at Tsukune's response. "Life isn't a manga, you know."

"Touche." Tsukune looks away, remembering how he met Yukari after all those years. "Did you at least tell her your true form?"

"I showed her after our first time going out. She thought I look like a big teddy bear."

"It just feels so unbelievable. You of all the monsters living a normal human life."

 _The life I wanted._ That sentence is left unspoken between the human turned vampire and the orc.

"If it makes you feel better, I was the one who wanted to make a vampire my girl." Saizo shrugs his shoulder again as he looks at Wakaba tossing the volleyball back to Jun. "But you know what they say: you win some, you lose some."

"Touche." Tsukune decides to break away from the conversation and concentrate on his sandcastle.

"What happened to you, Gin?"

"Don't ask."

Tsukune turns his head back up. Instead of the werewolf, he sees a vaguely human shaped bundle of seaweed in front of him. "When did you enter a Pokemon cosplay contest? Did you win any prizes?"

" #$% you!" Gin lets out a garbled curse inside the bundle of seaweed. It plops down beside the other two. "Which stage are you with Yukari?"

"Why the hell should you care?" Tsukune gives Gin an annoyed glare. The salary man vampire isn't someone who gets angry easily, but even he feels Gin is seriously overstepping his boundary.

Granted, he still hasn't beaten the werewolf a single time in their training spar yet. But Tsukune is fairly confident if he removes his seal he can kick Gin's ass.

"You know what? You are right. Don't tell me. I don't want to know anyways." The bundle of seaweed seems to shuffle a little. Tsukune guesses Gin is trying to shrug inside. "My point is, you should stop leading Yukari on. If you aren't going to have a serious relationship with her, you need to let her know now. She doesn't deserve it."

Tsukune wants to end the conversation as soon as Gin brings it up. But now he wants the werewolf to continue because he feels like there's something going on behind his back. "Excuse me? Care to elaborate?"

The bundle of seaweed stays still for a moment. It almost like Tsukune suddenly grows another head in front of Gin. The werewolf finally continues after a deep sigh. "You have no idea what's going on at all, do you? My point is: Yukari is serious when she is spending time with you. I'm not someone who knows her the best from last ten years, but even I know she never had a single boyfriend or girlfriend for that matter. That's not normal for someone like Yukari. She's been waiting for you to come back all this time. So tell me, what do you see Yukari? Do you consider her as important to you as Moka?"

"To be fair, I been living ten years without seeing Moka..." Gin extend out one of his seaweed covered hand and hit Tsukune on the head. "OUCH!"

"You know which Moka I'm talking about, don't dodge the question."

"I don't know. I mean, I'm happy when I spend time with Yukari. Just like when I spend time with Moka back in Yokai Academy. They are very different, opposite of one another more likely. Still, I like spending time with Yukari." Tsukune looks away from Gin. He starts to pull his finger while rambling whatever comes to his mind. He has to admit even he feels embarrassed about how disjointed he is being.

"So, it's just as I thought. You are using Yukari to relive the time of your life back in Yokai Academy."

"What are you saying!? I'm not using Yukari!"

Gin stands up from the hot sand as he walks in front of Tsukune. "You keep telling yourself that. The truth is: You lack the courage to be in a serious relationship with her, but you also like the attention she's giving you. So you simply sits back and enjoys your time with her without realizing what's going on in her head. That's the same thing you did to Kurumu and Mizore back in Yokai Academy. Answer me this, did it work out in the end?"

Tsukune thinks back to that brief reunion in Yokai Academy. Kurumu's open antagonization and how Mizore seems to ignore him. Still, he doesn't want to admit Gin is right. Especially considering how patronizing the werewolf is acting. "It wasn't like I wanted anything to happen between us. That's why I went steady with Moka after our second year. It's not like that relationship worked out well."

"See, that's your problem. You keep on playing innocent, saying you didn't want anything. The girls, on the other hand, give their all in their relationship with you. You hurt them back then. You'll hurt Yukari now if you don't learn anything." Gin's lecture is suddenly cut short as a volleyball hits him with the power of a cannon ball. He falls on the sand with the ruffling sound of all the seaweed tangling together.

Both Tsukune and Saizo look toward the source of the trajectory. They see Yukari running towards them with an innocent wink on her face while sticking her tongue out. "Oops, my hand slipped."

"Yukari, you heard what Gin said, didn't you?" Tsukune stands up and walks toward the Witch. He opens his mouth and tries to say something, but no word come out.

What should he say right now? He doesn't even know how he feels.

"Don't mind what the old mutt said. You just take your own time." Yukari picks up the volleyball and hugs it in front of her chest. She gives Tsukune one of her usual smiles. For a split second, Tsukune feels like there's something more in that smile. It wasn't exactly sadness, but it wasn't her usually energetic happiness either.

The salary man vampire looks back at Saizo. "What do you think-"

"Hey, don't look at me man. It's not like we are pals." The orc holds his hands up like a shield.

"You are right." Tsukune tilts his head sideways. He tries to sort through all the things Gin said, but it only ends up confusing him more. Maybe he should simply take what Yukari said at face value. Take his time, and sort through the thing when he figures them out. After all, he doesn't want to jump head first into a relationship again after what happened with Moka. "I think I'll just go back to my sand castle for now."

Just as he's about to sit down, the sand castle in front of him exploded. Tsukune turns his head to the side while spitting sand. He wipes his eyes with hands, trying to clean away all the sand and tear. When his sight finally clears, he has to fight against a groan coming out of his mouth. "No way, you."

"Prepare yourself, Tsukune Aono!" The petit vampire with red hair points her finger at Tsukune. "Today, I'll finally beat you and retake my pride!"


	22. 21: To be a vampire

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Moonlight Act/Gekko Jorei

 **Author's note:** Apologies for this update two weeks overdue. Had some problem writing this chapter, and I end up re-writing half of it several times. To be honest, I'm still not 100% happy with it. But I figured sometimes I just have to suck it up and barrel through it so I can work on this story rather than pulling my hair out for this one chapter.

 **To Jason:** That observation about the girls wanting to have children, and human society's expectation of starting a family with children is actually a very valid point that I never thought of before. And I haven't read any RV stories that actually explored that side of things. So kudos to you pointing me toward that direction. I hope you don't mind me taking your idea for a later chapter. It won't be the main focus of course, but it's something I do want to touch on.

While your second idea is kind of cute, it does stray away too far from the canon to the point Tsukune is just a different character entirely. I think it can be an interesting idea if someone were interested to write it. Maybe having the smart shota be Tsukune's little brother and have them both enrolled in Yokai Academy instead?

 **To Minato:** Glad you at least enjoyed the start. It's a shame I couldn't continue to please. The thing is, I know the first few (usually first 2 or so) chapters is the ones where I focus most. I often have the idea of a story a few months before I actually write it down, during which time I carefully plan out all the detail out before write and publish them. An luxury I obviously doesn't have for later chapters once I start to work on it so the quality takes a nose dive.

As for my story going nowhere... I admit the progression is slow. But that's mainly because I want to build the characters through those slower chapters where either some fluff, or monster of the week story happen. One huge reason I think season 2's quality is vastly inferior to season 1 (the manga, not sure if the anime is separated into different seasons) is because the author became too over-ambitious and moved the plot too quickly with a cast that's too underdeveloped. You can have a different opinion on that issue of course and I respect it, but I'm still going to obviously follow my vision on how a story like this should progress.

* * *

Tsukune Aono tries his best to hold back a yawn. He stretches his limb up as he walks out of Yokai Academy's male dorm. It's not often he wakes up before all of his friends, considering the fact Kurumu is a monster of dreams.

The human boy decides to take a short stroll around Yokai Academy to clear his mind. Amongst shadows of the dead tree branches, he sees a silhouette dancing around.

Curiosity drives Tsukune to move closer and realizes it is Huang Fangfang, the Chinese exchange student. The half-Yasa dances in between trees while waving his arm around in a fast but graceful manner. Despite this, Tsukune feels like there's something out of place for the half-monster.

With a closer inspection, the human boy realizes what is wrong: Huang Fangfang is swiping his arm around like he is holding a sword despite his hands are empty. Instead, the half-Yasa has both his index and middle finger fully extended out while the other three balled up like a fist. Tsukune moves forward to get a closer look, stepping on a tree branch on the process.

The sound clearly startled Huang as he spins around to face Tsukune's direction. He stomps on the tree trunk and throws himself towards Tsukune's location before finally stops himself an inch before his finger touches Tsukune's throat. "Tsukune? Oh, you startled me."

"Right, remind me never to sneak up behind you again." Tsukune chuckles nervously while pulling his collar. "What were you doing?"

"Practicing my family's sword techniques of course! A Dao wizard needs to be strong both in mind and body. Our swords are our wands, you know." The half-Yasa laughs at his comment.

"Don't practice sword techniques requires you to have, you know, sword?"

"Not always. I was practicing sword finger."

Tsukune tilts his head sideways. He extends out his index finger and points it towards Huang like a gun. "Is it like a gun finger?"

"Not exactly, it's a technique ancient swordsman in China developed when they have to fight with a martial artist who uses their bare fist and close distance fast. A real sword is too unwieldy in those situations. So instead, they discard their sword and transform those technique to use their fingers instead."

The Chinese exchange student raises his arm in front of Tsukune. He demonstrates the same hand gesture he makes during his training in front of Tsukune's eyes. "Legend has it, that certain swordsman's Chi is so powerful, they produce a small sword of force around their finger that can cut through anything."

"Wow! Really?" Tsukune looks at Huang's fingers with an awestruck admiration. To think human in ancient time could be as powerful as the monsters reside in this Yokai Academy is certainly an inspiring thought.

"Who knows, might as well be hogwash. Not even my grandpa could replicate that legend. And he was the most talented Dao wizard in our family for the last ten generations." Huang gives a hearty laughter as he rubs the back of his head. Tsukune almost trips over himself for the letdown.

"Yeah, I guess people like to make tall tales about their exploits, don't they?" Tsukune holds onto a tree for support. Unfortunately for the human boy, Kurumu tackles him to the ground as she dives down from the girl's dorm.

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 21: To be a vampire**

"Hey, Saizo." Tsukune Aono ducks under a roundhouse kick. "Weren't you saying you wanted a vampire to be your girl? Here's your chance. Take over for me."

"No way, man. I only have my eyes on Wakaba now." The Orc shrinks back to stand beside his human girlfriend. He pulls Wakaba close to his chest by her shoulder. "You are the expert at dealing with vampire girls, so deal with it."

"Gin was right." The salary man vampire gives the Orc a blank expression as he jumps over a sweep kick. "You ARE a chicken."

"Stop toying with me, and take the fight seriously!" The heiress of the Maximoff clan roars like an angry lion despite her size. Around Tsukune and her, a ring of spectators begins to form with the crowd cheering her on.

"Can we stop this pointless fight?" Tsukune takes a step to the side, dodging Maximoff's attempt to punch him in the chest. "How do you expect this to end differently from last time?"

"Because of this!" The petit vampire lets out a loud yell as she renews her assault with a flurry of punches and kicks as the spectators cheer her on.

For the crowd who gather around them, it is easier to support the young girl when they have no idea what is going on.

Tsukune flips forward to get behind the heiress' back. The petit vampire girl spins around with a sweep kick. Tsukune manages to catch her ankle and throw her over the gathered crowd. The youngest Maximoff manages to stop herself mid-flight and land back in the circle.

The tiny vampiress is certainly putting up a much better fight than last time. From the last time, it is obvious to Tsukune she can't handle her unsealed form. She moves like bullet train off the rail. It is easy to turn her strength and speed against her.

Now she has much better control over her body, even if she's much weaker and slower.

Normally this isn't a problem since she still can't match Tsukune's power or agility. But the salary man vampire quickly glances around him at the large crowd of human spectators. They have no idea how much danger they are putting themselves in. The clash between two high-level vampires can seriously hurt or kill someone with their shockwaves alone.

 _"No good, I can't throw her away from the crowd."_ Tsukune side steps another sweep kick as he thinks to himself. Due to the circumstance, he is left with very little options to fight Maximoff if he doesn't want to hurt any bystanders. He can keep dodging Maximoff's attack and hope she tires herself out. Knowing a vampire's stamina, that'll happen in the next day or two.

 _"I have no choice. I have to make some distance from all these people."_ Tsukune dodges a left hook from the petit vampire and pushes her away with a quick palm strike. He uses this chance to jump into the air as fast as he can.

"Get back here!" Maximoff roars as she suddenly seems to disappear from the sandy beach. Tsukune turns his head back and sees the heiress flying right in front of him.

That's why he doesn't want to try and jump away from the fight. As a human turned vampire who tries to blend in with human society, he never bothered to learn any air fighting technique. Maximoff, on the other hand, is obviously much more skilled at aerial combat as a highborn vampire.

He manages to put both arms in front of his face when Maximoff stomps into him with both of her feet. "Know your place! Halfblood!"

 _"I'm getting a serious sense of Deja Vu."_ Tsukune thinks to himself sarcastically as his body impact the beach. He's just glad he crash landed in a spot where there are no people. The salary man vampire quickly shakes the cobwebs out of his head and rolls away before Maximoff also crashes down into the same spot.

The crowd of spectators begins to circle them again, cheering Maximoff on to kick Tsukune's ass. The petit vampire seems to thrive on the attention, as her barrage of punches and kicks seem to become more rapid in Tsukune's eyes.

 _"Can't get away from her, can't fight with my full power without hurting all those people. I wonder what Moka would do in this case."_

The salary man vampires quickly dismiss that thought. Moka would use full power to kick this petit vampire girl away, not care about who becomes the casualty of course. So he moves the thought to his other friends.

Yukari and Ruby's fighting style won't help since he doesn't know magic. Mizore can be crossed out for a similar reason. He copied Kurumu's nail slash last time when he's fighting against Himawari, but it won't help in this case. That's like in a rock, paper, scissors match where you pick scissors when knowing your opponent will pick rock.

Gin? Tsukune certainly knows his fighting style more know he's had plenty of sparring session with the werewolf. But his style is very vicious, less about killing opponent than outright maiming them. Tsukune is not sure he wants to kill the heiress by accident or traumatize the girl for life.

"What are you thinking?! Concentrate on our fight!" The angry yell of the heiress brings Tsukune back to the reality. He quickly dodges back to avoid a sweep against his throat.

 _"That's close. I may die if that attack connected."_ Tsukune feels cold sweat running down his back. It does remind him of an incident back in his high school days.

Of course, he forgot about that other 'friend' of his. Ironically Huang's technique may be his only way out of this situation. Tsukune jumps back from Maximoff as he extends out his index and middle finger on both hands and sticks them together like the tip of a sword and pump Yoki into them.

"What are you trying to do this time, half-blood? I have you on the end of your rope. I'll beat you this time!"The tiny redhead says with confident as she charges forward. She pulls her arm back and throws it forward like a baseball pitcher.

 _"Here goes nothing."_ Tsukune thinks to himself as he thrust his hand toward Maximoff's incoming fist. "Sword finger!"

A loud boom echoes through the busy beach as a bundle of red and black flies backward into the crowd of spectators. The heiress knocks over half a dozen swimmer before she finally hit the sand among all the painful groan.

As for the salary man vampire, he fairs slightly better than Maximoff since he's still standing his ground. He's only hissing in pain as two small bloody stumps replace his index and middle finger.

In hindsight, pumping as much Yoki as his usually balled up fist into two fingers is most definitely, one of his stupider ideas. And that's saying something, considering all the time the girls tell him that he acts like an idiot.

On the bright side, most spectators are now clearing away from Maximoff and himself as they finally catch onto what explosive result the clash between two vampires is.

"Okay, lesson learned. Lesser finger involved requires lesser Yoki output." Tsukune puffs out a mouthful of cold breath as his finger slowly regenerate. He looks back at Maximoff, who manages to get back to her feet with an angry scowl on her face.

The heiress charges at Tsukune again while yelling some nonsense. Tsukune catches her fist with his left hand. "Why are you so obsessed with beating me? Can't we just call it a draw or something? What are you trying to prove?"

"How dare you say something like this when you took everything away from me! I'll beat you today and take everything back!" Tsukune raises his eyebrow at the Maximoff's remark. The heiress snaps her seal off and transforms into her much more muscular unsealed form. She squeezes Tsukune's hand with both of her hand and starts to push against Tsukune with all her strength and Yoki.

"You can't win against my power with one hand!" Maximoff smirks as she slowly pushes Tsukune back toward the sea.

"I don't have to," Tsukune suddenly slips his hand back and takes a quick step sideways. The heiress tumbles right pass Tsukune and falls straight into sea water. The heiress lets out a pained yell as water burns her skin.

"Right, you feel like backing down now? Because it looks like you won't win this round either." Tsukune extends out his hand towards the downed heiress trying to help her up. She smacks his hand away as a response. " Or do you want to keep going, even if you have no chance to win."

"I'm going to beat you today, or die trying! Either way, I won't be humiliated by a half-blood again!" The salary man vampire shudders at Maximoff's mention of death. Such word really should come out of the mouth of a someone still going to high school.

Honestly, he'd just throw in the towel and let Maximoff win at this point. The problem is, something tells Tsukune the heiress' idea of winning involves taking his head off his shoulder.

What disturbs Tsukune the most is how serious the petit heiress looks when she announces her resolve to either win or die. He didn't realize a huge wave suddenly erupt behind the heiress and crash down on them both till too late. All he can do at that point is shut his eyelid to protect his eyes, and cross his arm in front of his face.

The burning sensation washes right over his body once again. He momentarily loses all sense of direction as he struggles to stay rooted on the beach and not get carried away by the crashing wave. The salary man vampire hears the sound of people screaming around him. When he opens his eyes again, the vampire girl is no longer in front of him.

"Tsukune, are you okay?" Yukari runs right beside him and holds onto his hand. The Witch has a serious look on her face. Like the time Ishigami traps them in her pocket dimension.

"I'm okay, but where is that Maximoff girl? What happened?" Tsukune quickly runs his sight around the beach. He can not find the trace of the heiress anywhere.

"There's something in that wave, and they took her into the sea." As if confirming her statement, the squad of mermaid lifeguards runs over Tsukune and Yukari. They jump into the sea one after another.

"Weresharks." Joshua's voice makes them turn towards the cat monster. "They jumped out of that giant wave and snatched the brat into water. Probably trying to use this chance and off her, Clan Maximoff has many enemies."

"And you aren't going to stop them!?" Tsukune gives the cat demon an incredulous glare.

"Why should I? They didn't attack any human, so it's perfectly legal." Joshua simply rolls his eyes at Tsukune's anger. "As legal as she suddenly attacked you. The damn kid got what's coming to her if you ask me."

Tsukune has to admit there's some truth to Joshua's claim. In fact, a side of him says to leave the heiress of Maximoff clan to her fate. Moka's fangirl would likely to keep harassing him in the future. Not to mention trying to save her means jumping into the sea which is entirely made up of vampire Kryptonite.

"Sit this one out, Tsukune. I'll go instead." Yukari Tsukune's shoulder as she runs forward toward the sea.

Tsukune knows he should follow Yukari's advice deep down. As a vampire, water can severely hurt or even kill him in prolonged contact. The sea is his enemies natural habitat. Plus things went very badly last time he decides to ignore Yukari's order.

The problem is to do nothing and let Yukari take all the risk simply leave a very bad taste in his mouth. Granted, Yukari would probably fair better in the sea than himself. But she still isn't an aquatic monster. To let her take the risk of getting hurt or killed because he wants to save the Maximoff girl simply isn't right.

"I'm sorry, Yukari. But I have to do this." Tsukune mutters to himself before he charges forward. Overtake Yukari's form in a split second. He makes a huge jump forward just before his feet touches the water. The salaryman vampire summons and maintains a black aura of Yoki surround his body to protect him before diving into water.

Tsukune can hear the sound of his friends calling out his name from behind. But he all he does is cross his arms and brace for the impact. With a big splash, he submerges into water. The salaryman vampire can feel his Yoki reserve begins to drain fast, but there's not the usual burning sensation around his body. He estimates he can take about five minutes of abuse before he completely drains his Yoki reserve.

 _"It worked, but I have to move fast."_ The salary man vampire gives a quick glance around. Each mermaid is busy wrestling with a strange creature. They have a shark-like body, but also arms and legs. In the distance, a group of them is dragging a flailing Maximoff away. They swim around the helpless vampire girl, taking a bite of her body here and there. The prideful heiress can only use her arms to shield her neck and head.

The five minutes underwater time limit won't be a problem. Something tells Tsukune Maximoff has far less time than that before she dies.

 _"No time to help the girls, hope they fair okay."_ Tsukune kicks his leg and charge towards the group of weresharks in the distance. They seem to notice his presence, as a half dozen quickly breaks formation to intercept him. Tsukune balls up his fist and punches a wereshark as hard as he can on its nose. The shark flips backward dazzled. Four others immediately take its place.

Tsukune knocks them away with a series of fast punches. The first shark recovers from its dizziness. It charges at Tsukune again. The salaryman vampire realizes blunt attack like punching is no good in this situation. The resistance of water stops himself from punching with his full strength, not to mention those shark's body is highly resistance to blunt force.

 _"So much for my hatred of bloodshed."_ Tsukune thinks to himself as he forms his fists into claws. He digs his hand deep into the body of the wereshark draws a massive amount of blood. The shark convulses violently like it just had a seizure attack.

The other sharks swarm at Tsukune. The vampire raises his hands to prepare for another fight. To his surprise, the weresharks ignores him and start to tear apart their injured companion.

 _"Of course! They are sharks so when they smell blood their instinct is to feed!"_ Tsukune quickly slashes at the other sharks to incapacitate them. He grabs the dead shark that's half eaten by its companions and throws it at the distant group who is attacking the vampire girl.

To Tsukune's dismay, the group simply ignores the dead and bleeding shark.

 _"Damn it! They didn't take the bait. Is it because a vampire's blood is more intoxicating to them?"_ The salary man vampire grits his teeth. He can try to reach the heiress and start attacking those wereshark. But Tsukune doubt she can survive that long.

 _"In this case... how is the blood of a Shinso compares to a regular vampire?"_ Tsukune looks at his hands for a split second. He quickly starts to chop his body to draw his blood into water. It burns much more than he anticipated.

At first, harming himself doesn't seem to do anything. But all of sudden the weresharks stopped attacking the vampire girl and turns toward his direction. Almost like an imaginary whistle is blow, suddenly they all come straight at him baring their dagger-like teeth.

 _"That's right you gluttonous devil fish. Come at me together."_ Tsukune lets out an uncharacteristic smirk that looks more like Moka. He crosses his arms in front of his face and withdraws all his Yoki barrier, building them deep within his body. He focuses his mind amongst the pain and burning sensation and waits for the group of wereshark to surround him.

The Shinso vampire pushes his arm outward as the group of wereshark sink their teeth into his body, expel his build up Yoki in a violent storm.

For a second, the shockwave and pain overwhelm Tsukune. Everything seems to go dark. When the vampire comes back to, they all float around him motionless.

The salaryman vampire isn't faring much better. Tsukune can barely move his limbs and keep his eyes open. _"I went too far."_

He slowly moves his hand toward the direction of the motionless heiress. The redheaded vampire girl has already reverted to her more childlike form, probably no longer has the Yoki to maintain her muscle mass. "I have to get to that Maximoff girl..."

Tsukune feels someone suddenly tugs his collar to drag him away toward land. He wants to fight it for a moment, before relaxing himself when one of the mermaids quickly scoops up Maximoff. When he breaks open the surface, he hears Gin's angry voice yelling right over his head.

"Someone get me a damn stretcher! And some Yoki filled blood to the crazy kid! He expelled most of his Yoki after losing massive blood! In the fucking water!"

"Tsukune! Quickly! Drink my blood!" A silhouette appears in front of Tsukune's vision, which is quickly losing color to the point he can only vaguely distinguish between lights and shadows. He guesses her to be Yukari due to the shape of her large hat. The warm liquid that tastes both sweet and like iron quickly starts to fill his mouth.

 _But I don't want to drink blood. I don't want to be a vampire..._

Tsukune couldn't get his protest out before he finally loses consciousness.


	23. 22: On the Road of Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Moonlight Act, Gekko Jorei, Dance in the Vampire Bund, and Crime Zone

 **Author's note:** ERRRGGGGHHH! I seriously have a love/hate relationship with Grammarly. On one hand, for someone with English as a second language it helps me pick out a lots of mistakes. On the other hand, it's 'advanced mistake' notification drives me up the fucking wall. My word file crashed last week with my entire workbook gone as I was going back trying to correct my 'advanced mistake'. Hope this chapter is enjoyable for those who read it.

 **To Jason:** Are you sure you don't want to register for an account? Because this trying to communicate with me through repeated guest review is going a bit out hand. Not that I don't appreciate you bumping up my review counts, but I feel like it'll be easier for you to just get an account and PM me to your heart's content.

* * *

Saizo Komiya feels an overwhelming sense of inadequacy as he sits together with Ginei, San, and Joshua around the table. He knows Orc maybe big fish in a little pond due to their natural strength, but his kin is practically ants compare to S rank monsters. Fit for nothing other than a common foot soldier.

Now he's sitting together with two S-ranked monsters and an agent of the ruling body for monster kind. The Orc feels like he should just open the door and get out before he makes an ass of himself like back in Yokai Academy. But he has to learn what is going on. He wants to know if Wakaba will be safe.

"Why is the pig here?" Joshua raises an eyebrow at Saizo as he sharpens his nails.

"Shut up, Joshua. We aren't in Council Hall, everyone's allowed." Gin hisses at the Nekomata.

"You want to have a go, bitch boy? Someone needs to learn how to respect Tsukiyomi." Joshua pulls out his quicksilver sword at a blink of an eye.

"That's it, cat boy. You and me, outside."

"Or, how about you two behave like sensible adults instead of school children?" A melody like voice interrupts the two testosterone filled male monsters. They quietly sit back down without a fuss. When a high-level Siren asks you to sit down, you obey.

"I'm here. What is the situation?" The sliding door opens to reveal Kaito in her police uniform. She looks around the table and sees a disgruntled Joshua. "Looks like I wasn't needed."

"No, you take over. This case doesn't involve monster hurting a human, so it's not under Tsukiyomi's jurisdiction." Joshua raises his eyes to look at the policewoman before turning away while looking bored.

"Alright." The policewoman turns around to the others, mainly San's direction. "Someone wants to fill me in from the beginning?"

"I wasn't there. So you'd have to ask Gin or Saizo."

"That Maximoff girl jumped out of sky and attacked the dropout. They fought for a while, then a pack of weresharks drags her away in water." Saizo immediately turns to Keito and gives all he knows.

Gin downs the full cup of tea in front of him. "There's about six dozen or so. Too big a number to be a regular shark pack. And they are way too organized for free shark clans. They had someone in the back stopping the brat from being rescued. Some of them also broke escort to intercept the kid when he's trying to get to the brat."

"I took a look after the fight ended. Those sharks aren't from the same clan like Gin said." San adds to Gin's points.

"Sounds like an organized attack. Considering the victim was the heir of Maximoff Clan it has to be another big clan. Trying to weaken the competition, perhaps?" Keito frowns as she looks at her note.

"Using wereshark aren't the style of any big vampire clan. Werewolves like me, but not sharks. Too dangerous for the bloodsuckers trying to capture them, or earn their loyalty since they live in water." Gin sniff hard at Keito's conclusion.

"I only know one vampire who has sharks at her employment, and she doesn't associate with any clans. If she's with the three clans in this..." San's expression also changes from serene to a deep frown.

"Fuck." Saizo hangs his mouth open as he realizes who Keito meant. He suddenly jumps out of his seat and runs for the door.

"Where are you going, Mr. Komiya?"

"I'm taking Wakaba and leaving this town! I'm not going to have my girl feed to the shark when SHE comes knocking down the wall!" The orc almost shouts to the siren.

"Calm yourself and sit down. Nowhere in Japan is safe, if she wants to kill you." San's calm, but stern voice makes the Saizo turn around like a robot and sits back into his seat.

Gin takes out a Pokey stick and crunches it in his mouth. He suddenly stands up from the table and walks out of the room. "The kid needs to know what hornet's nest he just poked."

"So much for Aono-kun wants to stay out of the monster's world." San lets out a deep sigh as she also quenches her thirst with the tea.

 **Light Pink Lovers**

 **Chapter: On the road of life**

A cornucopia of flavors dances in Tsukune's mouth. The taste is hard to describe, but they feel pleasant. In fact, Tsukune would say they are positively intoxicating.

 _"This is nice... I think the last time I feel something like this was the first time dad brought us to that expensive sushi restaurant when Kyoko and I were kids."_

Tsukune opens his eyes and stares at an unfamiliar ceiling. It is not his dingy one-man dorm or his old room in the Aono resident. Then he remembers he's currently on a trip to San's beach house for its opening event.

He is no longer human, but a blood sucking vampire. It's been this way for the past ten years.

The vampire realizes with a belated realization what those flavors were: blood. Not just regular preserved blood from a pack, but fresh and strong Yoki infused blood out of a victim's veins. Tsukune feels his stomach working its way up. He stops himself just before he's about to shoot out of his bed like an arrow.

Yukari is currently laying her head on Tsukune's stomach. The not so young anymore Witch looks peaceful in her sleep, unlike her energetic self when she's awake.

 _"I suppose it's hard to be full of energy when you aren't conscious, even for Yukari. Well, good to know she doesn't roll around all over the place in sleep."_

Tsukune smiles as he reaches one hand towards Yukari's long hair. The vampire stops himself when he sees the bandage dyed to a deep shade of red on Yukari's wrist.

 _"She did cut herself to save me. Damn. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I end up hurting my friend again."_

Tsukune digs nails into his palm. His breath grows heavy. Despite being a Shinso vampire, he feels as useless as when he's just a human among monsters in Yokai Academy. He tries to get out of the bed slowly to get some water, but freezes as Yukari tightens her grasp on his leg.

"No, don't leave."

It takes Tsukune a few moment to realize Yukari is merely sleep talking instead of stirred awake by his movement.

"I'm not going to leave you, just going for a drink," Tsukune whispers to Yukari as he gently brushes away her hair in front of her face. "You'll sleep tight before I get back."

"Okay." The Witch smiles as she releases her grip. Tsukune slowly shuffles away from Yukari and gets out of his bed. He thinks about it for a few seconds before tentatively picks Yukari up and tucks her into the bed and drips the cover over her. The vampire wants to say something to the Witch, but no voice come out of his opened mouth. After a few failed tries he simply shakes his head and carefully leaves the room, not making a sound.

When Tsukune opens the door, he is surprised to see Kaya Kudo outside. Then he realizes the book-loving high schooler is here to check on Yukari, not him. "Miss Kudo-"

The vampire spins around a full circle when Kaya slaps him right in the face. "...not sure I deserve that."

"That was for Yukari." The high schooler gives Tsukune a cold glare before she enters the room.

Tsukune looks back at the door for a long minute before he lets out a sigh. "Okay. I DID deserve that."

"Look who decide to wake up." Tsukune stops when he turns his head toward the other end of the hallway. Gin is glaring daggers at him while climbing the staircase.

"Stuff it, Gin. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." Tsukune tries to walk past the werewolf. Gin extend out his arm to block the vampire.

"No, I'M the one who doesn't want to deal with YOUR bullshit. But I have to because someone needs to get some sense into your thick skull." The werewolf crosses his arms in front of his chest. "What The Hell Were You THINKING!? Why the hell did you jump into the water, almost bleed yourself dry, and then used up most of your Yoki!?"

"That was the only way to save a girl from being mauled to death by a pack of sharks. Or do you agree with the pompous pretty boy?"

Gin lets out a disgusted snort at Tsukune's accusation. "Cat boy is full of shit. But so are you. The only way for YOU to save that Maximoff girl was blowing you up. But Yukari could have done something else. She's no longer a useless amateur now, so why don't you trust her?"

"It's not right to put her in danger. I was the one who wanted to save Maximoff. I can't force Yukari risking her life to fight my battle for me."

The werewolf is silent with an incredulous look for a full minute before slapping his face. Tsukune notices the red bandages around his wrist. "Typical, you thought everything is about you. Well, I got some news for you Mr. Righteous. You aren't the only one who want to do the 'right' thing. Nobody forced Yukari to do anything because she'd save the bratty girl anyway! But because you thought everything is about you, you ended up hurting yourself. And how do you think Yukari feels now that you almost died because she couldn't stop you jumping into water!? She spent this whole time taking care of you after she feeds you most of her blood!"

Tsukune opens his mouth but can't find his voice. He knows Gin is right deep down. He didn't mean to screw up as badly as he did. But that doesn't excuse the fact he truly hurt Yukari this time both physically and emotionally.

Gin suddenly lunges forward before Tsukune manages to find something to say. For a second Tsukune wonders if the werewolf is going to attack him. But Gin flies right passes him and through an open window right into the horizon.

That's when Tsukune realizes someone threw Gin away with invisible force.

"That werewolf doesn't know when to be quiet. I don't want to wake up Yukari." San's melodious voice enters Tsukune's ear before the vampire sees her. Despite the song like quality, the Siren radiates a kind of authority that doesn't allow anyone to question her. Tsukune suddenly realizes why Gin is so afraid of his senpai.

"How did you know Yukari is asleep?" Tsukune looks back and forth between the owner of the beach house and the open window. He finally manages to ask a lame question after a minute of turning his head.

"I'm pretty sure she won't let you leave her sight after the stunt you pulled this morning." San gives Tsukune a serene looking smile. Despite her gentle face, the vampire feels like shrinking into the floor. "Come with me. There's something we need to discuss. And unlike Gin, I don't want to disturb Yukari."

"Yes." Tsukune nods his head lamely as he follows San downstairs and walks through the hallway. He notices San also has bandages around her wrist. "I needed that much blood? Couldn't Yukari just heal me up with her magic?"

"Magic can't do everything. It can knit a wound back together, but it can't replenish blood, or Yoki out of nothing. You were dangerously low on both. So we had to feed you lots of Yoki infused blood, and have Yukari transform those into your blood and Yoki. She was exhausted afterward, so we all decided to treat our cut the old fashioned way."

Unlike Gin, San doesn't scream at the top of her lung. Tsukune cringes despite her voice being most pleasing to the ear. The owner gently opens the door to a garden overlooking the cliff. She sits down on a wooden bench before pointing to the empty spot beside her. "Sits down. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you, but I'll stand."

"Very well." San gives the vampire an acknowledged nod before she starts again. "How much do you know about Maximoff family?"

"She's supposed to be some big shot?" Tsukune scratches his head thinking over what he knows about the name. The vampire realizes he barely knows anything about this family despite having a few fights with its family member. In hindsight, that is also dumb of him.

"You can say that." San smiles at Tsukune's answer. "Maximoff Clan became one of the most influential great clan for vampires when they allied with Shuzen to stop the conquest of The Three Clans in the last great vampire war."

"Wait a minute." Tsukune raises his hand to stop San from continuing. "There was a vampire WAR!?"

"Yes, it was started by what came to be known as The Three Clans. They want to eliminate all other great clans. That was even before I was born, so I don't know everything. From what I do know, most monsters at the time thought they were mad until they destroyed Tepes Clan, who is considered the royal clan amongst vampires. Shinso bloodline notwithstanding."

"I guess Shuzen and Maximoff win?" Tsukune tilts his head sideways.

"Not completely. Shuzen and Maximoff fought The Three Clans to a standstill. Both sides realize they will destroy each other and greatly weakens vampire's position in monster's world if they go full out. So they stopped. But both sides still build their strength in secret. The nature of us monster kind is to assume dominance over others, after all."

Tsukune frowns upon San's explanation. That is something he doesn't like being a monster. Rather than trying to work out a way to live peacefully, monster kind always wants to bully each other using their strength. He supposes it is a bit hypocritical for himself to think like that since he doesn't exactly live a life of pacifism now that he is a vampire.

He still doesn't have to agree with this way of life.

"Now that you know the backstory. I think you realize the consequence of our little war with FairyTale from ten years ago."

Tsukune's eyes become wide open at the sudden realization. "With Shuzen Clan weakened, there will be another vampire war!"

"Unfortunately, yes." The siren closes her eyes and lets out a soft sigh. "Don't get me wrong, Aono-kun. I'm not saying you were wrong to fight FairyTale ten years ago. Their ambition was even more destructive than The Three Clans. It is simply unfortunate their opposition isn't any better."

"You think they attacked that Maximoff girl?"

"Not directly, since they don't command weresharks." San shakes her head as she opens her eyes. "I'm not sure how they did it, but I think The Three Clan either allied with one of the most powerful vampires or convinced her to help them." The siren seems to lose herself in thought for a brief moment before continuing. "Her name is Solitel Vilhelmina Frankenberg of the Hypnosis. She's not exactly a vampire lord since she doesn't have a vampire clan. But she's as powerful as one and more than a little eccentric. I don't think even I can beat her."

"Wait a minute, San-Senpai. Aren't you going to become the next Dark Lord? Is she that strong?" Tsukune finds himself sucking in cold air.

"Well, she's much older than me for one thing." San gives Tsukune another smile. "Although in this case, it is more about our difference in Yoki. Her ability is a really bad match-up for me. Same goes for Moka and you. In fact, it's not an exaggeration to say she could have been a Shinso killer. Out of our friends, only Kurumu could have fought her on equal footing, but she still easily outclasses our dream demon."

" So, her ability is related to dream realm. I guess the nickname 'hypnosis' give it away."

"You can say that." The siren stands up from the bench and puts her hand on Tsukune's shoulder. "Aono-Kun, I understand and respect your decision to be who you want to be. But I'm afraid it's time you face reality. You don't have to like being a monster kind, and you don't have to throw away your human values. What you DO need to do is to embrace your vampire side more than you are now."

Tsukune turns his head away from San, but the siren turns him back to look her right in the eyes. "A storm is coming, Aono-Kun. Like it or not, in saving Maximoff today you throw yourself right into this storm. You can't ask the others to pretend you are an insignificant human when you use your vampire power to correct things you don't like. I admire your resolution to stay true to yourself, Aono-Kun. Honestly, I do. But it is not enough to have a resolution. You need to have the RIGHT resolution if you don't want to hurt your loved ones."

The vampire opens his mouth trying to say something. San puts her hand over Tsukune's mouth to stop him. "Don't say anything rush. Think about what I said today, and act on it."

Tsukune blinks his eyes. He gives San an acknowledged nod.

"Good. You can come out now, Ms. Maximoff. I think you want to say something to Aono-Kun." Tsukune blinks his eyes again. He turns back and finds the petite redhead hiding behind a potted plant. She jumps to her feet and quietly walks outside to the small garden.

"I'll leave you two. Play nice, okay?" San gives them one last smile as she enters her Beach House.

Tsukune tilts his head sideways as he looks at the vampire girl kicking rocks while looking anxious. Fists aren't coming towards his direction, so he considers that a major improvement. He looks up at the cloudless night sky. "So, nice weather tonight."

The heiress doesn't say anything back. She suddenly seems to find a common pebble very interesting.

"Right. If you just want some fresh air, I'll leave you to your pebble." Tsukune chuckles at the situation as he walks toward the Beach House.

"Wait! I, a highborn express gratitude toward a lowly half-blood. But I do own you a life debt. So, thank you."

"Okay... But this isn't the first time I saved your life. Have you forgot about Flowery back in Yokai Academy?" Tsukune raises his eyebrow at Maximoff's sudden change in attitude.

"That's different! Himawari was trying to kill you back in Yokai Academy. You just throw me out of the way. You didn't have to jump into the sea this time." The heiress flails her arm over her head.

Tsukune doesn't feel the difference between these two incidents. He decides to quit while ahead and accept the petite vampire's gratitude."Alright, no big deal. Try not to get over your head next time."

Maximoff suddenly grabs his arm as he is about to enter the Beach House. "Don't go before I finish!"

"Alright, go ahead." Tsukune sighs as he turns around to face the redhead. With everything that happened this day, he wants to find an empty bed and go back to sleep. But he doesn't want the bratty girl to keep pestering him.

"As a highborn, it's not right to own a life debt to a half-blood. So name your price! I'll make it happen and consider the debt gone. It can be anything, money, a position of power, or..." The petite heiress suddenly looks away with a big blush on her face. Tsukune grimaces as he sees it.

 _Oh, no. No! Just NO! I already ended a relationship with a controlling aristocrat wannabe. No way am I going to have another relationship with a bratty child._

"Then stop fighting me from now on. It's bothersome, and it'll injure other people if we aren't careful."

"I don't like it, but easily done. That's not equal to my life's debt to you." The petite vampire frowns afterward.

Tsukune supposes it is a good thing that she is serious about this life debt thing. He scratches his head trying to think of something to ask. "Remember back in Yokai Academy. We fought because I wanted you to stop pester Ruby."

"Yes." The petite vampire looks up, confused about where Tsukune is going.

"In that fight, I forced you to stop harassing Ruby. But this time, I want you truly promise as yourself not to pester Ruby anymore. Or anyone else, about this monster being oppressed by the human thing."

"Do you want me to roll over like a carpet and let humans walk all over me!?" The heiress crosses her arm in front of her chest.

"NO! If some human tries to bully you, or other monsters, by all means, let them know about it! But don't start a fight because you Thought human oppress monster. How long have you truly lived with another human?"

The redhead girl opens her mouth before she freezes. She seems to be in her thoughts seriously before shaking her head. "Never."

"See what I mean? I just want you to stop causing trouble to those who don't want it." Tsukune smiles as he kneels down to look at the small vampire girl in her eyes.

"You ask a lot for a half-blood." The heiress pouts her face. "Alright, deal."

"Ah, how nice to see a highborn get along with a half-blood. Warms my cold dead heart."

Tsukune turns his head sharply toward the sound.

A woman wearing a red feathered coat over a white gown is leaning her back against the Beach House. She brushes her long, straight platinum blonde hair as she grins at Tsukune.


	24. 23: No Harm, No Foul

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Moonlight Act, Gekko Jorei, Dance in the Vampire Bund, and Crime Zone

 **Author's note:** I feels like I could have planned Solitel's introduction in this story better, since she appears in this story right after last chapter where she's mentioned. Still, considering the arcs that'll follow the current one I feel this is the best place to have this fight.

So yeah, I kind of retconned some Rosario Vampire Season 2 plot in this chapter. I honestly feel it's pretty silly Tsukune and Moka could effortlessly decimate Alucard when they just unlocked their Shinso power (Amongst other flaws Season 2 have). It's not like Goku going Super Saiyan, where Goku was a master fighter before and all he needed was raw power to go head to head with Frieza. Not to mention Frieza put up a much better fight than Alucard.

Sorry if that's not what your thing, but that's the version I'm going with in this story.

 **To Jason:** Well, I'm not writing Iridescence if that's what you are worried about. Yes, Tsukune is sick and tired with all the monster 'might makes right' bullshit, but he's not going to kill himself (both figurative and literal) over it. He does still enjoy life when he's not being drag down by the bullshit. As for his relationship with Moka... well, you have to wait and see.

;)

* * *

Junya Inui isn't your typical Onimodoki. For starters, everyone in his family knows an Onimodoki shouldn't mess with a vampire. Especially one from a great clan. An advice Junya happily ignored, and proved all the naysayers right by getting his ass kicked in Yokai Academy. He also chooses to serve Lord Rozenmann, instead of Lord Ivanovic like most of his family.

The one-time vampire impersonator knows those vampire lords are the same deep down. But if he's going to be the lackey of a bastard, he'd rather be the one who stomps him down with a polite smile than someone who pushes him down with a sneer.

Such thoughts are the last thing on the Onimodoki's mind right now. He stands outside of Lord Rozenmann's office holding the report involving Maximoff clan's heir. The shapeshifter has a feeling Lord Rozenmann won't be pleased with it. He takes a long deep breath before entering the vampire lord's room.

Unlike most vampire lord who favors old-fashioned attire, Lord Rozenmann wears his usual modern style white suit. Only the cape gives him the image one usually associate with a vampire. Right now he is sitting on a huge throne like swivel chair while holding a glass full of red liquid. Junya briefly wonders if the liquid is wine or blood.

"Mr. Inui, always a pleasure to see you. Did you bring good news?" Junya feels the need to shrink down under the vampire lord's sight. Despite the civil, even polite words and demeanor, Lord Rozenmann is well-known for keeping such expression even as he punishes his vampire underling by dissolving them in water.

The vampire impersonator feels the cold sweat run down his neck as he kneels down and hands the report to the vampire lord. "I am sorry, my lord. But there's been some complication regarding the heir of Maximoff clan."

Lord Rozenmann glances over the tablet computer screen with an unchanging expression. "So, the mission failed because of the intervention from that Half-Blood. Such a shame. He is becoming a bit of nuisance, don't you agree Mr. Inui?"

The vampire lord put the tablet down on the desk and look at Junya. "Tell me, Mr. Inui. Should we make our move to nip this problem from the bud?"

"Wouldn't Lady Frankenberg take the matter into her hand? This half-blood, Tsukune Aono did kill her sharks."

"Ah, yes. Frankenberg can easily take care of him if she wishes. Alas, her action is known to be rather unpredictable. I'd rather not depend on her to take care of this nuisance." The vampire lord looks at the slightly shaking shapeshifter with a smile. "You haven't answered my question yet, Mr. Inui. Should we make our move?"

"I think it's best that my Lord waits a bit longer. After all, my lord wishes to join hand with the daughter of Akashiya Bloodriver. It is best we do not make any move to catch her ire." Junya lowers his head to only look at the floor.

"You deserves a promotion, Mr. Inui. Any other monster would suggest me to take the matter into my hand as soon as possible. You, on the other hand, have a brain to know when to slow things down." The vampire lord puts a metal case down in front of Inui. "I can trust you with this."

"My lord. Is this...?"

"The synthesized Secret Stone we have been researching." The Vampire Lord opens the case to reveal the assortment of jewels contained within. He takes out a brilliant diamond to turn it in front of his face. "Give them to your family. I have a feeling Lord Ivanovic will jump at the opportunity to use them. Against our half-blooded upstarter, no less."

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 22: No Harm No Foul**

The woman standing before Tsukune reminds him a lot of Moka. Not just because of her similar hairstyle and color, but the way she carries herself with absolute confidence. Her thin lips and slightly slanted eyes give her a malicious air compare to even Moka.

However, that is not what is most impactful on Tsukune's mind.

 _My Yoki sense isn't picking up anything. It's like she isn't even there. How can that be?_

As a human who is born into the time of peace, Tsukune Aono lacks the instinct to danger most monsters have. He spends the last ten years training his Yoki sensing ability trying to compensate for this weakness. As a result, he is fairly confident when it comes to Yoki sense.

Try as he might, the human turned vampire can not sense from where the woman stands. His sight tells him there is a woman standing right in front of him. His Yoki sense tells him there should only be an empty void. As for his instinct which is usually absent?

It is blaring an alarm at the highest volume, telling him to get away as fast as possible.

Tsukune gives a quick glance at the heiress of Maximoff clan. The usually egotistic child looks completely pale as she takes a shaky step backward. Her lips part as if whispering something, but no sound comes out her mouth.

"Are you that something-something of Hypnose San Senpai was talking about?" Tsukune takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He takes a step left, shielding the young child from this stranger.

"It's nice to see people still remember me after my last beauty sleep. People tend to have a short memory, don't you agree?" The woman shrugs her shoulder as she smiles at Tsukune.

"You are here to avenge your men, or are you here to finish the job?" Tsukune lowers his body. He turns his body sideways, one foot in front and one behind. Ready to spring into action at first sign of trouble.

"When you say my men, do you mean my sharks? They are pretty good pets, help me alleviate boredom. But I'm not going to lose any sleep over their death. Oh, pardon my pun." Solitel puts a hand in front of her mouth. She giggles at Tsukune's accusation. "As for the child from Maximoff clan... I think I'm more interested in you. You don't see a vampire taking the stance of a wolf every day, especially not one with Shinso bloodline."

Tsukune blushes a little at her remark.

He has been imitating Gin's fighting style to make up for his lack of combat skill.

"Shall we get this show on the road? It's been a long time since I'm awake again, let's see if I still remember the dance." Solitel walks forward in front of Tsukune. A dark aura slowly envelops her body. Unlike Moka's fire-like aura, her Yoki looks more like a thin veil that shrouds her body in mist. "Not too shabby for an old timer like me, huh?"

Tsukune's brow ties into a not despite this apparent lack of power display.

 _Why can't I sense anything even when she's powered up? It doesn't make any sense!_

 _If what San Senpai said is true, I have to go full out against her. I have to take my seal off even if I can't control it._

Tsukune reaches his hand towards his Rosario. To the vampire's surprise, he finds his wrist bare of any accessory.

"By the way, I took the liberty to take your Shinso form out of this fight. Wouldn't want to make a mess now, would way? You can thank me later." The ancient vampire says with a friendly smile.

 _There's no way she can alter reality. Am I already hypnotized?_

Tsukune grit his teeth as he gathers as much Yoki as he can. He charges forward, throwing a barrage of quick strikes trying to overwhelm his opponent. To his annoyance, Solitel simply swats him away with her left hand, like she's shooing a fly.

"Good boy, You punch hard and fast, but they are useless if you can't break away my defense." The ancient vampire flips Tsukune back with a wave of her arm. "Not bad for a fledgling, but that can't be the extent of your power. A Shinso vampire should be capable of much more. Why so shy? Don't you want to have some fun?"

"I don't think fun is on the menu when you are threatening me." Tsukune lands on the ground with his feet. He focuses his gaze on the ancient vampire, trying to find an opening instead of jump right into attack once again. Of course, since Solitel is simply taking a casual stance she is full of opening. The problem being she's too fast to cover them up for Tsukune to take the advantage with his current power.

"Of course, how silly of me." Solitel shakes her head disapprovingly. "You need some proper motivation. And I just know the thing that'll keep your blood pumping."

The ancient vampire claps her hands together with a bright expression on her face. Her body fades out from Tsukune's vision.

 _What the hell!? Where did she go?_

The human turned Shinso vampire frantically looks around. He realizes Solitel is holding the Maximoff girl tightly in an embrace. All color of blood is drained from the heiress' face as she trembles helplessly. "Let the child go! She has nothing to do with this!"

"No, she doesn't. But I need something to get your fighting spirit up." The ancient vampire rubs Maximoff's hair affectionately. "You almost died saving her, so I think it'll do the trick. Don't you agree, my dear fledgling?"

A single gurgling sound escapes the redhead child's mouth. Tsukune runs forward, but Solitel easily leaps into the sky while carrying the terrified heiress.

"It'll hurt you more than it'll hurt me. But do bear with me a little, my dear. What doesn't kill us only make us stronger, after all." The ancient vampire whispers into Maximoff's ear with a loving big sister like voice. She slowly pulls one of the heiress' fingers backward till it makes a low snap sound.

In Tsukune's highly sensitive vampire ear, it might as well be an atomic bomb going off.

The heiress' face contorts in pain as she opens her mouth wide. Only a muffled whimper come out instead of a blood-chilling scream.

"I said... LET. HER. GO~!"

The Shinso vampire grits his teeth and balls up his hands into fists. He tries to draw the same power from ten years ago. To his surprise, the power returns despite his inability to change into his Shinso form. A dark aura begins to surround his body like dancing flame.

"Over 9000? What an impressive display of power for a fledgling. Not even most adult ones from great clan reach this level." Solitel's smile widens into a grin. Her blood red eyes glow brightly with fascination. She gently sets Maximoff on the ground and pats the girl's head. "Run along now. I need to dance with the one with Shinso blood."

Tsukune launches forward like a cannonball, throwing a series of punches and kicks at the ancient vampire. Solitel parries his attack away with quick precision strikes, although it's evident she's having increasing difficulties from before.

 _I can feel her defense weakening. Just one more push!_

Tsukune charges as much Yoki into his right fist as he can without shattering it. He throws his fist forward like he is pitching a fastball at Solitel's chest. The ancient vampire seems to realize she can't swat the punch away like before as she crosses her arm and blocks the blow. With a resounding explosion, the silver-haired ancient flies backward while making a small trench with her feet on the ground.

The Shinso vampire wants to continue his attack, but he is forced to slow down. Every fiber of his muscles is creaking like rusted hinges due to the sudden exertion his maximum power brings.

 _Damn it. My body isn't adjusted to use full power. I wasted this chance to do some real damage._

Solitel lowers her crossed arms. A thin trail of red runs down the corner of her eyes, but she doesn't look upset in the least. In fact, her grin only grows wider. "That was a good punch. You got me for good. Guess I better take this a bit serious."

The ancient vampire let her arms fall loosely down. She closes her eyes as if she has fallen asleep while standing up.

Tsukune frowns at this development despite Solitel's apparent action of lowering her guard. The ancient vampire chooses a very casual stance before, using her superior speed and power to compensate for her openings. Right now, her body looks completely relaxed, leaving no opening as a result.

 _No good, I can't find a weakness to attack. I'll just have to charge in and create an opening._

Tsukune charges forward with a burst of Yoki. He throws a punch at Solitel's face. The female ancient suddenly seems to phase out of existence. Before the Shinso vampire realizes what happened, he feels a numbing pain in his waist. The next thing he knows, he is on the ground.

 _A direct attack doesn't work. I'll have to try something else._

Tsukune slowly stands up from the ground and grabs a handful of the earth both hands. He circles the ancient vampire, carefully observing her. To the Shinso vampire's disappointment, Solitel still maintains her perfectly relaxed stance. He jumps forward but suddenly stops in the middle of the charge to release the Yoki charged dirt and pebbles.

The ancient vampire seems to be disgusted by the tactic as she jumps sideways to avoid the small shower. In her haste to move away from the shower of Yoki infused earth, she's no longer maintaining her perfectly relaxed posture.

Tsukune dashes forward to seize the chance, throwing another punch at Solitel. His fist connects with her body, but it feels like he hit cotton. The ancient vampire gracefully spins around and hit the back of Tsukune's head with an elbow drive, sending him skit to the edge of the cliff.

 _How is she reading my every move?_

Tsukune looks down at the fire like Yoki aura bursting from his body. His eyes open wider.

 _Of course, it's my maximum power stance's Yoki aura. For a sensor, I'm a bonfire in the middle of the night._

The Shinso vampire wipes his mouth as he slowly stands up. He closes his eyes and focuses all his attention inward, instead of on the ancient vampire standing before him. He begins to feel and control his power, willing it to keep in line rather than freely flowing outward.

Tsukune can feel his Yoki slowly complying to his command, like a wild horse being tamed by a skilled rider. Rather than flow outward, it begins to wraps around his body. When he opens his eyes, his aura has taken a change. It spins around him, like a tornado or a rapid torrent. The Shinso vampire quietly whispers to himself.

Tsukune slowly walks toward the still ancient vampire, instead of charging ahead. He takes small and careful steps to make sure his Yoki doesn't burst out of control. The Shinso stops in front of Solitel within striking distance before he swings a quick jab. The ancient vampire quickly raises one of her arms and pushes his fist away.

 _I was right! With my Yoki controlled, she can't counter my attacks as well as before._

Tsukune pulls his fist back and gathers all his might. Before he can throw the punch, he hears a voice ringing in his head.

 _"Wake up, Aono-Kun!"_

 _Is that San-Senpai?_

The Shinso vampire has no time to hesitate as he throws his fist forward, clashing together with Solitel's stretched open palm. A shockwave expands outward around them, shattering the world around them. Tsukune briefly blacks out afterward. When he comes back to, he realizes he's staring at a small pool of blood in the dirt. He tries to crawl up to his knees. A wave of unbearable nausea makes him fall back.

"Stay down, Aono-Kun. We'll take it from here." San's voice rings in his ear. He can't see the Siren but guess she's standing very close behind him.

"You should listen to your Siren friend, my dear little fledgling. Your mind isn't used to handle the stress of a fierce dreamscape battle. And you pushed yourself pretty hard."

A strong pair of hands slowly pulls him back and sets him against the wall. The heiress of Maximoff family is right beside him, hugging herself and shivering uncontrollably.

Tsukune is finally able to see San facing Solitel with her wings fully spread. Keito stands to San's left in her half-spider form. A completely bulked up Saizo leaves him and quickly run to San's right.

"I never thought you would stoop this low, Solitel Vilhelmina Frankenberg of Hypnosis. Why did you become a dog to the three clans?" San's voice is cold and sharp, unlike her surprisingly warm voice the first time she speaks.

"Please, don't give me so little credit, future Dark Lord. I didn't order my pet to attack young Maximoff for those three clowns. I did it for myself." The ancient vampire brushes a lock of hair back. "The world is dull with the fools from the so-called 'Inner Council' running the show. Even an ancient can use a good war to alleviate the boredom."

Tsukune opens his mouth, but no word comes out. He can only make quiet gagging sound with his half-paralyzed body.

"Ah, I can tell what you are thinking. My dear little fledgling. How can you sacrifice so many lives just for some fun? Your type is always predictable. It's cute." The ancient vampire bends down and gives Tsukune a smile at eye level. "You'll understand after a few centuries, watching the world grow old while you stay the same. The days become oh so long, and nights even longer. You'd do anything to feel alive again, even if you are just a corpse with a clear mind."

"They are my guests. I won't let you harm them." San takes a step forward to shield Tsukune behind her.

"Do you think you can stop me, future Dark Lord? Both of your lackeys are a bit blue in the face." Solitel straightens her back and lets out a giggle. "You can come out of hiding now, doggie. I can smell your malice from a mile away."

Tsukune is confused for Solitel's last sentence before Gin jumps up the cliffside. The werewolf is also in his fully transformed monster form. "It was worth a shot."

"Four against one? That's hardly fair." The ancient vampire does not even spare Gin a single glance. "Future Dark Lord or not, you don't stand a chance if you fight me now."

"How about if we add one more?" Joshua jumps down the window from the second floor.

"So, the errand boy for Inner Council decide to show his pretty face. Don't you guys usually stay out of sight?"

"This hotel is the first attempt for us to build a healthy relationship with a human. So it is under Inner Council's protection." The cat demon idol pulls out his silver rapier. "This blade is forged and enchanted by the best master smith under Inner Council's employment. It can kill even an ancient vampire."

"You speak as if I'd let someone like you cut me." The platinum blonde laughed at Joshua's threat like he's telling a hilarious joke. A dark mist starts to surround her. "Your title may scare away the lesser, but you are way out of your league, pussy cat. You should have stayed inside and lived another day."

"I am a Tsukiyomi agent." Joshua walks forward to stand together with San with his rapier point toward the ancient vampire. "I will uphold my duty, even if I have to die for it."

"Well then, this is a good night for a dance. Let's see who will be the first to spill blood." Solitel smirks as she raises both her arms.

"Wait." Tsukune is finally able to stand up wobbly. He can still feel blood drawing out of his eyes, mouth, and nose. "There's no need to kill anyone. I'm the one you want, isn't it?"

Solitel tilts her head slightly sideways while looking at the young Shinso vampire. "Why, yes. Although I'm curious how you figured that out."

"When we were fighting, you could easily kill me. But you waited for me to adjust myself to better fight you. You don't want a one-sided massacre. You wanted someone to fight you equally. Am I right?"

"Right on all account. I guess you aren't as clueless as your first look, my dear fledgling." Solitel's cruel smirk returns to a faint smile. The platinum blonde walks forward before San blocks her once again. "Light up, future Dark Lord. On my honor, I just want to talk with the fledgling."

"Very well, but don't hurt him more than you already have." San looks at the ancient vampire for a few seconds before stepping aside. Saizo and Keito also stand aside to let Solitel pass through.

"Your Yoki control is good, and I mean world class good. Why it's practically unheard off for a monster to use Yoki Shroud technique without some serious training and a good mentor." The ancient stops when her face is dangerously close to Tsukune's face. The young Shinso vampire can feel her breath on his face. "But your power and skill are pretty pathetic for someone who has turned into a Shinso vampire for a decade. You didn't do any training at all, am I right?"

"True. I thought I was strong enough after my fight with Alucard. I spend all this time trying to hold back, not destroying everything around me." Tsukune tries to back further away from Solitel. He has to hold onto the wall to stop himself from falling.

"Oh, yes. That old coot was no fun. But you and your princess over-estimated yourself. He split most of his focus controlling his multiple bodies trying to destroy all human. He can crash you two like bugs if he fights seriously." The ancient vampire giggles to herself again. "To think, an ancient Shinso vampire beaten by two fledglings, and then blow up by that child Akashiya. Such a disgrace, yet so fitting an end for he who dwells in vanity. I can only wish my ending would be equally sublime."

The ancient vampire stops her laughter. She runs her nail alone Tsukune's neck. "Will you be the one who gives me what I want? Or will you be another disappointment just like the last Alucard? I have to say while some of your performance today is impressive, it is most disappointing."

"Give me another decade. I'll be strong enough to challenge you. Don't hurt my family, friends, or any other innocent."

"Oh, my. Such enthusiasm. I'll be fair and give you five. But you better not slack off again, new Alucard." The ancient vampire gives Tsukune a smile. Her voice sounds like a loving mother asking her son what he wants for dinner. "It'll be a shame if I have to feed everyone you know to my pets to motivate you."

The ancient vampire looks at the heiress. The petite vampire girls stop her shaking when her eyes meet with Solitel's. "Sorry, you were caught in this, dear. But you know what they say, no harm, no foul. Right?"

Solitel turns around and seemingly disappears into thin air. Gin lets out a deep breath he is holding. "All this time she has us shaking in our boots, and she's just a mental projection!?"

"I can't believe I'm alive." Saizo falls right on his ass while panting heavily like he just runs a marathon.

"You made a dangerous deal today, Aono-Kun." San gives Tsukune a long look before she sighs.

"I know." Tsukune looks at San as he slowly slouches down to the ground. He closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. "Guess there's no turning back for me now."


	25. 24: Things I want to find again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire

 **Author's note:** Sorry for disappearing for over three month. I was feeling progressively burned out as I'm moving this story forward, so I took a long vacation playing video games on weekend rather than working on this.

But yes, despite me having more or less planned out this story, I do feel very nervous with some chapters I planned. This one being one of them. I didn't spell out the whole thing, but I took a lots of creative liberty with Yukari's backstory, and I have essentially remade her relationship with Moka and Tsukune for this story. Honestly, I'm still not sure what I planned for is actually smart writing, or complete hack writing. But I'd rather try something different and fall flat on my face rather than make the kind of story everyone makes. I guess in the end, the readers of this story will judge if what I wrote is good or not.

Hope you guys enjoy this late update.

* * *

Moka watches with a cold expression as the other vampire hit the dirt with a loud thud. She looks around and sees only the faces of fear instead of defiance.

A group of young vampires who banded together to live outside the rules of the great clans. A group of upstarters who think they are invincible because of their natural born strength.

 _Pathetic._

"Please, have mercy."

Moka's mind wanders back to her time at Yokai Academy. These upstarters can easily tear her (formerly human) mate apart ten years ago, yet they cower in fear or beg for mercy at first sign of trouble.

Not her mate. He is always there trying to help her at great peril.

The Shinso vampire almost wants to walk away and let these upstarters to wallow in their pity. She can almost hear the voice of her mate telling her to let those young vampires go. They aren't a threat to her.

Moka feels an icy hand resting on her shoulder. It belongs to her sister Aqua, no doubt. Moka ignores Kokoa's frantic stare as the Assassin's whisper rings in her ears. "You aren't thinking about letting this fool go, are you? My dear sister. What would other great clans think of Shuzen clan, if we let any common rabble challenge us without any punishment? Not to mention, what would they think the daughter of the late Dark Lord Akashiya Bloodriver?"

Moka slowly feels her blood begins to boil. The voice of her mate slowly turns into the voice of her mother in her head. It feels like snake venom slowly sipping into her ears, her head. With one swift motion, she sweeps her feet forward, leaving the begging vampire a bloody stump where his head used to be.

Moka would not let herself become another weak failure like her mother.

"Your leader is dead. Submit yourself to Shuzen clan, or die with him." The young vampires kneel down around her while shaking. They look more like a group of sheep rather than S class monster. Moka turns to face Kokoa, not wanting to spare them another glance. "Kokoa!"

"Yes, sister." The youngest Shuzen sister instinctively straightens herself at Moka's command.

"Beat those pathetic pretenders into shape. If they are going to be part of Shuzen clan, they need to act the part."

"Yes, sister. I will turn them into worthy members of our clan." Kokoa gives Moka an affirmative nod as she transforms her bat into a halberd. But she keeps on staring at Moka afterward. The Shinso vampire begins to feel a bit irritated at her younger sister's behavior.

"If you have anything you want to say, say it out loud."

"No! I'm going now!" Kokoa seems to wake up with a violent shake as she runs past Moka and yells at the young vampires. "All right you maggots! You better work yourself to the bone if you want to stay in our clan..."

"Good execution. I don't have to worry about you going soft after all." Aqua gives Moka a smirk and a nod as she turns away.

"I'm the true heir of Shuzen clan, don't you dare to forget it." Moka lets out a scoff as she walks in the opposite direction as her elder sister. Despite her bravado, she can't help but hear the voice of her mate in her ear over and over again.

 _You can only kick people away, not kicking people back to you._

 **Light Pink Lovers**

 **Chapter 24: Things I want to find again**

Light shimmers behind the stained wooden door. She can hear a muffled sound behind the door.

"I can't take it anymore! What did I do to deserve this?!" The voice of a woman shrieks between sobs. "It's not enough your dumb brother has to marry that spook and got his stupid ass killed. He just has to leave his little hellspawn with us!"

"Ssshh... quiet. You'll wake up Yukari." The voice of a man tries to calm the woman down. "Yeah, I know Yukari is a handful. But think about it for a second. She's only in grade one, but she solves advanced algebra. She's going to get into a good school, and then a good job for sure. Do you think she'll forget us for raising her after that?"

"...Do you think so?"

"Yeah, we'll be set for life after Yukari get a good job. Just bear with her a few years, she'll get more mature."

 _That was the conversation I heard from uncle and aunt when I was six. They aren't bad people. Not really. They never abused me, and I never go hungry under their roof. But I'm just their investment, not their family._

She turns away from the door to walk back into pitch black nothingness. Sparkles of shimmering light begin to appear in front of her till the only darkness in front forms into multiple silhouettes. They walk away together, chatting trivial matter and laughing together. It brings a nostalgic smile to Yukari's face.

It was the first time where she feels like she belonged.

 _But those days don't last forever. And when I wake up, I'm all alone by myself again._

"Yukari, you are awake. Do you want some water?"

It takes a few moments for the Witch to realize who the person in front of her is. She turns her head and realizes the light shining through the curtain. "Kaya? How long have I been out?"

The book-loving student leans back. She looks up at the clock on the wall. "It's six in the morning."

"Only half a day? I impress myself. Last time I was out for the whole day." Yukari sniggers to herself as she slowly sits up from the bed. The witch takes a look at the table beside Kaya Kudo, noticing its curiously clear surface. "You must be bored to tears. You didn't even bring a book with you!"

"He's the one you been looking for all this time, isn't he? I should have figured it out when you started acting weird. One slap was too good for that fool." Kaya added the last sentence under her breath.

"You slapped Tsukune? That's not very nice." Yukari giggles at her friend's muttering. "Or you know. Maybe I have been weird all this time I know you. And I'm just back to my normal self now."

The student gives Yukari a long hard stare with unblinking eyes. "Don't lower yourself, Yukari. You are better than this. He IS the one you been searching for all this time, isn't he?"

Yukari gives her friend a good long look before letting out a sigh. "You are still in high school, Kaya. When did you get to be the mature one?"

"When you decide to act like a clown instead of yourself." The book lover hands Yukari a glass of water. The witch graciously accepts it and takes a sip. "Is he worth it?"

Yukari closes her eyes and thinks back to the days of Yokai Academy. There are bad times of course, such as the life of her friends or herself is threatened.

But there are also moment she wouldn't trade for anything else. Moments, such as when they study for the exam together, when they stay late in their club room to finish the school paper article before a deadline. And of course, pulling a prank on Kuromu. Those never get old.

"You didn't go through everything we went through together, Kaya. I'm willing to give anything just to have all my friends back again."

"Yet, he didn't want the same thing. Or else he would never have left you behind." Kaya's words cut into Yukari's heart like knives. "You deserves someone better. Someone who will put you first."

"Maybe I do." Yukari lies down on the pillow. The Witch does admit she hasn't been busy trying to meet other guys in the last ten years. "But, they aren't Tsukune Aono."

The high schooler squeezes her bridge in frustration. "This obsession is unhealthy for you."

"What about you? Is this why you prefer books over real people? Because you are afraid to get hurt? And people's action isn't set in stone like a finished script." Yukari looks at her friend. The book lover simply stares down at her hand looking thoughtful at Yukari's question. "I think it is a bit sad to not taking a step and try. I'd rather feel pain than feeling nothing."

The two of them sit in silence for a while before Kaya finally breaks it. "Do you truly believe that Yukari? Why are you afraid to let him go then?"

Yukari opens her mouth but can't say anything. She realizes she can't answer Kaya's question.

"I need to get some rest." The high schooler forces down a yawn. She gives Yukari one last look before standing up. "I think we both need to think it over. Don't be too hard on yourself, Yukari."

"Same to you, Kaya." The Witch mutters under her breath as she watches her friend leave.

* * *

 _Am I afraid to let Tsukune go? Yes, I suppose Kaya is right._

Yukari walks out of the beach house after a quick breakfast to quell her protesting stomach. She sees Tsukune on the beach kicking sand toward the waves.

The first thing Yukari notices from this angle is how short Tsukune looks on the beach. He has the height that gives the man of their country the nickname little Japs. Not the imposing height one associate with a blood-sucking monster.

The witch smiles to herself as she rests her arm on the fence.

 _He's grown_ _a bit taller, but his face is the same as ten years ago. He even acts like a child, kicking sand on the beach._

The salaryman turns around and looks up, his body freezes when their eyes meet. The two of them stays still for a few minutes before Yukari finally breaks the silence. "You are having fun, mind I join you?"

Yukari takes the wooden staff out of her hat. She jumps over the fence while stepping on the staff, a bundle of small branches grows out of the wooden tip like a broomstick. The witch slowly rides her flying broomstick down on the beach. She gives Tsukune a wink and a smile. "Do you like my magic trick? Learned it from my teacher, Ms. Abigail."

"That's pretty neat." Tsukune scratches his tilted head. "No wonder you are using a wooden staff now."

"I can do it with this old toy too." Yukari chuckles at Tsukune's response. She pulls her old heart shaped wand out of her hat and gives it a twirl in her hand. The wand extends to the same length as her staff, and a pair of wings sprout out of the side of the heart-shaped gem. She winks at Tsukune again while sticking her tongue out. "I'm just too old for this Magical Girl shtick."

 _It's funny, now that I think about it. I wasn't friendly with Tsukune when we meet. I just want him to get lost so I can have Moka all to myself. What is this useless loser doing around someone like Moka? I used to think. He's just a dumb, and weak idiot who has no right to take Moka's time._

Tsukune smiles at her childish antique. The salaryman vampire begins to shake as if remember something funny suddenly.

"What's so funny? Do you think I won't notice if you put yourself in vibration mode?" Yukari pouts at Tsukune as she puts her hands on her waist.

"Sorry, it's a very dumb and very dirty joke for guys."

"Well? I don't have all day. Spit it out."

"Oh. I thought it funny if someone calls you a Magical Vir..." Yukari smacks the salaryman vampire's head before he can finish his sentence. "Ouch."

"Oh, did I hurt the big bad vampire? What did you expect to get for such a dirty joke, you spoony boy? A kiss on the cheek?" Yukari laughs at Tsukune rubbing his head. She gets closer and whispers into his ears. "Besides, who told you I never been with another guy before?"

"Did you?" Tsukune blinks his eyes before asking with a more serious tone. Yukari laughs at his mood change.

"I'm not telling you!" The Witch runs ahead on the beach. Each step she takes to kick up a small splash of sand. "This morning breeze is nice. Take a walk with me, will you?"

"Alright." Tsukune nods to Yukari as he picks up the pace. The two of them walks side by side in silence. Tsukune on the sand while Yukari kicks up small splashes in the water.

 _Then he jumps to my defense after I been mean to him all that time. That was when I first realized how wrong I was. He may not be strong or have a special ability like all the other alpha male wannabes in Yokai Academy. But he has special kind of strength no other monsters in Yokai Academy has._

"Yukari?" Tsukune's voice breaks the Witch's train of thought. She looks up and sees the vampire looking at her with a worried expression. "Is something wrong? You are spacing out a little."

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Yukari gives a mischevious smile. She kicks some water towards Tsukune, makes him yelp and fumble while dodging the surprise attack. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's good to see you full of energy." Tsukune scratches the back of his head. He looks away at the ocean, towards the horizon for a while. "I'm sorry. I should have trusted you yesterday."

 _I begin to rely on him just as much as Moka. I thought our lives would remain the same forever. I was foolish. Maybe I could have changed things for the better, and we wouldn't be like we are now. How can he trust me, when I was nothing but a burden ten years ago?_

"Yes, you should." Yukari walks toward the vampire. The Witch slides her hand into his grasp. "It's not too late now."

Tsukune turns to look at Yukari in the eyes. He moves his free hand and brushes a lock of hair away from Yukari's eyes. "I'm scared, Yukari. More so than ten years ago, when I was a human surrounded by monsters. Back then, I know everything will be fine as long as I can take off Moka's seal. Now..."

The vampire looks down and slowly balls up his free hand into a fist. He opens it up and stares into his palm. "I'm as strong as Moka was ten years ago. But it's still not enough. I'm afraid I'll hurt someone like my family, or you."

 _I'm scared too. I don't want to lose you again after I finally find you._

 _I know how you feel, Tsukune. I was useless ten years ago because I didn't take my magic training seriously. You showed me how to be strong when you became Moka's strength ten years ago. I want to become your strength now like Moka was ten years ago._

 _But I can't even make you believe in me. You'd rather jump in and kill yourself than depends on me._

"That's why you don't go at it alone." Yukari holds onto both of Tsukune's hands. She waves her arms left and right while looking at the vampire. "I may be a Witch, but I'm not a fragile one that'll melt in water. I'll be a Witch who rides on a white horse. Or a Witch in shining armor. You just have to let me."

Tsukune looks straight into Yukari's eyes. The Witch briefly wonders if he is going to pull her into a kiss, but he gives her a tight embrace instead. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, you spoony boy." Yukari closes her eyes as she rests herself on Tsukune's shoulder.

"Tsuki~! You IDIOT~!" An ear-piercing screech makes them jump apart. They turn their head and sees Kyoko running down from San's beach house. "What were you thinking!? Why did you blow yourself up in water!? Do you think we don't worry enough about you!? I'm telling mom and dad!"

"Please, don't do anything rash. Kyoko." Youichi runs after Tsukune's enraged cousin. The poor man looks out of breath. His shirt is inside out with buttons in the wrong space.

"NO! Please!" Tsukune quickly begins to wave his hands in front of him. He looks like a child caught cheating a test in Yukari's eyes. "They don't need to know it! I don't want to give them more grey hair than I already have!"

"Well, think about mom and dad more before you get into a fight the next time." Kyoko stops in front of Tsukune. She pokes her finger at Tsukune's nose. "How do you think they'll feel if you got yourself killed?"

Yukari turns around and tries to tiptoe away. Unfortunately, Kyoko grabs her by the shoulder. "And you! Why did you put me to sleep yesterday? Do you think how scared I was this morning? I had to learn from someone I barely know that my cousin is still alive!"

The Witch sticks her tongue out at Tsukune's inquisitive gaze. "Damn, I'm caught red handed."

Youichi finally manages to catch up to Kyoko. He pulls the beserk looking girl back while giving both Tsukune and Yukari an apologetic smile. "Please, calm down Kyoko. You were so emotional yesterday you would have gone into shock. Yukari was trying to help you."

"No! Don't you dare to calm down Kyoko, me! I'll be as emotional as I like when my cousin almost died!" Kyoko waves her fist in the air while shouting in her boyfriend's arm.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko. I screwed up big time." Tsukune's shoulders slump down as he looks down on the sand. "Gin was right. I thought I was doing the right thing, but all I did was worry people who care about me."

"You idiot, Tsuki. You big, big idiot." Kyoko's voice begins to break as tears stream down her cheek. She begins weeping quietly in her boyfriend's arm.

 _You screw up big time, but never because you want to hurt others. I can never fault you for that. Not when my screw ups are worse, more malicious._

 _Kaya was right. I can't let him go._


	26. 25: YOU SPOONY BOY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire

 **Author's note:** I always feel myself more as an idea person than a writer. I can stumble into one or two good ideas once in a while, but when I sits down and write it out I never feel like I done my idea any justice. I feel especially strong with this chapter where Yukari has her break down. Hope what I had here at least got the feeling across.

* * *

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" Yamato's voice booms through the sound speaker as the gathered crowd goes wild. Tsukune finds it strange they get a loud rock singer to celebrate the opening of Sai's beach house consider its quiet and cozy feel. Then again, he isn't a hardcore music fan. So he will never understand it.

The rock star is being a good boyfriend. If Yamato is as big a deal as Kyoko makes it out to be, he would have more profitable gigs lined up at his door.

"Aren't you going to join the crowd? Live up a little?" Yukari asks as she raises her half-empty beer bottle at Tsukune.

"I'll pass. I like this spot against the wall." Tsukune gives Yukari a faint small as he leans his head back. From the second floor balcony, the rock music doesn't feel like it's pounding on his heart. Not to mention he won't draw too much attention when he is so far away from the center.

Someone may enjoy being in the spotlight. But Tsukune Aono is perfectly happy being the wallflower, thank you very much.

"You should hang upside down from the roof." Yukari giggles as she takes a swig with her bear while looking Tsukune up and down.

"I'm a vampire, so I act like a bat. That's very funny. Ha, HA~!" Tsukune rolls his eyes while shaking his head.

"Didn't think you would be so far away from the band." A woman's cold voice comes to them before said woman opens the sliding door. Keito steps out into the balcony still wearing her police uniform. "Yukari."

"KEI~!" Yukari tackles into Keito, giving her a tight hug. The Witch knocks the hat off Police woman's head. Tsukune quickly reaches out his hand to catch it before the hat falls on the floor. "I'm so glad you made it~! Do you want a beer?"

"I'm here on patrol duty." Keito's body goes stiff as Yukari squeezes on her shoulders. Tsukune sees a brief flash of pink on her face but dismisses it as him simply seeing things. "This is a huge event for the relationship between human and monsters. We can't allow some troublemaker with a big head ruin it."

"PFFT~, you are no fun." Yukari jumps back while pouting her mouth towards the lady spider. "Well, I'm going down to where the party is. Don't make me wait too long~!"

Keito watches Yukari runs into the room before finally taking her hats off Tsukune's offering hand. "Thank you. Aren't you going to join her?"

"I don't enjoy the same thing as she. It's probably bested we give each other space." Tsukune looks down to see Yukari running out of the front door with a new bottle of beer in her hand. The Witch joins together with the rest of adoring fans, loudly screaming and cheering for Wolf Pack.

"Is that so." Keito nods as she also leans on the edge.

"Aren't you going to lecture me about how I don't appreciate Yukari like everyone else?"

"Not my place to be nosy." The spider monster shrugs her shoulders. Tsukune appreciates how Keito doesn't put her nose into his business, although the next thing she does say makes him raises an eyebrow. "If that Witch takes pleasure in being miserable, who am I to tell her not. We aren't even friends."

The vampire waits for Keito to continue, but all she does is looking down at the concert. So Tsukune simply walks back into his wall and closes his eyes. Despite his effort to not pay attention to this former enemy, the cold matter of fact way she talks about Yukari disturbs him.

He still has to figure out a way to tell Yukari about his promise with a certain ancient vampire without freaking her out.

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 25: YOU SPOONY BOY!**

"Bullet Bill~ Bullet Bill~, Where art thou, Bullet Bill?" Yukari's off-key singing echoes in the old tour bus. The Witch rocks her head left and right, bumping into both Tsukune and Kaya.

"How many beers did she have?" Gin's brow twists together. The werewolf rubs his nose as if disgusted by the stink of alcohol. He looks disapprovingly at Tsukune. "Shouldn't you stop her after the third bottle?"

"Pfft~, shut up Gina. You aren't my mother~!" Yukari blows her tongue at Gin before Tsukune can say anything. He can hear sniggers coming from Joshua. She rests her head on Tsukune's shoulder. "I'm happy. A girl has to have her spirit~!"

The tour bus comes to a stop in front of Yukari's apartment. Tsukune gently gives Yukari's shoulder a shake. "We are home, Yukari. Can you get up."

Yukari looks up at Tsukune before she closes her eyes. She nuzzles her face on the vampire's shoulder much to Tsukune's embarrassment. "I can, but I won't. It's comfortable here."

Gin blows out a wolf whistle. Kyoko hides her smiling lower face behind the seat. Kaya simple glares at Tsukune.

The vampire pulls his collar with his free hand. His face suddenly feels very hot despite not having any beer. Tsukune stands up from the backseat while carefully holding Yukari up against him. "I'll take Yukari up to her room."

"I'm coming with you." Kaya stands up from her seat and grabs Yukari's hand. She never takes her eyes away from Tsukune's face. "You aren't taking Yukari to her room alone."

"What!? I'm not going to assault Yukari when she's drunk!" Tsukune almost throws his arm up at Kaya's unspoken accusation. He quickly catches Yukari again before she falls. The idea of someone putting him on the same level as Saizo back in Yokai Academy puts a bad taste in his mouth.

"Relax Kaya. Spoony boy doesn't have the guts to do anything to me." Yukari dangles her head left and right again while giggling uncontrollably. "Missed his chance with me ten years ago. Or the other girls. He wouldn't be single. Like Piggy."

Saizo grunts out with frustration as he slams his head into the steering wheel. His girlfriend gently runs her hand through his short hair. "Can you love birds not involve me in your bickering? I didn't ask for this shit."

"I'm not going to do anything to Yukari. I'm just going to tuck her in bed, and then go home to catch some shut-eye. I still have work tomorrow." Tsukune holds Yukari slightly tighter against his body to prevent her from slipping down.

"Not like you can stop him if flying rat truly gives into his primal urge, girly." Gin looks back at the two locked in a staring contest. "He's a powerful vampire, and you are a very normal human. It won't ends well for you."

"You aren't helping, Gin!"

Kaya gives Tsukune another scrutinizing stare before retreating her hand. "Very well."

Tsukune slowly takes Yukari out of the cramped space of the tour bus, making sure she doesn't bump into anything while she flails around singing. As he steps onto the sidewalk, he hears Gin calling him out from the bus. He turns his head around, frowning at the married werewolf. "What more do you want, Gin?"

"Have fun, WOOF~!" Gin has a sly look on his face as he starts making cartoon-like wolf howls before the tour bus rockets away.

Tsukune rolls his eyes at the disappearing bus. He awkwardly carries Yukari towards the entrance of her apartment. A task not made easy by Yukari who is still rocking left and right while humming the tone of a love song. "Just hold tight for a minute Yukari, we are almost home."

Yukari mumbles something under her breath. She probably doesn't want Tsukune to hear it, but the vampire picks it up with his acute sense of hearing. "Home is where people care about you."

Tsukune stands still for a moment before carrying her to the gate. "You are drunk. Let's get you in a warm bed before you pass out."

"I'm not DRUNK~! You AREN'T my FATHER~!" Yukari wildly flails her arm at Tsukune's face. The vampire has to tilt back a little to stop himself from dropping Yukari onto the floor.

Tsukune can't help but smile at his current predicament. With how mature Yukari acts now he almost forgot how childish she used to be.

"Of course, you are a big girl now Yukari. Can you just hold still for a minute so I can get the door... There!" Tsukune whispers some sweet nothings into Yukari as he finally manages to open the security gate. He carries Yukari towards the staircase as the Witch starts to giggle. She slowly raises her hand and touches Tsukune's head.

"You are still dumb as ever. Why didn't you 'woosh' up my balcony?" Tsukune stops dead in his track again. Yes, using his vampire power to jump on Yukari's balcony WOULD make things much easier. Assuming he doesn't get caught by anyone of course.

"I'll do that next time you get drunk." Tsukune lets out a soft sigh as he carries Yukari up the stairs. The Witch buries her face in his chest with a fit of soft laughter.

"You own me. Cross fingers." Yukari looks up to Tsukune's face just as they arrive at her doorstep. She extends out her little finger towards the vampire.

"Promise." Tsukune smiles and locks his finger together with Yukari. He takes the Witch to her apartment and gently set her on a couch. "I'll go get some warm water for you. Sit tight."

"Ok." Yukari turns her face to look at Tsukune before rolling into the back of the couch again. Tsukune hears her shouting inside the kitchen. "You a fine dad!"

The vampire shakes his head with a smile as he sits in the kitchen. Listening to the bubble sound the pot makes on the stove. He wonders what his life would be like if he never went to Yokai Academy. Not becoming a vampire, developing superhuman abilities and virtually live forever that's for sure.

Tsukune tries to remember his life before that fateful day when he learns the existence of a monster kind. It is strange he doesn't have a single well-remembered friend from grade school or junior high. That probably comes from being the professional wallflower.

He used to play with a group of boys around his neighborhood. They grow apart after he goes to a different junior high. He can't even remember their names anymore. There is also a girl with long dark hair from class C he had his first crush in Junior high. Then again, so does half of the boys in school. He doubts he's any different than a window washer to the girl whose name he doesn't even remember.

The whistling sound of the pot brings Tsukune back to reality. He shakes away this useless sentiment from his childhood to mix Yukari a glass of warm water. He realizes the couch is empty when he steps out of the kitchen. The sliding door to the balcony is open. "Damn it!"

Tsukune quickly runs to the balcony and looks down, fearing the sight of Yukari's body on the pavement. He hears a whistle like voice calling from behind. "Hey, bat dork. Want a beer?"

The vampire spins around to see Yukari resting with her back against the wall. A bottle of beer in her each of her hands, her hat lying on her knees. Tsukune holds out his hand towards Yukari. "You already had too many beers, Yukari. Give them to me and go to bed."

"But I don't want to~!" Yukari giggles to herself some more. She puts a bottle to her mouth and takes a deep chug before staring at the sky. "Nice moon tonight."

Tsukune looks up towards the sky. The silver moon hangs in the darkness without a single cloud to hide her brilliance. The vampire can't remember the last time he looks up at the moon in such a carefree manner. Maybe even before he becomes a salary slave?

Tsukune closes his eyes. The vampire knows why he doesn't look up at the sky at night anymore.

The night where he left Shuzen castle is also under a brilliant moon like this. The night when Moka makes him choose between his family and her. It sits quietly in the dark sky watches he quietly walks away just like the cruel vampire.

He does not doubt he is much happy being a freeman rather than an aristocrat wannabe's glorified errand boy.

Despite that, Tsukune can't forget all the times he spends in Yokai Academy. All the times they risk their lives for each other. The memory becomes more and more clear everytime he tries to ignore it, to the point it complete eclipses all other memories he has in his life. He doesn't want to accept those memories are fake or meaningless.

Meeting Moka again after ten years only confirms his fear. Does the vampire princess think him as little as a pet puppy throwing a temper tantrum? One she can simply take back by throwing him a bone?

"Come on, aren't you going to say anything?" Yukari shakily stands up. Her long dark hair carried by the wind. She stumbles forward, tripping herself and rams straight into Tsukune. The Witch giggles some more while resting herself on Tsukune's chest. "Very pretty night."

 _The moon, the star, and the gentle summer breeze would be quite romantic if wine's involved instead of beer._ Tsukune shakes his head with a smile on his face. "Yes, we have a pretty night. Let's go inside. I don't want a cat land on my head."

The vampire carefully lifts Yukari up and carries her inside. He puts Yukari back on her couch despite her gigantic sized pout. "Rest, Yukari. I'll bring you some water."

The Witch rolls left to bury her face in the back of the couch. Tsukune is about to walk into the kitchen to get her some water before he hears Yukari's muffled mumble. "Why do you care now..."

The vampire stops dead in his track. He takes a good and long look at Yukari. Since his reunion with Yukari, the now grown-up Witch is always a woman who is always in control. She does still show a juvenile side like calling him bad names or being way too playful for an adult. But one thing she never lacks is confidence in herself.

Now, Yukari is curled up into a ball. She also half buried herself into the couch. She reminds Tsukune of a scared kitten in the rain he saw as a kid. She looks much smaller than she ever did ten years ago in Yokai Academy.

"Yukari, are you okay? Do you want to talk?" Tsukune kneels down in front of the couch. He tentatively touches Yukari's trembling shoulder with one hand.

"No, I don't want to talk." The Witch hugs the beer bottle closer to her chest. She mumbles to herself in a chanting like mumble. "Why do you even care?"

"I care because you are my friend, Yukari. I don't want you hurt."

" **YOU SPOONY BOY!** "

Yukari suddenly rolls back and throws a bottle into Tsukune's face. The bottle bounces off his face and arcs across her living room. It hits the ground hard and smashes into hundreds of pieces.

The Witch doesn't stop here. She pulls her old heart tipped wand out of her hat and points it at Tsukune who is recoiling back. A bathtub appears out of nowhere and drops towards Tsukune's head.

The bathtub makes a loud crunch as it impacts Tsukune's skull. It snaps in half, spreading dust everywhere before clunks onto the vinyl wood covered floor.

Tsukune lies dazed amongst the debris.

He can only hear Yukari's ragged breath ringing in the room. The vampire tries to wrap his mind around how things escalated so quickly. He can not find the answer. Finally, Tsukune slowly sits up and looks at Yukari breathing hard and glaring at him on her couch.

The Witch suddenly seems to realize what happened. She quickly wipes her head to the side and giggles to herself. "Hehe, I made a messy."

"Yes, you did." Tsukune wipes the dust off his face. He kneels down in front of Yukari and looks at her in the eyes. The Witch quickly turns her head away to avoid the gaze. "What is wrong, Yukari? Did I say something to make you angry? You know I'm not very smart. If you don't tell me what's wrong, I won't be able to help you."

That is apparently the wrong thing to say since Yukari starts to laugh, yet her voice has no mirth. It makes Yukari's wild laughter sounds like more like chocking. "So, I'm just one of your 'friends'?"

"Yes, you are my friend. I care about you a lot."

"You care about me as much as you cared about Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby?" Tsukune is taken aback by Yukari. For a moment he wonders if Yukari is only pretending to be drunk, but her cloudy eye seems to suggest otherwise. "Am I another bag of trash? Something you'll throw away without a thought?"

Tsukune staggers back while staring at Yukari with wide eyes. He wonders if he's having a concussion considering how much his view seems to shake around. "Wh, where did you get that idea?"

"That's what you did to all of us ten years ago." Yukari looks down at her feet, her voice distant.

"NO! Th, That's not true! I decided I wanted to spend my whole life with Moka. It's wrong to lead you on. So I said my goodbye to all of you and went to live with Moka."

"Yeah, but you disappeared afterward. Why didn't you tell any of us when you broke up with Moka? We had to find out from Moka after we visit her after our graduation from Yokai Academy. She told us you run away and then slammed the door in our faces." Yukari stares hard into the cushion under her feet. "We went to see your parents. They told us you don't want us to know where you went. Kurumu's mom had to seal her memory away..."

"Kurumu's mom wiped her memory!?"

"No, she sealed Kurumu's memory away. She unlocks it during her wedding with Takeru. Man, was the cow pissed?! That was the funniest thing I saw in my life." Yukari wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. It is hard to tell if her shaking voice is giggling or sobbing. "Ageha San had to do it. Kurumu was desperate to know where you went. She wanted to hypnotize your parents. She'd go to monster jail for it. So Ageha San sealed her memory of you, and brought her to Paris."

Tsukune feels like something heavy is crashing his ribs and lungs in. He has to struggle to draw breath.

"Mizore was next to go. She needs to find another man to have an heir." Yukari rests her head against the back of the couch. Emotion seems to drain away in her voice. "'It's no use to chase after an obsession after all.' That was what she told me before she went."

Tsukune's hand feel cold, to the point he bearly register his limbs still exist. He feels like he is drifting in some hazy dream.

"Ruby tries to take care of me in the beginning. But her work with Yokai Academy became too much. So many doubts her ability to run the school with Mikogami san's death. She had enemies on all sides. She had to brave all those problems by herself. How can she have any more time to take care of me? So there, I was all alone."

Tsukune's vision is dancing wild like he's throw in a blender. He reminds himself no matter how bad he is feeling, Yukari must feel ten times worse. The vampire slowly walks forward and sits down on the couch. He gently runs his left hand through Yukari's long dark hair. Slowly guiding her head to rest on his shoulder.

"You and Moka gave me a family. I love you. The two years with you in Yokai Academy is the happiest days in my life. I just... wish I was not such a useless brat while it lasted." Yukari circles her arm around Tsukune as she talks with a low murmur. "Don't leave me again. Please."

"I won't, Yukari. Not again." Tsukune moves his hand through Yukari's hair as gentle as possible. Afraid he might shatter her into million pieces more. Slowly but surely, he picks up Yukari's breath become even as she finally nods into sleep.

The vampire bends his face down into his right hand.


	27. 26: You Can (Not) Run Away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire

 **Author's note:** One thing that boggles my mind is why every Tsukune/Moka break up story features Gin as a homewrecker. Granted, the characters are not the most deep and well developed character in canon RV, to put things diplomatically. But I honestly can't imagine Gin as a homewrecker especially to his friends. His not giving a shit attitude and perverted womanizing is more of a cover to hide his pain of losing all his old friends against Public Safety Committee, which is why he almost killed himself jumping into Kuyo's attack to shield the main cast. Did I simply imagine that part? Or did I got transported into an alternate dimension where that part doesn't exist?

That's why I try to write him more as a big brother to Tsukune in this story. He is an insufferable asshole, but he does look out for Tsukune in his own way.

* * *

Yukari drifts awake with a slight jolt to her legs. Her brain is trying to rattle out of her skull, and her neck hurts if she tries to turn her head. She stays still for a moment before sliding her eyes open very slowly trying to adjust to her surroundings.

Yukari realizes in her current hindsight, Tsukune is very right. She does have too many bottles. The no longer little Witch just hope whatever she recollects from her last night's drunken haze is just her overactive imagination.

Some clear scratch mark on her vinyl wood floor and two half of a smashed up bathtub lined against the wall quickly shatters that positive thought.

"Easy, Yukari. Don't hurt yourself." Tsukune's voice rings inside Yukari's head. The vampire wears an apron a size too small for him as he sets a steaming pot down on the end table.

Yukari tries to say something, but no sound comes out of her open mouth. She licks her lips. It feels dry to the point of cracking.

Tsukune retrieves a glass of water from the kitchen. He gently puts an arm underneath Yukari and lifts her up against the back of her couch. "Drink this slowly."

Yukari gives Tsukune a nod as she closes her eyes. She takes a small mouthful of water each time until her glass is empty. When lowers her glass and opens her eyes, the not so little Witch sees Tsukune holding a spoonful of rice porridge mixed with century egg towards her. "Eat first."

Yukari gives a slight nod as she takes the spoon into her mouth. It never occurs to Yukari that Tsukune Aono is a culinary type guy. Then again, she supposes it makes sense he knows how to cook, considering he lives by himself.

It tastes homely.

Tsukune continues to feed Yukari one spoon of rice porridge at a time till she finishes the whole bowl. He looks at Yukari with a forced blank expression. "Do you need me to stay with you? I haven't use any of my sick days."

"No, I'm okay. I don't have any lecture today." Yukari wants to shake her head. A strong dizzy sensation quickly stops that attempt. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I took care of myself for ten years."

Yukari immediately regrets saying this as Tsukune looks down at his feet. He lets out a sigh after an agonizingly long moment for Yukari. "I'm sorry."

Tsukune takes the empty bowl into the kitchen. "I'm going to work now. You take some rest. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you around." Yukari's fixes her gaze at the smashed bathtub as her door clicks closed. She leans her head back on her couch and shuts her eyes tight.

 _Nice going, you useless brat. Didn't you promise you'll be the adult if you ever get him back? Now you went and scared him away for good._

 _No more beer for you._

"Whisky next time." Yukari grabs a small pillow and covers her face as she lies down again.

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 26: You Can (Not) Run Away**

To everyone in Public Relation Department 2, Tsukune Aono is a quiet but polite guy who mainly keeps to himself. Even if he doesn't socialize with anyone, he is more often than not cheerful.

Everyone is surprised to see him on Monday. When the gloomy aura surrounds him is so thick, one can practically see the black miasma. Even Tanigawa stays quieter than her usual upbeat self. Of course, there is someone in the department that doesn't know better.

Mainly Akagi Shunsuke, their hotheaded robot pilot. He nudges closer to Tsukune and slaps the vampire's shoulder. "Hey, why the long face Aono?"

"It's nothing."

"Don't say that. Something's obviously bothering you. If you don't tell us, how can we help you?"

"Thank you. I appreciate it. But, you shouldn't get too close to me. I always hurt my family and friends." Tsukune turns to look at Akagi's massive grin. The vampire gives the pilot a melancholy smile.

"Did you do something to hurt your friends? You are a pretty swell guy, Aono. So I'm sure you didn't mean it. Why don't you just apologize to them?"

Tsukune's head hangs low. He huffs out a sigh before looking up at the pile of letters he's folding. "Akagi, buddy. I don't think an apology is enough for what I did."

"If you don't apologize, you'll never be forgiven. Saying sorry is the first step to make up for your friends, right?" The short-haired pilot leans back in his chair. One of his arms hangs over the back.

Tsukune simply stares at Akagi with a blank expression. He gives the enthusiastic co-worker a half nod before going back to his pile of letter folding duty.

* * *

Tsukune Aono is still thinking about what Akagi told him during his sparring with Gin. It comes to no surprised Gin easily pin him by the shoulder due to him not paying attention to their fight. "Haha~! Thirty straight victories!"

Horo giggles at her father making faces towards her while flexing his muscles. The werewolf fools around with his daughter for a while before turning to Tsukune with a serious expression. "Alright, lad. What's going on? You aren't your usually glib self."

"Nothing's going on." Tsukune swings his head toward the other direction. He wonders why nobody can simply mind their own business today. "And what do you mean about me being glib? I'm not an asshole like you."

"Yeah, you better try harder to hide it. You aren't whining about your lose like usual." Gin's smirk makes Tsukune wants to punch him in the face. He flaps one of hand open and closes like a duck while speaking with a fake high-pitch. "Of course I lost to you! You make me stay on the same level while you use more power everytime~!"

The vampire rolls his eyes at Gin's antics. "I don't sound like that at all. Although you are right, you keep beat me down using more and more power everytime we spar."

"The point of our spar is to get you used to fight a stronger opponent. So you don't get spooked and lose your cool in battle. But really, what's going on in your head today? You barely put up a fight." Gin scrowls at Tsukune's response before his face twist into a sly smirk. "Did Yukari tire you out that much?"

"Fuck off, Gin. I don't need your dirty jokes now." Tsukune gives Gin a middle finger. He stands up from the ground and turns to leave. A vice grip suddenly seizes his shoulder. "What more do you want! Leave me alone!"

Gin's face is serious once again. "She told you everything, didn't she?"

"What part do you mean everything? Me being a scum when I left everyone ten years ago? Or Yukari lost everyone she considers family after I left?"

"Fuck." Gin loses his grip and takes a step back. He takes a deep breath before letting out another eloquent response. "Fuck."

"Well, now you know. Congratulations Ginei Morioka, you were right. I'm a thoughtless screw-up. I hurt Yukari again. Now if you leave me alone, I'll go crawl into a dark corner and die." Tsukune jams his hands into his pants pocket.

"I wish it doesn't come to this. But you were always a bit thick in the head. That's why I didn't go to that little 'reunion' Yukari made. No way I'm getting into that shit storm. I have two women in my life, and they are already killing me." Gin takes a pocky stick and crunches it in his mouth. He gently runs a hand through Horo's hair while his pup blows raspberries. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I think Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby's lives would be better without me. I have to make up to Yukari. She deserves better than this." The vampire kicks a pebble away from his feet. "Akagi, my co-worker told me I should apologize first. He says if I don't apologize I'll never be forgiven. But I don't know. Will it be enough? After all these years."

"Apology is good. It's a start at the very least. But if you aren't going to mean it, you might as well crawl into a corner and die. You won't hurt those women anymore that way." Gin picks Horo up and puts her on his shoulder. The baby werewolf makes another happy gargle. "Tell you what. Meet me tonight at Aokigahara. You show me how resolved you are about this, monster style: A no handhold one on one duel. If I'm happy with you, I'll talk to Ruby for you. We go from there."

"Are you sure tonight is going to be okay? It won't be a full moon." Tsukune raises one of his eyebrows. Judging from his fight with Moka, the moon cycle affect werewolf more than a vampire.

"Yeah, well. I doubt you'll go Shinso. If anything, you'll have a bigger handicap." Gin gives a one-shoulder shrug. He moves Horo across his neck to give her a ride while making train like noise.

* * *

 _It's dumb. How will beat the snot out of each other show my resolution?_

Tsukune's brow twists into a knot as he walks across the Sea of Trees at the flank of Mount Fuji. His step barely makes any noise as he walks across the plant covered soil. Gin doesn't give him any direction, but the werewolf doesn't have to. Tsukune can sense Gin's Yoki from miles away.

The vampire walks through thick foliage to reach a clearing. Gin silently awaits him on the other side. He has transformed into his bipod wolf form, unlike their spars from before.

"Good to see you didn't chicken out." The werewolf's snot curves up into a smirk. "Before we start, I'll have to warn you. Don't make light of the situation. You really WILL die this time, if you don't take it seriously."

Tsukune wonders if he should say something. But he doesn't feel like it. Instead, he simply pushes the max amount of his Yoki out in his current restricted form with a loud yell. His black aura is visible even in the dark of the night.

"You are serious. Good." Gin bends down slightly. He crosses his arm in front of his chest. "Great warrior Ginei Morioka of the Wind challenges you to an honorable duel. May the moon witness our battle."

The vampire and the werewolf each settle into their fighting stance. For a moment nothing moves around the clearing, even the gentle breeze seems to still.

"You know, this duel would be pretty boring if we are both afraid to make the first move." Gin suddenly breaks the silence. "I'll give you one free hit."

 _Is Gin truly being generous? Or is he setting a trap for me?_

Tsukune tightens his fist. He wonders if he should take Gin's offer. After thinking over it, he bolts forward and throws a punch at Gin's face. He only uses half of his max strength, saving the rest for a retreat in case the werewolf is baiting him into making an opening.

To his surprise, his fist connects with Gin's mouth. Before Tsukune realizes what happened, Gin suddenly grabs him by the neck and charges forward.

"Didn't I tell you, TO HOLD NOTHING **BACK~!** " Gin stampedes forward while dragging Tsukune by his neck. The werewolf pushes Tsukune through soil, trees, and stones without slowing down.

 _He's going to break my neck!_

Tsukune can think of nothing other than using his Yoki to strengthen his neck. He hopes Gin will either tire or more likely bored with him before his neck snaps. Thankfully, before long Gin throws him right through a dozen trees.

The vampire barely has a moment of respite before every sense of his start to scream in alarm. He pushes back up and flips out of the way. Gin pounds on the spot he was a mere second ago.

Tsukune's breath becomes ragged as he jumps backward. The vampire doesn't dare to take his eyes off the werewolf for a moment.

"You won't get anywhere by **RUNNING AWAY! VORPAL CLAW!"** Gin lets out an earth-shattering roar. He swipes his claw towards Tsukune's direction as trees and ground split as if cut by an invisible blade.

 _Give me a break! He can do vacuum cut!?_

Having nowhere to run in the air, Tsukune crosses his arms in front of him and strengthens his arm. He feels something sharp slices into his hardened skin and bones. Blood splats out of his arm like a fountain. Although his arm is already healing by the time he lands.

 _Whatever stops my regeneration must not work with this vacuum cut technique. That's one silver lining at least._

Tsukune can feel cold sweat running down his hair and face. He tries hard to steady both his breath and his quickening heartbeat. The vampire suddenly begins to glance all around him. He realizes he completely lost track of Gin in the moment of shock. He tries to extend out his sense to the max, yet he can find no trace of the feral werewolf. It feels almost like Gin disappeared into the night.

The vampire feels a sudden burst of Yoki behind him. Before he can react, he feels something sharp digs deep into his back. He feels on forwards on his hands and legs, his back feels like it's on fire.

Tsukune tries to use the pain to focus his sense. Despite this, he still can't find a trace of Gin's Yoki. He instinctively rolls away as soon as he feels the burst of Yoki again. He manages to glance Gin dashing across him like a bolt of lightning. The vampire still receives a deep cut to the side of his waist even with his best effort.

 _No good, I can't rely on my Yoki sensing anymore. I need to react faster._

Tsukune pushes him up to stand and. He closes his eyes and concentrate, forgoes his Yoki sense by pushing as much of his Yoki out as possible. And like that dream battle, he wills his Yoki into a rapid torrent spin around his body.

When Tsukune opens his eyes, he feels a new sensation. It feels like he has complete control over the space his Yoki now wildly spins. He can feel air gently brushing his Yoki as clear as his skin. Just like that, he feels the air against his back suddenly tense up in an unnatural way.

 _BACK!_

Tsukune lets his Yoki torrent guides his body as he spins backward, his right arm outstretched. He feels Gin's nail cuts through the air, just missing his skin. He also feels his hand chop connect with the back of Gin's head.

Tsukune's sense of time seems to return to the normal speed. Gin's body screeches forward, crashing through trees. The vampire chooses to catch his breath rather than give chase.

Gin walks out of the wreckage of trees a moment later. He wipes his face with his claw before spitting a mouthful of blood to the ground. "You Do know Yoki Shroud technique. I should expect no less from someone spend ten years refining his Yoki control. "

"I don't know what this technique is. It just feels like a good idea when I fight Solitel." Tsukune puffs out a deep breath as he looks at Gin in the eyes. "Is this enough to convince you? I'd rather we don't fight to the death. You may be an asshole, but you are a friend, Gin."

"Don't get cocky on me, boyo. You may know a difficult technique. But I'm not licked yet." Gin smirks at Tsukune before he charges forward at full speed. The werewolf's claw launches a barrage of furious swipes.

Tsukune keeps his breath steady. He pushes Gin's arm out or slides in between the claw swipes. The werewolf may be faster, but Tsukune's Yoki Shroud technique lets him control the flow of the battle much easier. Gin suddenly manages to seize an opportunity to grab both of Tsukune's wrist and pushes him into the ground. The vampire retaliates by a heavy stomp on the werewolf's stomach, sending him into the sky.

 _That shouldn't finish him off._

Tsukune gets up to his feet again. He sees Gin turns in the air facing him in a head down position. The air born werewolf almost looks serene as he bathes in the ray of moonlight.

"You may be calm when everything is in your control. How will you act when you lose it!? WILL YOU **RUN** OR WILL YOU **STAND YOUR GROUND!?** VORPAL CLAW, RAGING WAVE FORMATION!" Gin suddenly opens his eyes and laughs maniacally. His Yoki aura burst out into existence. He swipes his claws down to send waves and waves of Yoki blade down like the raging sea.

Tsukune realizes he has a split second to make a decision. Gin's attack covers all angle. The only way to avoid it is to run out of its range before the attack fully descend.

For some reason, Tsukune Aono suddenly recalls the first time he sets foot in Yokai Academy. He remembers how unbeatable Saizo is, and the only course for self-preservation is to run away home.

In the end, he chooses to stay. He chooses to help the girl he has a crush on, Moka. He ends up throwing his life into danger over and over instead of run away because he wants to help his friends.

That was back when he is a mere human surrounded by man-eating monsters.

Now he is an S Class vampire he seems to run away first.

"I will Not RUN **AAAWWWAAAY~!** "

Tsukune grits his teeth. He jumps up straight at Gin and opens his palms above his head. He pushes his Yoki out of his hand like two spinning shields. The waves of blades crash into his Yoki shield, slowly but surely grinding through them until they shred Tsukune's hand. But he manages to hold as he pushes his way through countless Yoki blade.

With a loud crack, Tsukune hits Gin with a headbutt right on the werewolf's nose. He twists his body around as Gin is dazed and knocks Gin into the ground with a heel drop.

The werewolf crashes into the earth and forms a crater, unmoving.

Tsukune lands on the ground on his feet. He almost stumbles forward, but he catches himself. His arms are nothing but two bloody stumps, yet he lets out a high pitched laugh. He won this duel against Gin.

The adrenaline soon leaves Tsukune. He falls to his knees and looks at his shredded arms. They are growing back into his forearm and hand at an alarming speed.

 _My regeneration shouldn't be this fast. Where's my seal!? I have to find my seal fast!_

Tsukune quickly scans around the ground. His hair begins to turn white. His eyes change color from deep brown to red.

"Looking for this? Rat?" Gin suddenly holds his hand up. Tsukune's Rosario seal in his hand. The vampire quickly launches himself forward and snatches it away. His hair and eyes return to normal when he puts the seal back on. "Good fight, by the way. That heel drop was a bit of an overkill. My head's still ringing. Help me up, will you?"

"You had it coming." Tsukune rolls his eyes. He walks over to Gin's side and slings one of the werewolf's arm over his shoulder. He's glad Gin has returned to his smaller human form. "You hold back in the end, didn't you? If you continued your attack when you saw me jump, you'd torn me to shred."

"I wanted to see if you'll take responsibility for your action. Not to kill you." Gin gives Tsukune a grin. "Now I know you won't run away again, let's try to pick your life back."

"What's left of it anyways." Tsukune sighs as he looks up at the moon. The vampire can only hope it goes better than the last time.


	28. 27: Under New Management

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire

 **Author's note:** I honestly forgot how much Ruby got brushed aside in manga's canon. She enters into the manga before Mizore, yet she has less screen time than Yukari. She's like Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club without the 4th breaking that makes Monika an interesting character.

In a way I also have the least idea what to do with her. I just hope I did her justice when she appears in my story.

* * *

 _Where am I? The last thing I remember is reading over The Blue Bird Yukari's friend got me before going to sleep._

Tsukune walks forward in a long metal corridor. It reminds him the look of a ship's interior, but he's fairly sure he never saw something like this before. He tries to punch the wall of the hall, thinking if he's aware he should be able to control the dream.

The wall doesn't give way. It feels like his fist connects with solid metal rather than a thin metal wall. He doesn't wake up despite the stingy feeling on his knuckles. "That's new."

"Welcome to my dream, fledgling." Tsukune twist around the face the direction of the voice. He is no longer in the corridor, but what appears to be a throne room. The room is unnessasirily huge, standing a good three stories tall and easily fit two basketball court. In the middle is the blocky shaped throne. The platinum blond ancient vampire sits in her seat with her head leaned against her left hand.

"What do you want with me?" Tsukune immediately bends down into a fighting stance. The ancient vampire just chuckles at his nervousness.

"I want you to live till our promised day. " Solitel's answer surprises Tsukune. He doesn't think the ancient vampire care about anyone but herself. But then he realizes she probably sees him as a shining new toy.

"Ah, how rude of me. I should make you feel comfortable." The ancient vampire stands up from her throne and waves her hand. The metal corridor immediately disappears, replaced by Yokai Academy. Except in this dream version, the dry and dead trees are cherry trees full of blossoming flowers. "Is this more to your liking?"

Solitel's platinum blond hair turns pink. Her face also morphs into Moka's face. Except she stills has the same uncaring smirk on her face. She is also looking at Tsukune from the corner of her eyes. It makes her look more like the silver-haired Moka with pink-haired Moka's face.

Tsukune turns his head away, not wanting to see such a cruel look on Moka's face. "Change back."

"If you say so." Solitel turns everything back with another wave of her hand. She sits down comfortably on her metal throne once again. "For someone who wants to live a quiet life, you are good at making enemies. Do you know every one of the Three Clans wants you dead?"

"Not the first time everyone wants me dead." Tsukune almost spats out. He feels like he is back in Yokai Academy again.

"But they can make it happen. You are right to take pride in your Youki sense. Most monsters spend their whole life without reaching your level. But your ability has one critical flaw." The ancient vampire points a finger towards Tsukune. "For a professional assassin, staying out of sight and mask their Youki is the first lesson they perfect. Your Youki sense is good in a fair fight, but it won't do you any good when the first moment you sense Youki is the same moment someone takes off your head."

"Shouldn't there be more dead monsters if those assassins are that good?" Tsukune raises one of his eyebrows at Solitel's statement. He supposes the ancient vampire has no reason to lie. But it is hard to take anything she says at face value.

"Hired thugs take care most problems. Your situation is a bit unique, future Alucard. You see, we who are born as monsters all have a special sense. We instinctively know how to feel the malice others have against us. It won't warn us where the harm will come from like Youki sense, but it tells us to stand on guard. You who are born as human lacks it." Tsukune's sight goes dark when Solitel suddenly swipes her hand towards him. The burning pain in his eye sockets come afterward.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL!" Tsukune covers his face with his hands. He recoils back even with his vampire enhanced pain tolerance.

"I'll be training your malice sense with the most effective way: beating it into you."

Tsukune only has one thought amongst Solitel's mad crackle: This is Gin's training over again.

Don't the monsters know any way to train someone other than pushing them off a cliff?

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 26: Under New Management**

Tsukune pulls his finger while sitting in Gin's family van. He wonders what he should say to Ruby. The werewolf looks back at Tsukune as their van pulls to a stop. "Relax, lad. Ruby isn't going to eat you. That's the bloodsucker's specialty."

"You know that's not what I'm worried about." Tsukune looks up and gives the werewolf a dirty look. "How am I going to apologize to her when I been oblivious for ten years?"

"You'll figure something out. You got those ladies head over heel for you to begin with." Gin shrugs his shoulder as he exits the driver's seat. He opens the passenger door and pulls Tsukune out of his seat. He gives Tsukune a firm shake on the shoulder. "Stop over thinking this, lad. You were never a great thinker, but ten years ago you always pull through for the girls anyway."

Tsukune gives the werewolf a long stare before nodding his head. "Thanks, Gin."

"Anytime. Just don't hit my head too hard next time we spar." The two of them start their track towards Yokai Academy in the distance.

"Get away from me, you freak!"

Before Tsukune and Gin get around to the gate, they see a boy pinning a girl on the wall. The boy reminds Tsukune of Saizo with his bulging muscles underneath his uniform and wavy red hair.

"You know, Mikoto. We are perfect for each other. Why do you have to play hard to get?" The boy smirks at the girl while holding her wrists in a vice grip. The dark haired girl tries her best to struggle free, but she's obviously not monster that specializes in brutal strength.

Tsukune is about to step in before Gin stops him with his arm. Gin clicks his tongue and nods towards the direction of the gate. "Don't do the PSC's job for them."

Tsukune looks to Gin's direction. Sure enough, a small group of students wearing PSC badge is running towards the scene. The fox demon Shippon is leading the charge. "Stop right there, rule breaker! Threatening students with the unwanted pass is punishable by Yokai Academy's student rule."

Shippon takes a good look at the students. He scrowls in pure disgust. "Akuma Onizuka. I should have known. Your big brother Benimaru is going to cry when he hears this."

"If it isn't the cuck of our half-breed headmaster. Still trying to get into her pants, fox?" Onizuka turns head and gives Shippon a sneer full of contempt. He drags Mikoto with him as he turns to face the leader of PSC. The redhead delinquent licks his mouth. "You dare to call yourself a Youkai? Strong feed on the weak is how a real Youkai lives. Maybe I'll beat the stuff out of you, take over PSC. I'll have some fun with that half-breed you call headmaster. I heard she like her man powerful."

Tsukune balls his fist up so hard he threatens to shatter his fingers. Only Gin's iron grip stops the vampire from punching this cocky monster to another continent. By the look on every PSC member's face, they aren't too far from it either.

"Permission to teach this fool a lesson, boss?" A pair of ox-like horns begins to grow out of a blonde girl's head. She gives Shippon a long stare as she grinds her sharp teeth.

"He's challenging me." Shippon's face remains passive as he holds up his hand. The fox demon takes a step forward to glare into Onizuka's face. He crosses his arms in front of his face and gives Onizuka a smirk. "Let's put your words to the test, shall we? You and me, man on man like the old days. We'll see how strong you truly are."

"Fine by me. It'll be your FUNERAL!" The boy crackles in laughter as he tosses Mikoto away. The boy's skin turns red as his hair while he grows in size. His already impressive looking muscles become massive as they tear his uniform to shreds. He easily stands three meters tall after the full transformation and has three horns on his head. One grows out of his forehead, the other two on the side of his head. The fully transformed monster wears only a skirt with tiger stripes as he conjures out a kanabo wrapped in flame.

The Oni brings his kanabo hard on Shippon. The metal stick makes a squishing sound as it impacts the ground hard. "Easier than I thought."

"Re~ally~!? You sure showed that patch of grass a thing or two. A high-rank Oni, and a tri-horn no less. No wonder you are arrogant." Shippon's taunt makes Onizuka turns around. The Oni sees the fox demon looking no worse for wear as he helps Mikoto to her feet. He shows his perfectly human-like white teeth with a wider smirk. "Unfortunately for you, hard-work ALWAYS trump over talent."

Onizuka squints his eyes at Shippon. He tries to hit the fox demon with a sweep this time. To the Oni's surprise, Shippon simply stands on his kanabo while holding Mikoto with one arm. The flame wrapped around his metal stick licks on the fox demon and the girl in his arm but doesn't hurt them. "How is this possible!"

"You may control flame with your special talent, but we fox demons are fire." Shippon jumps forward and kicks the Oni between his eyes. The mass of muscle topples down like a sack of potatoes. The leader of PSC releases Mikoto and sends her away to one of his underline with a gentle push. "You should get to safety, Miyamoto. I think the little ogre is getting a bit angry."

"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL!? STOP RUNNING AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" The Oni gets up and slams his weapon at Shippon again and again. The fox demon simply takes a step to the side to dodge the Oni's wild flails.

"I am fighting you like a man. You just suck at fighting like a Youkai. Guess I should end this before you embarrass yourself further." Shippon takes out his wooden sword. The fox demon leads Onizuka's kanabo to the side and jumps forward. He hits the Oni on the heart with the hilt of his sword.

The massive Youkai topples over, change back to his human form. Shippon walks to the downed Oni and jams his wooden sword down right beside Onizuka's face. "I'll let you off easy this time because Benimaru showed me the ropes when I was in the first year. But if I hear another complaint about you, I'll toss you in a correction facility myself, Akuma."

The PSC leader turns back towards his subordinate. "Take this fool to the detention room."

"Pretty good show of strength, fox boy." Gin waves his hand towards the fox demon.

Shippon turns around and sees both Gin and Tsukune. He gives them a respective bow and walks towards them. "Mr. Morioka, Mr. Aono. What pleasure do I owe you today?"

"My lad here need to talk to the headmaster." Gin pulls Tsukune close by his shoulder. Tsukune bats his hands away in annoyance. "Do you know where she is?"

"She's taking her morning patrol around the school. Headmaster Tojo is more hands-on than the last headmaster, from what I heard. You can find her if you take a walk around the school." Shippon looks back and forth between Gin and Tsukune. He turns towards the blonde girl. "I can have Sai here escort you."

"No need for that. We are both S class monsters. These youngsters should fear US." Gin laughs as he throws an arm around Tsukune's shoulder again. Tsukune looks back at the Public Safety Community members as he's dragged into the school by Gin. All of them stares at Gin as the werewolf walk into the door.

"I'm pretty sure he wants to protect the students from us, not the other way around." The vampire looks at Gin's facial expression closely. The werewolf looks completely calm despite seeing Public Safety Community in action. "Doesn't it bother you?"

Gin stops and gives Tsukune a puzzled look. He scoffs at Tsukune's hesitation. "We aren't playing a game of twenty questions, lad. If you want to ask something, ask."

"Doesn't it bother you to see Public Safety Committee still striding around like they own the place. Didn't they killed your friends?"

"They aren't the same. And that fox boy isn't his brother Kuyo. You need to be a bit more open-minded" Gin kicks the door open and points his thumb towards the field. "See for yourself."

Tsukune turns his head back. The girl named Mikoto is currently chatting with Shippon. Tsukune can see the sparkle in her eyes even in the distance as she waves her arm up and down. He closes his eyes to focus on his hearing.

"You took down that Oni like he was nothing, Senpai! That's so cool!"

"Akuma is just a kid trying to hide his insecurity by bullying those weaker. There's no glory in beating someone like that." The fox demon seems to pause for a moment. "But I'm the leader of Public Safety Committee. It's my sworn duty to safeguard students from harm. If I need to beat the lesson into a bully with an oversized ego, I will do it."

"Public Safety Committee is cool. I wanted to join the newspaper club because my dream is to tell everyone truth. But I'm not sure anymore. Isn't newspaper club and Public Safety Committee enemies?"

Tsukune can hear the soft chuckle from Shippon. "That is a commendable dream you should follow as long as you tell the truth instead of propaganda. Youkai like you will make sure we are doing our job, not abusing our power like my brother used to."

"Thank you very much! Shippon-Senpai! I will do my best." Tsukune opens his eyes. He sees Mikoto bowing to Shippon as the fox demon samurai walks away with his subordinates.

"Told you he's different from his brother. Fox boy gained himself a new fangirl." Gin smirks as he rests his elbow on Tsukune's shoulder. "Come on, let's go find our most esteemed headmaster Ruby."

Tsukune looks at Gin and gives the werewolf a nod. The vampire thinks back to the last two times he's been to Yokai Academy this year. He realizes he never truly appreciated the change this school goes through in the past decade. The first time he's too busy thinking about Moka and the other girls. The second time he can only think about how newspaper club changed from the club he knew.

Tsukune realizes he shouldn't think ill of the deceased, but Mikogami is at fault for a lot of trouble during his school years. As one of the Dark Lords, Mikogami can easily stop all the problems the school has with an iron fist. But he allowed Public Safety Committee to abuse their power.

What Tsukune can't forgive the Headmaster is how he let the teachers predate the students. As a human, the teaching profession is something sacred to Tsukune Aono. The idea of the headmaster of a school silently endorse that teacher for their action leaves a bad taste in Tsukune's mouth.

The sound of sniffing draws Tsukune out of his thoughts. He walks towards the staircase leading to the basement. The vampire hears Ruby's voice. "What is wrong, little one?"

"Headmaster Tojo! I'm sorry!" The student quickly hides something behind her as she looks up at Ruby. "It's nothing."

"Is it Takeru Takeshi-Sensei's new book, Long Night?" Ruby tilts her head sideways with a warm smile. The female student blushes as she takes the romance novel out from behind her.

"Yes, headmaster."

"Why do you want to hide it? Reading is a good hobby." Ruby sits down beside the girl. She runs her hand gently through the girl's hair.

"My friends tear my books up whenever they see it. They say Takeshi-Sensei's human monster romance series is trashy and beneath us." The girl pulls the book close to her chest. "But I like them. It's nice to read a story where human and monsters fall in love. It makes me think, maybe one day we don't need to hide from humans. Maybe they can accept us for who we truly are."

"I wouldn't say any of Takeshi-Sensei's books are high art." The girl's should slumps lower at Ruby's words. "But it's okay to like them. I like to read them myself."

"Really!?" The girl looks up and stares at Ruby with her big twinkling eyes.

"Of course. But don't tell it to other students. I'd like to keep some dignity in front of students." Ruby winks at the girl while giving her nose a light tap. "This is a secret between us."

"Yes! Headmaster! My lips are sealed!" The girl nods her head feverously. She pretends to zip her mouth.

"Good girl. Let me tell you another secret." Ruby moves closer to the student's ear. "I know Takeru Takeshi-Sensei. He married one of my friend who is a succubus. Maybe I can ask his autograph for you at next alumni reunion."

The girl jumps up while screams in delight. Tsukune is not sure if she's happier to get Takeru's autograph or learning he married a monster. "That's good to hear! Thank you so much, headmaster!"

The petite student looks down on the floor again. "But I still have to hide my books in front of my friends. They'll tear my books up again."

"It's not my place to say, but I'm beginning to think they aren't very good friends. True friends should accept each other's difference." Ruby runs his hand through the little girl's hair again. "Have you thought about starting a book club? Your friends wouldn't tear your book apart if you have a lot of others reading with you. And if they cause trouble for your club, there's always Shippon to bring some orders."

"Me, starting a book club!? I'm not sure." The girl's twinkling large eyes begin to look all over. She finally looks back at Ruby again. "Do you think anyone wants to join a book club?"

"Of course. Someone started a human film research club last year, and they already have six new members. I think some other students also love Takeshi-Sensei's book." Ruby gives the girl an encouraging nod and smile. "And if you need new members, go talk with newspaper club. They'll help get the words out and help you recruit new members."

"Thank you so much, Headmaster Tojo. I'll go talk with them right now!" The girl gives Ruby a respectful bow. She quickly runs up the stairs and passes Tsukune.

"What can I do for the two of you, Gin and Tsukune?" Tsukune jumps on his feet when Ruby calls his name. He thoughts he hides his Youki pretty well. Ruby walks up the stairs and smiles at him. "I don't need Youki sense to find you, Tsukune. I know everything happens in this school. Wouldn't be a good Headmaster if I don't. Follow me to the headmaster's room."

The vampire follows Ruby climbing the stairs. He tries to bring some casual conversation to break the silence. "So, is there a film research club? Sounds more normal than the clubs I used to."

Ruby lets out a long sigh at Tsukune's mention. "Yes. But they are only interested in research Adult Videos. I should expect no less from Mikogami-San's daughter. They both like to dump troubles on my head."

"MIKOGAMI HAS A DAUGHTER!?" Tsukune's loud yelp makes both Gin and Ruby cover their years.

The werewolf clicks his tongue while rolling his eyes. "Of course. He's a Dark Lord. One of the strongest monster when he was alive. There's a train filled to the brim with female monsters who want to bear his child."

"Setsuna's mother never married Mikogami officially. She goes by her mother's family name." Ruby unlocks the door to Headmaster's room and both the vampire and werewolf inside. "But we aren't here to talk about our late Headmaster's private love life. What do you want to discuss with me Tsukune? What are you doing, Gin?"

Tsukune turns around. The werewolf is sniffing around Ruby's cupboards. "I'm looking for that pot of Monkey Wine fem boy got you, of course. If you aren't going to drink it, I will."

"Don't you need to drive back home?"

"You can get your bus driver to tow my van back." Gin takes a clay pot out of Ruby's cupboard. He tears off the mud seal and takes a large swig. "Good stuff!"

"I'll drive you both back afterward. The things I do for children." Ruby shakes her heads as she sits down in front of Tsukune.

"Fem boy? Monkey Wine? Don't you need to look after the students?" Tsukune looks from Gin to Ruby while looking like a deer in the headlight.

"He means Huang Fangfang. Monkey Wine is a type of fruit wine made by a race of Chinese monkey demon. Shippon can look after everyone for an afternoon without me." Ruby looks at Tsukune in the eyes. "You should stop delaying. What do you want to talk about?"

Tsukune takes a deep breath. He supposes it is finally to face the music. The vampire stands up from the couch and walks in front of Ruby. He kneels in front of the surprised Witch and performs a Dogeza. "I just learned how much I hurt you, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari ten years ago. I know words don't mean anything, but I have to tell you this, Ruby: I am sorry."

"Rat boy finally learned how much he fucked up! Yukari blurted it out after she got hammered. (hic) CHEERS~!" Gin laughs in between his inebriation induced hiccups.

Tsukune wants to deck the nosy werewolf in the face. But he holds back the anger to focus on his apology. "What Gin said is true. I just learned from Yukari what consequence my actions caused. For all those years, I have been blaming Moka for everything. But the truth is: She never forbid me from seeing anyone of you. I was the one who was too afraid to face you all. And my action hurt all of you dearly. I know a decade is too long for an apology, but I still want to let all of you know how much I regret my actions."

"Please stand up, Tsukune." Tsukune maintains his prostration till he hears Ruby's trembling voice. He looks up and sees Ruby brushing a strain of hair away from her face. The Witch is trying hard to stop a tear from dropping down her eyes. "You are right. Ten years is very long. I should have already let it go. But it's good to hear this from you. Thank you, Tsukune."

Ruby helps guide Tsukune up and sits him on the couch again. She slowly walks to the wall and opens a window. The sound of children playing enters Headmaster's office. "I forgive you for hurting me, Tsukune. But I won't take you back. A decade has passed, and I no longer see you as my lover."

"That's the best I could hope for." Tsukune looks down at his hands. He turns to look at Ruby. The Witch looks serene and happy as she looks down at the students. "I think you are a much better Headmaster than Mikogami."

"I know how it feels to be a misguided child. I can only do what is best for those children as they enter a new world they don't understand." Ruby smiles before turning to look at Tsukune again. "What are you going to do with Kurumu and Mizore?"

"I have to apologize for them. Yukari sees you and them as her family. I have to try to bring everyone closer again."

"Nothing will be the same as ten years ago. They are both married. I'll contact them back, but you need to talk with them yourself."

"I know." Tsukune closes his hands into fists.

 _I own it to Yukari._


	29. 28: Face the Music

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Digimon Adventure 02

 **Author's note:** Once again I feel like I didn't do this chapter's idea any justice. But I suppose just like Tsukune in my story, I too have to face the music.

Personally, I always think Kurumu is someone who wears her heart on her sleeve, so she is both quick to condemn but also quick to forgive her friends. Mizore on the other hand would make judgement slower, but when she does it'll be very hard to change her mind.

* * *

He should hate the human turned monster. He remembers all the times Headmaster Ruby stares at an old photo on her desk. The photo they take together before Tsukune Aono goes to live with Moka Akashiya. The last time they are having a good time together. Headmaster Ruby likes to stare at the photo and loses herself to memory when she thinks no one is watching her. That's the only time when she doesn't need to act strong and be everyone's mother.

The door flies open.

He falls. Sprawl on the floor like he's four years old again. He looks up to see an inebriated werewolf sneering at him. "Spying on your headmaster? You naughty fox boy!"

"Don't mind Gin." Shippon looks forward and sees Tsukune Aono offering a hand to help him up. The fox demon takes it to stand up and look at Ruby. He can feel his face burning.

"Is there anything you need, Shippon?" Ruby puts down her teacup and asks with a hint of a playful smile.

"Yes, headmaster! I understand you are looking to hire a permanent hall monitor. I want to apply for the job after I graduate this year!" Shippon tries to keep a straight face as he feels his face burning up. "I already worked with the rest of Public Safety Committee for my three years. I know the school like the back of my hand. I believe I'm the best candidate to become a hall monitor."

"Yes, I'm sure you will be a very good choice for hall monitor here at Yokai Academy, Shippon. But don't you have some bigger ambition in life? Are you sure you don't want to get a higher education? I appreciate your enthusiasm to help Yokai Academy, but I'm sure you can build a more successful life than staying here at this hidden high school."

His biggest ambition is to support Headmaster Ruby to the best of his abilities. Unfortunately for the fox demon, he is too embarrassed to let her know about it.

"I'm not my brother. I enjoy a simpler lifestyle."

" I will consider your application. Enjoy your school in the meantime, Shippon. You still have the rest of the semester to reconsider." Ruby stands up from her seat. She walks to the inebriated werewolf and drags him away. "I'm taking Gin and Tsukune back home. I'm entrusting Yokai Academy to your care while I'm away, Shippon."

"YES, HEADMASTER! I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!" Shippon clicks his feet together and stands up straight. He feels an arm wrapping around his shoulder. The fox demon turns around and sees Tsukune Aono's face. "Do you need anything, Mr. Aono?"

"You wants to stay because you fancy Ruby." Tsukune Aono gives Shippon a knowing smile. The human turned vampire gives the fox demon a firm shake on the shoulder. "That Oni was right about one thing: Ruby does like a more assertive man. You should let her know how you feel. You treat her better than I did, okay? I'll be cheering for you anyway."

Tsukune Aono is not like any monster at all. He likes this human turned vampire. Indeed he does.

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 28: Facing the music**

 _Damn you, Ginei Morioka. Damn you to heck._

Tsukune Aono fidgets uncomfortably in his school bus seat. He can feel both the infernal glare of Kurumu and the freezing breath of Mizore aimed at the back of his head. Unlike the last time, he doesn't have Yukari to divert the attention.

The vampire is currently sitting on the Yokai Academy school bus with the family of Kurumu and Mizore. Ruby called in a meeting on the weekend, just like the witch promised. Unfortunately, Gin didn't accompany Tsukune Aono for the much needed moral support. The werewolf is preparing an important (Tsukune calls it 'bullcrap') anniversary event, so he sends his long-distance moral support.

Cold sweat begins to form on Tsukune's back and palm. In a way, He hasn't been so scared for the rest of his life. He used to fear for his life when he first learned Yokai Academy is a school for monsters, but the wanting of spending more time with Moka gives him the determination to preserve through. He is terrified of Moka's life near the end of the second year when Fairy Tale takes her away, but he still has his friends to help him rescue Moka.

Now, two of his closest friends possibly hates his guts because of his careless past action hurts them deeply. He has no one but himself to blame for his friend's resentment. He has no one to help him sort the mess out.

Tsukune rubs his palms together as he draws in a heavy breath.

Spiraling deep down in the darker part of his mind, the human turned vampire wants to throw himself out of the school bus window and disappear. Isolate himself from this problem is a much easier way out. After all, is there any point in trying to apologize to both Kurumu and Mizore after ten years? Tsukune thinks back to Moka, on how he still begrudges her past actions that caused all his misery in life. What does he hope to gain other than the confirmation that both Kurumu and Mizore hates him, and doesn't want to have anything to do with him?

Tsukune's mind wanders back to Yukari Sendo. He thinks back to that night he meets her again after ten years. Yukari acted bubbly and cheerful like her old self from Yokai Academy days. The no longer young Witch manages to single-handedly bring joy and color back to his dull and monotonous days. In the end, he remembers how broken Yukari looks after he hurts her again playing the hero.

Tsukune grabs his left wrist with his right hand. His brows twist together as he squeezes hard until he leaves a red ring on his forearm.

 _I won't run away. I Won't Run Away._

Tsukune Aono chants again and again in his mind. Even if his apology means nothing to Kurumu and Mizore, he has to do it. He owns it to them both to properly close that page of their lives. He also owns it to Yukari to give the now grown up Witch happiness. The only way to start making up for his past mistake is to take this first step, and properly say sorry to Kurumu and Mizore.

The bus stops outside the wall of Yokai Academy. There is no fanfare this time. Only a single member of Public Safety Committee awaits them. "Welcome back to Yokai Academy, honored graduates. The headmaster is waiting for you all."

"One of us didn't graduate." Kurumu gives Tsukune a sideways glance. "He can stay out here."

"Let's not single out Mr. Aono, Kurumu." Takeru looks back and forth between Tsukune and his wife. He takes Kurumu's hand into his own and gives her a firm shake.

"Why do you care, blondie? No need to play the boy scout to score brownie points." Daisuke crosses his arm in front of his chest with an annoyed scoff.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Mrs. Takishi. The headmaster insisted everyone come see her." The PSC gives Kurumu a respectful but firm decline.

"Fine, let's get this over with, I don't have all day." The succubus huffed in indignity. She wraps herself around Takeru's arm and leads her husband toward the school building entrance. Daisuke takes Mizore's hand and follows right after. Tsukune trails behind the two married couples gladly.

The five of them walks through Yokai Academy mostly in silence. No one seems to be in the mood to start a casual conversation. Daisuke throws occasional jabs at Takeru, but Mizore's stern glare keeps him in line.

"Ruby! Why do you need to see us?! We have our lives, you know?!" Kurumu's angry yelling makes Tsukune turn his head. He sees the witch is waiting for them in front of her office. "And why did you have to bring HIM?"

"This matter concern all of us. Especially Mr. Aono." Ruby's voice is calm and collected. She leads everyone inside the office and takes an envelope out of her sleeve. "San sends me a letter. The three clans are on the move. We'll have another all-out vampire war by the end of the decade if not sooner."

Kurumu's mouth hangs open as her voice suddenly cuts off. She snatches the envelope out of Ruby's hand and quickly read it over. The Succubus turns her head sideways and passes the letter to Mizore looking as nonchalant as possible. "Well... I, I don't know why it concerns us! If bitch queen wants our help, she can forget about it!"

Mizore's ice sculpture like face turns into a deep frown. "This is more than a grudge against Moka. The three clans are stern advocate towards human subjugation instead of co-existence. They'll come after all of us if they take over. Every single monster who marries a human."

"I'm still not helping her! Aren't she a Shinso Vampire!? She can at least wipe her ass without someone's help! If she ends up a trophy wife to one of those old asses then she-" Kurumu's voice goes back full volume as she stomps her feet.

Takeru wraps his arms around Kurumu and shakes her gently. "Please, quiet down Kurumu. There are still classes."

"I don't like her any more than you. But this is no time to be childish. If we don't fight, our husbands will be in danger." Mizore gives Kurumu a pointed glare while ignoring Daisuke's protest about fighting his battles. "We'll have to work with people we hate if we have to. Include him."

Everyone's attention turns towards Tsukune. Kurumu's loud yelp turns into a low growl as she grinds her teeth. The vampire feels very small under everyone's gaze.

Ruby coughs into her hand to draw the attention away from Tsukune. "Kurumu, Mizore. I think you two should sort out your issues with Tsukune."

"What's there to sort out!?"

"I agree with Ruby." Mizore cuts Kurumu off and looks back to Tsukune. "I want to hear what he has to say about himself after ten years."

"Fine! I came here already. Might as well hear his sorry excuse. What are you waiting!? Spit it out!" Kurumu places her hands on her waist and glares at Tsukune.

"I think your husbands and I should excuse ourselves. Let your three sorts this in privacy." Ruby looks over everyone in the room.

"WHAT!?" Kurumu and Daisuke both jump out into the air.

"I don't care what history he has with our wives in high school! What he has to say, he can say it in our faces!" Daisuke runs in front of Ruby and points his finger at Tsukune's face.

"Motomiya is right! Takeru is my husband now! It's not right for Aono to hide things from him!" Kurumu pulls Takeru close to her protectively. The blonde author quietly brushes her hand away. "Takeru, honey? Did I upset you?"

"No, you didn't upset me, Kurumu. I don't think you'll ever upset me." Takeru gives his wife an understanding smile. He takes her hands into his once more. "I married you for five years, eight months and twenty days now, yet you still act as angry towards Mr. Aono as the day of our wedding. You are still hurting deep down, and you need to heal your wound properly. You shouldn't reject this because you are afraid to hurt my feeling."

The author turns to Tsukune and nods to him. "I don't think Mr. Aono is as bad as you think. But, what happened ten years ago is still something private between you all. I think it's best Daisuke and I don't stand in your way and over complicate things."

"Traitor! Well, I don't care what Blondie says!He's not saying anything to my wife behind my back! Didn't he hurts Mizore enough!? I'm not letting him say anything more to upset her!" Daisuke's suddenly stops yelling and faceplant into the floor. A thin ice needle sticks in his head.

"You should stop doing that to your husband, Mizore." Ruby picks the unconscious Ainu up. She shakes her head towards Mizore.

"Only way to get through his thick head is an ice needle."

"We'll excuse ourselves." Ruby looks deep into Tsukune's eyes. The witch leaves her office with Takeru and an unconscious Daisuke.

"We should sit down. No telling how we'll react like this." Mizore looks between Kurumu and Tsukune. She takes a seat on a long sofa. Kurumu sits down beside her, Tsukune takes the seat on the opposite side. "Speak."

Tsukune looks down at his palm. He sees dried blood even without the wounds. The human turned vampire takes a deep breath and brings his thoughts back to ten years ago.

"Ten years ago, I choose Moka over all of you. I was in love with her from the first day, or at least I thought I was. Guess it's not important in the end. I didn't want to lead any of you on afterward. It didn't feel right. That's why I said goodbye you all to live with her."

Tsukune turns his head up to look at Kurumu and Mizore. He expects Kurumu to starts throwing snide remarks, but the succubus remains quiet. She simply looks down at the floor with a dreamlike haze in her eyes. The vampire wonders if she hears a word he said.

"Go on." Mizore's face is an impenetrable mask of never-melting ice. She simply gives Tsukune a nod without showing any emotion.

"Living with her was difficult. I had to learn how to live like an aristocrat. But that's not what drove us apart. She made me choose between her and my family. My human family, my real family. So I choose my family instead. I didn't try to find any of you afterward. I didn't want to make any of you feel like a second choice."

Tsukune looks at the girls again. Kurumu still seems to be lost in her dream. Mizore's mouth seems to shake for one split second as if she wants to frown with pure contempt. The vampire continues. "But that's a lie."

Kurumu's head snaps up in an instant. Mizore's stern but calm face look lost for the first time.

"For my time in Yokai Academy, I believed in my friends will always have my back. When Moka told me I was the wrong one, she made me wonder if my life in Yokai Academy is a lie. What if I go to you, and all of you rejects me too? I was afraid to find out what I don't know about being monster, that's why I ran back to my human family and cut myself from all of you. I want to pretend I'm still a human, and Yokai Academy never happened. I want to blame Moka for everything wrong in my life to justify my actions. But in the end, **I** was the one who runs away from you all. You didn't reject me. I rejected all of you and hurt all of you."

Tsukune gets up from his seat and lowers his head, prostrate himself against Kurumu and Mizore. "I realize it means nothing after ten years. But I am sorry."

Silence hangs around the three former friends like a sheet. Tsukune doesn't know how long time passes, but he keeps his awkward position. It is the least he can do, after hurting his friends for a decade.

"Stand." Mizore's voice sounds raspy. Tsukune looks up and sees her face seems to be a vortex of conflict. "You have been ignoring it for ten years. You were completely oblivious the last time. What made you want to apologize now?"

Tsukune dreads to answer Mizore's question, but he decides honesty is what she deserves. "Yukari and I were there, the incident in San's letter. I hurt myself because I tried to play the hero. Yukari had too much to drink afterward, and she told me everything. How all of you try to find me, Kurumu's mother wiped her memory, and every one of you drifts apart afterward."

"You only realize what you did wrong after Yukari told you. And only after you hurt her again."

"Yes."

Mizore's face becomes a mask of glacier once again. She walks in front of Tsukune and slaps him, throw his head sideways.

 _I deserve it._

The snow maiden turns to walk out of the office. She keeps an even pace as if taking an evening stroll instead of running. She doesn't slam the door either. The door closes with a quiet but clear click. The sound might as well be a spiked sledgehammer to Tsukune's heart.

Kurumu walks to Tsukune and slaps his other cheek.

 _I deserve this too._

The succubus doesn't stop with a single slap.

Kurumu continues introducing her palms to Tsukune's face, alternating between left and right. The slap comes in faster and faster but becoming softer and softer. The succubus eventually breaks into soft sobs. "You were my destined one! You were supposed to show me what true love is, not toss me away like trash!"

Tsukune hugs Kurumu close and lets her cry on his shoulder. He keeps still for a long time, or maybe an instant. He hears the sound of the door opening again. Takeru steadily moves into his view. The vampire hands a still bailing succubus to her husband and turns to leave. Takeru grabs his shoulder and gives him a firm shake. The author's hand feel very warm.

Tsukune looks at the half-French. He gives Takeru a smile and the lateral returns a knowing nod.

The vampire quietly leaves the Takeshis in the headmaster's office, letting Kurumu's husband to comfort her. There is no one waiting for him outside, so Tsukune assumes this is the queue for him to leave. He walks the whole way in quiet contemplation, wondering if he achieved anything this day.

When Tsukune opens the front door, a fist begins to come towards his face. The punch is fast for a human, but might as well be a slow motion for a vampire like him.

Tsukune sees Daisuke Motomiya's eyes burning with a furious fire. "That's for hurting Mizore ten years ago!"

The flying fist connects with Tsukune's face. The punch is not that strong, nowhere near as painful as Moka's kick. It still knocks Tsukune sprawling onto the dirt.

Tsukune turns around to look at his perpetrator. Daisuke stands over him while breathing hard. The Ainu draws a deep mouthful of air and extends his hand to pull Tsukune up. "Why didn't you dodge? I'm sure you are fast enough to dodge."

"It doesn't feel right to dodge. When you are so angry at me hurting Mizore."

The Ainu looks lost for a moment as he looks left and right. He suddenly turns his cheek towards Tsukune. "Now, you punch me!"

"What!?"

Daisuke looks away again. His ear seems to flush. "I took your girl. I have been rude to you since we met. And now I punch you. The only way to make us even is for you to punch me back! Go on! I won't take no for an answer!"

Tsukune wants to tell the Ainu man why this is a bad idea. But he realizes Daisuke is a stubborn man who can't be convinced by words. So he lets his fist fly but gently taps Daisuke's punch.

The Ainu man's face turns purple. He jumps up and down like an angry child. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"You told me to punch you. So I did."

"You call that a punch!? I told you to punch me. Not to Fake punch me!"

Tsukune feels like a mild headache is coming. "You don't realize how strong a vampire is. I don't want to cripple you by accident."

Daisuke growls with indignation. He points his finger at Tsukune's nose. "So you think you are too good for me because you are a vampire!? Don't look down on me because I'm a human!"

Daisuke's word echoes in the vampire's head. Tsukune looks down at his hands again. He keeps insisting himself being a human all these years. Was he only paying the words lip service? Tsukune closes his fists again and looks at the man who married Mizore. The Ainu m an's eyes return Tsukune's determination. "This will hurt. Brace yourself."

"Take your best shot! I'll show you my true grit!" Daisuke clenches his teeth. He digs his heels into the dirt.

Tsukune punches.

Daisuke flies into the wall and slumps down like a sack of potatoes.

"You idiot!" Mizore runs out of the door so fast she might as well be flying. The snow maiden gently lowers her husband's head onto her lap. "You idiot! Did you want to die and leave me alone!? What were you thinking!?"

"Wanted to see what he's like, the man you love. He punches like a real man after all." Daisuke's eyes spin in his socket. He seems to be delirious as he speaks between giggle. "I'm not worried now. He won't run from you in the war."

Daisuke's eyes roll back and fall unconscious afterward. Mizore presses her face into her husband's messy hair, her eyes glistering with tears. "You idiot, you sentimental idiot..."

"He truly loves you." Tsukune looks at Daisuke with a sad smile. His eyes meet with Mizore. "I'm glad you married a better man than me."

They stay still for a long time before Mizore finally breaks eye contact. "You can't take back the past with apology. It doesn't work that way. I may forgive you, someday. But not today."

"That's all I can hope for." Tsukune lets out the deep breath he is holding. He supposes everything turns out better than his worst fear, but Yukari isn't getting her family back after all. The vampire turns to leave before he hears Mizore's quiet murmur.

"Don't let Yukari down. She still believes in you."

"I know." Tsukune walks toward the tunnel that connects Yokai Academy with outside world with a quiet but confident stride.


	30. 29: Pick up your old charm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Digimon Adventure 02

 **Author's note:** Sorry for the lack of update for over three months. While I did plan this arc long ahead of time I didn't really figure out what to put into the chapter itself (not helped by the fact I never been to Disneyland or Tokyo myself). Hopefully I managed to get the more important things right anyways.

To I Lost My Name: I don't think I understand what you meant to say, aside from you picked up the eastern eggs I have in my story. Hopefully you had an enjoyable time with my story when you are gracious enough to leave me some reviews.

* * *

Jun Moreika shakes a baby toy in front of Horo. The baby werewolf lets out a series of amused gurgle while making half measured grabs at the toy. The housewife looks out of their family van. She only sees the endless spawn of forest beside the snaking mountain highway. "Why does your teacher lives like a hermit? What happened to societal need?"

"Master Okami wants to live closer to his family. Their graveyard anyways." Gin's voice is devoid of his usual mirth or punkish edge. The werewolf looks solemn for the moment as the family van travels the narrow mountain road. "An entire tribe of warriors swept away by a hydroelectric dam built by a greedy human. It's our kind's greatest shame, but for Master Okami, he lost his family."

"Sorry I brought it up." Jun looks down at their daughter. Horo's big eyes stare at her back with vibrant curiosity.

"No, I'm sorry we always spend our wedding anniversary like this." Gin pulls their van to a stop at the side of the road. The werewolf scratches his hair uncomfortably for a second before pulling a small box out of his pocket. "I know this doesn't make up all the anniversaries we spend in this blasted forest. But I want you to have this."

Jun takes the little box into her hand and opens it. She finds a necklace with a moonstone pendant inside.

Gin bangs his head on the steering wheel while letting out a frustrated growl. "Damnit. I don't do this sappy shit. The moonstone is the emblem of our wolves, so I thought it's fitting to give this to you... You can toss it away if you don't like it. I know you don't like girly stuff like jewelry."

"I love it, you silly old mutt." Jun fasten Gin's gift around her neck. She grinds her fist on Gin's face playfully. "I have something for you too. Well, you and your Sensei. Remember that big box on the back seat? Open it!"

Gin looks back at the paper box. He shrugs and brings the box to his lap. The werewolf shreds the box and takes the decoration in one hand. "A candlestick."

"A ceremonial candlestick." Jun grins while pointing her finger at each branch. "The middle is for the ones passed away. The left is for the ones left behind. And the right is for the memories you share together."

Gin simply stares at the metal decoration in his hand before meeting Jun in her eyes. He pulls his wife closer and gives her a deep kiss. "It's perfect. I love you, woman."

Jun laughs as she rests her head on Gin's shoulder. Horo giggles at the faces her parents are making.

 **Light Pink Lover**

 **Chapter 29: Pick up your old charm**

Tsukune Aono draws in a long breath. He let his eyes wander to the bustling crowd around him: Parents laugh with their children as they take in the sights together, holding each other's hand. Young couples whisper with each other, barely taking notice of the world around them.

"Papa, so high~!" The excited cry of a young boy draws his attention. The voice belongs to a family of three passing from his left.

The boy is maybe four or five years old. He shakes front and back as he on the father's shoulder across the neck. The mother looks rather unremarkable, wearing plain clothes and very light make up. The father is of average height, not as tall as his son implies.

Altogether, the family of three looks like your average Japanese family. Tsukune let his eye linger on the family for a few seconds longer. He turns to look for Yukari, only to realize she is also looking at the same family.

Tsukune moves his hand towards Yukari's shoulder. He retracts and looks at his hand before touching her. The vampire bites the inside of his mouth as he squeezes his fist tight.

Someone big rams into the vampire with the power of a raging bull. It nearly knocks Tsukune off his feet since he's not paying attention. "Drop out! You have to help me!"

"Shouldn't you enjoy some quality time with your girlfriend?" Tsukune turns towards Saizo with an annoyed frown.

The orc quickly looks back at his girlfriend. Wakaba is currently standing on the other side of the street, busy looking at the park's map. Saizo turns to Tsukune once again. His eyes wide open, breath ragged. "I don't know HOW!"

"What do you mean, you don't know how?" Tsukune pinches the bridge of his nose. He squeezes his eyes shut while shaking his head. "You two been together for how long?"

"I talk monster stuff to Wakaba. She finds them funny. I don't know what to do on these human dates!" The orc shakes Tsukune violently. The rapid motion with his mint scented toothpaste makes the vampire feel like passing out.

"Take it easy, Saizo. We are here to help." Yukari walks to Saizo before he has a panic attack. She hands Saizo a bottle of water while nudges her knuckle against the orc's temple. The Witch gives both boys a knowing wink. "We'll be your wingman. But the old lover boy can't do anything if you knock him out."

Tsukune opens his mouth. He doesn't have any more experience then Saizo when it comes to smooth talking with girls, despite his adventure in Yokai Academy. The vampire eventually settles with a begrudging "What she said."

"What's everyone talking about?" Wakaba jogs to the three with a spring in her steps. She closes her hands behind her back as she leans sideways to look at Saizo.

"Oh not much. The boys are just catching up on old times." Yukari shrugs at the human girl.

"Oh, right! Saizo met Aono-Kun back in high school!" Wakaba stands straight as she pats her head. "It must be interesting. A school for supernatural beings."

"We learn how to act like a human, so it's not that interesting." Tsukune raises one eyebrow at Saizo. He wonders how much the orc told Wakaba about Yokai Academy. Then again, the vampire doesn't know how the orc spend his school life after Moka sends him to the hospital wing. "The club activity was good though."

"Speak for yourself. I was the sacrifice." Saizo rolls his eyes at Tsukune's comment.

"Right, you were in film research club. And you were the stuntman." Tsukune turns to look at Saizo blush at Wakaba's comment. The vampire admits he didn't see this coming.

"Let's not talk so much about my high school, Wakaba." Saizo scratches the back of his ear as he looks all over. "We are in Disney land."

"Sorry. I'm just curious about your high school. I told you all about my time working on the school newspaper and study sessions for exams. You must be bored to tears." Wakaba sticks her tongue out as she smiles at Saizo.

"I like hearing them. It's not eating or be eaten, like Yokai Academy."

"You are just saying it." Wakaba nudges at Saizo while pouting. She takes the map out again. "Where do you guys want to go first?"

"Don't know. First time." Saizo shrugs his massive shoulders. His strained smile makes Tsukune think the orc rather not be at the magical kingdom at all. All the happy faces and pixy dust must be allergic to his three hundred pounds of muscles.

"Same. I'll go wherever you guys go." Tsukune nods his head alongside Saizo.

"Where do you want to go first, Wakaba-Chan?" Yukari cocks her head at Wakaba.

"Oh, I was thinking we start on the west side and work ourselves clockwise... Hey! It's Mikey! I want to take a photo!" The human girl starts running her finger on the map till she notices the actor who plays Mikey Mouse. She runs towards the mascot while laughing. "Come on, guys!"

"So, that's your girlfriend. Not exactly an S class monster to fit your stature." Tsukune gives Saizo a blank look. The Orc turns away while scratching his ear once again. "What happened to let's kill all the man and rape all the woman? Mr. Bigshot monster?"

"When will you drop it, Dropout? I told you I graduated." Saizo gives Tsukune a quick glance before growling with annoyance.

"When you stop calling me a Dropout." Tsukune rolls his eyes at the Orc while they stroll to the Mikey mascot.

"Guys, I want to have a picture taken with Sai-Chan and Mikey." The human girl takes her camera off her neck and hands it toward Tsukune. "Help us?"

"Sai-Chan? Seriously?" Tsukune can't help but chuckles at Saizo's indignation as he reaches for the camera.

"Oh, SHO- be quiet, drop out." Saizo is about to blurt out some profanity till he gives a quick look at his girlfriend. The Orc settles for a push on Tsukune's should. Unfortunately for the vampire, he ends up tip to the side and plows into Yukari.

The two of them freezes for a brief second before they jump apart. Tsukune looks back to see Wakaba cocks her head sideways and glance at them curiously. "I'll take the camera now. Go make a pose, Sai-Chan."

* * *

Tsukune feels like a puppet once again. He mindlessly goes through the motion of different theme park rides with the others. It reminds him of the night he meets Yukari again after ten years. Only this time he is just along for the ride like Yukari.

A loud rumble from Saizo's stomach breaks Tsukune out of his musing. The vampire snorts at the orc. "If you eat a ham sandwich, is it cannibalism? Hey, I bet that's where all the lards come from."

Saizo's face turns red while shaking his fist at Tsukune. "Oh, stuff it Dropout. We don't all have juice boxes everywhere we go."

"For your information, the only time I drunk blood was that time we went to Sai's beach house. And they made me drunk blood without my consent." Tsukune's face darkens. He enters into a glaring contest with Saizo before Wakaba's happy shouting interrupt them.

"Hey, hey! Guys! Let's go ride Splash Mountain before we go to lunch!" The homey girl points her finger at the mountain with waterway attraction. They can practically see the stars twinkling in her eyes.

"Splash Mountain, huh..." Tsukune scratches his head. There will be a lot of water splashing on his face if the name is a good indication. He doubts a dark aura for water protection falls into safety regulation of the ride. Oh, well. He'll have to tough it out.

Yukari drags him to the side before he can follow Wakaba and Saizo. She takes a bottle of lotion out of her purse and begins to rub it on Tsukune's face and arms. "Here you go, some vampire water screen will get you off the ride good as new."

"Thanks, Yukari. I don't know how I managed without you." Tsukune's body tenses up once again. He can do nothing but allow Yukari to rub all over his face and arm.

The Witch looks up at the vampire and gives a faint smile. She gently taps his cheek with her hand. "You didn't. Let's not keep them waiting."

Tsukune Aono lets Yukari leads him once again. His mind begins to wander to Moka once again. It makes him feel guilty to think about his ex when he's with Yukari, especially when there's yet so much making up to do. But he can't help to wonder how things would play out if he goes to a theme park with the heiress of Shuzen family like a regular human couple.

Well, for one thing, she would wear the biggest scowl on her face even if he somehow manages to drag her along. Going to a human amusement park is most definitely one of the things on the list of: Below the stature of a great clan heiress.

A big wave of water splash on his face while he is in his musing. Getting water in the face while riding a carved out log-shaped boat isn't something Moka do for fun, probably.

* * *

 _"I should talk to Yukari."_ Tsukune thinks to himself while Wakaba guides them back towards the World Bazaar for their lunch. He still doesn't know what to say admittedly, but even he realizes the two of them can't keep ignoring the elephant in the room.

"Is everyone alright?" Wakaba's question draws the vampire out of his inner thought.

"We are great! Why do you ask, Wakaba?" Saizo immediately bolts to the side of his girlfriend. It's funny to see the former school bully made of three hundred pounds of muscle bending over for an average sized human girl. Then again, it explains why Wakaba calls him Sai-Chan if he acts like an overgrown Ewok than an orc all the time.

"It looks like I'm the only one having fun. Maybe we can do something else everyone enjoys?" The human girl looks through the faces of Tsukune and Yukari with an unsure pout.

"Ha, don't worry about it Wakaba-Chan. We are having a good time." Tsukune opens his mouth to say something, Yukari stops him with a gentle elbow to his ribs. She winks at the human girl. "We like things quiet. Our lives are too loud and fast."

"Oh. That's true! The magical Kingdom is not so magical to you guys. You have real magic!" Wakaba pokes her tongue out at the realization. She scoots closer to Yukari and holds their hands together, "What's it like?"

"Not too much different. You bump into egos more often. Oh, right! They throw fireballs at you, not insult." Yukari shrugs her shoulder while she giggles at Wakaba's antic. "So, how did a human OL working in Customer Service meet a monster mechanic?"

Wakaba blushes at the question as she sits back into the bench. "I crashed my bike. So I took it to Sai-Chan's workshop. Papa taught me never throw things you can fix. Nobody bothered to take a look, Sai-Chan fixed my bike after his shift. And we got to know each other."

Tsukune gives Saizo another sideways glance. It's still hard to imagine him being a good Samaritan. Saizo bears his gritted teeth and grunts. The vampire decides to ignore him and focus on the bottle of tomato juice. "This double date is pointless if you don't even make a move."

"I know. But I don't know about dating human." Saizo slumps into the bench next to Tsukune. "How did you do it? Back in Yokai Academy."

Tsukune tries to think back a decade. His brain draws up blank. It still confuses him with what the girls see in him to this day. "Just being yourself, I guess. You got this far."

"Yeah, sure. Trying to beat you to a pulp worked so well." Saizo rolls his eyes. Both men think back to their first few days back in Yokai Academy. Tsukune tosses his empty juice box into a garbage can across the street.

"Don't they have a parade tonight? And some fireworks? Should be pretty romantic, if you don't count all the people. Tell her how you feel. Maybe try to get a kiss?"

Saizo gives Tsukune a long and quiet look before patting the vampire on the shoulder. "You are alright, Dropout."

Tsukune shoves Saizo's hand off with an annoyed grumble. The girls walk to them before he has more time to feel sorry for himself. "Let's go get some food. Saizo's not the only one starving!"

"Food's good for him." Tsukune pushes Saizo forward to his girlfriend. "Take him off my hand, would you? He's getting restless."

"Oh, is the big huggy teddy bear jealous I'm hogging his girlfriend?" Yukari laughs with a fake high-pitch accent.

Saizo blushes and shakes his fist at Yukari. "I'll you back for this, Sendo!"

"You won't hit a girl with glasses, will you?" Yukari takes her teacher glasses and plops it onto her nose.

Wakaba chuckles at the exchange. She slides her arm around Saizo's and guides the disgruntled Orc towards the food court. Tsukune stands up from the bench and walks to Yukari. "Let's follow them."

"What are you waiting for?" Yukari looks up at him. She extends her hand out. "Go on. Don't keep me hanging."

 _Not after ten years._

Tsukune bits the inside of his mouth, but he firmly grasps Yukari's hand. "What were you two chatting?"

"Oh, you know." Yukari looks up and gives Tsukune a coy smile. "Girl stuff."

"That's cheating." Tsukune laughs at Yukari's not answer.

"Well, what were you two talking about, Mr. not cheating?"

"Saizo wants to know how to date a human. I told him to tell how he truly feels in tonight's parade and firework."

"Not a bad suggestion... but he can use a gift. Girls like a thoughtful gift." Yukari looks thoughtful for a second before looking up at Tsukune once again. "Keep Wakaba busy. I'll help Saizo pick something."

"Shouldn't you distract her? What am I going to say?"

"Do you know what gift to pick?" Yukari looks back at Tsukune. The vampire shakes his head. "You'll be fine. Just turn on your Aono charm."

Yukari runs to Saizo's side and pulls the dumbfounded orc away, leaving Tsukune look after their dust. "Oh, where is Sai-Chan, and Yukari?"

"Yukari saw something. She asked Saizo for help. They told us to go buy lunch and save them seats." Tsukune scratches his head trying to distract Wakaba without giving anything away. "So, what does Saizo say about me?"

"You used to be wimpy, but you became a badass in the second year." Saizo's girlfriend either didn't notice the blatant attempt at diversion or didn't mind. Tsukune raises his eyebrow at the idea of Saizo praising him. Wakaba looks sideways as if trying to remember an old conversation. "Oh! He also got you together with your ex-girlfriend."

"That is a... simplified version." The vampire scratches his hair once again. What Saizo said is technically true if one does enough mental gymnastics. Like completely ignore the fact Saizo was trying to kill him.

"I guess things didn't work out in the end, huh? Hope you work it out with Yukari. She's very nice."

"You know people used to marry their social class? There's actual wisdom." Tsukune shrugs his shoulder while letting out a long breath. "Moka wants me to be someone I'm not. I can't do it. That's the end of that."

Wabaka throws herself at Tsukune and gives him a tight hug, completely surprises the vampire. He chuckles at the homey looking girl. "Why did you do that? Saizo will get jealous?"

Saizo's girlfriend smiles at him. "You can use a hug. Don't worry about Sai-Chan. He looks gangster, but he's a big softy inside."

The formally human vampire thinks back to his first class in Yokai Academy. Not to mention how he treated Moka like his possession. "Let's agree to disagree."

Wakaba rolls her eyes upwards. But the girl looks thoughtful rather than snide as she rubs her chin. "I guess it's hard to believe if you only know him from high school. Sai-Chan told me he was a bad boy back then. But he grew up now. He reminds me of my middle school home teacher. Tough on the outside, but fluffy on the inside. Seriously, who brings a bamboo sword to the class now? Who made Ph'ed teacher teach us math? He made us do push-ups to prepare for the MATH exams. You'd not expect him to carry old ladies across the street."

"No way. You were in Gekko-Sensei's class too?"

"Ah! Guess you are my Senpai! Others tell me I do a mean impersonation of Gekko-Sensei." Wakaba laughs at the coincident she is in the same class as Tsukune. She suddenly narrows her eyes and starts to speak in a fake hoarse tone. "Student? You no good lots aren't students! You are WORMS!"

"That's him. That's HIM!" Tsukune covers his mouth to stop himself from burst out laughter. "We should go get food now."

"You are right." Wakaba begins to hop her way towards the food court. She wildly flings her arm at an actress on the other side. "Oh, hey! That's Cinderella! Did she wear a diamond neckless in the movie?"

* * *

"It'd be easier if I know what Wakaba-Chan likes," Yukari mumbles to herself as she looks through merchandises in the gift shop. She looks up to search for Saizo. The Witch finds he's staring at the food court. "This is a team effort!"

"Give me a break! My girlfriend is with the harem king of Yokai!" Saizo hisses back through gritted teeth.

"Oh~. Are you afraid to lose your girl, little piggy? It would be a funny payback for what you did to Tsukune, you know?"

Saizo blushes while looking away in shame to his credit. "Can we get over the stupids things I did in high school? I know Wakaba isn't a vampire princess, but she's my princess."

"Aww~! Aren't you cute." Yukari hugs herself while making a cooing sound. She stands straight and gives Saizo a serious look. "You don't need to worry about Tsukune. His charm only works on monster girls, like me."

"Let's agree to disagree." Saizo looks at Yukari blankly for a whole minute before he moves into the merchandise aisles with Yukari. "What happened with you and Dropout? You aren't clingy to him anymore. Something bad happened that night after he took you home?"

"Was it that obvious? And here I thought nobody would notice." Yukari suddenly seems to grow an intense interest at the toys on the bottom shelf. "Guess I'm not a very good actor if YOU notice."

"He can't be that bad in bed. Maybe Gin can give him some pointers. Not like I care about Dropout, but I don't want him to steal Wakaba."

"What?! We didn't sleep together. Okay, we did, but not in that way!" Yukari jumps on her feet like a startled bunny for a moment. She looks back down at the line of plushies from Winnie the Pooh. "Look, you worry about your princess Wakaba. Let grown-ups worry about grown-up stuff."

"I'm five years older than you." Saizo glares at Yukari sideways.

"No need to reminds me you are a man baby." Saizo scoff at Yukari's mischevious grin.

"You are fine if you still got your cheek."

"Damn straight. Hey, how about this for Wakaba? Looks just like you." Yukari picks up a piglet plushie and shakes it in front of Saizo's face. The orc gives her another annoyed glare.

"For your information, Wakaba says I look like a teddy bear."

"Okay, Winnie the Pooh it is." Yukari picks up the teddy bear. A voice catches their attention before they can make their way to the cashier.

"Are you looking for a gift? How about a book? Books are the food for your soul." An actress who looks like Belle from Beauty and Beast picks up a picture book from an aisle.

Yukari's ires dilate. She immediately slides a tarot card out of her sleeve. "The WORLD!"

The gift shop promptly explodes right after.


End file.
